The Imperfect Art of Sacrifice
by Eyesuhkattspeleeng
Summary: A young and hopeful Snape has finally entered the adult world. As he struggles to figure out what exactly he wants from life, he finds company with a kindred spirit, Perion Graves, who lives life in the shadow of a "perfect" sister. SS/OC RB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling. I created the plot and a few original characters but that's it. I don't intend to gain profit out of writing this story. I don't particularly care to face JK Rowling in court because I'd last about five seconds before her lawyers vaporized me. So, happy reading! **

**The Imperfect Art of Sacrifice **

**Chapter 1**

Perion Graves had the worst habit of muttering to herself, Severus noticed. It was annoying especially when he was trying to finish up last minute studying. He was tired and more than a little agitated but god willing, he'd ace his N.E.W.T's. He'd accept nothing less than perfection.

It was a little after eleven o'clock and he and Perion were the only ones left in the common room. Apparently she was drilling herself on History of Magic, a subject he found interesting but not interesting enough to continue after O.W.L's. Why she was taking it still was beyond him.

"Do you mind?" Severus asked a bit gruffly. Her muttering had grated on his last nerve. Perion looked up, confused at first but then her face flushed with embarrassment. "You're talking to yourself and it's distracting."

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I don't realize I'm doing it. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Severus didn't know much about Perion other than the fact that she was a grade A loner who didn't really talk to anybody. Last term, Narcissa Black, a seventh year, got tired of it. Perion drove her mad. Narcissa said she was pure-blood and had loads of potential and yet wasn't living up to Narcissa's expectations for what a respectable Slytherin pure-blood female should be. So she took it upon herself to set Perion up with her cousin, Regulus. It was completely pointless and ever since Narcissa had become engaged, she thought everyone should be dating some one. Thankfully Severus never gave her the chance to set him up with anyone. Not that didn't Narcissa didn't try with him but the one time she had tried, he'd made it perfectly clear that he did not want to be set up with anyone and she'd do well to not even try. All the hardship he'd gone through with Lily had taught him a valuable lesson. You can't trust women. They didn't listen and Perion was no different because she was muttering to herself again.

"You're doing it again," he said with an irritated scowl.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Perion sounded exasperated. "I've been slaving over this essay for two days now. I've finished it mostly but there's something not right about it. It's driving me mad."

"Let me see it," Severus said with a sigh as he held his arm out. Perion handed him the piece of parchment which was over two foot long. He started to read over it but before he could really get started, he noticed that Perion was right over his shoulder, breathing down his neck. "Would you please not do that?"

"Sorry," she whispered and backed off.

Perion was an exceptionally immaculate person. Her clothes were always tidy, her dull rust colored hair was cut all the same length at chin length which was kept straight with out a hair out of place and she always wore make-up that seemed to always be flawless, unlike her fellow schoolmates whose mascara would run at the end of the day. Severus thought it made her look kind of fake and more than a little anal retentive. Which is why her untidy scrawl on her essay surprised him. It wasn't unreadable but it just sort of mismatched the rest of her.

Severus read through the essay carefully and could not find a single thing wrong with it. There were no spelling or grammatical errors and the structure was perfect. It was even halfway interesting. Either she had a thesaurus handy or had an extensive vocabulary because she used words that Severus hardly heard any one use before. He turned and looked at Perion with a half smile.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Perion said glumly and reached for the essay.

"No, it's not. That's the problem. I can't find anything wrong with it. I don't know why you're worrying so much about it."

"You're just being nice."

"Yes, Perion, I'm just being nice. It's horrible and I think you should just give up and quit Hogwarts."

"That's not funny," Perion said with a frown. "I guess I'm too much of a perfectionist. If you think it's alright then I suppose it will suffice."

"I think you'll get a decent grade. Now could you go to bed? I still need to study and you're a distraction."

Perion smiled at him, which sort of caught him off guard. Hardly anyone smiled at him anymore and if they did it was usually jeering. But Perion's smile was warm and friendly. Before he could stop himself, he smiled back in response. Perion walked away with out saying anything else and Severus found himself watching her walk away, half way hoping she'd come back. But she didn't and it was just as well.

He was lonely. Evans was mad at him for that incident back in fifth year and his other friends had bowed out and quit school last term. After spending four months at Hogwarts, Avery, Mulciber and every other boy in his year and house had decided that school wasn't the place for them. And as tempting as it was to just leave like they had, Severus couldn't bring himself to leave. He'd worked so hard for six years, he wasn't going to throw it away. But with his friends gone, he was alone. He had the entire dorm to himself now, which he didn't mind but he still missed his friends.

The next morning, at breakfast, Perion sat across from him, next to Regulus Black, who had his face buried behind a news paper, which was what he normally did during breakfast. Regulus had taken to cutting out clippings from the paper. Severus always found the remains near the fireplace, waiting to be burned.

"I hope you don't mind me," Perion said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I just wanted to thank you for reading over my essay."

"You're welcome," Severus said.

"You usually eat alone so I thought I'd come sit with you. If you want me to leave, I will."

"No, you're okay. I don't mind. Regulus isn't really much for conversation after the mail arrives."

"What's up with him anyway? Why is he always buried behind a paper?"

"I guess current events these days are especially riveting."

"I suppose you're right."

Severus noticed something about Perion he hadn't ever noticed before. Her eyes were an exceptional shade of blue. They had a certain sharpness to them that made everything about her seem so serious, like she didn't know how to lighten up.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked. "I don't mean to offend but why do you wear so much make up?"

Perion seemed to be taken aback, as though he'd caught her by surprise. "I don't know. It's just habit, I guess."

"Well, I don't think it's very becoming. It just seems like you're trying to hide or something."

"My mum thinks I look horrid without it," Perion said, clearly embarrassed. "No one has really ever said anything about it, until now that is."

"Are you kidding me?" Regulus had put down his news paper and was staring at Perion with an incredulous look on his face. "When we were dating, you took forever to put on make up and you always kept me waiting for at least an hour."

"You never seemed to care."

"I did care and I told you several times that you didn't need to put that shit on your face because you're pretty with out it. And if you want to know the gods' honest truth, we men don't care what you look like when we're shagging you."

"That's disgusting, Regulus." Perion made a face and then looked at Severus, as though she were expecting him to disagree with Regulus.

"He's sort of right, as much as I hate to admit it."

"She can't help it," Regulus told him. "Her mum is a complete control freak and not to mention a complete harpy. She tells her daughter stupid shit like men won't respect her if she doesn't look her absolute best."

"She's not a harpy. She just didn't like you," Perion said in a snooty tone.

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

Severus was half amused but the whole conversation made him sort of curious. No one really said anything when Perion and Regulus went separate ways. In fact, it took Severus a few months to realize that they weren't together anymore when he noticed Regulus hanging around more with the boys than he did with Perion. That and he didn't really pay attention because he didn't exactly care.

"So is that why the two of you broke up?" Severus asked. "Because of her mum?"

"Pretty much," Regulus said bitterly. "No one will ever be good enough for Sarah Graves' daughter. No one. And her daughter is stupid enough to listen to her."

"She doesn't like your mum," Perion told him. "They went to school together and were mortal enemies. And for your information, I didn't chuck you because of her. If you'll remember, I told you we didn't click. You didn't seem all that interested in me."

"If you insist that's the reason," Regulus said and picked up his news paper. "I've got better things to worry about."

"Prat," Perion muttered.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything," Severus said. "I didn't mean to bring up memories."

"I'm over it," Perion said with a shrug. "Even if he isn't."

"You're just like your mum, Perion," Regulus said from behind the paper. "Being with you is like being with her. I'll pass on that, thank you."

"That aside," Perion said with a threatening glance in Regulus' direction. "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something next Hogsmeade trip."

Severus shifted uncomfortably. Sure, she had a pretty smile and sure he was lonely but he wasn't sure he liked her enough to go do something alone with her, like a date. It was an odd situation. He'd never had anyone ask him to do such a thing. He never thought anyone would want to.

"I'm not sure..." Severus said. "And do you really want to ask me that in front of your ex-boyfriend?"

"The nob head isn't even listening."

"Am too," Regulus said. "And I really don't care. It's your own head if you do, Severus. She shags, though, so there's that."

"Gee, thanks, Regulus," Perion said, looking quite disgusted by Regulus' gall. "Paint me to be easy and sleazy."

"I didn't say you were easy. I just said you shag. Eventually."

"If I say yes, it won't be because of that," Severus said, by way of trying to make her feel slightly better.

"So you'll go?"

"I suppose," Severus said.

"Great," Perion said with a bright smile. She looked up at the staff table. "Damn. McGonagall is finishing up. She's such a cow if you're even a millisecond late. I'd rather not risk her wrath, so if you gentlemen don't mind, I'll take my leave."

Severus watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed off to class with in a half run. Severus was quite confused. As he glanced up at McGonagall, he observed a little over half a plate of food left and she was shoveling it in quite slowly. Where Perion got that she was almost finished was beyond him. Did she really watch the Professors in the mornings and set her watch by them? Besides that, Severus had yet to see the formidable Transfiguration Professor give a detention for anything under ten minutes tardy. He looked at Regulus (or rather, the newspaper Regulus was engrossed in).

"Hurt you, did she?" He asked casually albeit a bit snidely. It wasn't every day that a girl asked him out. A chance to gloat in front of a previous boyfriend was too great for him to resist. The newspaper rustled slightly which Severus took as a shrug.

"Just be careful, that's all I really have to say."

"Does she really shag?"

"Yeah, but it will cost you. I'm warning you."

"Noted," Severus said. When he looked up at the staff table once more, McGonagall was gone. Perion had been right. What was worse was that Severus had Transfiguration first thing as well. He didn't say anything else to Regulus, got up, and headed to class, for once thinking about a redhead that wasn't in Gryffindor.

"This is a good as spot as any," Perion said as she sat down at a table in the Three Broomsticks. It was rather crowded and Severus wasn't exactly comfortable. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be seen with Perion. It was really quite the opposite, really. He just felt extremely out of his element. The older students that were there had paired off into opposite genders and a good majority of them were necking. Severus wondered if Perion would expect the same out of him. He hoped not. He wouldn't know where to begin.

"Do you want something to drink?" Severus asked nervously. He half way hoped she'd decline. He wasn't sure how much money he had on hand but he knew it wasn't very much at all. It was the chivalrous thing to do.

"Oh, sure. A gilly water would be nice," Perion said as she sat down. Severus' face must've visibly fallen. Gillywater wasn't exactly the cheapest drink on the menu. "Oh, but you don't have to pay." She fiddled around in her coin purse and handed him some money.

"Don't worry about it," Severus said as he tried to hand the coins back.

"No. no, I insist," Perion said, pushing his hand away. "This outing was my idea. Let me pay for my drink at least."

"I can handle it," Severus said. His tone was a bit sharp and Perion seemed some what taken aback. She took a deep breath, looked down, biting her lip. Her hands were curled over the coins. Then she looked back up and held the coins back up again as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Look, I know you're not as well off as a lot of people and I know you don't have much money. I, on the other hand, have plenty. So let me pick up the tab on this one."

Severus was a bit stunned by her sheer nerve to spout something off like that and to his face, no less. When he thought on it, he supposed his class and his money status were fairly obvious. His robes were obviously second hand, though his mother did her best to mend them up. She didn't want him to look poor but in the end she usually made them look worse. The patches were obvious and the edges of his sleeves were some what frayed. His mother wasn't handy when it came to sewing even when she used charms. Severus could hardly complain, however. His father made it clear that he was lucky he got the robes he had to begin with and Severus couldn't really argue with that logic.

Even so, no one really paid his shabby robes and worn, fading books any mind. Either they didn't notice or they just really didn't care enough to bring it up to him. No one in Slytherin had the guts to make fun of him because most of them knew he was quite skilled at hexes and jinxes. A few first years had been unfortunate enough to be his guinea pigs when he wanted to test new hexes. But Perion didn't show a trace of fear. She didn't retract or try to rephrase her statement so that it sounded less harsh. Her expression was earnest and the look in her eye was pure stubbornness. What else could Severus do but take the money from her, walk to the bar and order their drinks? After he'd paid and made his way back to their table, Severus couldn't help but feel some what bamboozled. It was like getting ripped off but in reverse. She had forced him to take money against his will. There had to be some law against that.

"Thank you," Period said as he sat her glass in front of her. She gave him a sweet and innocent smile, like she knew he was bothered by taking her money.

"I could've paid," Severus said darkly as he nursed his bottle of butterbeer.

"It's okay. I don't mind, honestly."

"It's not very proper for a woman to buy a man's drink," Severus said. He wasn't quite sure why he was arguing with her about it. What was done was done and there wasn't really anything he could do about it now except cursing himself for letting himself be bullied by her.

"Don't go on being so damn gallant," Period said, looking some what irritated. "Regulus used to always insist on doing what was 'proper,' never mind being in the middle of the women's liberation era. I like doing what's out of the norm. It makes me feel less like a pretty plaything and more like a self sufficient woman who can do more than just sitting there, gazing blankly at the man and laughing and batting my eyelashes when it's appropriate."

"Finished?" Severus asked with an eyebrow cocked up. Perion blushed slightly, realizing she'd been ranting some what loudly and was starting to draw attention to herself. She cleared her throat and shot everyone who was staring a some what scathing look.

"Sorry. I start babbling and I really can't stop. I've been reading a lot of history text and I get so worked up..."

"History text? Are you trying to bore yourself into a coma?"

"It's not all that bad," Perion said defensively, but she smiled despite herself. "But I've been working extremely hard this term. I need to scrape at least an E on my History of Magic N.E.W.T."

"Why didn't you drop it like everyone else did after O.W.L's?" Severus asked. It was slightly amusing to see some one else besides himself being so driven toward getting good marks but even he didn't go as far as to attempt to take History of Magic beyond O.W.L level. To do so, one had to be either passionate about the subject or else just simply crazy. Severus had a hard time figuring out which one of those categories Perion fell under.

"Well, it's sort of complicated, actually," Perion said. "You see, my father works at the Ministry and so does my mother. I know I can get a job that I really like if I study hard enough and do well enough on the N.E.W.T."

"What sort of job?"

"I want to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I want to be a prosecutor and eventually get on the Wizengamot."

"You think it's as easy as studying and getting good marks in school?" Severus asked. "You have to work hard for years to get that far."

"Not if you get accepted into the Internship program," Period said. "I've already applied. Now all I have to do is wait until exams are over and graded."

"I've heard about that," Severus said. "You work for 3 months for no pay for a job that's not really guaranteed to you. Sounds like a rip-off if you ask me. Not only that but loads of people apply for it and they only select like fifteen people out of thousands who apply."

"I'm not worried about that," Perion said. "My mother just so happens to be on the committee who reviews all the applications and selects the interns. I'm a shoo in."

"That's cheating. Besides if your mother is on that committee, aren't you wasting your time by studying so hard?"

"You don't know my mum, Severus," Perion said with a small, playful smile. "She's not easy to please. She wouldn't give it to me if I didn't have the marks for it. That's the key to snagging the position. As long as I get the grades, the rest is cake."

"I still think it's a waste," Severus said as he drained his butterbeer. He wanted another one but didn't really want to spend his money. If they were to go out a second time, he wanted to buy the drinks. He'd have to save. "Not to mention it sounds excruciatingly boring."

"Perhaps so," Perion said with a shrug. "I just want to show my parents I can do it."

"Expect a lot out of you, do they?"

"No, actually, quite the opposite. They don't expect much out of me. They think I should just get married, have a family and fuck having a career. It's Paisley they believe in."

"Paisley?" Severus asked, a bit puzzled.

"My sister...Paisley Graves? She's in sixth year."

Severus could vaguely place a face to the name. "Is she the one everyone wants to shag?"

"That would be her," Perion said, looking a bit exasperated. "She is a pretty little thing, I'll give all you boys that much. But you're all wasting your time."

"I'm not wasting my time," Severus said haughtily. "I'm not the least bit interested in her. Everyone else is."

"Glad to hear it because if you were, you'd be in for a world of hurt. She isn't into schoolboys. She's into mature men."

"Are you serious?" Severus said. He felt mildly pleased to be let in on such a delicious secret and that sort of disgusted him. "Do your parents know?"

"No." Perion's mouth had curled into an evil little smile. "But wouldn't that just break their hearts? Beautiful, precious Paisley fucking wizards twice her age? It would kill them."

"Does she know that you know?"

Perion sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Yes, she does, actually. I walked in on her last summer. My parents were gone on a holiday to Spain and she snuck one of them in. I went to check on her and there they were. I wanted to puke."

"I could only imagine," Severus said and tried to shake the image of the blond Slytherin in bed with some old wrinkled wizard. It was too gruesome yet hilarious. He had to do his best to stifle his laughter.

"She swore me to secrecy. You can't tell anyone because if word gets out, I won't have anything to hold over her head. It's all I've got."

"I didn't realize you were so conniving." He smiled conspiratorially. "But I won't say anything. I like you too much."

"You do?" Perion asked, looking surprised. "I was under the impression that you didn't really think much of me at all."

"Would I have agreed to go out on a date with you if I didn't?"

"Oh," Perion said. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in a pained expression. "I didn't really mean for this to be a date. It was more a way of saying thank you for putting up with me the other night and reading over my essay."

Severus couldn't help but feeling more than a little rejected. "I should've figured...I completely misconstrued..." He felt dumb, awkward and completely tongue tied. He had the urge to get up and just walk away but embarrassment kept him glued to his seat. He didn't want any one else to know he was being rejected.

"God, I'm sorry, Severus," Perion said. She reached out and touched his hand. "It's not that I don't like you, because I do, you're really fun to talk with and you actually know how to contribute to a conversation. I'm just not really looking to get into any sort of relationship this close to end of term. It seems a bit fruitless."

"It's fine," Severus said and pulled his hand away from her.

"I just don't want to get emotionally invested in some one I might not see after school ends. And would you please look at me?"

Severus did as she asked and what he found was an honestly apologetic girl. He could tell she was being sincere which just made the situation all the more painful. She felt sorry for him. He didn't like people to pity him.

"Besides you never know. It could happen. Under different circumstances, it would be completely different. But I'm just looking for a friend right now. That's all I can really afford to be at the moment."

"I'm not sure I'm friend material."

"Of course you are. I was enjoying talking to you just a bit ago. You aren't like a lot of boys up at the school. I like that."

"Don't try and flatter me," Severus said stiffly. Perion suddenly stood. For a moment, he thought he had chased her off, which was fine by him but she didn't bypass him and leave in a huff toward the exit. Instead she stood in front of him, bent down and pressed her lips into his forehead. It wasn't by any means a passionate kiss but it wasn't quite a friendly cheek peck either. She stood back and beamed at him with a smile.

"You're cute when you blush too. You've got that going for you."

Severus wasn't sure what to say to that. What he was able to figure from his first and last encounter as a student with Perion Graves was that she was different. He just wished there had been more time.

Severus' predicament had started in July. At first it started out as something of an annoyance but then blossomed into frustration. He'd gone to Lucius Malfoy a few weeks after term had ended and had enough time to recuperate. His father was adamant about him getting a job. Severus knew his father was right. He had finished school and now it was time to enter the real world. It was time to start earning his own so he could get the hell out of that shabby house on Spinner's End, away from his parents and mostly away from their constant fighting. He was tired of being forced to take a side when ever the really bad rows happened. He liked his parents both equally even though it wasn't a lot. Most of the time, he sided with his mother but she got irritating after a while and Tobias treated them both with the same amount of disdain which made living there unbearable. He had to do something but the problem was he wasn't sure what.

Lucius was supposed to be helping him get into the Dark Lord's inner circle, which wasn't exactly simple. Severus had to prove himself even with Lucius' high recommendation. His other friends like Avery were savage enough to gain entry fairly easily but Severus didn't quite have it in him. He had other positive qualities but the key to showing the Dark Lord he was worthy hadn't exactly revealed its' self. He was at a complete and utter loss. Lucius had been so preoccupied with his upcoming wedding in December that he was hardly any use to Severus at all.

It was early August when Lucius wrote Severus and asked him to drop in for a visit to Malfoy Manor. This wasn't unusual as Lucius invited Severus over at least once a month. But this time Lucius seemed some what excited and announced to Severus that he had something to share with him that would undoubtedly make him happy. Severus was reluctant at first but Lucius' enthusiasm was somewhat contagious.

"I've got the solution to all your problems, Severus," Lucius said with some what of a calculating smile. "The Dark Lord knows of your talent as I've been quite generous with dropping your name. He's curious about you."

Severus, although pleased, couldn't help but feel a little bit terrified by the notion. The greatest Dark Wizard in well over a century was interested in him and his talents. Severus was sure that the way to success was Voldemort. Only when he had the Dark Lord's support could he freely practice his own brand of magic which he was sure would change the magical world. People would fear him and those who had ridiculed him and lost faith in him would see what greatness he was capable of. They would grovel at his feet, begging for mercy and forgiveness.

"The problem is you've really got nothing that gives you an edge," Lucius said.

"What do you mean an edge?" Severus said with a scowl. "You know what I'm able to do and you know that there's nothing like it."

"Yes, I know but the Dark Lord has accomplished more than you can imagine. What you can do is amazing, no doubt about it and he's impressed by a good portion of it but he has yet to express an interest in meeting with you. You've just gotten out of school and you've got no job."

"What about Avery?" Severus asked. "He didn't even finish school. Surely the Dark Lord values a thirst for knowledge and a drive for finishing what's been started."

"He does, Severus but you have to understand. Avery's father was one of the Dark Lord's first followers."

"So that's it? That's his edge? Being related to someone?"

"Yes, it is. Which is why you won't have to work too hard to become something far greater than Avery. Avery will have to spend years and years to become one of the Dark Lord's more distinct and honored followers. I would wager it would only take a few months before you reached that point. That is if you can get into the inner circle to begin with."

"I see you have a lot of faith in me," Severus said flatly.

"Oh but I do. I've got a plan. My plan will give you that little extra something that you need to thoroughly impress the Dark Lord. I'm sure of it."

"Out with it then I suppose," Severus said. He took a seat in a rather plush chair and waited while Lucius poured himself a scotch. He silently offered to make Severus one but Severus declined, annoyed that Lucius was stretching time for dramatic effect. Ridiculous is what it was.

"I've pulled a few strings with my contacts at the Ministry to get you a spot in the internship program at the Ministry."

"What?" Severus asked. He was completely incapable of hiding his surprise and wonder."How on earth did you manage to do that? Most people apply months ahead of time!"

"Well it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. It was rather a big favor to ask and I'm in debt to quite a few people in an unconventional way. But I managed. Your N.E.W.T grades were exceptional so they were willing to take you in with a bit of coercing."

For the first time in a while, Severus thought of Perion and her plans to get into the very same program. She'd worked hard for years and who knew if she got in or not. Severus had sailed through his N.E.W.T courses with out giving a single thought as to what the pay off would be. This seemed extremely unfair in a way. He didn't have to do anything at all really to get into the program while Perion had slaved away for the very same thing without any guarantee that she'd make the cut.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Don't you think perhaps they should go ahead and choose some one else who legitimately applied?" Lucius' pale eyebrows shot to his hairline. The thought of doing something the honest way was far fetched to Lucius. Severus thought perhaps he should try to explain it. "There are plenty of entry level jobs at the Ministry I could do."

"Like what? The janitorial squad? Listen to me, Severus. If you want to be some one, this is your opportunity. Doing an internship at the Ministry ensures a high ranking position after completing the program. Unless you want to be stuck at some menial job with no hope of promotion, I suggest you take it."

"Which department would I be working under?" Severus asked. Lucius was right. This was an amazing opportunity. He just wished he had thought of it sooner because he still had some integrity left. It seemed more worth it to have done it the right way.

"I haven't the slightest. They go over your N.E.W.T scores and they issue an aptitude test with the application. Then they choose the department best suited for you."

"Lucius, I didn't apply. I didn't do an aptitude test," Severus said. Second thoughts were screaming in his mind. There was still time to turn it down, they told him.

"Not to worry! I took it for you. Everything is taken care of. All you have to do is show up Monday morning for Orientation."

The look on Lucius' pale face was too eager for Severus' liking. He looked like a hopeful puppy that had dug up a rotted old corpse and brought back some of the bones as a gift. The thought was disgusting but the fact that Lucius had done all that work for him was far too great to ignore. Severus didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent! You won't be disappointed. This is the greatest opportunity that you'll ever have. You'd have to be a complete dolt to turn it down."

Lucius went on to explain how to use the visitor's entrance at the Ministry and instructed him to go to the security desk in the Atrium where he'd be able to ask for better directions as well as register his wand. Severus thought it seemed some what nonsensical and wondered whether or not the others would be doing all of this or if they'd gotten a set of instructions when they'd gotten their congratulatory letters. He didn't want to seem like a complete dolt but Lucius seemed sure that this was the way to get in, so Severus accepted it and tried to remember what Lucius told him. Guarentee

After the frank discussion about Severus' future, Lucius started talking about the wedding once more and since Severus didn't really know a thing about weddings, much less care, he started to tune it out as he plotted ways to escape. Lucius seemed to have gone on for hours when he finally realized Severus wasn't really listening and suggested he go home and sleep to better prepare himself for the following week. Severus didn't point out that he wasn't really one for sleeping and that it was still six days away and would have plenty of time to rest up because he was grateful for an excuse to leave.

"One more thing, Severus," Lucius said once he'd walked Severus to the front door. "I know you don't particularly care about weddings but I was wondering if you might do me the honor and be my best man."

"Why me?" Severus asked, puzzled by the proposition. "Don't you have other friends who know more about that sort of thing?"

"Well, I do but I consider you to be one of my closest." For the second time that day, Severus felt as though he were some how being manipulated into doing something he didn't really want to do. While he was a far cry from being spineless, there was something about Lucius Malfoy that made it nearly impossible to tell him no. Perhaps it was his wealth and status that made him intimidating. Severus wasn't sure. "Think about it for a few days and then let me know. I know it's not until December but you'll want a few weeks to prepare your speech for the reception."

It was if it were an inevitability, like Severus really had no say which was probably more than likely the case. Nobody ever told Lucius no.

* * *

**Well, I had a whole author's note written at the beginning of this chapter but I went to save it in the doc manager and it fucking deleted it all so now I want to do is shove my fist through my computer screen. But I suppose I should rewrite it because there were several things I wanted to say, and hopefully it will actually save it and I won't have to decapitate anyone to express the rage I feel at the current moment and the future rage I will feel should that happen. **

**I first published this story on AFFnet because I wanted to develop the story with a mature audience base. As it so turns out I didn't get much response at all because no one likes OC stories anymore and I got a grand total of two reviews for the four chapters I have published there. As much as I hate to admit, I'm a review whore. I like getting reviews. This story is a work in progress and I can't promise that I will finish it but reviews are an awesome source of encouragement and not that I'm holding the story hostage or anything, but if I get reviews, it makes it ten times more likely that I'm going to finish it. If I get no response it's like, "No one is reading it anyway, so fuck it." So I can't tell you how important your reviews really are. You'll just have to take my word for it.**

**I also wanted to say that this story is rated M for a reason. It does have adult situations and graphic sex scenes but it's not full of lemons and is admittedly tamer than some of the stuff I've written in the past. I like including sex scenes in my stories because I feel that it makes them more realistic but I'm not particularly fond of writing straight up smutty PWP. If that's what you're looking for, this probably isn't the story for you. **

**In conclusion, I'll be posting the rest of what I have published on AFFnet here shortly after this story goes online. I don't want to leave my readers hanging with out a few chapters to get read over first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning of Orientation came a lot quicker than Severus would've liked. He'd spent his last unemployed days at his home, staying mostly holed up in his room, reading. When he wasn't reading, his father demanded that he help him do some work around the house. Severus didn't mind it too much. It kept his mind off the internship and the dread he felt. Tobias wouldn't let Severus use magic to speed up some of the jobs around the house, like fixing cabinet doors and fixing the leaky sink in the bathroom. He insisted that there some things that were better off doing by hand. Of course, Tobias didn't trust magic, not after Eileen had kept the fact that she was a witch secret from him until after they were married.

Severus had yet to figure his parents out. He didn't know much about how they met or how they fell in love, if they'd ever fallen in love. All he knew was that Eileen was pregnant not too long after they'd met and that they'd married fairly quickly, not even a year of knowing each other. What stumped Severus the most was that they had stayed married even with all the fighting. Severus couldn't ever remember a time when either of his parents were happy with each other or happy in general. He wondered what life would be like had they'd gone ahead with a divorce. Would life be better off? Would they be happy away from each other? Was Severus the only reason they stayed married? The damage they had done to Severus by staying together and being perpetually sullen far surpassed any damage done by them splitting up. He wondered if they would finally decide to divorce once he was out of the house. Perhaps if he made it clear that it wouldn't bother him in the least if they did, they would.

After leaving Malfoy Manor that day, Severus had gone straight home. Both Eileen and Tobias were both there and in the kitchen. Eileen was getting started on supper and Tobias was at the kitchen table, messing with a motor that belonged to one of his mechanical devices.

"What's that?" Severus asked even though he really didn't care. Severus' lack of knowledge of muggle mechanics bothered Tobias and the only reason Severus asked about such things was to deliberately annoy his father. It was one way to amuse himself. The one draw back was that Tobias always found a way to take his frustration with his son out on Eileen.

"Damn motor on the refrigerator went out again," Tobias mumbled. Wires were poking out of the motor. The ends were frayed into a display of copper from years of Tobias' abusive repair. Severus could tell Tobias was starting to reach a breaking point because his knuckles had gone white around the head of the screwdriver he was using to fiddle with it. Pretty soon he'd slam the screwdriver down, announce that he was sick of shit not working and then disappear into the living room to go watch a match on the television, with it's large, bent antenna and scratchy snowy screen.

"I keep telling you we need a new one anyway. This one's had it's day," Eileen said.

"And I keep telling you that as long as you keep the temperature set right on it, it won't freeze like it does. I don't see why you have to keep all the food frozen."

"I don't trust it."

"That's completely stupid, Eileen."

Severus could sense that this particular argument had all the makings of a particularly nasty row. His parents had an appalling talent for turning a minor squabble into a full out war. Severus wasn't in the mood for it, so he decided to cut in with his news.

"I got a job," Severus said casually. Both Eileen and Tobias stopped with what they were doing to look at him. "At the Ministry of Magic. I got into the internship program."

"That's wonderful, Severus!" Eileen exclaimed. "I had no idea you'd even applied!"

"How much does it pay?" Tobias asked with a suspicious stare. "I don't like the sound of it. Internship. Isn't that just another word for free labor?"

There wasn't a lot that Severus agreed with Tobias on, but this was one of those rare instances. Ironically enough, Severus wasn't in the position to openly agree with him.

"I'm not exactly sure how much it pays. It won't be much, not at first but once I complete the program, I'll get a top position where I'll be making loads."

"How long does that take?" Tobias had put down the screwdriver and was paying full attention to Severus now. Severus wished he'd just leave it at that and be happy that he'd even gained employment at all. Tobias wasn't one to do that, however. He had to scrutinize everything his son did until he was satisfied with making Severus feel as small as a speck of dust.

"A good six months, I think."

"Where is this Ministry at? London?" Tobias asked. Severus merely nodded. "They'll be reimbursing you for travel then, right?"

"I'm not going to be driving your car back and forth if that's what you mean," Severus replied in a snotty tone, the tone his father hated. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a wizard, _Dad_. We have more cost efficient ways of traveling. As in we don't have to pay anything at all to get from point A to point B."

"What about that powder stuff you and your mum use in the fireplace? Doesn't that cost something?" Tobias shot back.

"I'm not going to argue with you about being magical versus being muggle, Dad. I'm not in the mood for it."

"You know I don't like that word," Tobias warned. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Muggle? You're so proud of being one, you'd think you'd take it as a compliment."

"It's not! It's an insult is what it is!" Tobias jumped up suddenly from his chair and slammed his fist into the table. The resounding cracking noise made Eileen jump and made Severus wince because it sounded as though several knuckles had broken. "I'm so sick of the two of you, the way you lord your stupid powers over my head! I'm sick of it! Neither of you are better than I am!"

"I've told you several times, Tobias," Eileen said, her voice pleading with her husband. "I don't look down on you because you're a mug-" She stopped herself short and cleared her throat. "You should know by now that I don't think any less of you because you can't do magic. For heaven's sake, I gave up my family for you!

"Yeah and there's not a day that goes by that you don't remind me of the fact!" Tobias snarled.

"Please, Tobias..."

"To hell with the both of you," Tobias said. He slid the refrigerator motor across the table to Severus. "If your magic is so great, you fix this piece of shit. And while you're at it, fix this whole fucking dump of a house!"

Tobias stormed off, leaving a satisfied Severus and a sullen Eileen behind. There was complete silence for a few awkward moments but then Eileen whipped around, her lank hair falling in her face. She made a frustrated attempt to sweep it out of her face but it didn't do her much good.

"Why do you have to do that?" Eileen hissed at him, tears welling in her dark eyes. "Why do you have to goad him like you do?"

"I wasn't goading him, Mum," Severus said defensively, even though he knew full well that he was lying through his teeth. "Is it really my fault that he's sensitive?"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Eileen said. "He's your father whether you like him or not and it would do you some good to show him some respect!"

Eileen slammed her oven mitt down and went after her husband. Severus was stumped. Usually when the two of them rowed, Eileen was quick to take Severus' side on the matter just as he was quick to take hers. He supposed he should've felt guilty but he didn't. His time living under the same roof as his parents had almost expired and he would embrace the chance should it come sooner.

Tobias didn't show much face for the next couple of days and when he did, he said nothing to either his son or his wife. When ever Eileen would try to talk to him, he would either ignore her or give her short answers which did nothing but upset her even more. The tension had gotten so bad that Severus really only left his bedroom to eat and to go to the toilet. It wasn't until the following Sunday that Tobias finally gotten over it and approached Severus on his way back to his room.

"I need some help tuning up the car. Give me a hand, would you?"

Severus knew he didn't have much of a choice. Tobias wasn't asking him, he was telling him. Frankly, he was surprised Tobias had come out of his silent spell that soon. He was hoping he'd save it for a few weeks after he'd started his job. At least Tobias couldn't make any jabs at his unemployment then. But Severus followed him outside and into the driveway where the rusted old car was parked. It was an eyesore. Perhaps at one point it had been something worth looking at but that had been way before Tobias had purchased it.

The hood was already open and propped up with a sturdy piece of wood. Tools were spread out on the ground on top of a greasy red rag. Tobias tossed Severus a flash light, which was a great relief. Severus was useless when it actually came to helping him and all Tobias expected was for Severus to hold the flashlight when the sun sank behind the trees that seemed to completely blank it out.

"Grab me that wrench, will you?" Tobias said as he bent and swooped under the hood of the car. Severus hazarded a guess at which greasy tool was the wrench. He assumed he grabbed the right one because Tobias took it with out a word. "You start your job tomorrow right?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Well, good luck, I guess," Tobias said with a grunt. He was almost completely flat against the innards of the car. "I don't rightly understand what you'll be doing, but a job is a job."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure it's what you want to do? Interning, I mean."

"It will pay well eventually."

Tobias peered up at Severus, squinting to get a good look. Severus stood there, dumbly, wondering what Tobias was expecting him to do or say.

"Doesn't seem like your cup of tea. And to be perfectly honest, it sounds wonky to me. Sounds like cheap labor."

"I know," Severus said with a defeated sigh. "But it's not an easy program to get into and my friend pulled a lot strings to get me there. I can't rightly turn it down. It's too good of an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Tobias said with a slight snort. "That's you and your mother's problem right there. The both of you are opportunists. You think something is a good deal with out weighing the possible consequences first. You shouldn't do something based on whether or not it's going to pay off. You do it because it's what you want to do. You do it because it makes you happy."

"How can you sit there and preach? You work at a plastics factory. Don't tell me you do it because it makes you happy because it doesn't."

"But it pays," Tobias said. "I've got you and your mum to look after for the moment. You don't have anyone but yourself to look after. So do what will make you happy."

Severus was a bit perplexed. This had to be one of the longest conversations the two of them had ever had that didn't include them biting each other's heads off and spitting down each other's necks. Severus was starting to suspect that Tobias had called him down and insisted he be helped just so he could have this conversation. Tobias knew Severus was completely useless when it came to helping him repair anything.

"I don't know what that would be," Severus said, feeling a bit stupid.

"You know what I wanted to do when I was your age?" Tobias said as he pulled himself out from underneath the hood of the car. He wiped a thin line of sweat from his forehead, leaving a large black greasy trail behind. "I wanted to be a school teacher. My mum was a school teacher, you know? She told me once that being a teacher was one of the hardest, thankless jobs out there but it was the most important job in the world. Going to University costs a lot of money, so I started taking menial jobs to save up enough to go but before I got there, I got stuck in it. I wish more than anything that I would've taken the chance and just gone. Maybe we wouldn't be here right now."

"Teachers don't get paid much more than you do now, Dad," Severus pointed out. Tobias frowned but not his usual angry frown. This frown was one of thought, the very same look Severus himself had inherited when ever he was puzzled or deep in thought.

"Your probably right but I'd be a helluva lot more happier," Tobias said. "Just think about it. Don't get stuck working some job you can't stand just because it's stable."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Severus said. "I figured you'd be happy that I finally got a job and could start pulling my own weight."

"I never said that," Tobias said. "I don't expect you to pull your weight because you never have. I expect you to save up your money and get the hell out of this house and out on your own. I don't want you to end up quitting because then you'd just move back in and go back to being completely useless."

"Thank you," Severus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I really appreciate the pep talk. You really know how to encourage me."

"Glad I could help. Now go away, you're distracting me."

Severus didn't argue with him. He turned and went back inside, his head full of questions about whether or not he was doing the right thing or not. Tobias was right; he couldn't take a job just because it was expected of him. But the Ministry would place him in a department that would suit him and his intellectual needs. There was plenty of room for him to grow and branch out. So, despite it all, Severus decided that it was probably a good idea. Besides, if he could save up enough money to get out on his own, he wouldn't have to listen to anymore of Tobias' dreadful lectures. That would be well worth any potential unhappiness.

The next morning, Severus got up early, showered and dressed. He was much too nervous to say much to his parents, though his mother insisted on sending lunch with him. As annoying as it was, Severus had little money to eat with so he took it with out complaining and headed on his way.

It took him a few tries to get the numbers right in the phone booth and just as he was about to give up, the floor began to lower, though he hadn't been given a badge, like Lucius said he would. He made his way through the Atrium, where hundreds of witches and wizards flooded in by the dozens through the fireplaces that lined the walls. He felt very intimidated and out of place though no one seemed to notice him. They all brushed past him as though he weren't there as they hurried through the place. Relief overwhelmed him when he managed to locate the security desk.

A tired looking wizard stood there behind the desk, though he seemed to be completely zoned out because he didn't notice Severus standing there.

"Excuse me," Severus said as politely as he could muster. The wizard seemed to wake up fully at the sound of Severus' voice.

"Can I help you?" The wizard said. He seemed astonished, as though Severus had just appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, you haven't got a badge."

"Er, no, I didn't get one," Severus said. "But I'm here for Orientation for the Intership program."

"Ah, well that would explain why you haven't got a badge."

"Whys that?" Severus asked. He was genuinely curious. The whole badge thing had stumped him.

"Because you're sort of a Ministry employee and you sort of aren't," the wizard said with plenty of authority mixed in with his tone. "After your internship is finished, then you'll be an official employee. But most of you lot came through the fireplaces."

"Right, well I wasn't told about that. And I wasn't told where we were supposed to be meeting either so do you think you could tell me?"

"Hang on a second," the wizard said. He bent over and picked up a loose leaf booklet and began to rifle through it, mumbling to himself. "Ah, here we are. Courtroom ten is where you'll be needing to go."

"And how might I get there?"

"Keep going that way until you get to the lifts," the wizard said and pointed in the direction Severus had been traveling in. "Take it to level nine. Go down the corridor, all the way straight until you hit the Department of Mysteries, then make a left and take the stairs down to level ten and the courtroom will be your last door on your right."

"Thank you," Severus said, trying to memorize the directions. Lift, then left, take the stairs, last door on the right. He kept repeating it to himself as he took the lift, like the wizard had told him, walked down the seemingly endless hall until he came across the Department of Mysteries and took the long flight of stairs down. Luckily, there wasn't much traffic and Severus was able to find his way with out much trouble but when he got to the large wooden door with the gold plate that declared it "Courtroom Ten," Severus found himself having second thoughts again. This was the point of no return. He could go home and do what Tobias had said to do or he could go through the door and have a set future ahead of him with little worry. The latter seemed much more sensible, so he took a breath and pushed the door open.

It was a vast, musty room. Rows of benches seemed to overlap each other as they inclined upwards. What was potentially a rather formidable location, Severus found desks lined up on the stone floor, not unlike the ones they'd used at school, in perfectly symmetrical rows with a podium set up in front of them. No one was on the podium speaking, nor was anyone in the desks. Witches and wizards were milling around a long table off to the side with several pots of coffee and jugs of water along with an assortment of small pastries, obviously meant to be a complimentary breakfast of sorts.

Severus slowly approached the crowd, careful to not attract any attention from anyone because he was some what late. In all, there were about a dozen or so people standing around, conversing quietly. Most of them looked a little bit older than he was and they were all from the same mold. They were all professional looking, with immaculate robes and a good majority of them were wearing glasses. None of them seemed to be smiling and it appeared that quite a few of them looked as nervous as he felt.

"Severus," a voice from his left called. He looked around for the source, knowing full well who to look for. Her voice was a relief to him and her face was the friendliest he'd encountered so far. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Perion," he acknowledged and poured himself a cup of coffee. He wasn't hungry so he left the pastries alone.

"Seriously," Perion said. "I thought you said this program was stupid. How come you never told me that you'd applied?"

Severus hesitated, trying to come up with a convincing lie. He didn't want her to think he'd cheated his way in, which he had.

"I didn't apply," Severus told her. "Lucius Malfoy was able to get me in."

"Lucius did?" Perion asked. "Why?"

"It's a long story," Severus said as he took a sip of coffee. The bitter, hot liquid seemed to warm his body and he felt alert all of the sudden, as though he hadn't been fully awake to begin with. "I didn't really want to do it but he'd already secured me a place before I could turn it down."

"Well that was nice of him."

"I know you worked hard to get here and I'd rather not talk about it because I feel guilty enough that you did work so hard and I did nothing to earn it."

"Ah, don't feel guilty. I probably wouldn't have made it in either with out my mother's help. To be honest, I'm relieved because I don't know anyone here and a familiar face is a familiar face no matter how you got here."

"So, am I late?" Severus asked. "What time did this start anyway? I was told nine o clock but it seems you lot have been here for longer than that."

"The actual Orientation doesn't start til nine. Here, I've got an agenda." Perion pulled a piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and examined it, scowling slightly.

_8 AM. Complimentary breakfast buffet. This is not mandatory but you are encourage to attend so as to get to know your peers. After all the more friends you make, the more fun you'll have! _

_9 AM. Orientation begins. Attendees must be seated at precisely 9:05 or else will be considered absent. Please keep in mind that this part of the Orientation is mandatory and that you will not be able to complete the internship if you fail to attend. Exceptions are made for emergencies, but hours must be made up at a later date for credit. _

_10 AM. Assignment packets handed out. The packet you will receive from the program coordinator will tell you which department you'll be working for, a booklet which will describe your department and what you should expect from your new position. A schedule will also be issued with the package and an employment registration form that will need to be handed it in at the end of Orientation. You will be given an ample amount of time to complete this form but keep in mind that we cannot put you on our payroll if this form isn't completed and turned in. Please go over every detail and make sure you fill it out the best to your ability. _

_12 PM. Lunch Hour. Attendees are encouraged to bring their own lunch from home though it is optional. Attendees will be given the opportunity to lunch elsewhere besides the Ministry premises. _

_1 PM. Q and A. Attendees will be given the opportunity to ask the program coordinator any questions regarding the Orientation and/or new employment. Please save specific questions regarding your position for your supervisor, who you will meet the following day. _

_2 PM. Release. At this time, you will be released to go home. _

_Once more, congratulations! We at the Ministry of Magic would all like to welcome you. We look forward to seeing you!_

"What rubbish," Severus said as he handed the agenda back to Perion. "They call this a buffet?"

Perion smiled at him which made Severus' stomach do flip flops, for some reason he didn't care to know.

"I suppose they could've done better," she said.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Severus asked. He decided he was hungry after all and wolfed down a danish filled with cream cheese which left a thick coating in his mouth. "Did you use the visitors entrance too?"

"What?" Perion asked, with her head cocked slightly. "I Floo'd in. Didn't you?"

"No. Lucius told me to use the visitors' entrance, the imbecile. I told him I wasn't cut out for this. It's all so..so..."

"Intimidating?" Perion offered in his search for the correct word.

"Yes, exactly. I didn't want this. This is for people who work hard for it, like you. I won't last very long."

"You think this isn't scary for me?" Perion asked. "It's true that I slaved for this and that I was so ecstatic when I got my acceptance letter that I nearly fainted, but there's no guarantee that I'm going to get into the Department I want. Whose to say that my supervisor won't be a complete twat that I can't stand?"

"Point taken," Severus said. Even though she was able to put a damper on his terror, his anxiety level still rose. Perion had brought up some very valid points. But before he could add further comment, a man entered the courtroom, clapping his hands loudly together and asking that everyone take a seat. Perion and Severus both took the farthest seats away from the podium, right next to each other. Perion shot him an encouraging smile as she summoned a note pad and pen to take notes with. Severus hadn't thought to bring that. He figured that once he was out of school, taking notes wasn't necessary. But when he thought of it, this was a bit like school.

"Good morning everyone!" The man said as he stood before them on the podium. He was a bit meek looking, with very bony shoulders protruding prominently from beneath his robes. His hair was combed straight back, make his large forehead very evident. Glasses slid down the edge of his nose, making him seem weaselly looking. "My name is Nathan Wilburt, and I am this year's program coordinator. I must say that I'm excited and that you all should be too."

"He obviously never went through the program himself or else he would know that we're all so nervous we're all about to pee all over ourselves.," Perion muttered. Severus snorted loudly which caused quite a few people to look back at him with annoyed glares. Severus sank into his chair, feeling even more foolish than before.

"Now that Orientation is officially in session, I would just like to say that I'm looking forward to working with you for the next few days," Nathan continued.

"Please don't threaten us," Perion said. Severus stared straight ahead, knowing that if he looked at her, he would laugh and cause people to stare at him once more.

"Now, down to business! In order to complete your internship, you must attend at least twelve hours of Orientation classes. So we will meet here bright and early for the next few days." Nathan was starting to look nervous now. He kept having to wipe sweat from his brow line as he glanced down at his notes. Severus almost felt sorry for him but it was hard to take the man seriously, especially when it was obvious he was grossly insecure yet kept trying to mask it by projecting an air of pompousness. He kept droning on and on for what seemed hours in almost the same monotone and had a nervous habit of repeating himself. After a while, Severus began to feel drowsy, which was a new sensation to him. He was always able to pay attention in class but Nathan had the ability to put him in a near state of sleep.

"God, I swear he could put an army of insomniacs to sleep and declare unwavering victory," Perion said as she stretched. Severus was half asleep and her voice brought him back. She hadn't done a very good job of keeping her voice down.

"Would you stop?" Severus hissed to her. Perion stuck her tongue out at him, which was very childish. Perhaps the situation would've been funny had Nathan not stopped in the middle of his speech to address them.

"Is there a problem back there?" Nathan asked. Everyone in the room was turned to stare at them.

"Oh, no, sir," Perion answered. "No problem at all.'

"Then, why, may I ask, are you disrupting my class with your talking?" Nathan Wilburt was not by nature an authority figure. While he was trying to look stern, Severus could see he was completely unnerved.

"It's just that my friend here was needing to borrow a piece of paper, sir," Perion said and pointed casually at him. What ever excuse was about to pop out of her mouth, Severus' only wish was that she would leave him out of it. "See, he finds the young woman in the third row dressed in red extremely attractive. He wanted to write her a note so he could ask her out for a drink later but I insisted that I couldn't and I'm afraid he got rather hateful with me."

Severus suddenly wanted nothing more than for a great earth quake to occur so that a crack might form a deep chasm into the floor that would swallow him up desk and all. While the witch Perion was referring to was attractive, he felt nothing for her and now she was looking at him as though he were another species entirely.

"Right, well, I ask that you please save your socializing until after class is released. We've got an awful lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in," Nathan said. "And please note that while office romances are not prohibited, they are strongly discouraged. I don't think I have to explain why."

"Pardon my interruption, sir, but my friend really fancies the young lady," Perion said, her eyes widened with false innocence. "I'd say he was borderline obsessed with her. Do you think you could explain to him why it's not a good idea to strike up a love life with some one he works with?"

Nathan looked to be on the brink of frustration and tears. He sighed heavily.

"Office romances tend to cause turmoil in the work place. While often times the office can be a hectic place, we certainly don't want any mounted tension to interfere with our lives. More often than not, these relationships do not work. It's all in the handbook sent with you acceptance letter. Didn't you read it?"

"I must've just barely glossed over it," Severus answered weakly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Nathan seemed satisfied by this and struggled to remember where he'd left off. Another intern reminded him and he went back to his incredibly boring speech that Severus had no trouble tuning out.

"I couldn't resist," Perion whispered with out looking at him and with out moving her lips hardly.

"I'll kill you," Severus whispered back. Perion turned and gave him a quick wink before turning back to her notes. As angry as he wanted to be with her, he found his resolve melting and a smile escaped him. As boring as this whole thing was, at least he had Perion there to keep him going, even if she was out to get him.

The hours had dragged by but finally two in the afternoon arrived and Severus had never felt more relieved in his life. He and Perion were walking through the Atrium, toward the fireplaces. Being that it was two in the afternoon and most everyone was working, it was considerably emptier than it had been that morning. The two of them were both clutching brown packages.

"That could've been a lot worse," Severus said. "I was sure with Lucius taking the aptitude test for me, I was doomed to something I was completely ill suited for."

"Yeah, the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad isn't so bad," Perion agreed. "It's interesting at least."

"What about you? Are you okay with your assignment?" Severus asked. He had noticed that Perion had become considerably more quiet after they'd received their assignments. He had gathered that Perion wasn't exactly thrilled with her assignment. She hadn't told him what it was either.

"It wasn't what I was expecting," Perion said. "But, yes, I'm okay with it."

"So what's wrong?"

Perion stopped and looked at him, looking thoroughly miserable.

"I wanted to get into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And I told you I wanted to become a prosecutor."

"So, what's the problem? Did you get into the Department of Magical Games and Sports or something?" Severus asked. Perion gave him a weak smile.

"No," she said. "I got into the International Magical Office of Law."

"Don't they work on making new laws? That's better isn't it?"

"They do that but they're also the main office of defense attorneys as well. My mother despises defense attorneys. She's going to be so angry."

"Can't you get her to change it?"

"I'm sure she'll try but I'm actually extremely pleased. And I'm not supposed to be."

Severus suddenly felt a great rush of sympathy for her. He knew how torn she was feeling and he knew it wasn't easy carrying such a burden, being torn between what other people wanted for her and what made her happy. He wanted so badly to embrace her and to comfort her but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead they kept walking.

"If it's that big of an issue for her, let her change it."

"No," Perion said quickly. "I'm tired of living my life for her. She's my mother and I love her more than anything but I think I'm going to stand my ground on this one."

"Well, I'll stand by you if need be." It was all he could think to say to her. In a way, he was envious that she was unyielding in her moral stances. He only wished he could be. But it was easiest to let others run in his life. It took away a lot of the pressures in life.

"Thank you. That means a lot," Perion said. She was smiling at him admiringly. It made Severus uncomfortable yet it stirred something within him. "Listen, do you want to come to my place for a cup of tea or something?"

"And watch your mother blow up at you?" Severus asked. "I'll pass."

"Oh no, I've got my own place you see. In the Crow Heart district. My parents own a bunch of real estate up there and they gave me the deed to a flat as a gift for finishing Hogwarts."

"Aren't you the lucky one," Severus said, once more feeling very envious. What he wouldn't give to be able to live by himself, away from everyone.

"Not really. My sister saw it as an opportunity and has been staying with me so she can have all the raunchy sex she wants with her 'gentlemen callers' with out getting caught," Perion said, looking quite bitter. "She's driving me mad, actually. And it would be nice to be able to relax at home with some one other than her. Unless you've got somewhere else to be, that is."

"I was going to go over to Malfoy Manor and see Lucius," Severus told her.

"It can wait can't it?" Her eyes were pleading with him. Even though his brain was telling him to not do it, those eyes of hers made it hard to tell her no. "I want this day to end on a good note. And I don't think it will if I don't have some one besides my sister to share it with."

"Listen, Perion, our last outing together sort of threw me for a loop. I don't want to feel like a fool again."

"I'm not inviting you back to my place to have an orgy with my sister. You're my friend. Friends can privately visit other friends can they not?"

"Yes but I don't think you want me to come to your place as just friends."

"There you go, keep stroking that ego of yours, Severus. I like you, I've told you that but I'm not fanatically in love with you or anything. Besides, didn't Wilburt's lecture earlier teach you anything? Office romances never tend to last."

"Fine," Severus said. He'd come to terms with this defeat but there would be no others. He would conquer her. Or at least die trying anyway.

Severus wasn't sure what he was expecting upon entering Perion's flat. From the outside it didn't seem like anything glamorous. He figured the inside would be some what compact, yet cozy. Something a single witch barely starting out on her own would live in. He wasn't expecting an enormous living room with one couch and a fireplace. He hadn't seen a chimney on the roof, but there it was, on the north-most wall of the spacious room. There was rugs thrown about on the polished hard wood floor and the giant window was encrusted with some sort of grayish grime. Severus assumed that it was from years of being exposed to the giant factory a few blocks away but Perion had yet to scrub them down.

The kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by a half wall and Perion had set up a small round table in an empty corner, next to a door that more than likely lead into the bedroom. Perion set her bag on the table and pulled off her robe, revealing a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"How many bedrooms is this?" Severus asked. He was wandering about, inspecting his new surroundings with timid movements. He was never comfortable in another person's home and this was no exception.

"Two," Perion said. She had filled the kettle and it was on the gas stove to boil it. The tea was already on the counter, in a clear little canister.

"There's only two doors in this place. Where's the loo?"

"You come into my home and immediately ask after the toilet. Extremely charming. If your witch-in-red ever invites you to her home. I suggest you wait at least ten minutes."

Severus shot her a dark look. He still had yet to forget about that little incident. During breaks from the training session, when everyone was milling about, getting coffee, Severus had noticed that the witch Perion was talking about was eyeing him with a bit of astonishment. She had also kept a very safe distance from him.

"Be serious, Perion," Severus said.

"It's between the two bedrooms," Perion stated. "Not exactly conventional but an interesting lay-out none the less."

When the tea was finally finished, Perion offered Severus a chair at the table. He took it but he wasn't really in the mood for tea.

"So where's your sister?" Severus asked, by way of trying to engage Perion in friendly conversation.

"I imagine she'll be back any minute now," Perion said as she stirred sugar into her cup. "She said something about going shopping today but I expect she'll be bringing a friend so I'm warning you now. She'll come in, say hello in that icy polite way she has about her, introduce her friend and then hole away in the bedroom for the rest of the night until she gets tired."

"I see," Severus said. Perion's distaste for her sister was obvious. Severus wasn't sure he wanted to be around when ever Paisley Graves showed up.

"And most of the people she brings home are male and old enough to be her father. On one occasion last week, she brought one in that was old enough to be her grandfather. It was awful. The whole time he was here, all I could think about was her fucking this old man and the way she moans and carries on, it's hard to not picture." Perion faked a gag and rolled her eyes. "She calls them her 'gentlemen callers,' like she's some virtuous maiden in the fucking middle ages whose being courted."

"That is rather sickening," Severus replied, sorry he'd even brought it up. Before he could say anything more, the front door opened. A rather striking young woman entered, her arms laden with bags. Severus watched as she struggled to enter the flat and close the door. Perion shot him a knowing look and put her tea cup to her face, as though she were drinking from it, though it was nearly empty.

"Nice of you to help me, Perion," Paisley said as she unloaded her arms. She didn't even bother to look up. "I've got about a million heavy books and you don't have the common decency to help me with them."

"Sorry, Sis," Perion chirped back in a false friendly tone. "I've got company."

Paisley finally looked up, alarmed at having not noticed Severus before. In a split second, her annoyed demeanor instantly turned into that of scrutiny and politeness. Severus had seen her before but had never bothered talking to her but now that he was in something of a personal proximity of her, he couldn't help but think that she came off as being an extremely fake person.

"I know you," Paisley said with an mistrusting smile. "Snape, isn't it?"

"That would be me," Severus said. Perion was sitting stiffly and looked suspiciously detached from reality.

"People paid you do to their homework," Paisley stated, looking quite proud of her ability to recognize those who were beneath her.

"That only lasted a few months into my fourth year," Severus informed her. "McGonagall found out what was going on and had Slughorn put a stop to it."

"That's right! I remember perfectly well. I know I've never really properly introduced myself to you, but I'm sure you know who I am."

"Yes, Paisley, he knows who you are." Perion had finally snapped out of her trance. She was obviously annoyed.

"I'm just being polite," Paisley said. She seemed astonished by her sister's sudden rudeness. "Besides, he's not just your guest. You can't keep him to yourself."

"Look, Paisley, Severus and I have had a long day at work. Not that you would know what that was but we just want to wind down in peace."

"Well, I can clearly see I am unwanted." Paisley's voice suddenly went cold. Severus could tell Perion had cut pretty deep. He almost felt bad for her. After a moment, Perion seemed to as well.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you. It's just been a hectic day. I've been up since four this morning. Really, I'm just counting down the minutes until the sun goes down so I can go get some rest."

"That's quite alright," Paisley said with a slight sniff. "I've got a gentleman caller stopping in to see me. He'll be here any minute now so I must go get ready."

"Please tell me you've actually found one that will take you out and not one that's too afraid to be seen in public for fear his wife might find out?" Perion said with a groan.

"I don't see how it's any of your business but no, we plan on spending a quiet evening here. You don't have to go out on the town to have a good time you know. I'm not much for night life anyway."

Paisley didn't wait for Perion to reply. She gave Severus a slight bow and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Severus stared after her for a moment but realized what he was doing and turned back to Perion who had her face in her hands with her eyes squeezed shut.

"God what a nightmare!" She exclaimed. "For once, I would love to be able to go to bed and actually be able to sleep. I don't want to listen to her carry on another night. I can't! I just can't! I'll go mad!"

"Why don't you just put a few silence charms on the walls and doors?" Severus suggested. Perion looked up at him with a peculiar look.

"It's never occurred to me to do that," she told him with an air of astonishment. "That's an awesome idea, actually. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know," Severus said with a grin. "You know for some one who is as intelligent as you are, you don't really have much common sense."

"Rude," Perion said with a crooked smile.

"Speaking of being rude, I really do need to use the loo." Severus stood. His bladder felt like it was about to explode. He'd been feeling the need to urinate but had merely passed it off as an annoying inconvenience. But the tea had sent him over the edge. It was such an emergency that when he ran through Perion's room, he didn't stop to take even a quick glance.

The bathroom was clean and smelled faintly of mildew and flowers. The sink was lined with all sorts of beauty products. Once he was done relieving himself, he pulled the shower curtain back. The bathtub was nothing like the monstrosity in his own bathroom. This one was tinted light pink and stood elegantly off the floor with clawed-feet. The wallpaper was starting to peel yet the bathtub was the most exquisite one he'd ever come across. Severus had heard rumors about the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts being the size of a swimming pool with loads of buttons on it that did different things. He'd always wanted to try it out but was never tempted enough to sneak in. But this bathtub had all sorts of gadgets on it as well. He wanted nothing more than to strip and climb in. And he almost did until he noticed that the door that led into Paisley's room was cracked open.

Severus had always been curious about other people and had a habit of spying on them and watching them whether the intent was malicious or not. There was a certain satisfaction that came from watching some one who had no idea he was watching them. Besides that, there was never any telling what he might see or overhear. And this time was no different. He didn't like Paisley. He didn't like the way she treated her sister. Perhaps he would find her doing something that he could hold over her head, although he doubted it. He already knew her biggest secret and Perion knew about it as well. If Perion knew about that, she probably knew everything else as well.

Severus crouched down quietly and peered through the crack, trying to focus. For a moment, he couldn't see her but there was a full length mirror in the corner adjacent to the door. He could see her on the other side of the room just as well, digging through her wardrobe. She pulled out a slinky blue nighty with thin straps. Severus didn't have a good view of it but the bottom of it was hanging over her arm. The material was made from something sheer and lacy. He kept telling himself to look away because he knew she was about to start undressing herself but he couldn't. He watched as she walked to the mirror, stood in front of it and draped the nighty over herself. She turned this way and that, shooting herself sultry looks as she did so.

"Perfect," she said, beaming. She pulled off her traveling cloak and underneath she was wearing a rather short skirt and a plain white button up collared blouse. One by one she undid the buttons slowly as though it were some delicate procedure that required the up most caution. Next she shimmied out of her skirt. In the mirror, Severus could see the simple white underpants and lacy bra that seemed to be pushing her cleavage to her chin. The shirt came off completely and with a quick reach behind her back, the bra unsnapped and fell off. Paisley examined her breasts in the mirror. They were rather small but perfect. Her nipples stood erect as Paisley ran her hands over them and under them, inspecting them with her head tilted to the side. Suddenly, Paisley frowned and looked startled. She peered into the mirror closely and then whipped around. His heart leaped into his throat when he realized she'd spotted him, so he back away from the door and left the bathroom in a hurry.

"Thank you for the tea," Severus told Perion. He didn't bother sitting down at the table. He had to get the hell out of there and quick "It was quite lovely but I really have to go now."

"Wait, don't you want something to eat? I can make us some thing for supper after a while if you want to stay."

"No, thanks, I really need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Paisley had just poked her head out of the room when he shut the front door behind him. Severus walked and walked until he knew he was a safe distance away. He halfway expected Paisley to follow him and chase him down to give him a scolding for being a pervert. He wasn't really. He had no idea she was going to be getting undressed. It wasn't his intent to try and see her nude. Of course Paisley would tell Perion and Perion wouldn't ever want to speak to him again. That prospect seemed a lot more daunting and terrible than it really should've. Most of all, he wished it had been Perion he'd been spying on and caught nude. She was far more attractive than her sister could ever hope to be. At least to him she was.

* * *

**I need to point out that I don't have a beta reader because I don't particularly like having one because let's face it, I'm extremely flaky and tend to update sporadically rather than regularly. I have yet to really find one that will work with my schedule and all of that. I don't work but I am a stay at home mother with an 18 month old who feels the compulsive urge to climb on EVERYTHING. He keeps me pretty well busy so I don't really put priority on updating regularly and I need to apologize in advance for that. But since I don't have a beta, I might not catch all of the spelling and grammatical errors. If you spot one, by all means, message me and tell me about them. I might not respond but I will read them and will be very grateful for it (Author's note excluded. If you send me a message about an error in the author's notes, I might reach through the computer and strangle the shit out of you). **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry. When I updated the last time, I posted what was supposed to be chapter four as chapter three! I don't know HOW I didn't catch that. I guess I got really overwhelmed with the uploading problems I was having. I didn't intend to leave a whole chapter out! I feel like such a moron D:**

**Chapter 3**

Perion stared after the door as though she expected Severus to come back through and tell her he was joking. After a moment, the facts started to sink in. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and she fought to keep them back. She hadn't done a single thing wrong. He wasn't worth crying over.

"What was that about?" Paisley asked from behind her. Perion wasn't in the mood for Paisley's stupidity.

"Nothing. He just had somewhere he needed to be," Perion told her with out turning around.

"You sound upset, sis. You can talk to me, you know. I'm a bit more experienced when it comes to men. I can help you."

"Paisley, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible." Perion finally turned to face her. Paisley had undressed herself and was in nothing but a bathrobe. Her hair was loose and falling in her face. This was her normal seduction attire. "I don't need your help. I don't want your help. Everything is perfectly fucking fine. So, please, go back to whatever it was you were doing and leave me alone."

"Fine," Paisley said as she straightened her neck. Watching her go into defensive mode was like watching a hen do the same thing. It would be comical but Perion had known her sister all her life and the cute, funny things she used to do were now just annoying. "I'll be in my room. When my visitor shows up, please show him in."

"Show him in yourself," Perion snarled. "I'm going to have a nice long soak in the bathtub. And please try and keep it down. You sound like a mule when you're having sex and I've got a headache."

Paisley's jaw dropped in surprise and anger. But Perion didn't care. She stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. She was beyond agitated for whatever reason. She'd pictured this day for years now. She thought it would be one of the happiest days of her life. Despite a few minor setbacks, the day hadn't gone all that bad. That was until Severus stormed out suddenly with no rhyme or reason. God what had she done to chase him off like that? She pictured the last few minutes of his visit, right before he'd gone into the bathroom.

Something occurred to Perion at that point. Severus had been perfectly okay until he'd gone into the bathroom. Perion went into the bathroom and looked around. Sure it was a bit messy but nothing that shocking. She peered into the bin by the toilet. Perhaps Paisley had left a used sanitary napkin with out wrapping it up as she had a habit of doing. But there was nothing in it, aside from a few pieces of used tissue that had lipstick blotted on it.

Perion decided at that point that she was too tired to give a damn. She considered actually taking a bath like she'd told Paisley she was going to do but decided that she was much too exhausted to even do that. She went back into her room and sprawled out on her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was four thirty in the afternoon. The time had gotten away from her yet she wished it was much later so that she could just curl up under her quilt and pass out. After a few moments she decided it wouldn't do to nap. Besides that, she'd heard a knock at the door, then her sister's flirty laughter and a male voice. She took Severus' advice and placed a multitude of Silencing charms around the room. When she was satisfied that not even a nuclear explosion would be heard while she was in the confines of her room, she grabbed the book she was reading from her nightstand.

It was a book on English history, muggle history, about King Henry VIII. She wasn't really into muggle history but for whatever reason, the Tudor Era fascinated her. She nursed a certain adoration for Henry the Eighth,but really it was Anne Boleyn who intrigued her the most. She had been executed for adultery but was suspected of being a witch. As far as Perion knew, there was no solid proof that she was but upon reading more and more about her, Perion started finding clues that pointed to the fact that maybe she was, though there was never any record of an Anne Boleyn ever attending Hogwarts. She'd checked that much.

Perhaps Anne had been schooled at home or maybe had even been mostly a squib. It was rare but not unheard of, but there were cases where a magical person went completely uneducated. Those were mostly Muggleborns, who upon exhibiting magical capabilities became frightened and suppressed the magic or channeled it differently in their ignorance. There had been several laws passed since Anne's time that made it mandatory for a Hogwarts representative to go out to the homes of Muggleborn children if their Hogwarts letter went unanswered. Those laws had been debated for years and were still being fought to the day. Perion thought it was wrong to deny a person an educated solely based upon their parental background. She was one of the odd ones among her peers at school. Her mother had brought her up to have firm beliefs, though that had back fired on her because Perion had firm beliefs in the things that Sarah Graves didn't approve of. Perion often times wondered if perhaps she had been sorted into the wrong house but when she thought about it, she couldn't picture herself thriving as well in any other house but Slytherin. She wasn't unhappy with Slytherin but she felt alone a good portion of the time because she didn't have many of the same beliefs in politics that her fellow Slytherins did.

Perion was nearly finished reading the book when she looked up at the clock once more. It was now a quarter til ten. Perion was stunned for a moment, wondering how time had gotten away from her. It seemed like she'd only been reading an hour but there was little to distract her. She hadn't had the opportunity to read the hours away in ages. Years! That was oddly satisfying but she soon discovered she was beyond exhausted. She undressed, leaving her clothes on the floor by her bed, and slipped under the quilt in only her undershirt and panties. Normally she would take the time to get ready for bed properly, like brushing her teeth and washing her face but she hadn't eaten and she didn't see any harm in sleeping in her make up just the once. Sure, she'd regret it in the morning the day had been a different sort of day, the sort of day where she did everything out of the ordinary. Perhaps it hadn't been a perfect day but she was content and that was all that mattered.

Perion was about to close her eyes and allow herself to drift off completely when there was a soft knock on the door. It was Paisley. She was considerate enough to knock first but didn't usually wait for Perion to allow her in the room. She was dressed in a proper night gown but her hair was a mess. She was holding a wooden brush.

"Are you still angry with me?" Paisley asked. Perion sighed and sat up in bed. She felt a little bad about how she'd treated Paisley earlier. She knew Paisley was coming to call a truce. She wouldn't have brought the brush if she had come to argue with her.

"No, Pais, I'm not. I wasn't really to begin with. I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry I was short with you." Perion patted the quilt before her as an invitation for Paisley to come sit down. Paisley smiled and took her up on it enthusiastically.

Perion took the brush from Paisley and began to sort out Paisley's hair as was ritual for the two sisters. Their parents were often times too busy to give them a proper kiss and tuck in at bedtime when the two had been children. Perion had felt a certain responsibility to making sure her little sister was completely comfortable before going to sleep, so every night since Paisley was four years old, Perion brushed her hair as a way to soothe her and to lull her into a sense of security that would allow her to sleep well. But when Perion had turned eleven and had gone off to Hogwarts, it had stopped. When Paisley entered Hogwarts, she had made her own set of friends and seemed far too busy for Perion though every once in a while, Paisley would come to her with the same brush she'd had since she was four years old and seek comfort in Perion brushing through her hair.

"I miss this," Paisley said. "I miss the old days when we could play together for hours. We used to be best friends, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Perion said as she struggled through a particularly nasty tangle in Paisley's mahogany colored hair. Perion had the same sort of hair Paisley did only Perion's hair was a duller shade. But that was the difference between the two sisters' looks. Perion was a duller version of Paisley. It was as if her parents had Perion first and then decided that she just wasn't quite what they wanted so they had Paisley who had baked in her mother's womb to perfection. While Perion was by no means fat, she was plumper and softer looking than Paisley. While Paisley was beautiful, Perion barely managed to pass off as cute.

"I hate that we've grown apart. That's why I wanted to stay with you over Holiday."

"I could've sworn it was so you could see men with out Mum and Dad being none the wiser," Perion replied. She wasn't trying to be harsh, she was stating the truth. "No offense."

"None taken. But no, that's hardly the case. I tried spending time with you but you were so preoccupied with the Internship program that you hardly took notice. I just gave up."

"I'm sorry Paisley," Perion said, fully meaning it. She suddenly felt bad. All the time she thought her sister was treating her horribly when she had been doing the exact same thing to her in a different way. She had been just as self absorbed as Paisley was. She had thought that Paisley's interest in Severus was completely shallow and self indulgent so she could give Perion hell about it but it was quite the opposite. It seemed as though Paisley was merely trying to take an interest in her older sister's life. "So, I assume your friend went home?"

"No, he's still here. And he isn't just my friend. His name is Terrance Nott and you'd better get used to calling him that because he'll be sticking around. "

"He's staying the night? That's a first."

"Isn't it? I asked him and he agreed. He's different, Perion."

"How so?"

"Well for one, he isn't married."

"How old is he?" Perion said, feeling a bit skeptical. She wished that just once, her sister would find some one closer to her age.

"I'm not sure, actually. There's a good twenty year difference, that much I know." Paisley sighed dreamily. "I think I love him. For once, I've met some one who can give me his full attention with out having to worry about his wife finding out. He's some one who can give me his love first and I'm not in second place to his wife. I hate being in second place!"

"So find some one your own age! I know you think boys our age are stupid and immature but they grow up eventually."

"Yes but it takes most of them years to decide to settle down and have a family! I want that now!"

"You're only sixteen, Paisley. You have a long life ahead of you. There's time for that later. You should finish school first and maybe get a job. Be your own person for a few years before you even consider having a family."

"I don't want to get a stupid job, Perion. That's for you. I want to stay home and be a mother. That's all I want out of life. I'm not smart enough to have a brilliant career like you. I want to be happy and I'll be happy to be just a wife and a mother."

"Mum is going to love that," Perion said as she rolled her eyes. "Especially since I fought with her to get into the Internship Program for years. She's been telling me since Fifth year that I needed to focus on finding a husband and get pregnant as soon as I could. And she never told me to finish school first either."

"Funny how she expects what you want out of life out of me and vice versa isn't it? If only I had been born as you and you as me." Perion nodded in agreement. She put the brush down. Paisley's hair was completely brushed through and silky looking. Paisley turned and faced her sister. Her eyes were sincere and serious as she grabbed her sisters hands. "Just promise me that you'll support my choices and accept me as I am. Mum and Dad can disown me for all I care. As long as I have you on my side, I won't need them."

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask me. I'd do it anyway."

"That's good," Paisley said. "And you know I'll always do the same for you. I'll support your career woman lifestyle. Mum can jump off a cliff."

Perion couldn't help but laugh, even though she was a bit worried about Paisley. The way she was talking made Perion fearful that Paisley was going to do something incredibly stupid. Paisley would be turning seventeen in September, a couple of weeks after she returned to Hogwarts. Perhaps she was planning on not going back to school at all. That wouldn't surprise Perion at all. While her sister wasn't stupid, she just didn't thrive as well academically as Perion had. It seemed like the only reason Paisley put in any effort in to her studies was just to please their mother.

"Why are you telling me all of this, Pais?" Perion asked after a moment.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not planning on doing anything stupid like I know you're thinking I am."

"If you say so," Perion said, though her sister's words didn't comfort her any.

"So, we're friends again, right?" Paisley asked.

"I suppose so," Perion said, though she was reluctant to say so. She figured Paisley would go back to being her snooty self in the morning.

"Good because I need to tell you something. About your friend that was over today."

Perion sat up straight. Paisley had caught her full attention now. By the way Paisley was biting her lip and had gone to great lengths to butter her up, she didn't figure this was going to be something good.

"Severus," Perion stated. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Perion had a feeling she was about to find out why Severus had left so quickly. "What about him? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything and to be quite frank, the way you're jumping to conclusions offends me." Paisley was starting to look sour. Perion wouldn't put it past her sister to suddenly clam up and bolt with out saying a word and Perion really needed to know what had happened, so she backtracked.

"Forgive me. Please, tell me what happened."

"While I was getting ready for Terrance to come over earlier, I saw him peeking in at me from the bathroom while I was getting undressed."

Perion's breath caught in her throat. That was far worse than anything she could've imagined happening. But in a way she was glad it was something Severus had done and not something Paisley had done because that would only add tension to their living situation which Perion did not want to have to suffer through the rest of the month until Paisley was gone.

"That might explain a few things," Perion said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Perion. I could tell by the way he was looking at me when I first came in that there was going to be trouble. It's not your fault. Men are just instantly attracted to me. But don't worry, I'm not going to go anywhere near him. He's all yours."

"Thank you, Paisley," Perion said with a thin-lipped smile. Rage had began to swirl around in her head and not just at Severus but at Paisley as well. It wasn't Paisley's fault that she was prettier than Perion but did she have to rub it in? What was worse that she did it in such a way that it made it hard to call her out on. That was more frustrating than anything. But Perion took a few deep breaths as Paisley looked on, still looking some what frightened. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to take that up with him the next time I see him."

"You aren't angry at all?" Paisley was giving her a strange look now, a look that Perion knew all to well. It was the same look her mother got when ever she mentioned anything remotely intellectual, the look that clearly questioned her sanity.

"Not right now, no," Perion answered honestly. "But right now, I'm extremely exhausted. I don't give a damn right now about anything but going to sleep."

"Well alright," Paisley said warily as she got up and stretched. "I'm sleepy as well. So I guess I'll leave you be and go to bed myself."

"Good night, Paisley," Perion told her sister curtly. Paisley didn't seem to notice as she flounced away, to go be in the arms of her lover who was considerably older than her. At least he wasn't married. That was a start. Perion just made a note to be gone by the time they woke up so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Paisley had stopped short of the door. "I ran into Narcissa Black while I was out getting my school things this afternoon. She mentioned the wedding."

"Of course she did. She's only been talking about it for the last two years," Perion said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, she said that she wanted the both of us to be in the wedding as bridesmaids! Isn't that wonderful?"

"What?" Perion said. She wasn't quite sure she'd heard Paisley right. "What on earth would she want us to be bridesmaids for? Doesn't she have a million other friends she could ask?"

"I thought the same thing but I wasn't going to turn her down. It's the next best thing to actually being the bride. I told her I couldn't speak for you but she insisted that I ask anyway."

"Why?" It was really the only word Perion could think to say. Narcissa Black had made it quite obvious she wasn't pleased at all with Perion's attitude when she'd broken things off with Regulus. In fact, she'd begged Perion to reconsider. Unluckily for Narcissa, Perion wasn't easily swayed.

"She told me not to mention this but Regulus is going to be in the wedding as an usher."

"You're joking." Perion said hollowly, a bit horrified at the thought. "Is she really still going on about that mess? I told her specifically that I didn't want to date Regulus anymore and to leave me alone about it. You'd think she'd get the hint."

"He's not that bad, Perion," Paisley told her. Once more, Paisley was trying to patronize her and act like she knew best because she was smarter in that sort of matter than Perion was.

"How can you say that? You don't even like guys your own age and you're telling me he's not that bad? How would you know that?"

"I know that he loves you and still cares about you. The way he harps on about you dumping him and how Mum was so horrible to him. It's obvious to everyone."

"He doesn't talk to anyone! I hardly doubt he harps on about me."

"Well, every time I talk to him, as rare as it is, your name always comes up in conversation."

"Even if he is in love with me Paisley, it doesn't matter. I don't like him that way. We've still managed to sort of stay friends. Besides that, I sort of like some one else anyway."

"And might I add that Regulus was never caught peeping at me in the nude either!"

"Tell Narcissa I'll think about it. I'm obviously not going to do it but don't tell her that," Perion said coldly. Paisley took the hint and left Perion alone, thankfully. She knew that her sister was only looking out for her but Perion didn't want, let alone need her little sister to protect her. Perion was an adult now and Paisley wasn't. There was only a year between the two but Perion felt centuries older than Paisley.

It's not that Perion liked keeping secrets from her sister but she hadn't told any one the real reason she and Regulus had broken up. She had sworn to Regulus that she wouldn't tell a soul and she intended to keep her word. In truth it had been him that had chucked her and not the other way around like Regulus played it out to be. And he did harbor a legitimate loathing for Perion's mother. She had been absolutely terrible to Regulus so Perion couldn't really blame him, even if he did antagonize Sarah quite a bit. But Sarah, Perion's mother, hadn't been the prime reason for the break up. Paisley was that reason.

It had been on a Hogsmeade trip the first part of her seventh year that they'd broken up. They'd dated the last part of her sixth year and through the summer. He came over to their house quite a bit even though Sarah had forbidden him to step foot in their house. Luckily, Sarah worked most of the time and the only time Perion ever saw her mother was at night, at dinner, and then the both of her parent's would retreat upstairs. They had shagged once because Perion really wanted to get losing her virginity over and done with so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. It was after they'd shagged that things started to get awkward between the two of them. After the went back to school, he kept his distance from her and at first it hurt her feelings until she realized that she wasn't really all that bothered to begin with. After months of limited communication, he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him and she knew he was going to break up with her. That didn't matter because she was going to let him. There was no reason to continue on the relationship if he wasn't that into it. She was just caught completely off guard when he told her why.

Regulus told her it wasn't anything against her because he liked her well enough. And she in a way liked him well enough too even though he could be a pompous snot. But after spending all that time at her house, Paisley had caught his attention. He told her at first that it seemed like Paisley was flirting with him because when ever Perion left the room even for a moment, Paisley was always right there, talking to him. It annoyed Regulus at first but the more he talked to her the more he started to fancy her and when he tried to show a little interest back, Paisley had completely snubbed him. He told Perion it was stupid to go on liking Paisley even though she obviously didn't feel the same way but he didn't think it was fair to Perion. He was probably right. Had he continued on with the relationship, it wouldn't have changed his feelings for Paisley and would probably make him resentful of Perion because he was settling for second best. While that didn't make her feel very good, she accepted it and was glad he'd told her the truth. He let her keep her dignity and tell people it was her that had broken things off. It was the least he could do, he told her. She didn't want to be with someone who was only with her because he couldn't have her now it seemed that Severus was going the same direction as Regulus.

In all truth, Perion had decided she liked Severus before she'd even started dating Regulus but didn't figure he was interested in her at all. But when the opportunity rose, she snapped it up and asked him out even though she hadn't been expecting him to say yes. She'd told him the truth that day. She wasn't looking for a new relationship but when he'd shown up to Orientation that morning, something had clicked together. It was fate. She had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to ignore it. She'd just completely ruined it by bringing him home while Paisley was there. She vowed that the next boy she met, she wasn't going to bring home to meet her family until Paisley had been married a while and went to fat after all the children she wanted to pop out, when no man but her future husband would want to touch her.

Perion couldn't stay awake any longer. She put all thought out of her mind to face tomorrow, when she was well rested. Things seemed a lot less worse when she wasn't tired. Perhaps she'd get the nerve to talk to Severus but she doubted it. He wouldn't be as easy to get over as Regulus had been. Severus' name and face drifted once more through her mind. It was the last thing she saw before she finally gave into the Sandman.

Severus woke up the next morning, vaguley aware of where he was. He didn't remember even going to sleep. He remembered reading a book before dozing off. He hadn't even changed out of his clothes from the day before. For some reason he couldn't quite figure out, he'd woken up annoyed. Perhaps it had been a dream but he couldn't remember. Tobias was pounding on the door, which is why Severus woke up to begin with. He felt heavy as he climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Bout time you woke up," Tobias grunted. "I've been knocking since six o clock."

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly eight thirty."

"Shit," Severus said. He felt frantic for a moment, fearing he would be late but then he remembered he was already dressed though his work robes were disgraceful looking with their wrinkles.

"I've got the coffee going," Tobias told him. "Your mother insisted that I make enough for you."

"Thanks for the thought, but I'm going to pass. I've got to get to the Ministry."

"Too good to sit down with your parents for breakfast now that you've got some fancy government job?" Tobias asked sourly.

"No, Dad, I don't want to be late. I was nearly late yesterday. Besides they've got coffee up there anyway."

"Not as good as mine, I don't expect. I'll make your mother fix you up a thermos to take with you."

"Thanks," Severus said and shut the door on Tobias. He searched frantically for his shoes and found them along with yesterdays socks near his closet. He pulled it all on quickly and began the search for his wand. He'd fallen asleep twirling it between his fingers when he was reading, which was a habit of his he had. When he'd nodded off, it had fell from his fingers and rolled beneath the bed. Luckily, that had happened more times than he could count so he knew exactly where to look for it. Once he had it in his hand, he rushed out, giving no thought to say goodbye to his parents or take take the thermos from his mother, who was holding it out for him to take.

Severus didn't slow down to take breath until he got to the Ministry. Now that he was confident he wasn't going to be late, he now took his time getting down to Courtroom Ten as a sense of dread started to swell in his chest. Perion would be there and he was sure Paisley had told her what had happened. He wouldn't know how to even begin to explain himself. He knew what it looked like and he doubted that Perion would believe that it had been some what of an accident.

Perion was at the same desk she had sat the day before, drinking a cup of coffee and reviewing her notes from the previous day. She looked a little more relaxed than she had the day before and the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. But she some how looked different. It took him a moment to realize that she'd let her hair go loose and that she was wearing very minimal make up.

"Good morning," he said as he sat down in the desk next to her. He half expected her to just ignore him and was surprised when she looked up and gave him a smile.

"Good morning," she answered back. "Ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Why? What's happening today?"

"We're meeting our supervisors today. Isn't it exciting?" Perion asked, looking fully ecstatic which was the opposite of what Severus felt. He was surprised he'd made it this far and now he was going to meet the person who was going to be his boss.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday...I got to looking at the time and realized Lucius was expecting me..."

"Lucius huh?" Perion said. "That's interesting. I was sure it had every bit to do with the fact that my sister caught you being a peeping tom while she was getting dressed."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat and fear rush into his bloodstream. For a moment he had gotten his hopes up that Paisley hadn't said anything to Perion. He was perfectly willing to ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. But Perion had turned on him, like a cat who was one moment purring in his lap and the next attacking him.

"I..." Severus wasn't sure what to say. He took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to talk himself out of this. "I can't deny it but you have to understand it wasn't what it looked like."

"Well I think it's pretty cut and dry."

"Look, I went to the bathroom because I had to...and I saw the door opened. I wasn't thinking and just looked. I could see her mirror perfectly and saw her getting undressed. I wasn't trying to see her naked."

"Relax, Severus" Perion said. "I know. Her bathroom door doesn't shut all the way. I should've told you. But I got to looking through the crack and happened to see her getting dressed this morning myself. What I don't understand is why you were looking long enough for her to catch you."

"I couldn't really tell you," Severus said, feeling uncomfortable. That was a valid point and he couldn't dash it down with some twisted logic.

"I know why. And after thinking on it, I decided not to completely hate you for it either. She's pretty and you're a heterosexual male. But I don't think it's a good idea that you come see me until after she's gone back to Hogwarts."

"I suppose that's reasonable," Severus said as a wave of relief engulfed him. "After I told Lucius what happened, he didn't even expect that you'd talk to me."

"You told Lucius?" Perion said as she quirked an eyebrow up at him. "I didn't realize the two of you were friends."

"Yes. He's sort of my fact, he's asked me to be the best man in his wedding."

"Really? You know, that's strange. Paisley told me that she ran into Narcissa yesterday while she was at shopping. Funny thing is that she wants Paisley and me to be bridesmaids. Small world, eh?"

"That is a coincidence. I'm actually going to look forward to it if you're going to be in it as well."

Perion shook her head vigorously. "Oh no. She said she wanted me to be in it. I never agreed. I can think of a million better things to do with my time than squeeze myself into some ugly taffeta monstrosity and parade myself in front of a bunch of strangers. No thank you."

"Lucius actually showed me a sketch of one of the gowns Narcissa is designing for the wedding. Specifically the bridesmaids' dress. I don't think it was all that bad actually. Narcissa has quite a talent."

"I'm sure she does but the only reason she wants me in it is because Regulus is an usher. She's still trying to shove the two of us together and I'm not interested."

"You may not be, but I think he is," Severus said, suddenly remembering back a few months ago to the morning when Perion had approached him about going out with her. He still felt a sense of shame that had come from that so-called date. "That morning at breakfast, do you remember? When you came and sat with us?"

"Of course I remember," Perion said, looking a bit haughty, like her memory was so superior it was an insult to question it.

"After you'd gone off to class, I talked a little bit with him about you. I got the impression that he was still a bit stuck on you."

"Look, I know what it seems like," Perion told him. "But you don't know Regulus as well as I do. I know for a fact that he isn't in love with me or anything."

"You don't think he'd tell you if he was in love with you, do you? Because he wouldn't. He's not that type of person. I think if you approached him and told him you were giving him a second chance, he'd snatch you up in a heart beat."

"Trust me on this one, Severus. He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't because he's in love with some one else," Perion said with a hint of sadness.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Perion gave him a wink and turned back to her notes. While Severus was dying to be let in on this juicy secret, he knew he'd have to pry it out of her and it wouldn't be painless at all. He figured he'd give it time. She'd tell him eventually.

"So if you're not interested in him, what exactly are you interested in?"

Perion looked up at him and tilted her head sideways, squinting at him suspiciously. Her lips had just parted when the courtroom door opened and the Wilburt came marching in. Five or so people filed in behind him and took a seat in the chairs that had been set up behind the podium. Perion's attention was lost and Severus cursed inwardly but felt a bit of relief. He'd been on the brink of asking her out once more and making a complete fool out of himself.

"Good morning, everyone!" Wilburt said loudly and cheerily. "As most of you may as well know, today is the day you get to meet your supervisors! Now, in a moment, you're supervisor will be leading you to your department. They're all wearing Identification Badges to cut the confusion factor out of this wonderful day. There are normally three or more to a department except for one, who has only chosen two. Hiram Wyatt will be supervising two interns who have been assigned to the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. If those two would please stand and leave with Wyatt..."

Severus stood and gathered his bag. There was another boy who was some what close to his age that had stood up as well. He was tall, blond and walked as though he knew he were good looking. Severus automatically took a disliking to him. It figured that when he had just felt relieved enough to get comfortable, something like this happened. He gave Perion a look as he walked away and he could've sworn she was smiling with mirthless pleasure at his misfortune. Perhaps she really did hate him.

The wizard called Hiram Wyatt didn't speak to either of them until they were out in the corridor. He was an older gentleman with greying hair but his features were soft, that gave the impression that perhaps he was nicer than what he'd want them to think. Severus knew better before he even opened his mouth. You couldn't be deceived by the way some one looked. His father had taught him that much.

"Now, I know what the both of you are thinking," Hiram Wyatt told the two boys. "This is going to be easy, right? That because there's only two of you, things will be easier, right?"

"No, sir," Severus said quietly.

"How do you figure that, boy?" Hiram asked with a suspicious glance.

"With only two of us, there's less people to do grunt work and as such, the work load gets dispersed between the two of us."

Wyatt was quiet for a moment and Severus was afraid he'd gone and said something stupid but Wyatt nodded at him.

"Good thinking. But you ought to take a lesson from your mate there and learn to keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Let's go."

Severus didn't say anything back but he couldn't help but think dark thoughts to himself. Perhaps the reason his "mate" had been so quiet wasn't because he was listening. It was probably because he was too stupid to think of a reply. He didn't look as though he were the sharpest tool in the shed anyway.

"Now, we rely heavily on word getting round to us that somethings up," Wyatt said once they were in the actual department it's self. It looked nothing like Severus had expected it to look. He expected it to look a lot like a police station that he'd seen many times on the television programs that his father watched. This place just looked like a normal office with cubicles and people walking around looking too hurried to pay much attention, with either their arms laden with paperwork or bustling about the place with a cup of coffee. "But we have patrolmen out on the streets, all over the country, disguised and ready to go when there's action."

"I thought that's what Aurors do," Severus replied.

"Aurors!" Wyatt said with a nasty smile. "Don't get me wrong, boy, they know how to do their job but their job isn't anything like ours. They're out there patrolling for criminals and other such things. We're the first on the scene and the last to leave. It's up to us to smooth things over. It's their job to catch the perpetrators. Lots of you young people come in thinking this will be investigative work and most of them are sorely disappointed and if you're one of them, I suggest you go to the Department of Law Enforcement and tell them you want to fill out an application."

"No, sir. I intend to stay here."

"According to my notes, one of you has a special interest in Memory Charms," Wyatt said, completely ignoring Severus now. Severus felt foolish for having smarted off to his boss within the first hour of staring the job. "Which one of you is Lockhart?"

"That would be myself," the other boy said with a slight chuckle. He flashed Wyatt a charming smile but Wyatt remained oblivious to it. "You can call me Gilderoy if you'd like."

"I'll call you Lockhart," Wyatt said gruffly with out skipping a beat. Lockhart's charming smile vanished at Wyatt's snub. "I'm putting you with the Obliviators. You won't report to me."

"But sir-" Lockhart started to protest.

"Would you rather not work with them? I could always put you on the Invisibility Task force. It's not nearly as exciting."

"It's just I thought I'd be doing something a little more high profile."

"Son, this is thankless work. Just feel lucky you're not on the clean up force, like your friend here will be doing for most of his internship." Severus wanted to say something right then and there. He didn't want to be on clean up. That sounded utterly horrifying. He didn't take this internship so he could scrape intestines and other such things off the ground. He wanted to be sick just thinking about it. But he knew better and kept his mouth shut. "So what will it be, son? Obliviator or Invisibility Task Force? It's up to you."

"I suppose I should utilize my talents in a place where they'll be useful," Lockhart said, sounding obviously disappointed by this turn of events. Even though Severus was just as upset as his counterpart, he still felt a glow of self satisfaction at Lockhart's unhappiness. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Good. You'll be reporting to Janet. Her cubical is the last one on this row. Hop to. Lots of work to be done." Lockhart turned and left, leaving Severus at Wyatt's mercy. Suddenly, Severus wanted nothing more than to call Lockhart back so Wyatt could continue to bark at him. But Severus felt helpless as Wyatt looked him over. "What's your name?"

"Snape, sir. Severus Snape."

"I wasn't really being serious about being on clean up. I was just trying to make that idiot see the light. Bit of a prick if you ask me."

"I couldn't tell you, sir. I don't really know him."

"Though, clean-up gets paid time and a half and if you're willing, I'd be glad to show you the ropes." Wyatt caught the horrified look on Severus' face and chuckled a bit. "No? Suit yourself. How handy are you with defensive spells?"

"I suppose I can hold my own."

"No need to be modest. You'll be dealing a lot with criminals who'll shoot spells at anything that even remotely resembles authority. It's important that you know how to defend yourself."

"I know what I'm doing, sir," Severus told him. "But if I may, could I ask a question?"

"If it's relevant to work, go ahead."

"I know I'm repeating myself a bit but how is this different from being an Auror? I mean besides the investigation aspect."

"For one, we're there to correct and rectify any situation especially if it takes place in front of a muggle person. And we take care of the aftermath, which means modifying memories, which is what your friend will be doing and any other sort of damage control. Say some one shoots a curse at a muggle and turns their skin into a different color. What do suppose the next plan of action should be?"

"Well," Severus said as he pondered upon it. "I suppose you'd turn their skin back to normal."

"Okay, say we don't erase some one's memory or there's a lot of witnesses around and one wonders off before we can catch up to them. What do you think that person is going to do, keeping in mind that they're muggle and the idea of magic is completel beyond them?"

"They'd tell everyone who'd listen what happened."

"Exactly. So it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen and if by some chance that it does, which happens more than you'd think it does, it's our job to feed people false stories and explanations."

"And that's effective? Do people really buy into it?" An astonished Severus asked. "Nobody could possibly be that stupid."

"You'd be surprised," Wyatt said. "I think that's what we'll be working on first. Working on getting your creative juices flowing, so to speak. You've got to learn to think of good lies. I'm pretty sure that once you've finished your internship, you'll be working with Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. I don't imagine they'd put you here to be a lowly patrolman."

"Is that what you are?"

"No, I'm the head of the Department. I had to start from the bottom. You'll get a pretty luxurious position within the Department but don't think you're getting off easy. I fully intend to school you in every aspect. If you make it, you'll more than likely take over for me."

"I don't intend to usurp your position," Severus said, feeling a bit flattered.

"You won't be usurping it. It'll be years before that happens. All I'm saying is that you'd be next in line for my job. If you last. Most don't. Most of the interns that come through here don't even last a year before they give up. That's why we never choose more than 's not easy work."

"I wasn't expecting it to be anything of the sort," Severus told him.

"You remind me a lot of me when I was younger. You're not too eager which is a good thing. Wouldn't want you to set yourself up for disappointment. I'm warning you to not screw this up," Wyatt said sternly. Severus nodded. "Now let's see what we can do about getting you a cubical set up. It'll be your home away from home."

Severus wanted to tell him this couldn't possibly any worse than living with his parents.

Perion had just barely managed to get her shoes off when some one knocked at her door. It had been an extremely long day at the Ministry, which wasn't saying much because every day she went to work was an extremely long day for her. It had been three weeks since she'd started at the Ministry and as each day went by, the more unsettled she became.

It wasn't as though Perion didn't enjoy the work because she took on each task with enthusiasm and hopes for the future. But the department was small and understaffed which left her to do a lot of work that she felt she really had no business doing, like writing memos and delivering them by hand to other departments because her boss felt that every single memo was too important to just send by itself. She found herself getting coffee and lunch for the other workers which she didn't mind at first but now she felt as though that should've been a shared responsibility.

"I told you that would wouldn't be happy there," Perion's mother had told her the week before when Perion had been on her weekly visit. Perion had made the mistake of slightly complaining. She'd hoped her mother would at least sympathize with her because she herself was a working witch but Perion had been wrong. She should've expected that answer especially after she'd told Sarah which department she'd be working in and that she fully intended to stay there. Sarah hadn't argued much with her but after an initial temper fit, she rarely spoke of her distaste with Perion's choice. "That Chad Hardwicke is one piece of work too. I can't stand the sight of him. I wouldn't trust him further than I could throw him which wouldn't be very hard considering he is on the fat side."

Mr. Hardwicke was the head of the department and Perion's boss. Perion hated that her mother was right about him but Perion didn't really trust him either. There were hardly any other females in the office and the rare few were quite a bit older than her. Perion had been the only girl in her group and now she felt as though she were paying for it. The other interns were cut slack and Perion had been left out. Mr. Hardwicke was especially hard on her in front of the other interns, as though he were trying to make an example out of her but when he called her into his office alone, he was so incredibly nice to her that it bordered on creepy. Perion didn't like the vibes she got from him during those times. There had also been incidents where she'd caught him staring at her chest and not to mention the time he dropped a piece of parchment in front of her and when she looked back, she caught him staring at her backside with something like a hungry glint in his eye. It had scared her but she did her best to put it out of her mind.

Today, Mr. Hardwicke had called her into his office once more and asked that she shut the door behind her. There was a file opened up before him on his desk and he had his reading glasses on. When she closed the door behind her, he closed the file and pushed it toward her. Perion didn't dare to take it. She was sick of delivering heavy files. They were a pain to lug around and if there was one file, there was a good chance he'd produce another to take with her just as she was about to leave.

"This case is going before the Wizengamot next week," Hardwicke told her. "There's a wizard being charged with murder and conspiracy to murder the Minister. He's a suspected Death Eater but it's a very closed and private case because the accused is a Ministry employee. But I've been given exclusive permission to let an intern tag a long and observe the trial."

Perion felt a sudden spike of excitement. She hadn't felt it since the day she'd started working in the department but it had long since gone away. This was what she had been waiting for. This is what she day-dreamed about during a particularly boring lecture by Professor Binns. But just as soon as the excitement had rose, it quickly dissipated. There was no way he was going to invite her. He'd choose one of the other interns. She hadn't exactly made it a point to hide her less than enthusiastic attitude. Hardwicke had no doubt picked up on it and had called her into rub in her face.

"What do you need me to do?" Perion asked, trying not to sigh heavily. More likely than not, he'd probably want her to gather resources and information.

"It's come to my attention that maybe I've been neglecting you. I thought I'd invite you to come a long with me. But on one condition," Hardwicke told her. Perion was so astonished, it took her a few moments for what he'd said to sink in.

"Anything," Perion said.

"Have a drink with me this weekend," Hardwicke said. Perion froze, unsure of what to say to him. This was an accomplishment, there was no doubt about that, but she didn't want to spend any more time with Hardwicke than she had to. "We can meet up at the Leaky Cauldron Friday night. I've got a private room booked so we can discuss the case with out any one listening in on us."

"I suppose I could," Perion said. Warning bells were going off in her head but yet she couldn't bring herself to tell Hardwicke that he was a pig. She knew what he was after but he was her boss. If she made him angry, he could take everything she'd worked so hard to get away from her.

"Great," Hardwicke said with a bright smile. Perion wanted to vomit more than anything. The thought of being cooped up with no one else around with Hardwicke with his pudgy gut and half bald head made her ill. But she soon reassured herself that she would just have to be on her guard with him. "Now, I won't be in for the rest of the week. My wife and I are going to a funeral but I'll be back on Friday. Meet me at the bar at seven at night."

"Alright," Perion said quietly. So he was married. She hadn't been aware of that. She couldn't imagine any one putting up with him long enough to decide that it was a good idea to marry the fat wanker. This was completely out of her element. Paisley would snatch the chance up to suck up to her boss by sucking him off.

"You may leave," Hardwicke said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Perion backed out of the room quietly with extra care to not turn around so he could stare at her bum some more. That would only encourage him.

Perion replayed the horrifying scene over and over as she contemplated not getting the door. Last week, Paisley's boyfriend, Terrance, had shown up looking for her, completely unaware of the fact that Paisley had gone off to school at the beginning of September. Perion quickly explained this to him and shut the door quickly because she didn't want to have to see him more than what she had to. It wasn't because he was ugly or anything because he was some what handsome. He was tall with a long, light brown speckled with grey ponytail snaking down his back. His eyes were a soulful shade of brown but yet he still seemed to excrete an air of absolute creepiness. Of course, any man his age willing to take up with a seventeen year old wouldn't exactly put out a pleasant, well meaning vibe.

At the last second, Perion decided to open the door. Much to her surprise, Severus was standing there, waiting for her. She relaxed immediately after she'd managed to register his face.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Severus asked, looking confused. Perion realized how stupid she must've looked, standing there gaping at him.

"Oh, no, not at all. I just wasn't expecting it to be...you."

"Who else are you expecting?"

Perion smiled at him. "No one. No one at all. Come in."

She welcomed him inside and he still looked about the place in wonder as he had that first time he had visited. She wasn't sure what was so special about her flat. It was considerably nicer than anything she could afford on her own, she'd give him that. It just wasn't anything awe inspiring.

"I still can't believe you've got a place of your own," he said after a moment. "I still have to live at home with my parents. I'm going to have to save for a good while to get out on my own."

"Well, it was either this or traveling around the world. I chose this because it seemed more practical," Perion said with a shrug. She wanted to be modest but it was hard to be with Severus. The house she'd grown up in was ten times the size of her little flat. "Mind you, I'm still saving, just like you, for something better."

"What's wrong with it?" Severus asked as he sat down on the couch. Perion chuckled a bit. She'd been brought up to think that such a gesture was quite rude, that one should always wait to be invited to sit down. But there Severus was, in his social ignorance, making himself at home, with out a care in the world. She liked that about him. He didn't seem to care what people thought of him.

"There's nothing majorly wrong with it," Perion said as she sat down next to him. She'd lived there for a while now and never really used the sofa. Now, there she was sitting on it, with her legs tucked underneath her as though it were her favorite place to sit and relax. "It's sort of old and run down, though that has it's charm, don't get me wrong. But it's also incredibly drafty and sometimes it gets downright cold during the night. Tell me, have you ever sat on an ice cold toilet first thing in the morning? It's not pleasant and if you aren't fully awake before sitting, you will be afterwards."

"Still is loads better than getting a wake up call from my father." Severus puffed out his chest and took on a stern, mean look. "'Oi! Lazy there in the bed! Get your arse up or I'll come in there with a bucket of water!'"

Perion giggled at his crude impersonation, though she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Had she had to put up with another morning with her own mother, she would've been in an insane asylum.

"That sounds dreadful," Perion said, still smiling at him.

"Oh no, it gets better. Every morning, he always makes my mother make me up a thermos of his famous coffee and every morning I tell him I'm busy and that they have coffee up at the Ministry. But no, their coffee isn't good enough. He grinds his own beans by hand especially and it's the hard work put into it that's makes it so much more superior."

"He's one of those wizards, eh?" Perion asked lightheartedly. "One of those that always insists that just because we can do magic doesn't mean we have to use our wands for everything."

"No," Severus said. His brows were furrowed and suddenly he wouldn't look her in the eye. "He's not."

Perion was confused for a moment but then it clicked in her mind and she suddenly wanted to eat her words.

"He's not a wizard is he?" Perion asked. Severus shook his head quickly. Perion was some what stunned by this revelation. She honestly had no clue and she realized that it must've been something of a shame for him, especially since he'd been sorted into Slytherin, where purity was everything. Perion wanted to comfort him and tell him it was okay, but she couldn't find the right words.

"My mum is a witch though," he said after a moment. "And she came from a very old and distinct magical family."

"It's alright, Severus." Perion reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "So what, your father is a muggle. Big deal."

"You don't think it is?" Severus asked, still looking quite troubled.

"Not at all," Perion said. She was only half lying. Her parents did tend to look down on muggle-borns and people with muggle in their family. They didn't treat them the same or with as much respect as people who came from a pureblood family. But Perion thought that was just the way it was and she liked Severus. Just because she knew his father was a muggle now didn't change who he was. She could over look it. "It's not like it's your fault or anything."

"Just don't tell anyone, please. It's not like it's a big secret but I would prefer it if you kept it quiet. You're sort of the only person who knows."

"Of course I won't," Perion told him. "But you should've told me!"

"I thought you would've figured it out by now," Severus said. "Considering you and just about everyone else knows how poor I am."

"Not everyone at Hogwarts comes from money, you know."

"No, just about everyone in Slytherin. And I couldn't stand how people treated me like being poor is some sort of handicap."

"I never heard anyone ever making fun of you for it."

"No but they pitied me. That's ten times worse." Severus suddenly looked angry. "You don't know how horrid it was to have you buy drinks for me that day. And it wasn't just you. My friends paid for everything for me too. If we went for lunch or something in Hogsmeade, they paid. When it came time to pay the tab, they'd look at me and then at each other like they were all thinking, 'Poor Severus can't pay for one lousy meal. How awful that must be!'"

"Money isn't everything," Perion told him in a calm voice.

"That's easy for you to say. You've had money all your life. You couldn't possibly know what it's like to struggle. When you're poor like my family, money is everything. It's the only thing my parents talk about. It's what they fight about. And it's funny how something you don't have can completely control your life."

Severus' words were biting and harsh but Perion tried her best to not take it to heart. But it was hard to not get a little annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Perion said. "I'm sorry that you had to grow up that way. But you have to realize that the grass isn't always greener. Sure, we never had to worry about money but you don't think Paisley and I suffered? We did. Maybe not the same way you did, but we did. I hardly saw my parents because they were always working or going to some stupid dinner party with their snobby friends. And when my mum does talk to me, it's usually something completely negative about how I'm living my life or the way I look. I could never satisfy her and her opinion of what she thinks I ought to be. And do you know what I want more than anything from her? Not money. Just her approval and her being happy with what ever makes me happy."

Severus' expression went completely blank while she was speaking. And when she was done, she felt out of breath. Her heart was racing and she felt angry. Not with Severus but with her self because she realized how stupid and shallow she had sounded. She breathed through her nose for a moment until she could feel herself physically calm down.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is that's all in the past," Perion continued. "We're both adults now and we both have the power to change things. We shouldn't let how we grew up determine how we're going to spend the rest of our lives."

"You don't have to live with them, I do," Severus said in a near whisper. "I have to live with it. You don't."

"So, stay here," Perion said. Severus looked up at her, clearly confused. "I mean stay here. With me."

"I couldn't do that," Severus muttered and shook his head.

"Why not? Paisley's gone off to school. I've got an extra room."

"I don't need your charity!"

"Who says I'm giving you my charity?" Perion asked, giving him a cold look, although she meant it in jest. She then gave him a gentle shove, to try and rattle him out of his bad mood. He relaxed and even braved a small smile. "If you want, I could charge you an outrageous amount of rent and give you rude wake up calls, like your father does. And grind my coffee beans by hand, like he does. You'll feel right at home."

"I still couldn't possibly intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Trust me, you'd be doing me a favor."

"Some how I don't think your mother would approve," Severus said with a pronounced frown. "And what about your sister? Won't she want to come stay with you when she's not in school?"

"It's my flat," Perion said with an air of authority. She stood and walked to the mantle, where she kept her bigger books that wouldn't fit on the shelf in her room. She picked up the largest book, where she kept all of her personal files and presented the deed to the flat to Severus. "See? That's my name. Perion Anita Graves."

"I get the point," Severus said.

"Don't make me beg," Perion said. "I'm not very good at it."

"Let me think about it, at least, would you?"

"Well alright," Perion said "But vacancies at Hotel Perion don't last very long."

"Right," Severus said as he rolled his eyes. Perion gently placed the deed back inside the book, right next to her birth certificate and employment contract from the Ministry. Even though her back was turned, she could feel him watching her. She knew that asking him to move in with her was a bit forward but since Paisley had left, the place had been so quiet. At first she relished it but then after a few days, the silence began to depress her. She'd never felt so lonely in her life. She contemplated getting some sort of pet, like a dog but she wouldn't know how to take care of it. Her mother had been firmly against having any sort of pet, even an owl to take with her to Hogwarts. They were messy, she said. Perion had seriously considered stopping into a muggle pet shop that she'd seen so many times while she was doing a lunch run for her co-workers. They had all sorts of animals in there. From ferrets to fish. A gold fish wouldn't be too terribly hard to take care of. But a fish wouldn't cuddle at her feet at night and keep her warm. A fish wouldn't greet her when she came in from work. But she made up her mind right then. If Severus didn't agree to move in with her within a week, she'd go in and buy a dog or perhaps a kitten. She was on her own. Her mother had no say anymore.

"So, I guess I really came by to see how work was going for you. I haven't really talked to you in forever."

Perion turned to him and gave him a smile, albeit a false one.

"It's great. Really. I'm learning loads. What about you?"

"It's not really as bad as I thought it would be, considering I didn't want to do the internship to begin with. Wyatt, my boss, is really good about letting me tag along to the scene of the incident, as he calls it."

"Anything interesting?"

"No grisly murders, if that's what you're thinking, no. Mostly domestic squabbles. The other day, we were called to this muggle restaurant where this wizard had taken his girlfriend for dinner. Apparently he insulted her cooking by making some off color joke about how it was nice to have a decent meal for a change. So she shrunk his head. Right there at the table."

Perion clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle but it wasn't an easy task because of the way Severus was smiling about it. She kept picturing this man with his head puckered into his shoulders. She imagined it was Mr. Hardwicke. She thought perhaps that if Mr. Hardwicke said or did anything suggestive, she'd do the same to him.

"I actually saw you on the way out today," Severus said. His smile was gone now. "You looked upset. So I thought I'd come by to see what was going on."

"It was nothing," Perion muttered.

"It didn't look like it was nothing," Severus said. "Did some one say something to you?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that my boss is kind of a..." Perion was at a loss. She didn't want to tell Severus what was going on. She didn't want him to think she was cheap or easy. "He's just odd, is all."

"Odd how?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Perion told him sharply. "Just drop it. It was nothing. Nothing I can't handle anyway."

"If that's the way you want it," Severus said as he stood up. "But I've got to go. Thank you for having me in."

Perion nodded in agreement. She didn't want him there any more than he wanted to be there at the moment. She didn't want him prying into her business, especially about what was going on at work. She was ashamed of it, pure and simple. She should've handled the situation better than she had. She knew she had been on the verge of tears when she was leaving the Ministry. She didn't think anyone had noticed her. Everyone was seemed so busy.

"Right, well, thanks for stopping in," Perion told him. "Just think about my offer. I think the both of us would benefit from it."

Severus was just a step short from stepping out of the door when he turned around. He must've thought she was completely batty.

"I will. Let me talk to my parents at the very least. I can't just leave with out giving them any sort of warning. Since I'm making money now, I've been trying to help them out a little."

"That's very sweet of you." Perion smiled at him warmly, feeling a rush of affection toward her friend as he left. In a way, she was glad he felt comfortable enough to trust her to confide a rather large secret to her, even though she didn't feel comfortable enough to confide a rather big secret of her own, even though her secret hadn't exactly happened yet. She told herself it might not which put her more at ease. There was no use in worrying over something that might not happen.

Even so, the fact that she was considering sleeping with her boss in order to gain a little recognition in the office still left her feeling more than a bit unsettled. It was too bad Paisley wasn't around anymore. She would know what to do.

The days flew by and sooner than she liked, Friday night hit Perion like a ton of bricks. Hardwicke hadn't shown up in the office but an owl arrived that afternoon to reassure her that they were still on for drinks that night and to meet him in room four. It had been his wife's brother that had died and she had opted to stay behind with the family for the rest of the weekend. Perion wondered if Mrs. Hardwicke trusted her husband or if she was going to spend the rest of the weekend worrying about him and what he was up to. It was extremely tempting to write her a little note, telling her exactly what dear old Chad had planned but Perion wouldn't know where to find her. She didn't have the guts either.

As soon as Perion got home, she quickly hopped into the tub and soaked in rose petal scented water for a good half hour. It was so relaxing she had to force herself to get out. If she didn't, she feared she would've stayed the whole night there reading until she fell asleep. But she had to face the music and find something to wear. She argued with herself as she picked an outfit out over whether or not she should go with sexy or modest. In the end, modest won out. She didn't want to give Hardwicke the wrong idea about her, though she figured he already had the wrong idea.

After another hour of carefully applying make-up to her face, Perion headed to the Leaky Cauldron. A sense of dread started to overwhelm her as she mounted the rickety stairs. It took her nearly a full two minutes before she got the nerve to knock on Door Number Four and when she managed to do so, her knocks were very timid and light. She hoped he wouldn't hear them and as soon as she thought that perhaps he hadn't, the door opened and her boss was waiting for her, sitting at a low table in a rather worn armchair in front of a lit fireplace.

"Have a seat, love," Mr. Hardwicke told her in a smooth voice. Several bottles of liquor sat before him on the table. Perion eyed them, knowing full well she shouldn't over indulge and let her guard down. The moment she did, he would swoop in on her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Er..no thank you." Perion said quietly. She felt very awkward just standing there but she was too scared to sit down.

"Nonsense! I paid for all of this in advance. You should help me drink them because I tend to get a bit out of hand if I drink too much."

"Alright, I'll have a gin and tonic," Perion said stiffly.

"Atta girl! Now come sit. Tell me about your week."

Perion reluctantly sat down and tried to scoot herself as far away as she could from him with out him noticing what she was doing. He swiftly made her drink, which she noted he'd done in front of her and unless he had a very nimble hand and light touch, there was no way he had slipped anything in it with out her noticing.

"There's not much to tell, really. Just another week. Nothing exceptional about it," Perion said after she took an obligatory sip of her drink.

"You know, I thought an awful lot about you while I was away."

"Oh?" Perion said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't get your face out of my mind at all. Of course, being around my in-laws, it was a welcome distraction." Mr. Hardwicke chuckled jovially. "But I kept thinking about those eyes of yours. How startling they are. That shade of blue is quite unique."

"They were a gift from my grandmother," Perion said, being half way serious and half way sarcastic. Once more, Mr. Hardwicke laughed. She hadn't ever seen him like this. He wasn't so bad when it was just the two of them in a relaxed atmosphere. In a way he was sort of charming.

"That's what I like about you. That sense of humor of yours. You'll be going places in the department."

Perion paused for a moment, wondering if she should say what was on her mind or just keep quiet and keep him in his pleasant mood. But she couldn't resist. This seemed like an opportune moment to get answers out of him.

"If that's so, how come you treat the other interns better than me?"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Hardwicke asked. He suddenly looked quite concerned and quite troubled.

"Well you always make me do what I call menial bullshit, pardon the expression, like getting coffee and lunch for everyone. The other interns are always holed away, studying law journals, which is what I would like to do more of."

"I'm giving you the biggest case we've had since you started working for me."

"I know but it really seems like you're showing favoritism toward them and it seems like it's only because they're male and I'm not."

"That was never my intention, darling," Mr. Hardwicke said apologetically. "They just showed more initiative than you did. You just kept quiet. It seemed to be that they wanted it more than you did."

"But that's not true!" Perion cried, completely outraged.

"Well, I know that now," Mr. Hardwicke said. "It takes a lot of courage for some one like you to say all of what you just said to me. And if it makes you feel better, I'll make more of an effort to equally distribute the menial bullshit between all of you interns."

"That's fair," Perion said. But she still felt heated about it. She had shown much more enthusiasm than the others had. At first, she took on all of her tasks and was damn grateful for it until it was apparent her efforts were for nothing. It wasn't her fault the other two interns blocked her out completely. She tried to break through them but it never seemed to work. But now that she spoke her mind to Mr. Hardwicke, she felt better about herself. It felt wonderful to stand up and speak out for herself. The best part was that it had actually worked!

"However,' Mr. Hardwicke continued on. "No one gets a free ride."

"Nor am I asking for one," Perion said quickly. "I'll work harder than anyone. You'll see."

"While I'm pleased to hear that, you aren't exactly grasping what I mean."

Perion stared blankly at him, completely confused. The fireplace crackled behind her as she slowly pieced together his meaning. And it hit her so suddenly for a moment she could hear nothing but the dull roar of her fears coming true. She was stupid to think for even one moment that his intentions for this little meeting weren't at all innocent. She felt foolish and scared, like a little girl who was completely lost in a dark forest, completely out of her element.

"I couldn't possibly..." Perion heard herself saying. She felt herself begin to tremble slightly.

"All I'm asking is that you make yourself available to me. You can manage that can you not?"

"You've got me pegged all wrong, sir," Perion said in a hushed voice. "I'm not that type of girl."

"Oh, but I think you are," Mr. Hardwicke said with a wicked smile. "You just don't know it yet."

"You're wrong."

"If you aren't willing, I can always give your position to some one who is."

Perion felt bile rising in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to vomit at that moment. Anything to make herself less appealing. How could he possibly suggest such a thing? She felt like taking a page out of her mother's book and shouting, "How DARE you!" at him but she couldn't manage to speak. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? Luckily, her auto-pilot went into action and with a quick tongue and that Slytherin wit and cunning would help her.

"It's not that I'm not willing," Perion blurted out. "I'm just not experienced in those matters."

"All the better!" Mr. Hardwicke said as he took a sip of his drink. "I thought there was a certain virginal quality about you."

Perion squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, grimacing because she just kept digging herself deeper in to this hole. Of course a man like Hardwicke would like some one who wasn't a complete whore. He was from the same mold as Paisley's gentlemen callers. They liked Paisley because she was so young and looked so innocent. If only she and Paisley could trade places.

"I didn't mean I was a..." Perion said after a moment. "I mean I have before. Just not very often. Only the once actually."

"That's quite alright, love. I won't move too fast. There's no need to be frightened. You'll find me to be a very gentle and caring lover," Hardwicke told her in a soft, calm reassuring voice. But it had the opposite effect on her. She was about ready to jump out of her skin should he make any sudden movement. "So why don't you stand up for me. Let me look at you."

Perion had come to terms with the fact that she was not going to get out of this. There wasn't much else she could do. She'd worked so hard to get where she was and she wanted nothing to destroy it for her, not even this. What had to be done was clear to her. So she stood up just as he asked her to.

"Let's get rid of the blouse. You shouldn't hide your beautiful body."

Perion slowly unbuttoned her blouse with trembling fingers and shaking hands. Her knees felt wobbly underneath her, as though they would give out at any moment. She shrugged the blouse off and let it fall to the floor at her feet. She knew he would ask her to take the bra off next so she saved herself the embarrassment and undid it herself, willingly. Her breast fell free and the warmth radiating from the fireplace tickled at her bare flesh. Hardwicke stood with out a word and stood before her. He took her hands and held them out slightly as he inspected her breasts with a perverted smile. If he were to ogle any more intensely, he would've burned holes where her nipples were.

"Lovely," he muttered as he began to stroke them lightly. Her nipples defied her and stood erect. Of course they weren't used to being handled so tenderly. "Let's take this a step further, shall we?"

Perion suppressed a sob in the back of her throat as his hands snaked downward to the waist band of her skirt. He stuck his thumbs into the elastic band of her panties and in one swoop pulled down both the skirt and the panties. He made quick business of exploring her. First he started out by stroking the mound of soft hair but soon moved on to rubbing into the sensitive areas with his thumb and inserting a finger inside of her. Perion tried not to fight him much as he pumped his hand in and out but with his thumb pressing into her clitoris, it was hard to not buck her hips. She kept her eyes shut tightly and tried to concentrate on the bursts of light amidst the darkness of her eyelids. She could hear Hardwicke's breathing growing rapid and turning into grunts. He increased his intensity with every up stroke which caused Perion to take small steps backward until she felt the cold brick wall press into her back. The shock of it made her open her eyes. She grabbed Hardwicke's wrist in an attempt to get him to stop but he didn't notice or mistook it as a sign of pleasure.

"Please," Perion whimpered as she tried to pry his hand from her. "Stop. Please."

Just as suddenly as it had began, it stopped. Hardwicke was sweating bullets and his massive erection was unmistakable as well as the dark stain that bloomed across it. Perion took the opportunity to make a dash for her clothes. Hardwicke didn't protest as she threw them back on, not caring if she had anything on backward or inside out. There was only one thought in her head and that was telling her to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible.

"It was wonderful, love," Hardwicke told her as he began to make himself another drink. "We'll have to do it again soon."

Perion didn't utter a word in response. She kept herself numb as long as possible. The numb feeling lasted an hour after she'd arrived home. It was then that she cried. She cried because of what happened. She cried because she was ashamed of herself. But mostly she cried because she had no one to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE YOU READ: This isn't the update. I'd already posted this chapter but I mistakenly posted it as chapter 3. So go back a chapter, read it and then re-read this one if you've already read it before. I promise it will make SO much more sense and I am SO sorry about this. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I updated the last time -.- **

**Chapter 4**

Severus had spent his weekend studying his workbook he'd received on his department procedures. He also spent a good deal of it worrying. He worried about his parents. They weren't speaking to each other yet again. He worried about how his mother would cope with Tobias once Severus wasn't around. She spent a good portion of the weekend in his room, cleaning and organizing. He had chased her out several times as he craved for complete solitude. But his mother just went misty eyed and left as though her feelings were deeply scarred.

Severus had announced to his parents Friday evening that he'd gotten an offer from a friend to move in. They'd just finished supper and Eileen was busy at the kitchen sink, washing their dinner plates. Eileen didn't turn to look at him and Tobias just stared for a moment as though he wasn't sure what he was hearing. Severus immediately regretted telling them. He knew they depended on a lot of his income for help around the house. Since he'd started his job and started receiving pay checks, for the first time, the Snape family was finally living comfortably. Though his paychecks weren't much, they helped. Small things began to get replaced by newer versions. He'd even chipped in to get them a new refrigerator. Tobias wasn't such a grouch and spent more time doing things he wanted to do instead of grousing about the things that needed to be done. The arguments were less fierce and were almost non existent, save for a few small squabbles that were easily resolved.

"How much?" Tobias asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"How much are you going to be paying to live there? Are you footing all the rent and bills or are you splitting it?"

"There is no rent. My friend owns the flat outright. As for the bills, I'm not sure. It's something that will be discussed though I don't think it will be very much at all."

"Sounds reasonable," Tobias said with a slight shrug. "When are you leaving?"

"Not sure, but within a few weeks likely. I told my friend I needed to talk to the two of your first before I just up and left but she seems pretty eager for me to move in as soon as possible."

Eileen stopped in the middle of scrubbing a plate and it slipped between her fingers, sending water from the sink splashing everywhere. Severus was caught in the wave of soapy suds. He brushed a cluster of bubbles from his sleeve as Eileen suddenly whirled around to face him.

"You didn't say that your friend was a girl," Eileen said. "I'm not sure I approve of that, Severus."

"Ah, Eileen, what's the big fuss? So his friend is a girl."

"It's disgusting! What sort of girl could possibly be desperate for a boy to move in with her? A whore!"

Severus gritted his teeth in anger at his mother's outburst. Eileen didn't know Perion. If she did, she know that Perion was anything but a whore. Sure, she had her moments but for the most part she was nice and very non judgemental.

"What part of 'friend,' do you not understand, Mother?" He asked in a clipped tone. Eileen's thin lips went white and Severus could see her chewing on the inside of her lip, like she always did when she was angry. "It's completely platonic. I'll have a separate bedroom and everything."

"The boy is eighteen now," Tobias told his wife. "He's old enough to move out if he wants with who he wants. And if he gets a good shag out of it, that makes it all the better."

"That's utterly revolting, Tobias!"

"It is not. It's completely normal. That's what boys his age do. They get girlfriends, they shag and eventually get married and have the tit out of his mouth, Eileen, and let him live."

Eileen stood in shock for a moment but then stormed out of the room, leaving Severus and Tobias alone together, which wasn't something Severus was comfortable with.

What amazed him the most was that his father was actually on his side for this round. Usually it was Eileen who took Severus' side and stood up for him. For a while Severus thought that the only reason Tobias told him no on things he wanted was just done out of sheer pleasure of disappointing Severus and making him unhappy. That clearly was not the case anymore and Severus couldn't deny that he was grateful.

"Well, I think it will do you good to get out on your own," Tobias said after a while. He was drinking a bottle of beer. After every other swill, he'd smack his lips and give a satisfied sigh.

"I know," Severus said. "I just didn't know if the two of you would be okay with it. Considering I've been able to help with the bills and what not, I wasn't sure you'd approve."

"Ah, we'll get by. It'll be considerably cheaper to live with out you here anyway. It won't make much of a difference."

"I just don't want to upset Mum."

"She'll be okay after a while. Give her a month or so and she'll figure out living with out kids around isn't so bad. I, for one, have been waiting for this for a very long time. Got used to not having you around for months on end while you were up at that school of yours. Nice and quiet."

"Gee, don't make this any harder than it already is," Severus said as he rolled his eyes. His father was a calloused bastard, he'd learned over the years. But this time it was sort of a relief. It was a relief to know that he wasn't actually needed and that he shouldn't feel any guilt for leaving.

"Just let me know when you plan to be out. I've got plans for that room of yours. Going to turn it into a proper guest bedroom."

"Who comes to visit?" Severus said with a frown. He knew that they kept a fold up cot in the basement for visitors but they'd never had any, at least as long as Severus couldn't remember.

"Don't usually invite anyone while you're here. Sometimes my brother and his wife come through here and I let them take your room since you're gone and don't use it anyway."

Severus felt slightly unsettled at the prospect of some one he barely knew had slept in his bed with out his knowledge. It made him feel oddly violated. His room was his personal space meant for no one else but him. Even though he hadn't been there at the time, he still felt as though his privacy had been breached.

"Don't worry, kid. They didn't touch anything of yours. They were too afraid to. But they'll feel more comfortable with it once I get it fixed up."

Severus didn't want to push his luck with his father by staying to chat with him. Instead, he excused himself and went up stairs and went to bed.

The next day, he went to Perion's flat to tell her the great news and to plan a few things but oddly, she didn't answer her door. Severus stood knocking for a good ten minutes before deciding that she probably wasn't there and left. He'd speak to her about it Monday, even though it caused him to worry about her along with worrying about his parents, namely his mother.

Something strange was going on with Perion and Severus was well aware of the fact. It bothered him that she wouldn't talk to him and tell him what was going on. He was determined to get to the bottom of things so Monday, when he got the chance, he asked Wyatt about the Head of her department. Unfortunately, it was the end of the day by the time Severus got the chance to talk to Wyatt. He was more concerned with gathering his things than stopping to have a chat with Severus.

"That would be Chad Hardwicke," Wyatt told him as he gathered papers and stuffed them into a sleek leather briefcase. "He's a very powerful defense attorney and he's good at what he does but he's a bit of an arsehole to be completely honest. Why? Did he come to you demanding to see confidential case files?"

"No, actually. My friend works under him as an intern. She mentioned him and she was conspicuously evasive when I asked her about him."

"Well, I'll put it to you this way. The man is a complete horn dog. Lets his pointer loose when ever he sees a chance. Most female interns don't last down there. They mostly end up quitting because of his advances but he's gotten rid of a fair few too." Wyatt shook his head in disgust. "Everyone knows about it but none of the women ever want to come forward. He's got his ways of keeping them quiet. Money and blackmail, I'd wager. Your friend is probably his latest prey."

"I don't think she'd fall for it," Severus said. "She's smarter than that."

"If she's eager to keep her job, she will. Though, what I wouldn't give to see the bastard hammered with a sexual harassment complaint. He'd be sacked and he wouldn't come in here demanding access to things that he has no business with." Wyatt looked down at his pocket watch and checked the time. "But I'm getting out of here. The Missus has food on the table by now and I'm starving."

"Have a good evening, sir," Severus told him.

"You do the same," Wyatt said. He then retreated but as he was walking away, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at him. "Good luck with your friend. Tell her if there's anything I can do to help her, I will."

"Thank you, I will."

Instead of going straight home, Severus decided to wait for Perion at the grates. He thought perhaps he'd missed her as he waited nearly a full half hour for her. But then she showed up, looking quite tired and haggard. She wasn't wearing any make up. Severus hardly recognized her. Her skin was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes which concerned him.

Perion approached him and gave him a small wave. "Am I being a bit presumptuous when I assume you're waiting for me?"

"Not at all. I was hoping that perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Perion said.

Severus held his arm out and she took it. He didn't have the slightest as to where he was taking her but they ended up at the Leaky Cauldron, being that it was the only pub Severus knew of in London. He fully intended to pick up the tab this time with absolutely no arguments from Perion. He was a little irked when she only ordered a ginger ale. She told him she wasn't really in the mood for alcohol. He decided he wasn't either and ordered the same. Once their drinks were in hand, they found a table in a corner, away from everyone.

"So, I came by your flat on Saturday," Severus told her. "I knocked for a good ten minutes but you didn't answer. I figured you weren't home."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Perion told him. "I didn't hear you. I spent most of the weekend catching up on sleep."

"It's alright. I would've felt terrible had I actually disturbed you," Severus said. Her explanation didn't quite sit well with him. She didn't look like she'd gotten any sleep at all. But he didn't want to pressure her into answering his questions after the way she'd clammed up the other day. It would have to be a slow process.

"What did you need to see me for?" Perion asked.

"I was just going to tell you I talked to my parents about moving in with you."

"And? What did they think?"

"Well my dad was all for it but my mum wasn't as thrilled. Especially after she found out that you're a female."

"I can go talk to her if you'd like," Perion offered. "If it will make her feel better."

Severus shook his head. He couldn't imagine his mother would take too kindly to Perion. "No, she'll be alright."

"So when can you move in?" Perion asked. She was now considerably more cheerful.

"I need a few days to get my things together."

"How about this weekend?"

"I was thinking more like the weekend after."

Perion shrugged and took a sip from her ginger ale. There was a few moments of awkward silence. Severus desperately thought of a way to bring up her boss with out seeming too obvious but it was really sort of straight forward. He felt as though this were some sort of intervention.

"So, I asked Wyatt about your boss today. Hardwicke, right?"

"Yes, that would be him," Perion said though she refused to meet his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy by any means.

"He told me that your boss as quite a history with female co workers. Said that most of them end up quitting because of suggestive advances."

"What are you getting at?" Perion asked him. She looked completely irritated at that point. Severus decided that it probably was a good idea to be direct.

"Is he making passes at you? Is that why you don't want to discuss him?"

Perion rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. I don't want you to end up jobless because of this. You worked too hard to get where you are."

"I told you the other day that I can handle this."

"No, you can't. Hardwicke is bigger and stronger than you, not to mention the fact that he has more power than you do. He can ruin you and your reputation. I'd hate to see that happen to you."

"I have things under control, Severus. He isn't going to do anything that I don't want to happen."

To say that her statement startled him was an understatement. It completely floored him. "You mean to tell me that you're considering actually sleeping with the bastard?"

"I'm not considering anything," Perion muttered. "It's sort of beyond that now."

"I think I'm going to puke," Severus said. His chest constricted and he found it difficult to breathe for a moment.

"It's not like I have a choice. It's like you said. He has the power to ruin me. He'll ruin me if I turn him down. He made that much clear. He'll get tired of me eventually. Some one knew will come into the department and he'll be her problem. I just have to ride this out."

"Sure that's a good idea if you've got no dignity."

"Well maybe I don't," Perion snapped.

"I hate to tell you this but you aren't your sister."

"I'm taking a page out of her book," Perion told him in a snobby tone. "What's it to you anyway?"

Severus shook his head in disgust. He was angry with her. How could she possibly do that? He thought she was better than that but apparently he had been wrong about her. "Nothing. Just forget I mentioned it, alright? You obviously don't care about yourself."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"Tell someone!" Severus hissed at her. "There are people willing to help you. I am and Wyatt said he'd help you as well."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I'm telling you this will work itself out."

"Keep telling yourself that, Perion."

"Look, Severus, the last thing I want is for you to be angry with me, especially if you're going to be moving in with me. You are still moving in, right?"

Severus paused for a moment to think it over. No, he wasn't agreeing with what she was doing. It was finally met some one he could half-way relate to and as much as he didn't want to, he fancied her. She'd been the first in a very long a long time that he felt comfortable discussing his personal life with. She was moderately pretty but it wasn't her looks that were attractive to him. It was her brain. She was clever and funny. He enjoyed talking with her, even if her views were a bit far fetched. But the whole thing with her supervisor proved that she had a dark side but so did he. He couldn't hate her for that, could he? It wasn't as though they were a couple. She was free to sleep with anyone she so chose. Mainly it was the fact that she didn't seem to have any self respect that disappointed him. And he had to think: If he were in her situation, would he do the same? That left him conflicted. He wasn't sure what he would do. He decided he couldn't be angry with her because of that.

"Yes," Severus said with a slow nod. "I've already told my father my plans. If I back out now, he'll murder me."

"Good," Perion said, seemingly satisfied with his response. "As for Hardwicke, just have a little faith in me, alright? I have it under control and if for some reason I lose that control, I'll come to you. But until then, don't worry about it."

Severus nodded once more, knowing he had to accept it. He didn't have much choice.

They left a few minutes later, parting ways. Perion kissed his cheek and promised him she'd help him move. He didn't suppose he needed her help but he agreed anyway. Really, at the most, he'd have maybe one box of belongings to bring. He had a very minimal selection of clothes. Everything that was precious to him could fit in his pocket. He just thought it might be a good idea to take his time before rushing to move out of his parents' home. It would give his mother time to accept it. He fully intended to drive her completely bonkers during his remaining time so she wouldn't be utterly heartbroken when he left. As for his father, he didn't have to worry about him. Who knew, maybe him leaving and forcing his mother to live alone with her husband would change their relationship for the better, though Severus doubted that. He wanted them to be happy but if they were going to continue to be unhappy, he didn't want to stick around and witness it more than he already had. Living in such a hostile environment had already damaged him beyond all repair.

Severus decided to pop in at Malfoy Manor to have a brief visit with Lucius before he headed home. As ever, Lucius was polite and seemed happy to see him. And as usual, Lucius invited Severus to the study. Apparently it was the only room in the house that Lucius felt comfortable divulging delicate matters. It was his place of business, like Severus' cubical, only much bigger and a lot more fancy than his cubical. There were paintings littering the walls as well as gaudy conversation pieces, like the mounted dragon head above the desk. The first time Severus had seen the dragon head, he'd stared in amazement at it as Lucius described how his father, Abraxas, had gone on a dragon hunt and had gifted Lucius the prize. Now that Severus was used to it being there, it wasn't as noticeable, though still very impressive.

"I have some splendid news," Lucius said. "Well, it's more of a personal matter but I consider you to be one of my closest friends and I'd like to share it with you first."

"Did Narcissa finally shag you?"

"That's hardly appropriate, Severus," Lucius said sternly, though he cracked a smile. "But my father has decided to move to buy a home in Italy and plans on leaving Malfoy Manor to me."

Severus just stared blankly. He wasn't quite sure how that was considered splendid news. "Wasn't that the plan? You're always going on about how you're going to change the place up when you inherit it."

"Of course it was the plan but I didn't think I'd inherit it until Father died. This came as some what as a surprise. I didn't expect it this soon. Now Narcissa and I can stop house hunting. To be honest, she's incredibly picky. Cost was no issue but nothing ever seemed to satisfy her. But the Manor...she adores it. She always remarks to my mother about how beautiful the place is. When I tell her the news, she's going to be extremely pleased."

Severus couldn't help but think that the only reason Narcissa complimented the place was because she was just being polite and kissing up to Lucius' mother. The place was huge and drafty with a creepy air about it. It didn't seem to really be Narcissa's cup of tea. But Severus wasn't about to ruin his friend's good mood. That would be rude.

"Well, congratulations, Lucius. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Severus. That means a lot," Lucius told him.

Not that he normally shared other people's personal issues with Lucius, but Severus was dying to ask Lucius' opinion on Perion's situation. Lucius was well aware of Severus' feelings regarding Perion and usually gave sound advice. Maybe the intern thing hadn't seemed like a good idea at first, but Severus was beginning to really enjoy his job. And he had nobody but Lucius to thank for it. So explained everything to Lucius, including his visit with Perion at the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius sat and listened intently and didn't speak until Severus had finished filling him in.

"I'm honestly at a loss," Severus said. Just talking about it exasperated him. He just couldn't shake the image of Perion bouncing up and down on top of Hardwicke. The mental image made him want to hunt Hardwicke down and murder him in his sleep. "I like her and I want to help her but she isn't willing to except my assistance."

"I think you should listen to her," Lucius told him. "Sure, it's degrading and off putting but you have to admire her. She's doing what it takes to move up. That's not exactly a bad thing."

"But the man is a complete pig. He doesn't deserve her."

"It's like she told you. In a matter of months, some one knew will come in and Perion will be old news to him. He won't have any interest in her."

"I still feel like I should do something about it."

"Yes, well, that's not the way of the world," Lucius said lazily. "Besides if you help her, there's a possibility that it will cost you your job as well. Why risk your future?"

"But if that were happening to Narcissa, wouldn't you want to do something?"

Lucius went stern with a frown as though he were seriously pondering. Severus felt a slight surge of annoyance with his friend. Lucius shouldn't have to think about it. He should've said he would take up for the woman in his life with absolutely no hesitation.

"Perion and Narcissa are two very different witches. While I have no doubt that either of them could take care of themselves, it's different with Narcissa and me. She's going to be my bride. Perion is just a friend."

Severus felt that it was pointless to keep arguing because no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't convince Lucius of anything. He'd never felt more lonely in his life. It was disheartening that his best friend was against him. It was bad enough that the person he was trying to help was against him. He couldn't win this battle by himself so it wasn't productive to even try.

"I know you have feelings for her, Severus," Lucius said, looking quite sympathetic. "I understand and if the two of you choose to get married, I'd fully approve of the union. I'd even pay for the ceremony if you wanted. But the two of you aren't even a couple as of yet. So don't lose sleep over it. I need you looking sharp at my wedding and I need you to be able to prepare a wonderful speech for the reception."

"Right." Severus said, feeling more than a little dejected and disappointed. But even though he didn't like what Lucius told him, Severus couldn't deny the fact that he was probably right. Lucius knew more about the rich and how the did things than Severus did. The idea that Perion was shagging her way to the top was alien. It seemed hopeless to try and understand the logic behind it.

"Perion is quite a catch, Severus. She comes from a decent family and I think you'd benefit from a marriage with her. So, for now, just ignore what's going on with her boss. You should focus on trying to romance her. Once she marries you, she won't need the job anyway. She can be a full time wife and mother, like Narcissa plans to be."

While that idea seemed like a dream to Severus, he doubted a girl like Perion would go for it. He knew she wouldn't throw her career aside just to cater to his every whim. In fact, he rather got the impression that she never planned to marry. He wasn't really counting on getting married either. While he cared about his future, he learned from a very young age to never count on anyone or anything. Getting married seemed like a nice idea but if it never happened to him, he doubted it would really bother him. He rather fancied the idea of living a life of solitude in his golden age and dying in bed with a book at a very old age. Having a wife around would put a damper on that. Husbands had a tendency to go before the wives did.

"And while we're on the subject of Perion, my darling Narcissa is rather adamant about having her in the wedding. Do not ask me why because I really don't have the slightest."

"It's because she's made Regulus an usher or groomsmen or whatever. She set them up last year and they broke up."

"Ah, well that would explain it. She is a rather gifted match-maker and likes to see her projects through the end. It must drive her completely insane that the two of them didn't work out."

"Tough luck on her part," Severus muttered to himself darkly. While he thought highly of Narcissa, her beauty and devotion to her beloved her cupid role annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't she just face the fact that not every person she set up was meant to be?

"I didn't tell her that the two of you were close, but I told her I would see to it. And whatever my bride wants, she will get."

"You want me to talk her into being in the wedding," Severus guessed.

"As a favor to a close friend," Lucius said. "I figure if any one could convince her, it would be you."

"I'll try but no promises," Severus said.

Normally when he left Lucius, he felt a little better than he did before he visited. Lucius was almost always able to say just the right things to Severus to lift his spirits but this time it was different. Severus left feeling more confused and angry than he had before. It seemed as though Lucius were praising Perion for what she was doing with her boss, like it was a good thing and it clearly was not. He hated that there was absolutely nothing he could do. He just had to face the fact that his mother had been right about Perion. She was some what of a whore.

Perion had felt terrible for the way she spoke to Severus at the Leaky Cauldron. She rarely ever spoke to anyone that way, except for Paisley, but Paisley didn't count because that was her sister. She was allowed to get snappy with an overly spoiled younger sibling. That was just the way of the world.

All she had wanted from Severus was to leave the whole Hardwicke thing alone. That was her secret and she didn't want anyone else on it. But she didn't have much choice but to tell him about it, the way he kept hounding her on and on about it. He was a terrible snoop and clearly didn't understand that there were just somethings he was better off not knowing about.

Though the conversation had been mostly bitter, she was just grateful she'd left Severus on a pleasant note and that he was still planning on becoming her roommate. Even though there was no direct way he'd be able to help her, just having him around would cheer her up considerably. On the whole, she was glad she didn't have to rush out and buy a dog to fill the void in her life, though she wasn't sure which her mother would approve of less: a dog or Severus.

When Perion announced to her mother about her plans of having a roommate move in, Sarah was less than thrilled. At first she was completely against it but Perion had argued her case quite well. She argued that Severus had a job and that she trusted him to not steal her valuables (which were sparse, she preferred it that way). In the end, Sarah agreed that on the condition that Perion take part of the Malfoy wedding. Apparently, it was something of a publicized event and was highly anticipated by the higher class Magical society in the region. Sarah was going to attend and really thought it would do Perion some good to be in it and attract the attention of a potential husband. After all Paisley agreed to be in it so it was only right that Perion be part of it as well. Perion half heartedly agreed to write Narcissa and let her know that she accepted her offer of letting her be part of her special day even though Perion didn't really want to. Sarah claimed that it would be the proudest day of her life, seeing her two girls walking down the aisle, though that would be overshadowed when the two of them got married themselves.

"I do hope that Narcissa has been modest with the bridesmaids' gowns. I'd hate to think that Paisley would outshine the poor girl on her own wedding day," Sarah said with a dreamy look in her eye. "That Narcissa Black is a lovely girl but no one can compare to Paisley's natural beauty.."

Perion couldn't help but be hurt just a little but luckily she'd been hearing it all of her life. The sting was dull now though Perion couldn't help but make a pained face at her mother. Sarah seemed to catch on to the fact that she wasn't exactly being kind toward her eldest daughter.

"Not to say that you aren't pretty, darling," Sarah said quickly. "Because you are. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you haven't got a beau. I thought you'd at least be engaged by now."

"Ah, Mum." Perion rolled her eyes. This was precisely the reason why Perion didn't go home more often. The fact that she was single was something that Sarah never failed to point out when Perion was in earshot. Knowing Sarah, she probably complained to her friends about how strange Perion had grown to be. She knew she was strange and she rather valued that about herself so it didn't bother her if her mother chose to talk to her friends about her. At least she didn't have to hear it then.

But all-in-all, being in the wedding wasn't such a horrible price to pay. She thought about it when she got home that night and decided that she should make the best of it and have as much fun as it was possible to have at such an event. At least Severus would be there and she had an excuse for Hardwicke should he proposition her for a night of adulterous sex that weekend.

The days following her talk with Severus at the Leaky Cauldron were complete and utter hell, especially at work. She was convinced that any time some one spoke to her or so much as looked in her direction that they knew what had happened. She tried to play it calm but she was a nervous wreck especially when ever Hardwicke was around, though he completely avoided her for the most part. But on the following Thursday, she found herself alone in his office once more at his command.

"I had a wonderful time with you the other night," Hardwicke told her with a suggestive wink. He then pulled a pouch from an interior pocket of his robes and slid it across the desk to her. "I believe I owe you for that bet you won."

Perion blinked and stared blankly at him, trying hard to not think of what had happened. For the life of her, she honestly couldn't remember having a bet with him. The night was a complete blur to her, as though she'd consumed too much alcohol, though she only had the bare minimal.

"I guess I must've been a lot more snockered than I realized," Perion said with an awkward and apologetic smile. "I don't remember betting on anything."

Hardwicke leaned forward with his elbows placed firmly into his desk. He stare intensely at her for a moment as though he were trying to transfer the memory to her. Then it dawned on her that there had actually been no bet and that he was paying her.

"Oh," Perion said softly. "I see."

"You'll find five-hundred galleons in there." Hardwicke said as he gazed at the door behind her. It was almost like he thought someone were standing on the other side of the door, trying to listen in.

Perion had never felt so cheap in her life, though she wasn't exactly sure why he was paying her. He was either paying her to keep quiet or paying her for her services, so to speak. Either way it pretty much made her a prostitute and that wasn't a very good feeling to deal with. She quickly tried to rationalize in her mind to keep from doing herself more mental harm. It wasn't easy. In the end, she decided it wasn't so much as bribe money or sexual service money but more as a well deserved, long overdue bonus, which made her feel slightly better. Perion thusly decided to give at least half of the money she'd just received to a charity organization to help ease the guilt.

"I had such a good time gambling with you the other night that I thought perhaps we could get together and do it again this weekend," Hardwicke said as he leaned back into a more casual position. "My wife has decided to stay another couple of weeks with her family. I told her it would be okay because our youngest just went back to school anyway."

"You have kids?" Perion asked calmly, though on the inside she was shrieking with absolute disgust and loathing. He had children for the love of God! What would they think if they knew what their father was doing to their mother? She knew she'd be aboslutely furious if she ever found out her own father was sleeping with girls half his age behind Sarah's back, though Perion figured that her father was too frightened of his wife to do such a thing.

"Yes, a son and a daughter. My son is fourteen and my daughter will turn twenty-three next month," Hardwicke said dismissively. He clearly did not want to talk about his children. "I was thinking that while my wife is away, you could maybe pay me a little visit to my home. I'll give you the grand tour and we can continue to discuss the trial you'll be helping me with."

"Er, not to be rude or anything but we didn't discuss it at all hardly when we met up last week," Perion pointed out.

"Then we obviously need to crack down and get busy. So what do you say? Saturday at four in the afternoon?"

Every ounce of her screamed at her to tell him no but she had trouble forming the word. Instead a meek, "That sounds lovely," came out. Though there were more words in that statement, it was still a fuck of a lot easier than that one little word that would either make or break her career.

Perion thought it best to put this meeting out of her mind. It would do no good to torture herself. Instead, she spent the remainder of the week fixing up the other bedroom for Severus. While this seemed like an easy enough task, once she started getting to work, she found that it was quite the opposite. While Paisley had only stayed a few short weeks, she had made her mark. There were clothes strewn about the place, not to mention the lipstick stains on the mirror where Paisley was blotting her lipstick. Besides the general mess, it was unrealistically girly. Everything was decorated in pink and white which made Perion want to vomit. She was certain Severus wouldn't want a princess motif in his room, so she casted a few spells around the room and changed the colors to something a little more tasteful, dark brown and navy blue. Severus could do what ever he wanted with the room but while she was in there cleaning the place up, the colors would stay neutral and unoffensive to the eye.

However disturbing the over abundance of pink in the room was, Perion found the most peculiar book hidden in the nightstand. At first glance, it seemed a bit too thick for Paisley's tastes which made Perion curious about the book to begin with. If it was something Paisley was willing to read, it must've been pure gold. But when Perion caught a look at the title, she threw the book down on the bed with a recoil as though it were made of something vile, like human skin. It was called The Secret to Fertility: A Witch's Guide to Getting Pregnant. First the pink and now this book. Perion was slightly disgusted by the book and immediately threw it into the rubbish pile she'd started near the bedroom door. Paisley would no doubt be furious but Perion didn't care. Even though she knew Paisley wanted children, Perion didn't think it was appropriate for some one Paisley's age. The last thing a seventeen year old needed was a book to help her get pregnant. Besides that, if Sarah got it in her mind that she wanted visit, Perion didn't want her to find that book. Now matter how well it was hidden, Sarah would find it. She was a terrible snoop and knew exactly the right places to look for incriminating materials. If she found that book, she would have a massive cow. There was no way she would think it was Paisley's book and would yell at Perion for it, even though she had been encouraging her to do just what the book was suggesting.

An owl came for her on Friday with a letter attached to it's leg. Perion rarely received mail anymore and she couldn't help the slight increase of excitement that she felt upon letting the owl in through a small window she'd installed just for that purpose. The letter was inscribed with fancy scrawl that was a bit difficult to read and Perion strained her eyes trying to make it out.

The letter was an invitation to some fancy party taking place Saturday at two in the afternoon at Malfoy Manor. It was a social event of sorts, meant for everyone involved in the wedding. Perion thought it was a stupid idea. Weren't they supposed to save that for the rehearsal dinner? The wedding wasn't for another two and a half months. Perion sighed and came to terms with the fact that she didn't have a choice but to go having informed Narcissa a few days ago that she decided to be in the wedding after all. She also got the faint feeling that this party was the first of many. There was nothing more that pleased Narcissa than showing off her good fortune to others, if she could call getting married to some pompous rich boy good fortune.

Perion didn't quite understand exactly what Narcissa found so appealing about Lucius. Sure, he was extremely wealthy, but Narcissa had come from money, old money, older than Lucius in fact. He wasn't all that great looking either. Perion was sure that Lucius had it in him to be a very good looking man but the way he carried himself was off putting to Perion. She didn't like it when people looked down their nose at her, and the very few times she'd spoken with Lucius, it seemed as though he were doing just that. He wasn't terribly insulting but his politeness came off as just that, polite just because he had to be and icy as though there wasn't a friendly bone in his body.

Perion realized after a few hours with horror that the party was scheduled only a mere two hours from when she was to go to Hardwicke's house for what he was considering a brainstorming session, which was only a cover for a night of dirty degrading sex that Perion didn't really want. How was she going to manage the party and visiting Hardwicke? She had no choice but to go to either. It would seem rude to excuse herself after only a couple of hours of being at the party and it would seem doubly rude to do just that considering how hesitant she'd been about being in the wedding to begin with. Perion could feel her body begin to react to the stressful dilemma. Her stomach clenched and her head began to ache with such force that she had to go to bed. She ended up falling asleep and staying asleep through the night and well into the next morning.

When she woke up she felt worse than she had before she'd gone to sleep. Perhaps she was coming down with something. Whatever it was, it was terrible. Her stomach was in knots and there was an intense throbbing in the lower half of her body. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom because she was sure she was going to defecate all over herself. When she sat down on the toilet, the cramping grew worse and nothing seemed to be coming out. After a few moments, Perion decided it was safe but just as she was about to stand up, she looked down and saw a very noticeable brownish, reddish stain in the crotch of her underpants. The relief was almost overwhelming. She wasn't sick, thank goodness. It was only her period. Perion felt considerably more calm as she summoned another pair of panties from her room. Her body had saved her. Never had she been more relieved to get a period than she was at that moment. Normally the fishy odor that wafted from the toilet and between her legs faintly sickened her but this time the smell was welcome.

Perion cheerily went about her morning routine of breakfast and tea, though she wrote Hardwicke a letter during her meal, explaining that she wasn't feeling up to visit but would reschedule at his leisure. He wouldn't be happy but surely he couldn't blame her for Mother Nature's inconsiderate behavior. He'd have to deal with it because if she showed up and he found that she had started, he would be even more disappointed for her having led him on. She practically skipped to the nearest owlery that was only a few blocks away and set out to find an appropriate dress for the party.

She spent the rest of the morning shopping and getting ready for the party. This was really the first time she'd ever clothes shopped since she'd been out on her own. Normally her mother would go shopping with her and most of the time, she would make faces and put down anything Perion picked out for herself, so Perion was left with choosing what her mother had picked out. She reveled in the freedom as she browsed through a dress boutique, fingering every last piece of clothing until she came across a dress she thought was absolutely perfect for the occasion.

Perion bought the dress and as she headed home, she couldn't help but imagine the look people's faces when she made her appearance.

* * *

**I know I said I'd post the next chapters last night but for whatever reason the stupid doc manager didn't like the files I was uploading so I gave up and decided to try again tomorrow. Well, it was still doing the same thing so I decided I'd try a different format and if that didn't work, I was going to have words with someone (mainly just cursing a lot at my computer "You piece of SHIT. WORK YOU FUCKER. That sort of thing). Fortunately, it worked. And so far I'm very pleased with the response I've got so far. Thank you all who reviewed for me, it means so much to me and makes my day that much brighter. I have strep and this morning I woke up in agony because an infection apparently spread into my ear, like the doctor I went to yesterday said it might so while I feel like complete and utter crap, your reviews helped me feel better. **

**Also, happy Mother's Day to all you mommies out there! I hope you're treated like the Wonder Woman you really are this coming Sunday and for the rest of your days. Being a mother is an important job. Any girl can give birth to a child but it takes a real woman to raise a child and to love her children unconditionally and with a firm hand. Kudos to you and your hard work! I know how hard it is to be a mother and even if no one else in your life does, I appreciate you! **

**Enough rambling. A special thank you to Hades'Queen who has been a very honest reader and friend of mine for going on five years now, I think. She takes the time to review almost EVERYTHING I write even though I hardly go through and review her stories. She's lovely. So all of you give her a round of applause and then go check out her work if you haven't already. **

**And now I must go wait on the UPS man to get here. He's liable to hate me because I ordered a bunch of crap online the other day and I'm expecting like seven packages all in one go today. Luckily none of it is heavy but still. I wouldn't be all that surprised or even angry if he leaves a flaming dog of bag poop on my porch for that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Severus sat hidden away in a corner. The party was full of people he didn't know and most of them were wealthy. He felt extremely uncomfortable when Lucius introduced him around. Everyone was dressed almost formally while he'd decided to go with comfort, not that he had much of a choice. He didn't own anything nicer than a set of just plain black robes that he wore to work. He regretted that he hadn't taken the time to go find something more appropriate for such a party.

While he recognized almost no one, there were a few familiar faces. Once Lucius had released Severus to his own devices, he'd spotted Regulus Black. Regulus waved him over but before Severus could make it across the room, Paisley Graves had swept in and stole Regulus' attention, but not before she threw a dirty look in Severus' direction. The ultimate snub. She managed to make him feel inferior without even so much as looking him in the eye. Severus felt foolish and slightly angry. He felt as though people were watching him so he found a chair and dragged it to a corner near one of the large windows that had grand curtains that completely blocked any natural sunlight from leaking into the room. A large chandelier lit up the room which was the size of a ballroom, though Severus thought it was a bit pretentious for any home, no matter how large, to have a ballroom.

From where he was sitting, he was in perfect earshot of Regulus and Paisley. While he was sure Paisley had nothing nice to say about him, his curiosity was overwhelming, just as it had been that day he'd watched Paisley undress.

"You haven't seen my sister, have you Regulus?" Paisley asked.

"No, I didn't realize she was in this...thing." Regulus said. He looked confused and surprised, just as Severus felt.

"Oh, yes. She changed her mind at the last moment. My mother sort of forced it on her. They made some sort of deal."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Mother wouldn't say what."

"Talk about making a deal with the devil," Regulus said, looking somewhat disgusted. Paisley laughed slightly. Severus rolled his eyes. Paisley was such an insincere person. "I guess I should've figured if you were going to be in it that Perion would be too. After all, it would be rude of my cousin to ask you and not her."

"Actually, I think it was the other way around, to tell you the truth," Paisley said. "I think Narcissa really wants the two of you to rekindle things."

"That's insane," Regulus said. He looked over at Narcissa who was hanging off Lucius' arm, dressed prettily in a cream colored dress embroidered with small round beads. Regulus was looking at her as though she had just sprouted a large pair of antlers. Severus had to agree with Regulus. It was insane to try and force two people who were not interested in each other to be a couple.

"I don't think it is, actually," Paisley said curtly. Her snobby little attitude was starting to shine through the facade she put on in public. If only Regulus knew of the things Paisley got into when she wasn't at school. "I think it's a good idea. She's been awfully chummy with that Severus Snape and I for one would rather she be with you than him."

"She's still seeing him, is she?" Regulus asked with an amused sort of smile. He looked over at Severus and gave him a wink. He then turned his attention back to Paisley who was starting to look more and more agitated, which made Severus himself gleeful. It served the little bitch right.

"Yes and it's annoying. He's one bad apple. He's rude and not to mention the fact that he's poor. Did you see what he was wearing today? This is a party, not a funeral." Severus rolled his eyes at this. He could honestly say he didn't care what Paisley thought of him. Now that he knew she disapproved of his attire, he was glad he was under dressed.

"Look, Paisley, I don't mean to burst your bubble but Snape isn't a bad fellow. He may not have money but he's got brains. I have no doubt that he'll be able to take care of Perion and I have no doubt that Perion can take care of herself if need be."

"Yes but-" Paisley had gone red in the face, looking utterly frustrated. "You're so much more...more..."

Regulus held up a hand, telling her to stop talking. "I'm over her, Paisley. I'm happy she's found someone else."

"How can you say that after what she did to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me, Paisley. We ended things mutually. Besides that, I like some one else any way."

"Who?" Paisley said, with a look of curious wonder upon her pretty face. Perion had refused to tell Severus who Regulus was chucking her for but he got the hint. Personally, he wasn't sure what Regulus saw in Paisley. If she couldn't figure that one out, she really was an idiot.

"I think if you thought back, you'd figure it out," Regulus said. His eyes were boring into Paisley's. It was so intense that Severus could feel it from where he was sitting. Paisley continued to look confused but after a moment, her face went blank as though she'd been hit in the head.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. She then looked around uncomfortably, refusing to look Regulus in the eye. "I think I see someone waving to me. I'd better go say hello."

"I guess you'd better," Regulus said dully. Severus felt sort of bad for him. There was no way Paisley would ever like him back.

"I'll see you at school," Paisley said in a false cheery voice. She then turned and left quickly. Regulus made a sour face but then turned to the table set up behind him, grabbed two glasses of champagne and headed toward Severus.

"Women," Regulus muttered as he handed Severus a glass. Severus politely nodded as he took a sip of the sweet bubbly liquid. "I mean, how thick could she possibly be?"

"I think she stays delightfully retarded for a reason," Severus told him. Regulus snickered into his glass and shook his head sadly. Severus wanted to put Regulus out of his misery and just tell him that Paisley had a habit of shagging older men but he didn't want to completely crush his sort-of friend. Of all the people at the party, Regulus really was Severus' only friend. Lucius was too busy showing off his bride to really make him feel comfortable.

The two continued drinking in silence for a few moments until Severus noticed that the room had gone quiet and that people were starting to gawk in the direction of the entrance. Regulus noticed too and stood on his tip-toes to try and get a better look. His confused frown then turned into something of an amused smirk as a young woman dressed in a skimpy form fitting coral pink dress approached them. It took Severus a moment to realize that it was Perion. She smiled as she approached them. All Severus could do was gape at her. Her dress was incredibly short and the neck line plunged dangerously low. Her breasts threatened to burst out of the restraining dress. Severus felt slightly angry that the men in the room were still staring after her while the women were shooting her dark, loathing looks.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she said. Her hair was pulled back and piled elegantly on the top of her head. The shade of pink she was wearing made her skin seem creamy. As much as Severus wanted to pull his cloak off and cover her with it, he had to admit that she looked as stunning as he'd ever known her to be. Her beauty outshone even Paisley, who was staring after her sister with disgusted shock. Paisley then turned back to the wizard she was speaking to, as though she didn't notice her sister even existed. That suited Severus just fine. At least she wouldn't bother them and he could have Perion all to himself.

"Good lord, Perion," Regulus said as he looked his ex girlfriend over. "I don't know whether to kiss your hand or grab your tits."

"Hey!" Severus said sharply and gave Regulus a dirty look. Perion merely laughed.

"Well, I'm certainly pleased that you approve," Perion said.

"I'm surprised your mother let you out in public looking like that," Regulus said.

"For your information, I'm an adult now, Regulus," Perion told him. "I don't need my mother's approval anymore."

"Rebellion suits you, Perion. You look amazing." Regulus said.

"Thank you, Regulus. So what were the two of you chatting about before I came in?" Perion asked, obviously weary of Regulus compliments.

"Nothing really," Severus said. "Your wonderfully pleasant sister rejected him shortly before you arrived."

"Not again," Perion groaned as she shot Regulus a sympathetic look. "Regulus, I really am sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"She's my sister. I feel sort of responsible that you even fancy her. I keep telling you there's a nicer girl out there for you."

"And when I find her, I doubt she'll make me forget about Paisley," Regulus said miserably. "Besides that she seems to think that you and I should give things another go. She doesn't approve of Severus. Personally, I think the two of you make a good couple."

"Severus and I are not together," Perion said, looking furious. "Besides it's not any of her business anyway."

Regulus looked at Severus and gave him a strange look as though he were silently asking him why he hadn't set the record straight and said that Perion wasn't his girlfriend. Severus felt uncomfortable once more and a bit put out. No, he and Perion were not together like that but if that's what people wanted to think, why should he have to correct them?

Just then, the three of them noticed Narcissa Black staring. When Narcissa noticed them looking, she put on a smile, waved and started making her way across the room toward them. Perion groaned.

"Fuck," Perion said. "Not this again."

"Get up, Severus," Regulus hissed. Severus stood quickly, knowing full well that both Regulus and Perion were tired of Narcissa trying to force the two of them together. It came as no great shock when Perion grabbed his hand and pressed herself into his side. Severus nervously wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried not to take a peek down the front of her dress. His height was suddenly something of an advantage.

"Hello, Narcissa!" Perion said in a shrill voice when Narcissa approached.

"Well. hello to you too, Perion," Narcissa said pleasantly. "I was extremely thrilled when I got your letter the other day. I'm happy you decided to be part of the wedding. You look absolutely smashing this afternoon. Everyone was staring at you. Even my Lucius couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Severus couldn't tell if Narcissa was being genuine with her compliments but the fact that she'd brought up Lucius' wondering eyes indicated that she wasn't being pleasant for the sake of being pleasant. In fact, she wore a strange sort of smile that was almost cold.

"I just wasn't sure how free I'd be what with my new job. But I worked it out with my boss," Perion said.

"And you Severus," Narcissa said to him. "I'm glad you could be here as well. The funniest thing...Lucius mentioned that you were fond of Perion but I wasn't aware that the two of you were an item. I was under the impression that she and my cousin here were still trying to work things out."

"Oh not at all," Perion said quickly. "In fact, Regulus has come to fancy Paisley."

Severus fully expected Regulus to round up and hit Perion for saying that. But Regulus did nothing except look at Perion with revolted amazement. Narcissa titled her head and smiled awkwardly. Her blue eyes squinted as she processed this new piece of information.

"Is this true, Regulus?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Sort of."

"What a fool I've been!" Narcissa said, looking embarrassed. "You should've said something! You and Paisley make more sense together, anyway. I bet I could convince her to go out with you at least once. Come, cousin."

Regulus looked at Severus and Perion with helpless desperation as Narcissa guided him away from his friends and toward Paisley. Perion breathed a sigh of relief as she let go of Severus' hand and moved away from him. Severus fought the urge to keep her close like she was but he didn't want this to end up in a Regulus Paisley situation. When Perion had pressed herself against him like that, it made him feel somewhat warm inside. It felt extremely right and now that the contact was severed, he couldn't help but feel a little bit empty.

"That was slightly less painful than what I thought it would be," Perion said after a moment. "At least I've got her off my back about Regulus."

"Poor Regulus though," Severus said as he watched Narcissa chat up Paisley with a sullen looking Regulus beside her.

"Better him than me," Perion said. "That sounds terribly Slytherin doesn't it?"

Severus shrugged, agreeing with her sentiment. "You think Narcissa will be able to convince her?"

"Stranger things have happened. I doubt it but if there was any one that could convince Paisley, it would be Narcissa. Paisley looks up to her."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because she's everything Paisley wants to be. She's pretty and she's marrying someone wealthy."

"How incredibly shallow," Severus said.

"That's Paisley in a nutshell," Perion said. "But what are you doing after this? I had plans but I had to cancel for this and now that I'm here, I don't really want to be."

"My mum is expecting me home. It's my father's birthday and she's making a big meal. As much as I'd like to, I can't miss it. She's already unbearable as it is, with me moving out and all. Suddenly she's on my case about us being a family. She'd murder me if I didn't show up."

"Oh," Perion said, sounding disappointed. "I guess I could pop in at my parent's house. My mother will be dying to know how the party went."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," Severus observed with amusement. Perion gave him a weak smile.

"You caught me. I'll just go home and spend the rest of the evening reading." Perion fidgeted a bit and looked up at him like she was expecting something from him.

"Are you trying to fish an invitation to my house for supper?" Severus asked, completely bewildered by the notion.

"Am I that obvious?"

"It won't be anything special," Severus told her. "Both of my parents are unpleasant."

"And mine aren't?" Perion raised an eyebrow. Severus couldn't disagree with her. As much as he hated living with his parents, he was grateful that his mother wasn't anything like Perion's. Besides that, if his mother met Perion maybe it would put her mind at ease about her only son moving out. His mother probably wouldn't like Perion at first because she was convinced that Perion was trying to steal her son but perhaps if she got to know Perion a little better, she'd change her mind.

"If you really want to," Severus said even though his misgivings far outweighed the good possible outcomes of the evening.

"Great!" Perion said. "Only, I should probably run home and change into something a little more modest."

Once more, Severus eyes were drawn to her cleavage. He nodded slowly though he didn't want her to change. In fact, it would suit him fine if she got undressed and just stayed that way. He wanted to follow her home and watch her change clothes but that would probably seem a bit presumptuous of him, so he found a napkin and scribbled down his address and gave it to her with detailed instructions on where to apparate.

Severus waited on tenterhooks for Perion to arrive later that evening. They hadn't really specified a time except that he told her Eileen usually served dinner by six o clock. It was now ten til and Severus expected her at any given moment.

Eileen was a bit miffed when Severus came home and told her he was setting the table for one more person. She grilled him instantly and when Severus told her that Perion was coming, her face went sour and she muttered darkly to herself about how inconsiderate young people were these days. Tobias was less than thrilled as well. When he went into lazy mode, he didn't even take the time to get dressed in the mornings and today was his birthday which meant that he intended to do little as possible. He'd lounged around the house in a pair of boxer shorts and an undershirt but when Eileen told him that there was a guest coming, he didn't say much except for, "I guess this means I have to get dressed." It took him a while but he eventually unrooted himself from his chair and went to the bedroom and got dressed.

It was one minute until five when the doorbell finally rang. The house was spotless thanks to Eileen who had gotten herself into a frenzy. Not many people ever joined the Snape family for supper and this was Eileen's chance to really out do herself. She had prepared a pot roast, slow cooked with various vegetables along with a small variety of side dishes which included mash potatoes and gravy made from the broth of the pot roast, which was Tobias' and Severus' favorite. For dessert, she had made an Italian cream layered cake though the smell of the pot roast cooking dominated the air.

Severus had to admit that he was a bit frightened. Perion wasn't the type of witch that spent a lot of time around muggles and he wasn't sure how well she'd take Tobias and vice versa. Thankfully, Perion had thought well enough to dress in muggle attire rather than traditional robes. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a beige colored turtleneck sweater. She'd re-done her make up so that it wasn't so dramatic looking as it had been earlier at Malfoy Manor, though she still looked quite pretty. She carried a plain brown shopping bag in her hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've brought a few things," Perion said in an apologetic tone once she was inside. She sat the bag down on the floor beside her and pulled out a translucent green bottle of champagne, a smallish flat box of what appeared to be chocolate and a fat dark wooden box with a black bow that was tied meticulously and elegantly. Perion handed the bottle of champagne to Eileen along with the box of chocolate. Eileen smiled slightly.

"I haven't had Honeydukes chocolate in a very long time," Eileen said softly.

"I would've gone a step further and brought some gourmet chocolate but honestly I don't think any of it tastes as good as Honeydukes," Perion said. "But the champagne is imported from France. It's supposed to be the best."

Eileen gave her a feeble smile. Severus could see that she was trying her hardest to not like Perion but was failing. He knew Perion wasn't the flashy type and was glad she hadn't gone overboard with the gifts she'd brought for Eileen. He just hoped she hadn't chosen something pricey for Tobias because it would be completely lost on him.

"Well money doesn't mean better," Eileen said. "Isn't that right, Tobias?"

"I suppose not," Tobias said with a slight shrug. He looked surly as ever. At least he wasn't trying to fake being pleasant just for Perion's sake. If there was one trait that Severus admired in Tobias, it was that Tobias was who he was and never tried to be anyone else.

"Thank you, dear," Eileen said. "We'll save the champagne and chocolate for after supper. Speaking of which, I need to go finish it up so we can eat shortly."

Eileen bustled off to the kitchen, taking the chocolate and the bottle with her, though Severus wish she had left the bottle. He was more than willing to indulge especially since Eileen had left them alone with Tobias.

Perion bit her lip nervously though when she noticed Severus watching her, she put on a brave smile and approached Tobias who seemed to be doing his best to ignore them. She handed him the wooden box and he took it from her.

"I hope you don't mind but I got you a little something for your birthday," Perion told him.

Tobias didn't open it right off the bat. In fact, he didn't seem all that interested in it. He just held it in his hands though said nothing in thanks. He was in fact being incredibly rude and Severus could tell by the crestfallen look on Perion's face that it was upsetting her.

"What is it?" Severus asked Perion as he gave his father a pointed stare. If Tobias got the hint, he didn't really seem to care. If Perion wasn't intimidated by Tobias before, she was now, or at least she should've been.

"Oh, it's cigars. My father really likes them and I thought it was a safe bet to get them for you Mr. Snape. I didn't know if you smoked or not, but I figured if anything else you could throw out the tobacco and just keep the box."

Tobias said nothing but hesitantly untied the bow and opened the box. He was quiet for a moment as he peered into it with a frown. But then he looked up at Perion in what appeared to be astonishment.

"Merchant's Brown Fog," he said. "These are extremely hard to come by. Where did you get them?"

Perion looked surprised and then looked pleased. "I got them at this little specialty tobacco shop. It's Muggle owned but my father simply adores the place."

Severus winced slightly at her use of the word Muggle, knowing that Tobias hated that word. But if it bothered him this time, he didn't let it show.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Tobias said. "I read somewhere that Winston Churchill used to smoke these. I've always wanted to try one but I never thought..."

It was the first time Severus had seen his father at a loss for words like this. He wasn't altogether sure it was a good thing but it certainly wasn't anything horrible. Tobias snapped the lid shut and placed it on the end table next to his chair where he liked to sit. Perion was beaming at Tobias' approval. All the while Severus was dreading this dinner because he was sure Perion would run screaming from the place but the evening was turning out better than Severus had hoped.

"I'm glad you like them," Perion beamed. It was at this point that Severus realized that perhaps she'd gone a bit too far with trying to please his parents. Buying gifts were one thing but buying something that extravagant for Tobias was too much. Severus had never known his father to smoke, except on the rare occasions when Severus had been awake long enough to witness Tobias coming home drunk. Even then Severus had only watched as his father smoked cheap cigarettes indoors while Eileen screamed and ranted at him for coming home in such a state. He couldn't imagine Tobias being sophisticated enough to smoke a brand of expensive cigars.

"By far the best gift I've received in at least twenty years," Tobias said. Severus ground his teeth in annoyance. Sure, Severus had never brought home a gift like the cigars but every birthday, every Christmas and every Father's Day, Eileen had insisted that Severus at least make Tobias something, whether it be a homemade greeting card that Eileen brought to life with magic or a wooden rack for his one tie (which was a clip-on). Never once had Tobias told his son thank you or let him know that he appreciated Severus' efforts.

Severus was about to sarcastically thank his father for his gratefulness when Eileen popped back in and announced that supper was finally ready. She had unknowingly saved the night from a bitter row between an ungrateful prat and his angry son. Severus was almost angry that she'd done so because he wanted satisfaction. He wanted to tear Tobias a new one and he wanted Tobias to fight back just to relieve the tension.

As they sat around the table eating, Severus continued to fume as he listened to Eileen prattle on to Perion. That wasn't what annoyed him. Tobias was wolfing down his food and hummed monotonously as he chewed. It was a habit that Severus had learned to ignore but tonight it was painfully evident to Severus. He was sure Perion noticed it as well because every so often she'd glance at Tobias with a look that most people reserved for painfully obvious handicapped people. She wasn't sure what to make of it and Severus could see that it was starting to make her uncomfortable. She even jumped when Tobias let out a guttural cough which usually came with the humming. After about ten minutes of the humming and coughing, Severus had had enough of it. He slammed his fork down on the table which made everyone go quiet.

"Would you stop that," Severus hissed at his father through clenched teeth.

"Stop what?" Tobias asked, looking offended by Severus' outburst.

"The humming, Dad. Would you please stop the humming and the fucking coughing? You're making everyone lose their appetite!"

"Severus," Eileen cried. She used the same inflection on his name that she used when she was appalled by Severus' behavior. "Don't talk to your father like that, especially in front of a guest! It's his birthday for the love of God!"

Tobias' face had flushed red and he was trembling slightly. Severus cringed and waited for Tobias to blow up. But the inevitable explosion never came. Tobias looked at Perion and seemed to change his mind.

"It's alright," Tobias said. "He's right. I don't realize I'm doing it but now that I'm aware, I'll stop."

Severus couldn't help but gape at Tobias. For the first time Severus could remember, Tobias was being considerate. Had this happened with out Perion there, Tobias would've thought nothing about jumping up and spewing filth at Severus. But Tobias seemed to realize that Perion had done something nice for him and decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to show off his extremely bad attitude with her around. Severus was even feeling slightly guilty for saying what he'd said. It was a new and terrible sensation to him. He didn't want to feel sorry for Tobias, but now that he did, he felt like going into the basement and hanging himself from the light fixture.

Of course, Severus did no such thing but carried on through the rest of the meal in silence. The vibe had changed drastically. There was forced, polite conversation accompanied by long periods of awkward silence and Severus couldn't help but feel as though it were his fault. Luckily, that all changed when Eileen decided to serve the cake with the champagne Perion had brought.

The champagne seemed to loosen everyone up, as the two older people threw back glass after glass, leaving Severus and Perion painfully sober. Severus merely nursed his glass while Perion left hers untouched. Eileen was starting to grow giggly and Tobias was making bawdy jokes that only fueled her into hysterics. After a certain point of about four glasses between the married couple, Eileen's eyes grew glassy as she gave her husband the same goofy smile as a teenager used to express sloppy lust. It all got to be a bit too much when ever Tobias started throwing her suggestive looks, complete with flirty winks and wiggling eyebrows. Severus had never seen his parents be so openly sexual like this and it was growing more and more disturbing. Perion had finally had enough and politely announced that she needed to get home. Of course Severus jumped at the opportunity to walk her to the Disapparition point. He had a nasty feeling his parents would get up to no good whenever they left so he made plans to walk slowly.

"Sorry about that," Severus said once they were outside. The air was crisp with a rather biting wind. Severus immediately regretted not grabbing a cloak but he wasn't brave enough to go back inside to fetch one. "They're not usually so...affectionate."

"It's alright," Perion told him. "I think it's sweet."

"I think it's completely and utterly revolting and when I get to work on Monday, I'm going to request that my memory of it be removed."

Perion laughed carefully and uncertainly. He was painfully aware of how close she was to him as they walked toward the rather large thicket of trees across the way. He wanted to hold her hand as they walked but he couldn't pluck up the courage. The way she seemed to edge closer to him as they moved made him think that perhaps that's precisely what she wanted him to do. She hadn't been so timid about grabbing him and pressing into him earlier at the party so why was she suddenly so nervous? Furthermore, why was he? Severus chastised himself. He was an adult now. He could hold her hand if he wanted to. He shouldn't be afraid like some schoolboy. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed her hand. Perion didn't skip a beat. She laced her fingers through his and kept on walking as though it weren't a big deal. And it wasn't.

The Disapparition point wasn't too far into the forest. It was a small clearing that his mother had shown him to use, though when he was a child, she usually used the fireplace to travel. It was a sensible place because it was far enough away from the village that no one would hear a thing but wasn't so far away that it would take very long to walk to their house on Spinner's End. He and Lily used to go there during the summer to get away. Him from his fighting parents and her from her disapproving jealous sister. The place brought back all sorts of memories that pained Severus though he tried to suppress them and only think of Perion. She was the witch in his life now. Lily was just a distant memory and he tried to convince himself that it was all in the past. But he couldn't exactly fool himself.

"Anyway, it was lovely," Perion said once they reached the clearing. She let go of his hand and faced him. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You didn't have to bring them anything," Severus told her quietly. A sinking sensation started in his chest, making it difficult to breathe properly. This had been the place all those years ago that he'd almost plucked up the courage to kiss Lily. It was the day before they were due back at Hogwarts for their fifth year. He knew she was unhappy with him because he'd started surrounding himself with people she didn't like but she seemed to have forgotten that animosity over the summer and things had gone back to normal. He'd willed himself to kiss her. He'd watched her lips for ten minutes, agonizing over how to go about kissing her. In end the end, he'd taken the cowards way out and had let her go home before he could. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd kissed her if things would've happened the way they did. And now here was Perion and he was fighting the same battle once more. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to face rejection. But she had allowed him to grab her hand. Surely that meant something.

"I know, but I wanted to." Perion shrugged. "I was brought up thinking that it was the polite thing to do. Whenever you go over to some one's house for a meal, you always bring the hosts a gift or two to thank them for their hospitality."

"Yet you brought me absolutely nothing," Severus teased.

"I did so! I brought your father happiness on his birthday. The champagne brought your parents closer together for a night of passionate sex which I suspect is long overdue!" Perion's voice was raised in mock outrage. Severus made a face and Perion laughed lightheartedly. "Besides that, I brought you the invaluable gift of my presence. What more could you ask for?"

"Not a single thing," Severus whispered as he swooped down and planted his lips firmly into hers. The indecision was resolved and it was quick and painless. Severus had never kissed anyone before so the sensation was absolutely exhilarating. He didn't notice the cold anymore. In fact, the heat radiating from Perion as she placed her arms around his neck warmed him immensely. The intensity grew and he was starting to grow desperate for a deeper connection with her as he smoothly pinned her against a tree, pressing his body into hers, grinding his steadily growing groin into her stomach. He was painfully aware of the smacking noises every time their lips met and the little sighs escaping her as she exhaled and inhaled between kissing. It was starting to turn from a shy first kissing session to full-blown snogging. Severus knew he probably ought to slow down but he couldn't until Perion forced him away by giving him a gentle nudge.

"Not right now," Perion said in a pained voice. Her eyes were shut tightly and tears were starting to leak forcefully from her eyelids. Severus was taken aback. He knew he was a novice when it came to kissing but surely it wasn't so terrible it was making her cry?

"I'm sorry," Severus muttered quickly. "I should've known better.I just assumed since you held my hand that you wanted it. I was mistaken."

"No, no, no!" Perion said as she shook her head. "It's not you at all! I like you a lot, Severus and I wanted that as much as you did but I can't do this right now. Not with everything going on with Hardwicke."

"Oh," Severus said in a hollow voice. He should've figured that was the reason. She was shagging her boss and of course she would prefer him to plain looking Severus. Hardwicke seemed to have some hidden appeal that Severus didn't quite have.

"I just couldn't in all good conscious carry on with you while he's in the picture. It wouldn't be fair to you. Let me get rid of him first."

"I'll gladly rid of him for you," Severus said darkly.

"Just wait. That's all I ask of you. And once he's off my back, I swear you'll be the first to know."

Severus didn't know of many girls who would be noble enough to not string him along. Most girls that he knew of would carry on with both at the same time. Severus wasn't impatient but he felt that Perion were worth waiting for on that basis alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perion flicked on the lights in her flat, feeling completely exhilarated. She was incredibly happy but all the same she was saddened. She flung herself on the sofa and closed her eyes, imagining the way Severus had kissed her and the sense of heat she felt. She had wanted to take things so much further but she couldn't even if she wanted. Mother Nature could be such a curse but a blessing in disguise. Had she shagged Severus right then and there, she would've regretted it later on. Really, he'd been the first fellow to like her without being forced. He had kissed her! It was she who had first kissed Regulus and even then it didn't feel natural. She wanted to do things the right way with Severus.

"There you are," a voice said. Perion jumped up, her heart beating a mile a minute. Hardwicke was sitting at the kitchen table, in the dark. Perion went numb with horror and shock. What in the _fuck_?

"How...why are you?"

"After I got your owl, I decided to come check on you. You should've put up better security charms. I just came right in. Through the fireplace." Perion glanced at the fireplace. She normally took the time to cast security charms around the windows, doors and fireplace but she'd been in such a hurry earlier, she'd forgotten. "And you don't look ill. In fact, you look like you've been out having a wonderful time. That's terrible rude, you know. To break our date to go do something else. If you had plans, you should've said something."

"I'm sorry but I started my period this morning. I didn't think you wanted to see me anyway. My friends had a little get together and then my friend invited me to his house for supper..."

"Your friend being a fellow named Severus Snape?" Hardwicke interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Perion said stiffly. "How did you know?"

"Because apparently he's been nosing around. His boss came to see me the other day. Funny thing is, it wasn't about a client. He was asking about you."

"Oh," Perion said. She frowned, unsure of what to say. Severus had said something about his boss helping her out and her not-so-politely refusing. She hadn't thought he'd actually told his boss. Perion was sort of touched but more terrified than anything.

"You ought to be careful about what you say to people," Hardwicke said, his eyes gone cold. "I don't like people like Wyatt snooping into my life. What happens in my personal life stays personal. Keep that in mind and don't lie to me and you'll stay off my shit list."

"I never lied to you," Perion answered back smartly. "I told you I wasn't feeling well and it was true. I didn't think you'd care to know the details."

Hardwicke suddenly stood and Perion recoiled, thinking he going to whip his wand out and curse her for her smart mouth. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass tube with a light green, thick looking liquid in it. Perion was confused. It looked like some sort of medicine. Why was he showing her a tube of medicine?

"This is a curative tonic. My wife makes it up for me every so often. I'm plagued by stomach ulcers, you see," Hardwicke explained. "I always keep this stuff on me. Helps with indigestion and any other sort of stomach ailments. It's also known to stop a menstrual period instantly."

Perion felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Not even a period could get her out of sex she didn't really want to have. Why had Hardwicke have to choose her, of all people, to be his sexual plaything? She wasn't exactly pretty. Why couldn't he be happy with just his wife like any decent man was?

"I see," Perion said quietly. "And I'm assuming you're offering it to me?"

"If you want," Hardwicke told her with a shrug. "Who am I to tell you what to do?"

"What happens if I don't?"

Hardwicke was quiet for a few moments, clearly thinking of a response. Perion sat still, glued to the couch, scared that if she made any movement at all, he would attack, though she was probably loads faster than he was. He was a hefty man and he certainly wasn't young.

"If you don't, you'll give up your chances of getting anywhere in life. I can't have you sacked over this but I have my ways of making you quit."

Perion swallowed hard, carefully weighing the options in her mind. On one hand, there was Severus. She could picture his face and the way he lit up when he opened his front door, looking pleasantly surprised even though he was expecting her. Should she end this now, she could be with him sooner. But all that the same time, her job was on the line. What good would it do to pick up on a new relationship if she didn't have a job she liked doing so much? Was Severus worth her hard work? He almost was, yes but that horrible little voice that sounded an awful lot like her mother said otherwise, even though had it actually been her mother, she would've been encouraging Perion to go the other direction. The voice was the product of Sarah's long taught ethics with Perion's thirst to be monetarily stable doing something she enjoyed.

"Alright, I'll take it," Perion said, feeling horribly shameful. He tossed the tube to her and she stared at it for a moment, debating if she should open it or not. Finally she pried it out and took a deep swig. It tasted strongly of mint and it seemed as though it were cooling off her body as it slid down her throat. While Perion hardly ever had digestive problems and was suffering from none at the moment, the tonic oddly settled her stomach. It was a refreshing sensation. Her stomach had never been more settled.

"Amazing isn't it?" Hardwicke said as he observed her. "My wife is Healer and is a genius with medicinal potions. You're going to want to give that a few minutes to work."

"So, if I can ask you something," Perion said, shaking with nerves. She was trying to stall at that point. Perhaps she could get rid of him for the night still, by making him feel guilty. "Why do you go after women in the Department? What's so wrong with your marriage that you can't do those things with your wife?"

"My wife is a beautiful woman and I love her dearly," Hardwicke said defensively. "So if you're insinuating that maybe there's something wrong with her, you're wrong. It's not her at all."

"So, who is it then? You? What's so wrong with you?"

Hardwicke was eyeing her suspiciously. He almost looked angry that she had the balls to say such a thing to him. She didn't care at that point. She'd shut herself down to complete numbness.

"I'm a sex addict," Hardwicke said, though he was looking at the floor and refusing to look up at her. "I can't help it and my wife can't keep up. So we both reached an agreement that I could have sex with whoever I wanted as long as I gave her the liberty to do the same. "

"Well that's bollocks. Why even stay married to her?"

"Because I love her. And the children. I couldn't just up and leave her for someone who I have no intentions of being remotely serious with."

Perion didn't know quite how to respond to that. It still seemed extremely wonky to her. She made a vow to herself right then and there that if she were ever to marry she would be faithful until the day she died or at least until the marriage ended. She figured that was just part of being married. People who partook in infidelities were lacking in the commitment department. What was the point of getting married to begin with if that's the way it was going to be?

Before Perion realized what was happening, Hardwicke lunged at her and pinned her down with all of his weight. Perion shouted out in surprise but he succeeded in muffling her mouth by shoving his tongue down her throat. Perion struggled for a moment, panicked because it felt as though he were crushing her.

"Relax," he hissed at her in a raspy voice. But she certainly didn't feel as though she could relax at all. She felt him reach down and lift himself momentarily from her so he could undo her pants and his own. Perion squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impending pain to hit. Her first time had not been pleasant but Regulus had been extra careful. No matter what Hardwicke said, Perion doubted he was gentle and caring. He was going to take what he was going to take with absolutely no regard for her comfort.

Perion tried not to cry out in pain when he entered her but she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. It felt as though she were being stabbed as the fat man writhed around on top of her, grunting. It seemed as though his girth allowed him little movement. Perion fought the urge to push him off though she doubted she could. All she could do was grow still and wait for it to be over with. If he expected her to act as though she were getting some sort of pleasure out of this, he would be sorely disappointed.

Just as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. Perion opened her eyes, confused at first as to why he was peering up over the couch toward the door but it became clear when she heard the knocking. She sat up as much as Hardwicke's massive body would allow her but whenever she did, he seemed to press into her even more.

"Let them knock," he whispered. "I'm not finished."

"But I am," Perion gasped as she struggled to free herself. With one forceful shove, she slid out from under Hardwicke and onto the floor. She quickly found her pants and pulled them back on, straightened out her shirt and went to the door.

Severus stood there looking quite grumpy and forlorn when she opened the door.

"My parents locked me out," he said with a sigh. "Is alright if I sleep here tonight?"

"Graves," Hardwicke said behind her sharply. It was a warning but Perion ignored him, grateful that Severus had shown up. Severus peered behind her, his face growing dark with rage upon seeing Hardwicke standing there, looking disheveled. He looked back to Perion with his nostrils flared in disgust. He made as though he were about to storm off but Perion grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him through the doorway and into the threshold. He was going to be her hostage until Hardwicke let.

"Of course you can stay," Perion said warmly. She could feel Severus shaking with rage as she pulled his cloak from his shoulders and hung it on the coat rack. "Severus, this is my boss Mr. Hardwicke."

"I know who he is," Severus snarled, looking very much like an overprotective canine. His nose was so long he almost resembled a Doberman.

"So you must be the Severus Hiram Wyatt goes on about," Hardwicke said coldly.

"So what if I am?"

"I've been meaning to pay a well deserved visit to you. To tell you to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"And I've been meaning to pay a well deserved visit to you, as well," Severus mocked through clenched teeth. "To tell you to quit victimizing your employees! Especially my friend!"

"How could it possibly be considered victimizing if she's a perfectly willing partner?" The both of them looked to Perion to confirm this as truth. Perion just stood there dumbly, unsure of what to do or what to say. She shrugged in response. Hardwicke turned back to the irate Severus with a nasty leering smile on his face. "Like I said, keep your large nose out of other people's business."

"Fuck off," Severus growled back. Hardwicke laughed heartily.

"I'm leaving," Hardwicke announced to Perion. "I'll see you in the office on Monday. We'll finish business then."

After he had left, through the fireplace, Severus rounded on Perion, his angry face having not eased a bit. Even though Perion was relieved that Hardwicke was gone, she still felt that horrible urge to cry out of sheer anxiety. She plopped down on the couch and caught her reflection in the glossy surface of the coffee table. Her hair was horribly tangled and her makeup was running. Worst of all, there were large purple marks covering her neck. She pulled down the now stretched collar of her turtleneck and winced in pain. Apparently he had been biting at her neck and she hadn't realized it.

"God, Severus, I'm sorry," she said, tears welling in her eyes. Severus just glared at her. "I was supposed to go to his house today but I broke the date and when I came home he was here. I couldn't make him leave."

"Well, you sure as fuck have a way of welcoming someone into your home," he said with a sneer. "Look at yourself!"

"I know!" Perion said and a sob escaped her throat. "He just sort of attacked...I couldn't push him off...I tried...and then you showed up and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see your face."

Severus' expression softened from an intense glare to a sort of surprised look, like he was surprised by what she was saying. He sank down onto the couch next to her while she tried to subdue her crying. It took a few moments but she was able to compose herself. Perion wasn't too terribly keen on crying and tried to refrain from doing so as it gave her a major headache and made her feel like her whole head had been stuffed with cotton. Combined with the stress made her feel positively ill.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I think this is getting to the point where someone needs to intervene," Severus said. "If he's breaking into your home and attacking you, it's more than just slightly out of hand."

Perion merely nodded, too tired to argue with him, especially since he was correct. It had been a rather jarring event and she felt as though she were traumatized, so traumatized that she felt completely numb and even the mere notion of her being traumatized made her want to giggle. Paisley used the word in excess so it was rather hard for her to take seriously.

"And if you'd have me, I think I ought to move in right away," Severus added. "That way if he ever returns, someone will be here. For protection."

"No offense or anything but I highly doubt you'd be able to take him on. You're barely out of school. The man has to be in his fifties. He's more skilled than you are," Perion told him.

"I think you'd be surprised at what I can do."

Perion stared strangely at her friend, unsure of what to make of the comment. He was obviously plotting something dark and dangerous. What exactly he was planning was beyond her. However skilled he thought he was didn't change the fact that Hardwicke would more than likely squash him like an insect, unless of course Severus were to take him by surprise.

"If you say so," Perion said. She still felt uneasy and scared. She'd never seen Severus so livid.

"What little faith you have," Severus told her dryly. "If I can't stop it, you're going to have to quit."

"You're mad," Perion told him with a sharp glare. "I'm not quitting. Just because some fat pervert has his sights set on me doesn't mean I should throw away my career. He'll get what's coming to him."

"He's married isn't he?" Severus asked.

"Yes, why?"

"If she were to find out..." Severus said, looking thoughtful.

"That's a no go, mate. She allows him to have extramarital affairs."

"That's stupid. Of course he's going to tell you that so you won't go blabbing to her. Even if he is telling the truth, she's probably in complete denial about him. Who wants to believe that their spouse is a terrible human being?"

"Touche," Perion said with a shrug.

"She'd have to face the facts if it's thrown in her face," Severus said, looking pleased with himself for having come up with the idea. Perion had already entertained the notion once before but had decided long ago that it wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to ruin Mrs. Hardwicke's life. Even though she had been stupid enough to marry Hardwicke himself, Perion was convinced that she wasn't a horrible person because of it.

The two of them spent the remainder of the evening discussing possible tactics to get rid of Hardwicke. Severus was all for murdering him and hiding the body but Perion thought that was taking it a bit too far. In the end they'd found no reasonable solution. All Severus could do was keep watch out over her and keep constant surveillance. Perion didn't tell him she thought it unnecessary. She let him continue to babble on without saying much of anything because it seemed to make him feel a bit better to rant.

At least he was there this time.

* * *

**So after my little boo-boo I realized I'd made yesterday, I decided to go ahead and post another chapter to make up for it, something that's never been published yet. And again, I really do apologize for that. I feel like a moron. I can be so thick sometimes. What gets me is that it took me THREE DAYS to realize my mistake. But yeah. So, I hope you enjoyed this. And as always, review for me. Moo cho Grassy Ass. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Murder was the dominant thought in Severus' mind. He felt red hot rage, the same sort of rage he felt whenever he'd heard that Lily had started dating Potter last term. He wanted to throw things. He wanted to destroy everything in his path. It felt as though murder were the only thing that would satisfy his anger. What he wouldn't give to tie both Potter and Hardwicke together over a bundle of kindling, light it on fire and watch the two burn together.

It was well after midnight before Perion yawned and shuddered. Her eyes were going bloodshot from the strain of her eyeballs staying opened. Severus suggested she go to bed but she shook her head. She wanted to take a hot bath first to calm her nerves. Severus didn't think it wise that she sit in a tub full of water while she was exhausted, so he offered to keep her company. Perion agreed on the condition that he read to her because her eyes were too tired to read for themselves.

He listened at the door in Perion's room with a book clutched in his hands. She'd handed it to him as she picked out night clothing. He glanced at the rather thick book. It was called Muggle Influence in the Magic World. He thought it was an odd choice but he said nothing.

When Severus heard the tale-tale splash of water that signaled that Perion had submerged herself, he entered the bathroom and leaned against the sink. Perion had the curtain pulled though she'd left it slightly open so her he could see her face. Severus wasn't sure why she bothered. The bubbles covered up everything else. The fact that she was sitting there naked with him in the room made him uncomfortable so he averted his eyes to avoid her thinking he was a pervert.

Severus read out loud to her though he wasn't really comprehending what he was reading. He was still angry with her and whenever he looked at her, all he saw was the hickies that covered her neck. Luckily, he carried a bottle of healing ointment with him, though it wasn't intentional. He'd noticed a rather scratch on his forearm while he was preparing for Perion earlier that day and had grabbed the bottle of ointment and had stuck it in his pocket. He hadn't even used it because his mother kept him too busy for it to really bother him all that much.

What was odd was that Perion hadn't asked him to leave when ever she was ready to get out of the tub. She stood up with no warning and Severus couldn't help but ogle her body as the bubbles melted from her body, leaving her completely uncensored. Her breasts were rather large and plump looking, a far cry from Paisley's pointy little breasts. Her hips were also wider and her middle was thicker. Severus handed Perion on a towel, dying a little on the inside for aiding her in covering herself back up. She thanked him quietly.

"Here," Severus said as he pulled the bottle of ointment from his pocket and handed it to her. "Put this on your neck. Those marks should disappear after a few hours."

Perion took it from him and began applying it to her neck carefully with two fingers. Soon her neck was covered in a thick white paste that looked almost like heavy stage make-up. Her movements were fluid and practiced as she carefully examined each and every bruise, treating each one individually as though they were delicate newborns. When she was finished, she turned to Severus, looking him fully in the eyes since he'd been there.

"Thank you," she told him with a small smile.

"I figured you'd might want to get rid of those before Monday morning."

"I meant for everything. Helping get Narcissa off my back, inviting me to a real family meal and showing up when Hardwicke was here."

"That was lucky," Severus said with an uncomfortable shrug. "If anything you should be thanking my parents for kicking me out of the house."

"Perhaps it was luck. But up until you've been around, I've been incredibly lonely, even when my sister was here. Truth to tell, I've been feeling terribly lonesome for a good few years now," Perion told him. "And it just seems like whenever I need some one the most, you're there. I've never had a friend like you."

"I could say the same," Severus said, still vividly picturing her naked body in his mind. He couldn't help it. All that was keeping it hid from his sight was that flimsy little towel.

"And this might seem a little mad but I think sometimes that I love you," Perion said.

Severus felt butterflies in his stomach erupt in a frenzy of fluttering. No girl had ever told him that she loved him. It terrified him but flattered him all the same. Maybe she was just being truthful but he couldn't bring himself to feel the same thing mutually. The whole fiasco with Hardwicke made it hard for him to have much respect for her, let alone love her. Perhaps he could see himself being in love with her in the future but at the present point in time, love was just asking too much of him.

"I just thought you ought to know that," she told him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and retreated to her room, leaving Severus feeling completely confused.

Luckily, the marks on Perion's neck went away by Monday and on Monday morning she was cheery as ever though Severus could see she was nervous. As she ate her breakfast, she chatted non-stop with him. Her department started a half hour earlier than Severus' did so she was gone before he was even dressed for the day. When she was gone, he took another ten minutes enjoying having a place to himself for the first time since he was born. He took a shower and wandered around naked. He waited until the last possible moment to get dressed and left soon after.

It was a typical Monday morning in the Department. People looked tired and one wizard was in his cubicle snoozing. Wyatt was in his office, going through a newspaper. Severus entered after knocking once and took a seat before his supervisor. Wyatt didn't acknowledge him right off the bat. He took his time reading through the paper until Severus had finally had enough and cleared his throat.

"Morning," Wyatt told him as he put the paper down. "It's going to be a slow day. Just so you know."

"Mondays usually are," Severus said.

"Trial going on downstairs. Big one. Angus Youngblood is being tried and a lot of people are attending. I almost sent word to you to not come in but decided I could find something for you to do."

"Thanks but I need to ask a personal favor," Severus said. Wyatt raised an eyebrow, waiting for Severus to fill him in. "My friend Perion, the one I told you about. Hardwicke paid her a visit to her house Saturday and I happened along while he was there."

"Really now? Did you catch him doing something?"

"Not precisely. He was looking pretty ruffled and so was she. She says he attacked her."

"He probably did," Wyatt said with a dark look. "But it's his word against hers."

"He said something about finishing business Monday morning," Severus told his boss. "I was wondering if you'd allow me to go and check on her every so often."

"I can't just allow you to go spying," Wyatt said as he scratched at the back of his head. Wyatt did this often and Severus had chalked the behavior up to either a particularly nasty case of head lice or dandruff. More than likely it was only dandruff. "I could send you on some bullshit task. Not sure what good it would do you considering they're all probably going down to the trial."

Severus jumped up. The thought hadn't occurred to him nor had Perion said anything to him. But it was eight-thirty and more than likely the trial would take place at nine. He didn't give time for Wyatt to make up an excuse. He rushed out of Wyatt's office and out of the department and didn't stop until he reached Office of Magical Law. The door was heavy and solid with frosted glass in it but Severus paid no mind and pushed it open. The front part of the office was deserted. He heard voices coming from down a small corridor and rushed toward it. A group of wizards were sitting around a table with briefcases, chatting excitedly.

"Can I help you?" One of them asked when he caught a glimpse of Severus peeking in the doorway. The others went quiet and stared. They didn't look friendly and looked irritated at his intrusion. He didn't care at that moment.

"I'm looking for Perion Graves," Severus said, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. "Do you know where she is?"

" Mr. Hardwicke called her into his office a few minutes ago," one answered with an air of self importance. "I wouldn't bother them. They'll be discussing Youngblood. Mr. Hardwicke is representing him after all and Graves is assisting him."

Severus felt his stomach clench in desperate anxiety. He was too late.

"Which one is his office?"

"Last door on the right. But like I said, I wouldn't interrupt them."

Severus didn't answer and took off down the corridor and found Hardwicke's office. The door was just as thick as the one leading into the office was but this one didn't have the frosted glass in it. A nameplate had been placed importantly in the middle along with a mail slot. Severus swooped down and tried to pry the slot open but it seemed to be glued shut. He jiggled the door knob to no avail. It was locked. He began to pound furiously on the door and throwing his shoulder into it which only yielded him a potentially fractured bone. He drew his wand, stood back and pointed it at the door. He didn't use the simple unlocking charm. He opted to blast the door open instead. The door gave way to his spell as though it were made of fluff. Splinters showered down upon him.

Severus rushed into the office with his wand pointed out in front of him. Perion was laying on the desk, her shirt pushed up, revealing her breasts and she was naked from the waist down. Hardwicke was hunched over her with his trousers down around his ankles with his flabby backside facing Severus. Perion sat up, eyes wide in shock.

"Severus!" She gasped. "Help!"

"What in the fuck-!" Hardwicke started when he realized what had happened but before he could finish his sentence, Severus had already shouted a spell at him.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" Severus roared, his mind filled with rage. The effect was instant. The spell hit Hardwicke with such force that blood splattered everywhere, including on Severus. Hardwicke went pale, grabbed uselessly at his neck where the spell had hit. He sputtered for a moment but then his eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell to the ground with a large thumping noise.

"What did you do?" Perion asked as she bent down to assist Hardwicke. "You've killed him!"

Severus just stood there, his wand still pointed and his face contorted with rage. Perion suddenly had the good sense to pull down her shirt and find the rest of her clothes. She threw them on with out realizing that she'd put them on inside out.

"Go!" Perion hissed as she pointed at the door. "Fucking go!"

"Go where?" Severus asked, still staring at Hardwicke's lifeless form.

"I don't fucking know!" Perion shrieked. "Go back to your department! No! Go back to the flat!"

"And let you take the blame?" Severus asked.

"Don't worry about it! Just go!"

Severus didn't argue anymore. He'd just killed a man and didn't want to be connected with it. As he ran out, he went home, relishing the feeling of an overwhelming victory. He harbored too much hate to feel any remorse.

-.-.-.-.-

Perion came in a little after six o'clock that evening, completely exhausted. She'd spent most of the day at Saint Mungo's, though mostly in the tea room being questioned. The trial had been postponed and now the Ministry was abuzz with another scandal, one which Perion found herself right smack dab in the middle of. It wasn't a pleasant thought, knowing that it would be in the papers and her name would undoubtedly come up over and over. It was almost enough to make her want to quit altogether. Her mum was going to throttle her when she found out about this mess.

The man who had questioned her was from Internal Affairs which was a division of the Auror Office that investigated things that happened inside the Ministry. The man who questioned her was Thomas Smith, the star witness in the Youngblood trial. He dressed in sensible robes and had a pleasant manner about him but was very strictly about business. He'd met her outside of Hardwicke's room. She'd followed him to Saint Mungo's, to make sure he was alright after she'd shouted for help and one of the other interns discovered that their boss was still alive, though barely.

Healers had hovered around Hardwicke, muttering spells and administering potions, trying to stop the bleeding. They finally managed to stabilize him though she'd been shooed out so Ministry Officials could come in and question him. It seemed like hours before someone finally came to talk with her and that person was Thomas Smith.

"Are you the young lady who was with him when the attack occurred?" Thomas Smith asked her. Perion nodded. "Why don't you follow me and come have a cuppa. We need to talk."

Perion had time to think of a good cover story while they walked. Thomas didn't say much. He asked her name and how old she was. Perion answered politely.

"It was an accident," Perion told him once they had sat down at a table.

"So you did it?" Thomas asked her casually as he sipped at his tea. "Your co-workers found you and Chad in a very compromising state of dress."

"Yes," Perion told him quickly. "I did it."

"So who was the young man running away?"

"A friend of mine," Perion told him. "Mr. Hardwicke came to my home the other day and attacked me. My friend happened to show up when this was going on."

"So what was he doing there this morning?"

"He was checking on me," Perion said as she looked down at the table. She couldn't meet Thomas' eyes. "He figured that Mr. Hardwicke-Chad, would try something this morning. And he did. When he came in, it startled Hardwicke, and I saw the opportunity to act. I didn't think."

"What spell did you use, exactly?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. I just know it came to mind and I acted on it without thinking. I wasn't aiming for his neck. I was trying to get him off of me."

Thomas nodded in understanding. He seemed to believe her story which was a great relief. She didn't want Severus in trouble for this. This was her mess, she would take care of it.

"So how long have you been having an affair with Chad?"

"I wouldn't call it an affair. It's more like I submitted to his demands because I didn't want to lose my job."

"Well, how long, exactly, was that going on?"

Perion shrugged. "Couple of weeks maybe. He's been harassing me since I started at the Ministry." Perion took a deep breath and managed to look Thomas in the eyes. His face was neutral and hard to read. "Am I in trouble?"

Thomas stared at her for the longest time before answering her. "No, I don't think so. Not this time. This is clearly a case of self defense. Truth told, we've been investigating Chad Hardwicke for years now for sexual misconduct within in the confines of the Ministry. The trouble is that we haven't had any of his alleged victims to come forward and testify."

"Oh thank god," Perion breathed. "Were you able to speak with him?"

"For a couple of moments," Thomas said. "He's in and out of consciousness. He says he doesn't remember anything after you coming into his office. He's saying you used an Imperius Curse on him."

"I did not!" Perion said, appalled by the notion. "He's lying!"

"I know that," Thomas told her with a smile. "The Unforgivables leave a distinctive trace when used. None were found on him."

"Bastard," Perion muttered to herself.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest," Thomas said as he stood up. "You're going to have a long few weeks ahead of you. Chad's facing an inquiry and I'm positive that you're going to be interrogated a lot over the coming days."

"Thank you," Perion said. Thomas handed her his card and went about his business. Perion decided to follow his advice and went home.

Severus opened the door before she could even touch the doorknob. He yanked her in roughly and slammed the door shut behind her. He led her to the couch and sat her down, pacing before her.

"He's not dead, Severus," Perion told him, half way amused by his paranoid behavior. Severus didn't relax any. He continued to pace.

"I'm fucked," he said. "He's going to press charges and I'm going to Azkaban for deadly assault."

"He doesn't remember anything," Perion told him with a shrug. "Besides that, I took the blame and they're calling it self defense."

Severus stopped and looked at her with wonderment.

"You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. I can't have you going to Azkaban." Perion told him. "You're too pretty."

Severus didn't smile at her joke. He was still far too frazzled for humor. Perion sighed.

"Can I ask you something, Severus?" She told him, going back to being serious. "Where did you learn a spell like that? They don't teach that at Hogwarts."

"I didn't learn it," he told her quietly. "I created it."

"What do you mean you created it?"

"I came up with it," Severus told her sharply, annoyed by her stupidity. Perion felt her breath catch in her throat upon realizing full on what he was saying. She never thought Severus would come up with something so cruel. That didn't seem like him.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why would you create something to hurt people with?"

"Would you rather I used the Killing Curse?" Severus barked back at her, causing her to jump a bit. "Why does any one create something like it? It's a spell to immobilize the enemy! It's an advantage in battle when your enemy is overpowering you!"

"Haven't you heard of the Stunning spell? Just as effective without the mess!" Perion looked down at her white blouse. It was covered in brown dried blood. She looked like she'd wrestled with a slaughtered animal.

"He was raping you, Perion!" Severus shouted. "You should be grateful! I should've killed him!"

"That's not the issue!" Perion cried. "The issue is that you created something so horrible! What if people were to find out about it? People would be using it left and right!"

"You're being utterly ridiculous."

Perion didn't not feel as though she were being ridiculous. What she felt was angry and fearful. The spell Severus had created had great potential to become an Unforgivable. What Hardwicke had done was terrible but was it really worth a sit throat? Had Severus aimed just a bit better, Hardwicke would've bled out completely.

"What if a child finds out about that curse? What if that child decides to use it on another child?"

"That's not my problem," Severus told her coldly.

Perion stared at him for the longest, trying to find words but wasn't able to think of anything right off the bat. She was stunned that he could be so cold hearted. She knew what sort of people he had made friends with at Hogwarts but Perion had been certain that he had been different from them.

"You obviously aren't the person I thought you were," Perion told him in a shaking voice. She didn't want to look at him or speak with him anymore, so she turned and fled to her room, slamming the door behind her. Door slamming always satisfied her though she absolutely despised someone slamming one on her. But the loud bang it made accurately depicted the anger she was feeling.

Perion threw herself into the bed and pressed her face into a pillow. She screamed and screamed into it until she was hoarse. That accomplished nothing but it made her feel slightly better, well enough to calm her down at least. She took to staring at the ceiling after that.

After a while, Severus came in after her and sat down on the edge of her bed. She remained stony and refused to look at him.

"Look," Severus told her. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Perion told him and rolled over on her side. She heard him sigh.

"I didn't create the spell just so I could hurt people. In fact, I created it completely by accident but thought it might come in handy. I've never really used it before today." Perion still didn't respond. "If it makes you feel better, I've told no one else about it."

"Good," Perion said as she turned around to face him finally. "I'd hate to think you got a kick out of hurting people."

"I don't," Severus said quickly. "But I'm not above defending myself."

"I suppose I can live with that. Just don't ever use it in my presence again. This shirt is ruined."

"Blood doesn't usually splatter like that," Severus said. "It usually takes a few seconds after the spell hits for it to really start bleeding."

Perion decided not to ask exactly how he knew this after he just said that he'd never really used it that much. It was probably best that she not know. Remaining oblivious would suit her just fine. She didn't like the things his friends had done and she didn't want to think about what things Severus had done as well.

"I think I heard a Healer saying he was on blood thinning potions for a weak heart," Perion said.

"That would explain it."

Perion smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. But she was exhausted and it must've shown because it wasn't too long before Severus took his leave of absence.

She didn't sleep well that night. She had nightmares and kept waking up in a panic, not able to remember her dreams only that they were extremely bloody and she had the distinct impression that she was going to lose her life. She finally managed to doze off and sleep pleasantly but it seemed as though as soon as she had drifted off, her alarm clock was going off and she had to get ready to go to work.

The notion of going back to work after the day before scared Perion. She knew everyone would be talking about what happened and she would be in the middle of the circus. She didn't want to answer any questions and she certainly didn't want people to look at her. She was ashamed of herself. She knew Hardwicke attacking her wasn't her fault, but again that lingering feeling that she'd allowed it to happen stood steadfast. She wanted to shake it but it was hard, especially since her mother had always taught her to be accountable for her own actions and what happened as a result of them. For the most part, it kept Perion out of trouble but she hadn't been so lucky this time.

Perion bade Severus goodbye, wishing him a good day and promising to see him later that afternoon. He informed her he wasn't going in that day, maybe never again. Perion just shrugged and said nothing because he seemed to be wondering why on earth she was going back. Even though she didn't want to, life went on, pure and simple. But she decided not to go to work right off the bat. She thought she ought to drop in at Saint Mungo's and check up on Hardwicke.

Hardwicke had been moved to a different, bigger room, one more equipped for keeping him long term. He wasn't awake and Perion considered backing out and leaving. But there was a woman by his bed side with messy blond hair streaked with grey, reading a magazine through a pair of glasses that made her eyes stand out. When Perion entered the room, she looked up and whipped the glasses off.

"Oh, hello!" The woman said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting any one yet."

"I just thought I'd stop in and see how he's doing," Perion muttered, realizing that this woman must be Mrs. Hardwicke.

"He's doing much better. He'll be out of here in a few days," Mrs. Hardwicke said. "Are you Perion?"

"Yes," Perion told her in a quiet voice.

"Ah, well I need to speak with you." Perion felt a jolt of shock go through her body. What ever this was about couldn't have been good because Mrs. Hardwicke seemed to know exactly who she was. "Not to worry, dear. I'm not going to bite your head off. I really just wanted to apologize for what my husband did to you."

"'Snot your fault," Perion managed to tell her.

"I know it isn't. What I mean is that I'm not angry at you for what you've done to him. I think I would've done the same thing given the situation."

That made Perion feel slightly better and slightly brave. She straightened herself out and stood completely rigid like her mother had taught her to do. Using her height would intimidate her opponent enough to make them back down. Not that she saw Mrs. Hardwicke as an opponent but the height advantage made her feel a bit less self conscious.

"I also wanted to ask you for a favor. I wanted to ask that you keep this quiet," Mrs. Hardwicke said. She looked utterly exhausted though Perion could tell that her fatigue came from decades of stress and worry. "And it's not because he wouldn't deserve it, because he would but I'm pleading with you to not go into the open with this. I don't want him to lose his job. We're under a lot of finical stress as it is. If he lost his job, I'm not sure what we would do. I can't carry my whole family on my salary alone. I've got debt to pay and children to feed."

Perion felt herself deflate. She felt for the poor woman, she really did. She and her children were the ones paying for her husband's mistakes.

"I can't promise you anything," Perion told her. "I can't control what happens."

"But of course you do!" Mrs. Hardwicke wrinkled her nose as she gazed over Perion. "What ever it is that you want, you can have it if you keep it quiet. I can spare gold if that's what you need. Not much but once he goes back to work I'll be able to give you more."

"I don't want your money. I'm not just some girl you can pay off. Money is no object to me.." Perion shifted on her feet and glanced down the hallway, plotting an escape route.

"What is it that you want then?" Mrs. Hardwicke was starting to look rather desperate. Perion wished she could've told her her what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't.

"I don't want anything. Trust me when I say I don't want this out in the open any more than you do. But there's an inquiry now. Whether or not any of this is brought out into the open is beyond my control. There were several witnesses and I can't tell you if one of them is going to blab to the press or not." Perion took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hardwicke. I'm sorry I ever allowed the situation to get out of hand like it did. I hurt a lot of people, unintentionally, you and your children included."

Mrs. Hardwicke just shook her head and dabbed at her leaking eyes with a wadded up tissue paper that she'd obviously used before.

"It's alright, darling," she told her with a sniffle. "It wasn't your fault and I know that. I know what Chad is like and how persistent he can be. I just hate to see him prey on younger witches, like yourself. You'd barely poked your head into the real world when he came clawing at you. He'd been talking an awful lot about you and I thought about writing you and telling you to just back away from him but I didn't see what difference it would make. I'd just sound like the jealous wife."

"So, leave him?" Perion suggested, hoping she hadn't crossed the line. "I'm aware of his problem but that's still no excuse for it."

"You wouldn't understand. I did leave him the first time he admitted to committing adultery. And I realized during that time that I loved him very much and that there were some things I'd have to sacrifice."

"Like your dignity?"

"You wouldn't understand," she repeated again. "But you will once you get married."

"I'll take that into account," Perion said, feeling somewhat annoyed with the woman standing before her. Mrs. Hardwicke didn't look angry at Perion's casual sarcasm but rather looked down at her watch.

"I guess I ought to head back up to work." She nodded her head upwards. Perion remembered that she was a Healer which made it all the more convenient for her to keep an eye on her husband. "Thank you anyway, I suppose. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"You as well," Perion muttered as Mrs. Hardwicke turned and walked away.

Perion decided to head back to the Ministry to get to work for the day. It was a daunting task but she felt that she needed to at least show up and prove to everyone that she was a strong young woman who could take care of herself. But before she could make it to her department, a man stopped her.

"You're Perion, right?" He asked gruffly. Perion instantly went suspicious of this man. How did he know who she was and what exactly did he want from her that was so important that he had to stop her during the busiest part of the day at the Ministry.

"Yes," she asked slowly. "Can I help you with something?"

The man stuck his hand out for Perion to shake, which she did but kept the contact minimal. "I'm Hiram Wyatt. I'm Severus' supervisor. He hasn't been into work and I'm a bit worried about him. I thought you might know something."

"Oh, sure. He's been staying with me in my flat for the past few days."

"Let's talk."

Perion didn't figure she had much of a choice, so she followed Wyatt to his busy department and into a smaller side room. There wasn't much in there, really. The walls were grey brick and there was a rather long table with numerous chairs scattered unevenly around it. A shelf full of cubbyholes covered one wall. Perion assumed this was the department breakroom. A small end table with a coffee pot and disposable cups confirmed her assumption.

Perion immediately took a seat, assuming that Wyatt didn't want some casual conversation about her. She watched as he took his time pouring himself a cup of coffee and stirring in sugar and cream. After what seemed hours, he finally sat down across from her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Is he coming back to work?" Wyatt asked Perion with an eyebrow raised. Perion just shrugged, unable to speak for Severus. She didn't honestly think he would. Wyatt seemed to understand this and he leaned back slightly and stretched. "Did he have anything to do with what happened to you?"

Perion tensed under Wyatt's intense stare. The last thing she wanted was for Severus to be in trouble with his boss over something that had been entirely her fault. Granted, Severus didn't have to stick his nose into her business but the gesture was noble and she was ready and willing to take the blame for him because of that fact.

"It all happened so quickly, I don't know what happened," Perion said, placing her shaking hands in her lap and out of sight.

"I get it," Wyatt said though he sounded a bit frustrated. "You're covering for him. I know what was said. I've read the official statement that Internal Affairs took from you. And I'd almost believe it to be true except for the fact that Severus asked specifically to go check on you. Twenty minutes later, Hardwicke is nearly dead and Ministry employees are under the impression that someone is attacking Ministry officials. I guess my question to you would be, if he's completely innocent, like you said he is, why has he suddenly decided to quit his job that he was excelling at?"

"I can't answer that," Perion said quietly and broke eye contact with Wyatt to stare at the wall beyond him.

"You know, people are thinking it's some sort of conspiracy. The day of Angus Youngblood's trial, the leader of his defense team is brutally assaulted. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"

"It had nothing to do with the trial," Perion said, feeling more than a little exasperated. "He was attacking me! What was I supposed to do?"

"No one blames you for that, kid. I just want to know whether or not my star intern is throwing his future away because he had something to do with it or if it was just some sort of random, rash decision."

Perion felt herself began to tremble more violently as she felt tears spilling over. It was a relief but at the same time, it was a burden. She couldn't hide the truth for much longer. Besides, hadn't Severus said Wyatt was on her side? Would Wyatt really turn Severus in for attacking Hardwicke when Wyatt couldn't even stand Hardwicke himself? Severus thought highly of his supervisor, Perion knew that much.

"He was just trying to protect me," Perion said after a few moments of silence. She sucked it up and stopped the flowing tears as much as she possibly could. "I didn't ask him to do anything, if that's what you think. I didn't want him involved. I was going to take care of things myself and that day...it just got out of hand. I was defenseless but I know that it's my fault. I should've never agreed to sleep with Hardwicke to begin with. Had I just stood my ground and ignored his advances, we wouldn't be in this mess."

The tears started once more and Wyatt produced a handkerchief from his pocket. He handed it to her and she took it gratefully. She dabbed at her eyes, careful to not smudge her eye make up any further. It took her a few moments but she finally managed to control her distressed sobs.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Wyatt said. "I just don't understand why a young man like Severus would go out of his way and sacrifice his career for a girl. He doesn't seem like the noble type that would do that sort of thing."

"I know he cares a lot about me," Perion said as she sniffled a bit. She continued to dry her face. She must've looked a mess. "And I care a lot about him. Who I am to question what he does for my sake? I'm just grateful he showed up when he did. Things would've just continued to spiral out of control."

"I hope you've learned your lesson about messing around with your superiors."

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do," Perion said truthfully. "I wouldn't have gotten Hardwicke's attention if I hadn't done it. I would've continued to get overlooked because I'm a female. And you can say what you want, but we do live in a very biased world ran by mostly men. Most departments in the Ministry, if not all of them, are ran by a wizard."

"I certainly can't ignore that statistic." Wyatt was smiling at her now, teasing her slightly. "But I doubt that you'll run into that problem anymore. I personally recommended a personal friend of mine to take Hardwicke's place while he recovers and until the inquiry is finished."

"Who is it?" Perion asked curiously.

"Her name is Selma. Selma Oliver. Granted, she's not got quite the experience Hardwicke does, but she's a damned fine worker and a fair one at that. Not overly critical or nasty and not overly nice either. I guess if I had to describe her with one word, it would be 'blunt.' I think you'll like her."

"That's good to know," Perion said as she flashed Wyatt her first genuine smile of the day. It only lasted about two seconds but she felt an overwhelming sense of relief and gratitude. Hopefully this new supervisor would give her an equal chance to thrive, just like the other interns. She'd learned it was safer to progress through her career the honest way rather than using sleazy tactics like sleeping with her boss to gain approval and status.

"I suppose I'd better be letting you get back to your department," Wyatt said after he looked at his pocket watch. "Tell Severus that his job is still waiting from him. Try and talk him into coming back, will you?"

"I'll try my best," Perion said as she stood. She shook Wyatt's hand and thanked him for being so understanding. But now it was time to go and face the music.

As Perion expected, once she arrived, her colleagues stopped in the middle of what they were doing to stare at her. Perion felt uncomfortable and she half expected she was going to throw up. She started toward the back corridor that would lead to the department library, where she planned on hiding most of the day. However, as she approached Hardwicke's office, she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. The door was opened so she hazarded a peek inside.

It had been completely transformed. For one, the place was now dimly lit and the only light sources were a lamp that was on a stand in a corner and the flickering flame of three floral scented candles. The desk had also been moved against the wall, though it was still facing the same direction. Behind the desk sat a very disgruntled woman with dark hair. She was slumped over her desk with her head resting on one palm as she rifled mindlessly through a stack parchment, muttering to herself. Perion took another breath and braved a small knock on the already opened door. The woman instantly looked up, at first looking annoyed but as she took in Perion's appearance, her face softened.

"Come in," the woman said a bit breathlessly. "I was just going over some of the case files from the Angus Youngblood case."

"I take it that you've replaced Chad as head of his defense team?" Perion inquired as she stepped into the room fully. There was a cushioned chair just beyond the desk, obviously for guests. Perion didn't take a seat however. She stood a good distance away from the desk and bit her lip nervously.

"Not entirely sure on that one yet," the woman muttered. "This whole thing is a mess. I'm about ready to just give up and throw Youngblood to the Dementors. He's obviously guilty. I don't see how this can be won."

"You could help him get a reduced sentence," Perion suggested as she peered at the papers. They were all typed up and neat looking but the words were too small for Perion to make out at her distance.

"Too much evidence against him. I say society is better off with out him." The woman shook her head and collected the stack. After she stashed it away in a drawer, she focused on Perion. "I'm Selma and I'll be your new supervisor."

Perion stepped forward as Selma held her hand out. Perion shook it daintily but let go of the woman's warm soft hand after two whole seconds of effeminate hand shaking.

"I'm Perion Graves," she told her new boss. "And I'm assuming I'm being booted off of the Youngblood case."

"Yes, I am removing you from it. Considering what you've been through, I think it's probably a bit too stressful for you."

"I'm perfectly fine," Perion told Selma with a huff. "I can manage it."

"Darling, I can barely manage it," Selma said. "I've got more useful things to do around here."

"Like what?" Perion's hope that she would be more than just another coffee mule as she'd been previously, diminished. Months into the job and she was being pushed back to square one.

"I've got some proposed bills I need you to look through," Selma explained. "I need it all edited and immaculate before we can present it to the Minister to put through voting."

"Wonderful," Perion said. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. But at least it was better than being stuck doing mundane tasks that had nothing to do with anything.

"Don't fret. I'm also entrusting you to study up on them so that you personally, can present them to the Minister and his committee."

Perion's eyes widened at the mere thought of such a thing happening. Never in a million years had she pictured herself suggesting a new law to the MInister for his approval. That sounded like something people who'd been working for years in the department did.

"Why?" Perion blurted out unintentionally. "Shouldn't someone with more experience be doing that?"

"The thing is, I've decided to give you something of a leg up. In my files here, it's showing that you've done nothing of importance until Chad put you on the Youngblood case. Personally, I think Chad is too much of a lawyer and has turned this place into an attorney practice rather than a law making department, like it was originally intended. I think hiring on interns to help him with his cases is a bit of an exploit," Selma explained. "He wouldn't have to pay you anything. The Ministry would and the Ministry isn't even on Youngblood's side let alone willing to pay for his legal team."

"I've never thought of it that way," Perion said thoughtfully. "It would explain a lot."

"And it came to my attention that the man pretty much ignored you until you started sleeping with him, sorry to be so harsh. I figured I'd give you one big chance to prove your worth without having to use your body."

"Thank you," Perion said as she jumped forward enthusiastically to shake Selma's hand, though this time she made sure to seem more firm rather than the wispy excuse for a handshake they'd shared earlier. "I won't disappoint you."

"It's hard being a witch in this department," Selma said, smiling rather offhandedly. "I thought I should give you a decent head start. Think of it as a new beginning if you will."

"Again, thank you," Perion told her with a gracious bow. Selma shrugged her off.

"Now, here's what I need you to do..."

Perion spent the rest of the work day in the legal department's personally library, researching standard Ministry of Magic protocol for Selma. Selma told Perion that in light of her situation, she thought it was appropriate to assign Perion to try and get a law passed that incited harsher punishments and maybe even prison time along with a healthy settlement for men like Hardwicke who sexually harassed co-workers and employees. The worst they could do at the moment was fire Hardwicke and give him access to his pension, which didn't really seem very fair to Perion at all. She thought men like Hardwicke ought to not only be fired but required to take mandatory courses on what is appropriate and what isn't appropriate in the work place. She didn't want his money. He'd given her money already and it hadn't settled very well with her.

By the time Perion was ready to go home, she was exhausted yet deliriously happy. All the other interns were scoffing at Selma and muttering about her because she'd taken them off of the cases they'd worked on for Hardwicke and assigned them different projects to work on, just as she'd done with Perion. Perion merely ignored them even though she knew they were also whispering about her.

Severus was napping on the couch when she arrived at home. He woke up with a bit of a start when she closed the door behind her. All she could do was smile as he looked around, clearly confused by his surroundings.

"What time is it?" Severus asked in a scratchy voice.

"It's five thirty in the evening," Perion informed him as she hung her coat up behind the door.

"You seriously went to work?"

"I did," Perion said cheerfully as she sat down next to him. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and rested her hands behind her head. "And I'm glad I went. It was by far the best day I've had at work since I've started."

Severus gave her an odd look but she didn't let it phase her as she detailed him on what her new assignment was and what a relief it was to be able to have a fresh start. The more she got excited and eager, the more he frowned. Perion slowed down considerably, wondering what on earth his problem was. She'd emphasized on the fact that it was a good thing, yet he kept the scowl as though he didn't really approve. After she was done explaining what had happened, he finally spoke his mind.

"She's only doing it because she feels sorry for you," he said. "She's giving you pity. That's all it is."

"I'm not sure what's wrong with that," Perion stated carefully as she turned her gaze to fully meet his. "I'm lucky I wasn't fired. After all, I agreed to the affair in the first place. So, she feels sorry for me. At least I'm getting the chance to prove myself."

"If you insist," he said in a dull tone as though he didn't buy what she was telling him at all. It annoyed her that he was copping such an attitude about it but she decided it wasn't really worth fighting over.

"I also spoke to your boss today as well." Perion watched his reaction but his expression remained the same. "He says to tell you that your job is still there if you want it."

"I don't," Severus said firmly. "I'm so sick of that place. I want to work somewhere more hands on and something that meets my interests."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Different things," Severus said, being obviously evasive. "I was bored at the Ministry, anyway."

"So what are you going to do for a job?" Perion asked quietly."You need one."

"I've applied to be a clerk at an apothecary in Knockturn Alley," Severus stated proudly. "They sell a few illicit products but they also have a line of ready made potions that they make in the shop itself."

"When will you hear something back?" Perion felt uneasy about this new idea of Severus'. She really felt he ought to be doing something a bit more productive to society. He was far too smart to be stuck working in some shady shop in Knockturn alley. But who was she to complain? At least he was making an effort to at least find a job.

"Dunno," Severus shrugged. "But the owner said she hadn't really had anyone else in there to apply. Not that she's really advertised the position."

"Just so long as you make sure to take the day of the wedding off," Perion said with a slight smile.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. Perion gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"I'll be there so it won't be that bad."

"I realize that," Severus said. His expression softened up quite a bit as he stared Perion dead in the eye. She felt uncomfortable because she knew there was some issues that needed to be addressed and she knew that he was wanting to get it out in the open, which she wasn't too terribly keen on. "So."

"So," Perion repeated back at him with a teasing grin, though on the inside, her stomach was churning.

"Since Hardwicke isn't in the picture anymore, where does that leave us?" Severus asked seriously.

"In quite a bit of a mess, actually," Perion said jokingly, though Severus didn't seem to think she was too funny. She decided it was probably just easier to bite the bullet and face it head on. "I honestly don't know."

"You don't know. That's not what you were saying the other night when I kissed you."

Perion cringed. "I know what I said. And I meant it. I just think we should probably take it slow and not rush into things."

"I think we're going as slow as humanly possible. That's not enough for me, Perion," Severus told her, seeming agitated by her reluctance. "I have needs and I can't sit around and wait on you to decide what you want."

"Do I really have to make a decision about this right now?" Perion asked desperately. "We live together now. I'd rather not make things awkward. I want to be able to be comfortable with you before I decide anything."

Perion scooted close to him and threw a gentle arm around him, to show him that she meant what she nuzzled his neck slightly. and whispered, "It's going to happen. We both know that it is. So start slow."

Severus still glowered ahead at the fireplace, leaving Perion feeling frustrated. He wasn't getting what she was saying. She wanted to be with him. She just didn't want to rush into it all.

"I want you now, Perion. Not later. Now."

"You have me now!"

"Not good enough," he said moodily. "I'm tired. So if you would, get off me. I'm going to bed."

Severus shoved her off quite roughly and stomped off to his bedroom. Perion sighed, knowing that she'd screwed up royally. She decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to chase after him to try to further explain things to him, so she let him be, though her semi good day had been ruined.

* * *

**So here's an update for you people! Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed. The rest of you, well shame on you :P**

**Anyway, I thought I'd update today because it's been a few days AND today is my 3rd wedding anniversary so I thought I'd share my day with you because it's a special day! My husband and I have been together since 2005 and we finally tied the knot on May 21st, 2009 and then had a baby in late 2010. So here's to many more years with the hopes that I don't kill him for a hefty life insurance payout! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lotter's Herbal Remedies was located in a dark corner lot in Knockturn Alley. The first time Severus had visited, he'd walked right past it, confused by its dark exterior. It wasn't exactly in shambles but it certainly was easy to miss. The only thing that indicated that there was any sort of business was a small sign hanging in the window, in green glowing letters that read "Lotter's Herbal Remedies/If you've got a problem, we've got a solution. Closed Sunday through Tuesday and Opened from Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday 9 AM to 9 PM." The sign had a sophisticated way about it which rather impressed Severus.

Two days after he had applied and interviewed, he'd received a letter from the owner, Lana Lotter telling him she was giving him the job and that she needed him to come in Wednesday for a quick training session. He was a bit excited and took his time grooming himself and dressing himself properly, which was more than he'd done to prepare to go work at the Ministry everyday. He was confident that he would like it at Lotter's. It seemed like his sort of job. Brewing potions. Being able to work with some very rare ingredients that he'd been longing to experiment with seemed like a dream.

The atmosphere was generally more comfortable than at the Ministry. It wasn't so formal. Even though Severus did rather enjoy the word he did at the Ministry, it tired him out. There were too many procedures, too many people above him and more importantly, it didn't feel like a productive way to spend his time. Perion didn't need his protection anymore so he didn't see why it was important to stay, though he was well aware that she wasn't exactly happy with his choice.

The air of the shop smelled rather rotten and the air was thick with the sort of volume that Severus associated with brewing potions. The interior was rather run down and full of shelves, lined with bottles and a few herbs in bins toward the front of the store, where the till was. There were two women in there, neither of them appearing to be much older than he was, whom he assumed worked there. There was a rather short, busty girl with wild tangles of brown streaked blond hair that hung down her shoulder in one thick plait stocking shelves. The other was taller, skinnier with sharp, angular features sitting behind a counter on a stool reading a book. Neither of them acted like they knew Severus existed. They apparently had casted him off as just another customer, though Severus wasn't sure what sort of customer just came in, stood completely still near the door and stared all the while looking completely lost. The sort of customer that came in to this particular kind of shop would more than likely know what they were after and Severus highly doubted that anyone came in to just browse casually.

Severus was saved when an older woman with jet black hair dressed in smart dark purple robes came forth through an almost unnoticeable narrow doorway that blended in with the shelving around it. This was Lana Lotter, the owner, the woman whom he had spoken with days before.

"Ah, Severus," Lana said though her voice wasn't exactly cheerful. "So good of you to make it and half an hour early."

"I didn't really have anything better to do..." Severus said, hoping not seem too eager.

"That's quite alright," Lana reassured him. "You're prompt. I like that. Not like my niece there in the red robes who makes it a habit to be fashionably late."

The busty girl stocking shelves turned and gave Lana a dirty look.

"I told you. I can't come into work with wet hair. It's unprofessional."

"And I've told you that you should make more of an effort to get up earlier to shower," Lana replied back with a lazy drawl in her voice. The other girl scrunched her nose in distaste. Since she was turning to face her aunt, Severus got a better look at her face. She was pretty in an unconventional sort of way, with an upturned nose and a wide mouth filled endlessly with bright white teeth. She was wearing dark dramatic looking eye make-up that put any make up Perion wore to shame.

"Don't make that face at me," Lana warned. "If you got into bed at a decent hour, it wouldn't be so much of a struggle."

"I'm a night owl," the girl said with a shrug as she sat an empty crate down by her feet. She kicked it slightly and it slid through the concealed doorway. "I'm done, by the way. Can I go home yet? It's dead in here today."

"We don't close for another four hours and besides, I've just hired on someone new for the two of you to torture. I need you to show him the ropes."

"Let's see," the girl said as she tapped a finger to her chin pensively as she faced Severus. "You brew potions and when you're done brewing, you bottle them, put labels on them, put them in the crates, stock them and when a customer comes in, you ignore them."

"You don't ignore them," Lana said exasperatedly. "You keep your distance and mind your business while they shop. Don't ask them questions, if they have questions, they should always come to you. Never the other way around. Our customers don't come in here for our friendly customer service. They come in for the product. Most know what they want and they trust us to not ask questions about why they're buying what they're buying. Our mantra is, 'We don't really want to know anyway'. Is that simple enough or do you need more detail?"

Lana was talking to Severus now and Severus just stood there, taking in everything he was being told. That seemed simple enough. So he shrugged at her and looked around the place, taking it all in, while it was still a novelty.

"I'm adaptable," he told her. "Seems simple enough, out here anyway. Will I be brewing right of the bat or is that something I have to work my way up to?"

"Nothing like that, darling," Lana said as she put a hand on his back. "We all pitch in and do whatever needs to be done but Chloe isn't good at brewing but is better at stocking and keeping things organized while Sienna over there is best with keeping money. I do most of the brewing which is why I advertised for a position. I needed someone who can brew to help take some of the load off. I've got other responsibilities around here. You and another young witch straight out of Hogwarts applied but she was rubbish with potions and you were exceptional so I hired you on."

"I'm good at brewing," the tall witch on the barstool said as she put her book down.

"Yes, darling you are, but you like to experiment more than brewing what I've told you to brew." Lana turned back to Severus and lowered her voice. "She set the place on fire once. I almost sacked her and Chloe over it but my brother threw a fit. And if I can't sack Chloe, I can't sack Sienna either. They're lovers, you see."

"I'm really a dancer you know, ballet," Sienna told Severus. "I'm just doing this until my dancing career takes off. Otherwise, I'd still be living with my parents who had nag at me constantly for not picking a more suitable career than dancing."

"And I'm only doing this until my clothing line takes off," Chloe added in cheerfully. "Sienna's a dancer and I'm into fashion."

"I was previously employed by the Ministry but due to a bit of a violent mishap, I had to leave," Severus said, feeling the need to contribute his say, though a second after he'd said it, he'd regretted it. "I love brewing. It's somewhat of a passion of mine."

"Wonderful," Lana said as she took him by the arm. She led him through the concealed door and into what Severus could only describe as the perfect work environment. There were tables after tables with steaming cauldrons of all sizes and shapes lined up throughout the rather large room that made him think of some sort of warehouse. The ceilings were high and the floors were cement. "Lighting is a bit dim, I apologize but I work with a lot of light sensitive potions. But this is where I'll have you for the most part."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement as he approached a table and peered into one of the cauldrons. It was a pale green color and it smelled a bit bitter.

"Mild poison," Severus observed, trying to prove to his new boss that he knew what he was doing. He took another great whiff of the clouds of steam billowing from the cauldron. "If I'm not mistaken, it's used for temporary paralysis."

"Correct," Lana said, beaming a bit at him. "I think you'll do just fine here. And I'll pay you well."

"How much?"

"I'll give you the normal hourly rate and five galleons extra for every ten potions you brew."

Severus raised a brow in mild surprise. On first thought, that didn't seem like much but as he did the math in his head, he realized it could add up to quite a bit, depending on how many potions he brewed in any given day. It would be a bit trying, but he could do ten potions in a fairly short amount of time.

"Do the others get that?" Severus asked with a slight nod toward the door where the two witches were minding their duties. "Or should I keep it a secret?"

"I wouldn't announce it, no," Lana told him. "I pay Chloe sales commission but it's not quite that much. And I don't pay Sienna anything like that at all. Between you and I, I don't particularly care for her. She's a lovely person but she's not the model employee."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus said. "So when do you need me to start?"

"Tomorrow, if you'd like," Lana told him. "I need all the help I can get at this point. I'm rather overwhelmed at the moment. I had someone helping me but he's long gone. He decided to follow the Dark Lord full time. A bit flaky if you ask me. Showed up whenever he wanted. I was on the brink of sacking him anyway."

Severus said nothing about his ambition. He didn't want to mention that this was a temporary fix until he was able to join the ranks of the Dark Lord himself, though that didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. Besides that, he wasn't so sure how Perion would feel about it either. But once it was done, it was done and Severus could only hope that it would happen sooner or later.

After leaving that day, he felt content and in good spirits. Though the job at the Ministry was given to him as a favor, Severus was confident that this new job would challenge him in a subject he excelled at. Telling Lucius about it was somewhat of an issue, however. Severus decided that the best way to tell Lucius about his career move was by letter. He didn't think he could face his friend and furthermore with only three weeks left until the wedding, Lucius would be unbearable. For now, really the only thing Severus felt safe doing was just riding out the storm at a distance, after all, every storm did calm down eventually. But this was a complicated storm with Perion and his future at stake. Severus just hoped that it wouldn't be too messy.

For Perion, the days flew by much too quickly. She was kept busy with work and when she wasn't at work, she spent a great deal of her time helping Narcissa Black prepare for her wedding. Since Narcissa had given up on ever getting Perion and Regulus back together, Perion found her to be much more tolerable and even some what of a good friend to her. Perion found herself enjoying Narcissa's company as haughty and demanding as she was. As it so turns out, Narcissa did understand the dynamics of a relationship and helped ease Perion's conflicted emotions involving Severus.

"I thought the two of you were already together," Narcissa said one evening. Narcissa had invited Perion to her parents house to keep her company for a night. Narcissa was standing in front of a mirror in her bedroom, fastening a pair of earrings into her earlobes, listening intently as Perion spoke of what Severus had done and said the evening after the fiasco at the Ministry.

"Well, no," Perion confessed with a slight blush. She hated getting caught up in her own lies but Narcissa didn't seem all that bothered. After all, she was a Slytherin and was skilled in the art of lying as well. "We just made it seem that way so that you'd quit bothering me about getting back together with Regulus."

Narcissa crinkled her nose in distaste but then seemed to shrug it off as she turned from her reflection, seemingly satisfied with her appearance and joined Peony on the rather large four poster, lilac canopied bed. She tucked her legs underneath her body and gazed at Perion with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about taking things slow," Narcissa said. "If you like each other than you should be together."

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a serious relationship. And I know that I told him that after I solved my problem with my boss that the two of us could be together. I just don't want things to get out of hand is all."

"You know what the problem is?" Narcissa asked, looking very wise and sage. Of course Perion knew she thought of herself as a guru of sorts but how could she possibly understand any of the twisted, tangled mess of Perion's emotional conflicts? "You're trying to control the situation, that's what the problem is. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and let things go the way they're going to go."

Perion knew Narcissa was right but the problem was that she wasn't really much on taking chances. She'd rather play on the safe side than get hurt. It wasn't an easy habit to just shed completely. She wanted so badly to be able to do just jump in and hope to hell she didn't drown.

Things at home were still awkward. Thankfully, she got a few hours to herself before Severus came home from work, and by the time he did come home, he was utterly exhausted and wasn't much up for talking at all, though Perion knew it would have to happen eventually. They'd have to if he wanted to continue living with her.

Perion knew little about Severus' new job, other than it was a little potions shop in Knockturn Alley and that he worked with three women. She wasn't exactly comfortable with it. She felt like it was a total downgrade from his job at the Ministry and she felt as though he were throwing a perfectly good career and future down the drain. It also worried her that he was spending that much time alone with three other women. What if he decided he rather fancied one of them more than he fancied her? It killed her to think about it.

The day before the wedding, Severus had informed her before he'd gone off to work that morning that he was taking a half day and that he'd be off for lunch. She scarcely had the chance to tell him that she'd taken the next three days off. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and then there was the actual day of the wedding. She'd taken the extra day off to recover from it all. She'd made enough progress in her case that Selma had given her the go ahead, as long as she swore she'd really hit heavy, which she honestly intended to do if she wanted to present her new law proposal to the Minister just after the first of the year. There wouldn't be much time for a Christmas Holiday at all, though she sort of regretted that. It would be her first on her own Christmas. She expected that Severus would want to go spend time with his family but Perion didn't plan to do anything but maybe enjoy the morning. Perhaps she would visit her family, perhaps not. She knew she needed to at least pop in to say hello to her sister but she didn't have time for much more than that.

Right after Severus left the morning of the rehearsal dinner, Perion decided then that they really needed to take the time to sort things out. She decided that perhaps she ought to meet him just as he got off work and drag him to lunch somewhere so that they could just talk. But before they did all of that, Perion felt that she really needed a bit of time to work out what she would say to him exactly and pluck up the courage to go through with it. She didn't want to be confrontational about it, just very direct. But then she thought perhaps it wouldn't do to think on it and think on it. Perhaps it would be easier to just let what ever came to mind out. But she couldn't help her nerves. She decided that a shopping trip to Diagon Alley was in order. She was in need of some new quills anyway not to mention her ink pots were running quite a bit low with all the notes she had been taking at work.

Much to her amazement, Diagon Alley was actually quite calm. Really, the only times she'd been was just before she was to go off to school and it had always been filled with children and parents running about the place, getting last minute shopping done. Perion relished the fact that she wouldn't have to wait ages in line at the bookshop, which she fully intended to visit to pick up some more history books for her own reading pleasure.

The stationery shop was a quick visit. She knew what she was after and was able to find it and pay for it in a rather timely manner. The shopkeeper looked quite surprised to see her and was more than happy to help her, but really she was more anxious to go to Flourish and Blotts, where she could spend the next hour getting lost in a sea of text. She realized she'd have to monitor the time but the smell of the place brought such a sense of comfort to her, it was hard to not just wander down the aisles, dreamily as she fingered books, looking for something that caught her eye.

It wasn't a book that caught her eye, however. It was someone, scanning a row of books lazily, as though he weren't really interested but was rather bored and had nothing better to do. She spotted him just down the aisle from her as she picked through a row of her own, trying to concentrate on the task she'd set out instead of letting her interest be stolen by that sheath of silvery blond hair.

Much to her discomfort, Lucius spotted her. At first, she thought he didn't recognize her but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him do a slight double take as he stared in her direction. Perion pretended to have not noticed and plucked a random book from the shelf and pretended to leaf through it, feigning interest in it.

Please don't come over here. Just walk away and go about your business and leave me alone, please.

It's not that Perion didn't like Lucius. She didn't exactly like him but she didn't dislike him either. She wasn't as impressed with him as everyone else seemed to be, namely Narcissa and Severus, though Severus hadn't really mentioned him in a while. Not only that but after her escapade with Hardwicke, Perion wasn't able to trust people the same way she had been able to before, especially those of the male variety. Even when she went home, she always kept one eye on her father, thinking that he'd pounce on her at any moment and try to hurt her in some fashion. She realized that it wasn't a healthy way to think but she couldn't help it and sometimes it thoroughly depressed her. Her father was harmless and had never hurt her before so what would make him do so now?

Unfortunately for her, Lucius was bold enough to approach her. She half-pretended to be startled when he put his hand on her shoulder. It was somewhat of a shock but she knew exactly who it was which helped calm her nerves.

"Oh, Lucius!" Perion said with a chipper smile so that it wouldn't seem as though she were dreading him approaching her. "You startled me!"

"I apologize," Lucius said pompously which made Perion frown mentally. He really was full of himself, more so than her best female friend whom he just so happened to be marrying, cared to admit. "I saw you over here and thought I ought to come and say hello."

"Well..." Perion said, casting her eyes around, looking for an escape route. It would be easy to get lost in the rows of shelves but the hard part would be excusing herself from Lucius' presence. "Hello, then."

"Indeed, hello," Lucius said as he bowed his head with a slight smile. "My fiance tells me that the two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes," Perion replied, her smile never faltering. "We have gotten to be rather close with each other. She really is something. You're a lucky man."

"I'm aware." There was an awkward silence. Perion didn't know what to say to him and he was apparently having the same issue. Why didn't he just do the merciful thing and just excuse himself. It would save the both of them a ton of hassle and embarrassment. "So what brings you to Diagon Alley?"

" I'm meeting Severus for lunch when he gets off work. I just thought I'd kill a bit of time and do a bit of shopping."

"Ah, speaking of Severus, I've been meaning to speak with him. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm starting to think he's avoiding me."

"I could relay the message if you want," Perion offered.

Lucius shook his head. "Very kind of you, but no. It's really something I ought to be speaking with him in person about. It can wait until tonight at the very least."

"If this is about him quitting his job at the Ministry...I tried to stop him but he wouldn't hear it." Perion bit her lip and watched Lucius' face to gauge his reaction. "I know you must've had to pull a lot of strings to get him the position to begin with. I'd be a more than a little bit annoyed if I were in your shoes."

"Oh no, not at all. At first I was a bit irritated because he failed to mention to me that he'd quit and found another job. I could've found something a bit more suitable for him in that field, something that would get his name out there. Water under the bridge, however. I've heard word that Lotter's has gained quite a bit of business since he started."

"I wouldn't know," Perion replied without looking at him. "You're not the only one he's been avoiding."

Lucius was either too uncomfortable to try and console her or else he just really didn't care that much about it to remark on her distress, which wasn't exactly a bad thing. Perion hadn't meant to let that slip but she couldn't help herself. She felt alone in that moment, just thinking about Severus' cold shoulder treatment. It stung quite a bit because she knew she'd screwed things up with him.

"Well, since you're here and you've got a bit of time before you're to meet Severus..." Lucius looked down at his pocket watch to confirm. "Perhaps you'll be able to help me."

"With what?" Perion asked though she was a bit wary.

"It's rather humiliating to say, but I actually came to buy a gift for Narcissa. For our wedding night." Lucius cleared his throat and looked around, to make sure no one was listening in. His voice had lowered quite a bit and he was now speaking in a hushed voice. "Perhaps you can help me find something for her."

"This is a strange place to browse for sex toys," Perion teased, feeling a bit more at ease.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Lucius' face suddenly flushed and Perion couldn't help but laugh a little at his expense. "There's a lingerie shop down the way and I'm in here, trying to work up the nerve to go in and browse a bit."

"And you want me to go in there with you so that the people working there don't think that you're some sort of pervert who gets his jollies from browsing lingerie shops?" Perion guessed with a wide smile.

"Exactly," Lucius said, looking quite a bit relieved. "Would you?"

"Sure," Perion said. "It's not a big deal. I'll go in with you."

The lingerie shop was located just were Diagon Alley ended and Knockturn Alley started. Lucius walked quickly and hesitated as he approached the door. Perion pushed through for him and he followed her in timidly. A bored looking middle-age witch was behind the counter and she scarcely noticed them coming in. Thankfully, there were no other customers so it was just the two of them and racks of silky, lacy naughty garments.

"What do you think of this one?" Lucius said as he pulled out a white silky babydoll dress. Perion made a face at it. It was simply too virginal. Not that Narcissa was a tramp, Perion just knew that Narcissa liked to think of herself as saucy and somewhat edgy. Maybe she was a virgin, Perion had never really asked, but the white just wouln't suit her.

"No," Perion told him, as she rifled through, looking for something that would just jump out at her and scream Narcissa's name.

Every so often, Lucius would find something and hold it up for Perion's approval and Perion almost always shook her head at him. This was turning out to be quite the task. There were a few things Perion found that might've suited Narcissa but most of it was just too ordinary. That was until Perion came across a coral silk short cut nightie with black lace trimming. She picked it up and examined it, marveling at the delicate fabric.

"That looks an awful lot like that dress you wore to that party," Lucius commented as he studied her. Perion gave him an appreciative smile.

"It is lovely but it wouldn't suit Narcissa," Perion said as she started to put it back on the rack.

"Allow me to buy it for you," Lucius said quickly. Perion froze for a moment.

"I can't let you do that," Perion said after a few moments of hesitation. "It's expensive. Nearly two hundred galleons."

"Price certainly isn't an issue," Lucius told her sternly. "Do you like it?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then I'll get it for you. Think of it as a thank-you gift for all you've done."

"I'm not sure I know exactly what I've done that deserves you spending so much gold on something like this."

"You're helping me right now," Lucius pointed out. "And you've kept Narcissa company when we're apart. It's not easy on her you know. I haven't seen her in nearly a month. We mostly just write. I know she gets lonely and she says that you've really kept her from going mad being trapped at her parents' home."

Perion didn't exactly know how to tell him that this wasn't something he should buy for an acquaintance. It was much too intimate. She did like the night gown, it was gorgeous and she was considering coming back and buying it for herself.

"I'm still going to have to politely decline," Perion told him, though this time she said it firmly, hoping he'd get the picture and let it go. "We're not here to shop for me. We're here to shop for Narcissa."

"I'm not exactly sure why you have such an issue with accepting a gift from a friend," Lucius said. He was starting to sound agitated which sort of scared Perion. She didn't want to cause any trouble. "And what if I told you that Narcissa insisted that if I was going to get her something like this, then she really felt that I ought to get you something as well."

"She didn't, did she?" Perion asked timidly. Lucius nodded his head in confirmation which left Perion confused. "Why would she?"

"She wants to help you," Lucius said, stand offish. "She seems to think that I should have an impeccable taste for this sort of thing and I don't really. Running into you was a coincidence."

"How is this helping me?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest with you. She said something about you needing to flaunt your body to Severus..."

Perion stifled the urge to laugh. And there she was, thinking Lucius was being a pervert when really he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. In the end, they found a light pink teddy for Narcissa, that suited her well and as Lucius paid for it, he grabbed the nightie from her and paid for it before she could really protest.

After they exited the shop, Lucius handed Perion the bag with the nightie in it and they both exchanged pleasantries as though nothing odd had happened. Once he was out of sight, Perion took the bag and stuffed it at the very bottom of the bag she'd gotten at the stationary shop. She didn't imagine she'd ever wear it, regardless if Narcissa had insisted on it. It wouldn't feel right, at least not right away, as lovely as it really was.

Perion glanced down at her watch. It was now five til Severus was due to get off duty. Perion headed down to Knockturn Alley, her head down and her arms fastened to her side. She'd never been comfortable walking through the seedy Knockturn Alley, even more so now that she was completely alone. Luckily, she spotted Severus outside of the shop though her heart sank when she realized that a witch standing near him in bright neon pink robes as keeping him company. She was smoking a cigarette and chatting animatedly as Severus listened on, nodding absently. Perion almost lost her nerve right then and there but right as she was about to flee, the witch threw her cigarette down and ground it out with her foot. She said something else to Severus and then flounced back inside. Perion took a deep breath and put the brightest smile she could manage on as she started to wave at him.

"Severus!" Perion called, waving a bit more frantically. People had turned to look at her strangely though Perion did her best to ignore them as she worked to catch Severus' attention. His head turned in her direction and he looked right at her, but he didn't seem to recognize her. He started walking over uneasily, careful to look this way and that and as he approached her, his face went from confused to surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I tried telling you before I left that I'm off for the next three days," Perion said, trying to sound apologetic, though she didn't really feel all that sorry for him being such an attention hog. Had he taken the time and at least tried to listen to what she had to say, he would've known that.

"Oh," Severus said with a frown. "You still shouldn't be here, walking around by yourself. You don't know who or what is out there, waiting to attack you."

"But I'm fine!" Perion was beginning to feel more than a little upset. Why was he so paranoid about that? How often did that really happen anyway? She didn't really have any enemies so who would want to hurt her? She wanted him to be happy to see her but instead he was acting as though he didn't want to see her at all. "I-I just thought since we both have most of the day off that we could go get some lunch or something...but if you don't want to, I don't want to bother you..."

Severus' expression softened when he saw her bottom lip started to tremble. The pressure of tears threatened her eyelids and she did her best to hold them back. She didn't want him to see her cry, especially over him being so rude to her. That would only prove how soft she really was and that his actions affected her. They did, but he didn't need to know that.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to have lunch with you but my robes are filthy. I can't go anywhere in this mess," Severus said as he looked down at his body. Perion could see dark nasty stains on them. He did have a point, she wouldn't really want to go out into public looking like that either. But it still stung her that he was being so calloused.

"It's just that we've both been so busy lately...we've rarely had any time to really sit down and talk. I thought I would treat you to lunch so that we could."

"But couldn't we just go back home and have a nice quiet lunch and talk there?"

"If you're willing," Perion said, her tone half accusatory. Despair was turning into anger and she was almost at her limit. Besides, what exactly did it matter now anyway? He'd obviously found some one else and she had no one to blame but herself.

"I don't know what exactly that's supposed to mean."

"Everytime I try to talk to you, you walk away or completely blow me off. And then you hide in your room and sometimes it feels like you're just trying to avoid me, like I've done something terrible or I'm just a rotten person to live with!"

"I'm sorry," Severus said, though his tone didn't exactly match the sentiment. "I work hard. When I come home, I want to rest. And I'm sorry that I can't read your mind and know when you want to talk to me. Most of the time when you do talk to me it's all pleasantries and to be perfectly honest, I don't care how your day was at the office. You never ask about mine so why should you sit there and expect me to want to know about yours?"

"Why are you being so...so...mean?" Perion asked. This time she couldn't help the tears. She just let them fall. "I was just trying to do something nice for you!"

"Look, let's not do this here." Severus' voice dropped to a low whisper as he was becoming increasingly aware of people gawking at them. "I'm sorry. Really. It's just been a rather trying day. We can go home and we can talk for hours if you want. Really."

Perion had no choice but to follow his lead. So this wasn't a lunch out on the town like she'd planned but it was a start at least.

Of course, when they got home, Perion didn't intend to make anything for lunch. She felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach and wasn't much up for eating. If Severus was, he was on his own because she wasn't going to be his maid after the way he talked to her. Instead the curled up on the couch and stared into the empty fireplace. Severus took a seat next to her, though he kept his distance.

"If you don't want to talk to me, then don't," Perion said. "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do because it wouldn't help either of us."

"No. I want to talk. So talk," Severus insisted. "You're right. We do need to discuss things."

"I just don't know if I can keep living like this."

"I can move out if you'd like."

"I don't want that," Perion sighed. "I know you have every reason to be angry with me. I feel terrible about it. But all that's been going on, I'm just having a hard time trusting anyone male."

"I would never hurt you. Not like that prick did."

"I know that. And it kills me on the inside to think that one of these days you're just going to give up on me and go find someone else." Perion waited for a moment, expecting Severus to tell her that would never happen not in a million years. She started to grow suspicious when he didn't. She looked over at him and found him looking away from her, making an enormous amount of effort to avoid looking at her. Her heart sank horribly. "You've found someone. Someone from the shop?"

Severus nodded. "It's not like that. Not serious or anything."

"If it's not serious, how come you won't look at me or give me any details?"

Severus hesitated before looking at her. "Chloe found out that I'm part of the Malfoy wedding. She's been pestering me non stop about all the details so I asked her to be my date. I didn't think you'd take the news too well so I didn't tell you."

Perion didn't respond. No, she wasn't taking it well. The invitation did say something about a plus one but Perion just figured she'd be going with Severus anyway so it wouldn't matter. And now it was too late to invite anyone. She suddenly felt worse than she'd ever felt before.

"You could've told me," Perion said quietly. "It wouldn't have mattered to me. What else could I really do? If you fancy her, you fancy her. You can't help that."

"I don't fancy her," Snape said with a smirk. "I only invited her so she'd stop bugging me to give her every little detail. And even if I did fancy her, it wouldn't make a difference anyway."

"What do you mean?" Perion asked curiously as she sat up.

"She isn't into my type."

"Arsehole intellectual? How could she possibly resist?" Perion mocked.

"Men. She isn't into men. She likes other women."

Perion sat stumped for a moment, unsure if he was telling the truth or not because he was giving her a wicked smile that indicated he was taking the piss out. Perion groaned and kicked at him. He chuckled a bit and eased beside her, snaking an arm across her shoulder.

"That isn't funny!" Perion said angrily, though she felt nothing but relief now. "My heart was shattered!"

"I could never replace you," Severus muttered into her ear. He then pressed his lips into her neck which sent a shock of pleasure coursing through her body. Before she knew what was happening, Severus had flattened himself on top of her and was placing gentle kisses on her skin. The urge to run away did momentarily visit Perion but Perion shooed it away. This was what she wanted, she told herself. Exactly this.

Soon, the gentle kissing turned to rough, desperate kisses which made Perion's body scream for more...so much more, especially when he started to slide his cool hands up her blouse, slowly to tease her. She craved his hands on her breast so intensely, she thought she would die if it didn't happen. Unfortunately. just as Severus was about to do just that, the opened and Paisley stepped through, dragging a school trunk behind her.

"Are you home. Perion?" Paisley asked. Perion mentally cursed and sat up from the couch so that her sister could see her.

"What are you doing here?" Perion asked, a bit shocked to see her sister. And then dread set in when she realized Paisley had brought her luggage. Apparently no one had thought to tell the girl that Perion was renting Paisley's room out.

"The train just got into town...what are you...why is your hair such a mess?" Perion instinctively went to flatten her hair down as Severus set up, looking flustered as he worked to do up his belt before Paisley could see. Paisley's eyes went wide with shock and then a nasty little smile spread across her face. "I see what's going on here..."

"It's nothing," Perion told her in a constrained voice. "So don't worry about it."

"Oh but it is something...something quite scandalous. One of the bride's maids taking up with the best man...people are going to love this."

"You're not going to tell anyone," Severus sneered at Paisley. "Nothing happened so there's nothing to tell!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Paisley asked him condescendingly. "I would've thought my sister would have the good sense to get rid of you by now."

"Stop it," Perion said sternly as she stood from the couch, feeling a bit ashamed of herself for having been caught in such a state. But that didn't excuse Paisley from being a hateful cow. "Why didn't you write to say you were coming to stay?"

"Why should I have to?" Paisley asked. "Do you not want me here?"

"It's not that...it's just...do you have nowhere else you can go?"

"Well I certainly don't want to go stay with Mum and Dad."

"What about that Terrance fellow? The one you were seeing before you went off to school?"

"He doesn't know I'm home yet," Paisley said. "I plan on keeping it that way until tomorrow at the very least. What's going on? Why can't I stay?"

Perion winced and tried to think of a way to delicately break the news so that Paisley wouldn't have a fit.

"I've rented that room out," Perion said. Paisley looked confused for a moment though Perion expected her to blow-up at any given moment. "Unless you want to sleep on the couch..."

"I don't understand. Who have you rented my room out to? What about my bed?"

"First off, it wasn't your bed. I bought it and let you use it. It's my bed. Second off, I've rented that room to Severus, which I thought would be obvious, considering he's right here. He pays rent. You never paid me anything. He's got more right to be here than you do, so I suggest you be nice to him."

"Does Mum know about this?" Paisley said. She looked quite disgusted and more than a little angry.

"Yes, she does," Perion told her. "Not that I think I should have to let her know, but I did, to be on the safe side. Of course, she wasn't happy but I convinced her to do it and she told me she'd allow it as long as I was in the wedding with you."

"That explains that." Paisley's shoulders slumped in defeat and she no longer looked angry, but helpless. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you. I haven't seen you in ages. I miss you and this might be the last chance we'll get to spend time together."

"What do you mean?" Perion asked suspiciously, getting the feeling her sister was hiding something. Perhaps she was being paranoid but having grown up with the girl, she knew her a little too well.

"I mean that this is my last year at Hogwarts. After that, I'll be out in the real world, living my own life. Who knows when we're going to get the chance to spend any time together? I'll be busy and so will you."

Perion hated guilt trips and no one could lay one on her like Paisley could. Perion couldn't exactly deny that her sister had a point. Even if she didn't agree with things Paisley said or did, they were still sisters and they always would be.

"You can stay but I'm afraid you're limited to the couch," Perion said hesitantly, instantly regretting it.

"Nonsense. I'll stay in your room, with you," Paisley said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. She made quick work of levitating her trunk in and guiding it to Perion's room. Perion wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but her bed was big enough for the both of them. It was only a few days after all. She just didn't want Paisley butting into her business about Severus. It was plain as day that Paisley didn't approve of him, which Perion could care less about. It just meant that the tension in the place would be horrible and Perion dreaded it. Hopefully the wedding would keep them all busy and keep them from getting at each other's throats.

Paisley disappeared into Perion's room, citing that she needed to freshen up a bit and start getting prepared to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Once she was out of earshot, Perion turned back to Severus.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had absolutely no clue she was going to show up."

"You didn't have to let her stay here."

"I know I didn't. But she's my sister..."

"Your sister who is incredibly spoiled and gets her way no matter what," Severus said nastily. "Don't expect me to sit there and let her treat me like scum either because I'm not having it."

"I know," Perion said calmly. "I'm not saying you should. I'll talk to her."

"Good," Severus said as he straightened himself out. "I'm heading off to Malfoy Manor. Lucius wanted me to come early so that he could fit me for my formal robes."

"Is Chloe coming for the dinner tonight?"

"No, she's not invited to that. It's mainly for the wedding party and the relatives of the bride and groom." Severus gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he pulled on a clean set of robes. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright," Perion said quietly, though he was already gone. She stood there for a moment, smiling to herself, running her hands absentmindedly over her cheek, where he'd kissed her. Even though it hadn't happened all that long ago, Perion began to reminisce over the scene on the couch before Paisley barged in. The way he touched her left a ghost of his touch on her and she could feel all of it, all at once. It was an amazing feeling that she hoped would happen again. She was struck with a revelation. She was in love with him. Full blown love with him. Perion didn't know why it had taken her that long to figure that one out.

* * *

**So, I know it's been a few weeks. I've been busy. I've been obsessing over my garden lately. **

**Also, I've been reading a really awesome story called _Witches Like Shadows _by the Rick Man, in this story section (SS/OC Mature). Anyway, it's an interesting story and very well written. The only thing is that I'm the only person who has reviewed so far. So, here's my challenge to you all. Go read it, love it and then review it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It took Perion and Paisley a good four hours to get showered and groomed for the rehearsal that night. Any Time Perion would make a change to her outfit, Paisley had to critique it and insist on something completely different. While it was trying, Perion's good mood couldn't be crushed, not even by her sister's nagging about things that really didn't even matter. Because of Paisley's fussiness, they were almost late showing up.

The wedding was to take place in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor, which had been reconstructed into a temporary chapel with the alter opposite of the staircase so that Narcissa could make a grand entrance. Perion tried to not to snicker at the idea of Narcissa tripping all over her dress as she descended the stairs, which was a mean though toward her new friend. She couldn't help herself. She just hoped that Narcissa's nerves wouldn't get in the way of her grace.

The wedding party did a quick run through of what was going to happen, who was going to stand where and what conduct was expected of them all. Severus was to walk down with Narcissa's Maid of Honor, her sister, Bellatrix, who had been married herself for a few years. Paisley was to walk down with Regulus and Perion was to walk with a fellow called Philippe, a gangly, tall man who looked as though he thought nothing of stomping on innocent puppies with his gigantic feet. He was apparently Lucius' cousin. Even though he was deemed fit to take part in the wedding, Perion didn't really care too much to stand very close to him. He didn't say much to her and sneered down at her if she tried to make a joke to ease the tension between them because they were such strangers. After about ten minutes of him not speaking to her, Perion gave up and gave him to silent treatment as well. She was relieved when they were dismissed to the dining hall for the food.

The Malfoy's spared no expense on the dinner. All of it was quality, the meat, the vegetables, the dessert, the wine and even the water that was provided to those who didn't want to drink was clear, crisp and cool, obviously imported. Perion had been to enough of her parents' dinner parties to know the difference.

Perion was glad when Severus chose to sit next to her rather than Bellatrix. He didn't seem any more thrilled with his aisle partner than Perion was with hers. Though they didn't say much to each other during the course of the meal, Perion felt on top of the world. Perion even caught Paisley chatting casually with Regulus and every so often she'd throw her head back in flirty laughter which made Perion's heart warm. Maybe Paisley's taste in men was changing, at least Perion hoped it was.

In the end, nothing all that eventful happened. Lucius pulled Severus a way for a few moments just after dessert was served and Severus came back looking flustered and excited. Perion had been aching to ask but wasn't brave enough to do so. And what ever it was would have to wait until after the wedding because Lucius had invited Severus to stay the night at the Manor. Though this wasn't exactly good news, Perion was a bit relieved because it meant that she wouldn't have to listen to him and Paisley bickering after they went home.

It was well past midnight when Perion and Paisley made it back home, both of them exhausted. Neither of them said much of anything as they prepared themselves for bed. Of course Paisley took her sweet time and Perion struggled to keep awake as she waited on her. Paisley still insisted on sleeping with Perion that night and Perion thought the polite thing to do would be to wait on her to get into bed before she turned out the lights completely.

"It was fun," Paisley said after they'd both settled in and the lights were out. "A bit boring at first but I enjoyed myself."

"I saw that," Perion replied. "You and Regulus were completely inseparable. The two of you hardly noticed anyone else."

"Did we?" Paisley asked offhandedly into the dark. "I didn't realize. He does know how to keep a conversation interesting."

"Do you fancy him?" Perion bravely asked. She felt Paisley tense up beside her. "It's alright if you do," Perion reassured her quickly. "I don't mind."

"It's...complicated."

"Either you fancy him or you don't. What's so complicated about that?" Perion asked. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was turning into Narcissa with her nosing in and meddling.

"It's not that I don't find him attractive. He's alright, I suppose. We've been talking a lot and spending quite a bit of time together at school. All of his friends are gone and lately I haven't really been able to stand the girls in my year. Everything they say or do is so...petty."

Perion smiled to herself, She remembered when her classmates had to started to bore her a bit. Of course, she really didn't have anyone to spend her time with like Paisley did.

"So then tell him how you feel," Perion suggested. "How else is he supposed to know?"

"I'm not exactly sure what I feel," Paisley said forlornly. "Sure, he's nice. But he's so young...and then there's Terrance..."

"I thought you split up with that bloke," Perion said, her heart sinking a bit. But when she thought back on it, Paisley hadn't exactly said she'd split up with him. She just said she didn't want him to know she was out of school yet. Perion assumed that they'd broken up.

"We did for a while because I was having a hard time writing to him because of all the school work. I sent him a letter to break up with him and he never responded so I figured it was mutual. And do you remember that party at the Manor a couple of months ago? You wore that coral dress, which was completely trampy, by the way."

"Yes, I remember it," Perion said, though she made an unseen face at her sister for calling her trampy.

"I decided that while I had a day or so before I had to back to Hogwarts that I'd go see Terrance and check on him to make sure he was alright. I was hoping he'd met someone else but hadn't. One thing led to another and the next thing I know, I'm panting between his sheets and he says he wants to continue to be a couple. I gave up on breaking up with him."

"I suppose you could always wait until he gets tired of you and dumps you," Perion suggested.

"I don't think that's going to happen for a while." Paisley's tone suddenly went hollow, as though she were about to start crying. Perion was alarmed.

"What? What's the matter?"

Paisley sat up suddenly and turned on the lamp. Tears were pouring down her cheeks rapidly. Perion had an awful feeling that she knew what was coming next.

"You can't tell anyone. Not yet. Not Mum, not Dad, not even Severus."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Perion asked, at first feeling as though it couldn't possibly true but her denial quickly turned to wanting to grasp at straws, hoping it wouldn't be true. "Are you sure?"

"I'm quite certain. I haven't had a period since the last time Terrance and I...after that party. I've been sick all over the place with no apparent cause. Certain smells trigger it and I'm going to the loo a lot..." Paisley suddenly burst into full blown tears, sobbing and shaking, letting her tears ago. Perion instinctively embraced her sister, as though she were her protector. Paisley clinged on to her shoulder and sob for a few moments. "My nipples have darkened and I'm gaining weight in places I don't normally gain..."

Paisley grabbed Perion's hand and led it to her lower stomach. With a bit of pressure, Perion could feel a small firm bump there, as though it were some sort of mass of hardened flesh. Paisley was so screwed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What else can I do?" Paisley wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Tomorrow, after the wedding, Terrance and I are heading off to Spain to elope."

"You don't have to do anything like that!" Perion cried out, panicking and worrying over her sister's future. "You need to tell Mum and Dad at the very least but you need to really really think over the whole eloping thing."

"Are you kidding me? They would skin me alive! Not nearly as much as they will when they've found out that I've eloped. I want to tell them about the pregnancy after the fact so they can't kill me too hard."

"What about school, Paisley? People are going to talk!"

"I'm not going back. I decided that after I figured out what was going on. I figured I'd stay for the rest of term and then after, I wouldn't go back. There's no way that I could. I can't face all those people, knowing that they're judging me. I just can't. "

"But what if things don't happen with Terrance like you think they're going to, Paisley?" Perion asked, desperate to bring her sister to her senses. "What then? If you're going to keep this baby and you decide you don't want to live with Terrance anymore, you're going to need a job. You're going to need to support yourself and the baby. Your chances of getting a good one are out the window if you quit school now."

"That isn't going to happen. Don't be silly."

"It very well could, Paisley. You don't know. I hate to be this way, but Terrance isn't exactly prime choice. I don't know him but I can tell you that I don't really like him all that much. He's creepy. What are you going to do if and when you decide the same thing?"

"I'll poison myself," Paisley said as though it weren't all that big of an issue. Perion's jaw dropped slightly, surprised and disgusted at how quick Paisley could come to that conclusion.

"That's not funny," Perion said darkly when she was able to find her voice.

"I'm not trying to be funny. It's the truth. Once I'm married, I'm not leaving the marriage unless it's in a coffin."

"Don't marry him, Paisley," Perion pleaded. "We can get around this without having to marry you off. You can stay with me. I'll help you."

"You and I both know that will never work," Paisley pointed out. "Not with Severus around. He wouldn't stand for it."

"I wouldn't choose him over you."

"No, you would. And you should. I'll be alright, Perion. Trust me."

Perion didn't sleep well that night. She'd stayed awake for the longest time after Paisley had appeared to have settled in and dozed off. Perion kept thinking about the way Paisley was throwing her life away. It wasn't that she wanted Paisley to be a clone of her, she didn't want Paisley to be some career woman, never marrying and dedicating her life to her job. Perion wanted her sister to be happy and safe and Perion wasn't all that certain that Terrance would be able to provide her with that. She'd been so hopeful for Regulus earlier and now that hope had been completely stomped out. Perion knew she shouldn't tell Regulus what was going on but she pondered on the idea because she hated to think of Regulus being miserable and never being able to move on while Paisley strung him along. That didn't seem right at all.

Thankfully, preparing Narcissa for the wedding ceremony the next morning helped ease Perion's worrying mind. As all the women dolled themselves up, Perion couldn't help but look over at Paisley and wistfully wishing that her sister wouldn't be a moron and go through with her plan. It was hard to believe that her little sister was pregnant. While it filled Perion's heart with sorrow to know that her sister was securing her future in all the wrong ways, the prospect of a little baby tottering around did cheer her up a bit about the whole mess. She just wouldn't be able to look at Paisley the same way again.

With about an hour and a half left til Narcissa was due to walk the aisle, all of the people involved found themselves witnessing a hissy fit of epic proportions from the bride. While Narcissa's dress was stunning, the person hired on to do her hair and makeup had done a terrible job of it. Narcissa suddenly looked outlandish and shocking with dark eyeshadow, bright red lips and hair piled so high Narcissa would never be able to clear a doorway. Perion, as everyone else did, watched on in silent horror as the stylist continued with her butcher job. Narcissa had her back to the mirror and her eyes closed as she was being worked on and no one dared utter a word when the stylist announced that the bride was finished with proud flourish. Narcissa opened her eyes and gazed at all of her friends with an unsure smile.

"How do I look?" Narcissa asked nervously. Not a single response was issued and Narcissa's hopeful smile suddenly plummeted into a panicked frown. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror with the stylist looking on, blissfully unaware that she was about to die.

"All we need is a few finishing touches, dear." The stylist was an older woman dressed in smart looking robes. Her own makeup and hair wasn't all that fantastic either. That should've been the first hint that this woman was clearly not the one for the job."I was thinking about adding flowers to your hair...what's the matter, darling?"

Narcissa had turned to the woman with a nasty glare, her lips stretching under the pressure of the horrible words that remained trapped. The woman took a step back, looking confused and terrified.

"What is this?" Narcissa hissed.

"I'm- I'm not sure I know what you mean..." The witch said with an uneasy smile.

"This!" Narcissa said as she pointed violently at her face and at her hair. "What IS this?"

"You look beautiful, darling," the woman said with a dismissive little chuckle. "Doesn't she, ladies?"

No one came to the poor woman's defense. Perion couldn't bring herself to stand up for because she had done such a terrible job. Things were going well until this happened and Perion felt just as angry at the stylist as Narcissa did.

"No, she doesn't," Paisley stated, clearly unafraid of hurting someone's feelings.

"No, they look good!" Narcissa said as she pointed at Paisley and Perion. " I look like a fucking vampire!"

"You shouldn't talk like that. It's very unbecoming!" The witch said, looking thoroughly scandalized.

"I don't give a shit if it's unbecoming! I look horrible!" Narcissa screeched.

"I can fix this...so sit down and we'll start all over and hope we have enough time to do it before the wedding starts."

"You aren't fixing anything!" Narcissa hissed. "You're leaving."

"I'm sorry, I must be mistaken but are you sacking me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Narcissa snarled at her. "Now get OUT!"

The woman gave a terrified squeak as Narcissa pointed at the door. She gathered her things and scampered out of the room without a single glance black. Narcissa sank down into the chair in front of the vanity and began to sob. Perion looked at Paisley and Paisley looked at Perion, both clearly thinking that they had to help the poor girl.

"We can fix this," Perion told the weeping bride as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It won't take much at all."

Narcissa looked up at herself in the mirror and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue paper to prevent from further smearing.

"I'm a mess," she moaned. "I can't go out there looking like this...and there's not nearly enough time to redo it all!"

"We don't have to," Perion said chipperly, trying to lift her friend's spirit. "I'm pretty handy with make up and Paisley's good with hair."

Narcissa looked up at Perion, her eyes watery and hopeful.

"Would you?"

"Of course! It's your wedding? We'd be terrible people if we didn't help you!"

Perion picked up a comb from the vanity table and tossed it to Paisley. She spun Narcissa around in her chair as Paisley got to work undoing the unsightly pile that sat on Narcissa's head. Perion inspected and assessed the make-up damage. It didn't take much effort to wipe most of it away. The stylist had caked on way too much face powder so Narcissa's face looked horribly pale.

"That's the last time I take the advice of my soon to be mother-in-law. She recommended that woman and assured me she did good work. I should've ran away when she told me that that stylist had done her hair and makeup at her wedding! Could you imagine?"

"I couldn't," Perion said with a giggle as she began to apply a coat of sheer powder to Narcissa's face, one more suited for her skintone.

Next she went to work on the eyes. She kept the same concept as the stylist had and went with darker shades but toned them down quite a bit by blending and using shades that were just a bit lighter than the original. And instead of the garish red lipstick, Perion applied a pale neutral pink, to draw attention away from the lips and put it on the dramatic eyes.

Paisley managed to untangle Narcissa's hair and twist it into a concealed knot that sat just on the crown of her head, giving it height but not nearly as much as it had been before. The style really showed off Narcissa's face. Perion thought that she and Paisley had done a wonderful job repairing the mess in just twenty minutes. But the real test would be whether or not Narcissa approved.

"Much better," Narcissa said with a relieved sigh. "I don't look like such a victorian spinster in formal wear now. Thank you two so much."

"Ready for the veil?" Paisley asked. Narcissa nodded her head and the flower girl who'd been standing nearby quietly holding the veil, waiting for this precise moment, presented it to Paisley. Paisley took it from the girl, handling it gently as though it were something sacred and fragile. She placed it on Narcissa's head and adjusted it carefully. Now that Narcissa was fully dressed in her bridal garb, she looked stunning, though now as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she looked utterly terrified. Perion felt the need to tell her it would be alright but she wasn't really so sure that it would. Besides, Narcissa was capable of taking care of herself. Perion was still more worried about Paisley, who was about to be married as well, only she wasn't going to dress up or make a big party out of it, like Perion knew she wanted to do. In a way, this was Paisley's wedding too and Perion was suddenly very glad that she'd decided to take part in it.

Walking down the aisle with rows and rows of people looking at her made Perion nervous. She was fully aware of the eyes on her and she tried to not pay them any mind as she'd been under strict instruction to keep looking forward and counting her steps and pauses so that she wouldn't bump into the couple ahead of her. Lucius was already standing there, looking quite dashing and Severus was standing right next to him, looking as handsome as Perion had even known him to be. His robes were dressy and his hair was groomed back, away from his face, so that his sharp features were even more prominent. The sight of him standing there looking like that made Perion weak at the knees, so much so that her final steps before taking her spot were stumbled and clumsy, as though they'd been made by accident.

And then came Narcissa, who looked even more beautiful than she had in the dressing room. Everyone instantly quieted and all stood up whenever she made her entrance. Her veil completely covered her face and her steps were slow and fluid and she seemed to glide down the aisle slowly, almost as though she were hovering just above the floor. Perion remembered with a fond smile that Narcissa had told her she'd been practicing the walk down the aisle since before Lucius even proposed to her. And her practice paid off. She was stunning. Lucius had a wide smile as he watched his approaching bride. When she finally got to the altar, he lifted the veil from her face and touched her cheek gently before turning to the priest. It amazed Perion that neither of them seemed to be nervous at all. As frazzled as Narcissa had seemed before, it was incredible how relaxed she seemed now. Perhaps it was the intense relief that the wedding was finally happening and that she was finally marrying the man she'd invested a lot of her life in.

Perion could hardly believe that the ceremony only took ten minutes. It seemed almost like such a waste of time, effort and money but it had been what Narcissa had wanted which is what counted.

Narcissa was all smiles throughout the whole thing. Her excitement and enthusiasm showed as she did everything she was supposed to do. They'd chosen to go with traditional vows rather than reciting their own but even so, it was really sweet. Even Perion, who wasn't a soppy person by nature, found condensation gathering in her eyes because of the romance in it. It was said that every little girl dreamed of what sort of wedding they'd like to have from a young age. Perion hadn't been one of those girls, finding weddings impractical, just like romance. It was one of those things that she supposed she was expected to do and hadn't really ever figured she'd want to get married to begin with. But now, watching Lucius and Narcissa get married brought thoughts of the day she'd be in Narcissa's place, with people watching her, awed by her beauty and her happy glow.

Once the ceremony was all over and done, Perion felt a knot of tension she'd been so used to the past few weeks in her chest fall apart and completely disappear. It was done and over with. There was no more worrying, no more even though it had all only taken a few minutes, Perion found her legs growing tired and felt the strong urge to sit down, though she knew that wasn't an option. She'd have to wait her turn to file out after the bride and groom as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. And of course, after that, there were photographs that had to be taken, which took longer than anything. Everyone took turns getting an individual photo made and then in groups of two, then three and then finally all together. Narcissa insisted on shoving Severus and Perion into a photo by themselves and did the same with Paisley and Regulus. The other girls in the party slightly pouted because none of them had been asked to do extra pictures. Lucius had paid for a full page to print all of this in the Prophet, in the society pages and Narcissa wanted as many pictures as she possibly could to include in it, which irritated Perion slightly because she just wanted to get home and off of her feet. Fuck having her face in the paper. Why would she want strangers to gawk at her photo anyway?

Perion finally got her chance to sit down at the reception. While the photography was going on, the ballroom had been transformed from wedding chapel to a reception room, with rows and rows of tables. Of course Perion was instructed to sit with the wedding party at the front of the room and had unfortunately been placed next to Philippe, who still hadn't decided that Perion was worth sniffing at. Severus was at the opposite of the table, sitting next to Regulus and Bellatrix. Paisley had whispered to Perion just before they'd gone outside for the photographs that Terrance was waiting in her, as they were due to leave for their own wedding. Thankfully their parents had saw none of this. Perion watched the two of them leave together, her heart full of sorrow and sympathy for her sister. Perion wanted to help her out so badly but what good would it do if Paisley wouldn't accept her help? That really put her in a foul mood throughout the rest of the night. No one seemed to care that she got up to go to the bar and just lounge there are the meal had been served and finished.

Perion hadn't been at the bar for very long when the young woman she spotted outside of the shop with Severus the day before sidled up to the bar and asked for a drink. It was Chloe, Severus' plus one. Perion remained quiet as Chole waited on the man behind the bar to make up her drink. Perion had managed to forget about Chole and it struck her as odd that Chloe hadn't so much as been anywhere near Severus. She was supposed to be his date.

"You're Perion, aren't you?" Chloe asked as she sipped at her martini. She was wearing a silvery set of dress robes that glittered in the light of the room. It was so bright it almost made Perion cringe. Her makeup matched the coloring of the robes and she'd fasted some sort of flower that had been recolored grey into her hair.

"I am," Perion said, giving the colorful girl a strange look.

"I'm Chloe, I work with Severus," she explained. Perion merely nodded absently, knowing this already, but was still at a loss as to how Chloe knew who she was. She'd never been personally introduced to her. Chloe, who'd seemed to have read Perion's mind, gave her a reassuring smile. "Severus told me you were in the wedding too. Everyone knows who Bellatrix LeStrange is and I've met your sister before."

"You have?" Perion frowned, all the more confused.

"Oh, yes, she came into the shop yesterday. Severus told me who she was."

Perion found it hard to believe that Paisley would set foot into Knockturn Alley and she found it all the more hard to believe that Severus wouldn't mention Paisley coming into the shop either.

"That's odd," Perion commented. "He said nothing about that and neither did she."

"She came in asking for something to take care of her little problem," Chloe said and then cringed. "Oh hell, I forgot about the confidentiality agreement. Shit."

"I'm her sister and luckily I know about 'her little problem.' She didn't say anything about wanting to take care of it. Did she buy anything?"

"Oh, no, Severus came out and spotted her and she ran off."

Perion felt her heart sink. It's not that she wanted Paisley to get rid of the baby but she wished Severus hadn't interrupted and made Paisley lose her nerve about actually buying the potion to do it with. To think, if he hadn't have done that, Paisley would still be there right now, enjoying herself and not worrying about running off to get married. It was almost too agonizing to think about and to think that Severus hadn't mentioned it to her. Had he, maybe she would've had a bit of a clue. She could've spent more time trying to convince Paisley that running off and getting married all because she was pregnant wasn't a very smart choice.

"So Severus knew?" Perion raised an eyebrow at Chloe, who seemed to realize what Perion was getting at.

"I guess he didn't say anything to you, did he?" Perion shook her head. Chloe just shrugged as though it weren't that big of a deal. But it was to Perion. "We're not allowed to mention what goes on in the shop to anyone who doesn't work there. It's part of the employment agreement. I probably shouldn't have said anything to you to begin with but I have this big mouth and I don't know when to keep it shut...please don't tell Lana. She'll skin me alive."

"I won't," Perion assured her, still a bit angry. She looked toward the front of the room and found Severus staring straight at her, ignoring the conversation that Lucius and Bellatrix were having with him in the middle of it. He gave her a slight smile but she didn't respond. She stared coolly to his right, at Regulus, who seemed just as preoccupied as Perion felt. He was probably wondering where Paisley had run off to as well. Perion sighed and figured that an explanation was due to him and it was probably best that he hear the news straight from her and not through someone else. She did her best to try to catch his attention, ignoring Chloe who was chattering away at her gaily as though she and Perion had been friends for years. It took a few minutes but Perion finally managed to get Regulus to look at her, long enough for her to wave him over. Thankfully, Chloe quieted down as he approached.

"What's going on?" Regulus asked, looking confused. "Where's Paisley gone off to?"

Perion, who felt very sympathetic, took a very healthy swig of her own drink before she launched into an explanation, wondering what the best route to go without causing a scene would be.

"You have to promise that when I tell you, you won't go mental," Perion told him, feeling slightly drunk now, and more loose at the lips. She certainly felt more carefree or else she would've done this somewhere more private.

"I'm not promising anything until you tell me," Regulus told her with a dark look, obviously impatient. "Just what in the hell am I missing here?"

"She's run off to be married," Perion said quickly, hoping that if she got it out in the open quick enough that it wouldn't hurt so bad, almost like ripping a bandage off. It hurt like hell but it was better than slowly peeling it off and experiencing the full extent of the agony.

"What do you mean she's run off to be married?" Regulus looked as though he'd been struck in the head with something heavy. Chloe's eyebrows rose into her hairline but luckily she kept her mouth shut. "She can't get married. She's still in school."

"I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen."

"She is coming back isn't she?" Regulus asked. His eyes had gone wide as the news started to sink in. "She's not, is she?"

"Not to school, no," Perion said as she shook her head sadly. "She doesn't think she can go back."

"I don't understand," Regulus muttered to himself.

"She went and got herself in a family way if you catch my meaning," Perion told him, numbing herself to the situation. It was easier to feel nothing for Regulus' sake. Perion realized that no matter how much she cared about Paisley and how much this was hurting her, Regulus was going to take it ten times harder. "Believe me when I say I tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen to me. It was like talking to the dead. I talked myself blue and she wouldn't hear any of it."

"Who is this bloke she's marrying?" Regulus asked quietly. Perion was expecting him to blow up with either sadness or anger, perhaps a mixture of both. But then she realized Regulus wasn't really one for displaying his emotions, even to his closest friends.

"He's called Terrance."

"You don't mean Nott do you?" Regulus suddenly looked alarmed.

"That would be him," Perion confirmed somberly.

"She can't marry him! He's a monster! A right psychopath! Plus he's so..."

"Old," Perion finished for him. "And I gathered he wasn't exactly all there seeing as how he took up with a seventeen year old girl. It's not right."

"You're damn right it isn't! I've got to stop her! Where's she gone?"

"She said something about Spain but other than that, I really haven't the slightest." Regulus suddenly started off at almost a full run. Perion grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Stop it, Reg! You can't stop her! If she's going to go run off and do something stupid like this, don't chase after her! She isn't worth it!"

"Of course she is," Regulus snarled.

"She's going to have a baby, Regulus! Why in fuck's name are you going to go chasing after someone you've agonized over who wouldn't give you the time of day? She was a right cunt to you! She doesn't deserve you and I kept telling you that you deserve better because I knew she'd go and do something stupid like this!"

"So why didn't you say something," Regulus snapped, seeming to be taking what Perion was saying into account. "You could've told me that this was going to happen and maybe, just maybe I would've listened!"

"There's a lot of things I could've told you! Like the fact that she fucks older men! I should've told you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry for that!"

"I love her, Perion!" Regulus said as he yanked his arm from her grip. "I have to go find her and tell her to not do this!"

"Perion's right, you know," Chloe added in out of nowhere. Regulus turned and faced her, obviously not having noticed that Chloe had been there the entire time. He gave her a dark, murderous look but Chloe either didn't notice or didn't care. "I mean, even if you do go after her, how do you expect you'll find where she exactly is? If you do find her, what exactly are you going to tell her when you do that she hasn't already heard from her sister to begin with? Spain is a big place and by the time you do find her, it will likely be already done and over with. Even if you did manage to catch her in time and convince her to not do it, are you seriously going to want to be in a relationship with someone who has a baby that's not even yours? Do you want to piss off the father because I highly doubt he's going to be willing to let you take over as the father. I understand that you'd do anything for love but this is one of those times that you should just give up and get on with your life. You'll be happier in the long run."

"I will never be happy unless she's by my side!" Regulus exclaimed, though tears were starting fall from his eyes. People were starting to turn around and stare. Perion suddenly wished she hadn't brought this up here and blamed the alcohol for her lapse in judgement. She hadn't expected Regulus to start crying. This was horrible.

"Regulus," Perion hissed firmly at him. "You have to pull yourself together. Don't do this. Not here, not at your cousin's wedding."

"I don't care," Regulus whispered, though he looked down at his feet so that people wouldn't be able to see his face. Perion pulled him in close and gave him a sympathetic hug, though he just stood there stiffly, not even trying to embrace her back. He didn't want comfort, apparently. So Perion ordered him a drink, hoping that the alcohol would numb him, just as it was doing for her.

For the next half hour, Chole, Regulus and Perion put back at least four drinks. Chloe was apparently a talkative drunk, and Perion wondered how it was possible for her to talk even more than she did sober. She rambled on about the fashion projects she was working on, her girlfriend and her little scotty dog that she treated like it was her child. Regulus sulked and Perion just sank deeper and deeper into the depths of her buzz, hoping that this would all end soon so that she could go home and bury herself in her bed.

Just as soon as Perion had finished her fifth drink of the night and felt as though she might pass out right then and there, glasses of champagne started being passed around. Just the look of it made Perion want to vomit. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do with it but she didn't want it to go to waste. As she was about to take a drink out of it, Chloe gently slapped her hand away from it.

"Its for the toast. Don't drink yet."

Regulus scoffed and tossed his back anyway, which warranted a stern look from Chloe, but before she could give him a talking to about tradition, the room suddenly went quiet and all eyes were on Lucius, who was standing up now, clinking a spoon into his own champagne.

"Thank you all for coming today," he said with a charming yet somehow devious smile that Perion had a hard time trusting. It never seemed to reach his eyes and it came off as seeming a tad bit on the phony side. "This has been a long, exhausting but none the less rewarding experience. All of the hardship was worth it so that I can have my bride at my side for an eternity."

What hardship? Perion wondered to herself, knowing full well that it had been Narcissa who had put most of this together while Lucius sat on his rich arse and watched. Sure, he took care of a few small details but Narcissa was the one who put forth the most time and effort. Even so, everyone cooed at this appropriately and Lucius seem to bask in it.

"Get a load of Mr. I'm-So-Full-Of-Myself," Chloe muttered. Perion couldn't disagree with her but kept her mouth firmly shut. Regulus wasn't even paying attention. He had his head buried in his arms at the bar. Perion wasn't sure if he had actually passed out or was still wallowing in self pity. She thought it best to not disturb him either way.

"And so, as the night comes to a close, my best man, Severus Snape, has prepared a speech so if you would all be so kind as to lend him your ears. And, after he's finished, Narcissa and I will be cutting the cake."

There was a round of applause at this and a bit of cheering even, but not much. Severus just sat there, his eyes widened with fear and he seemed to be glued to his chair by nerves. Though Perion couldn't actually see it, it looked as though Bellatrix had given Severus a sharp kick to the shin under the table to get him moving. He jumped slightly but then scrambled up immediately as Bellatrix glowered at him.

Both Perion and Chloe listened intently as Severus stumbled through his speech, looking quite frail and nervous. It was almost too painful to watch. His words were kind and full of meaning but his voice was wavering and Perion was sure he was going to get sick in the middle of it. It was strange because she'd never pictured him having a phobia of public speaking. He always seemed so charismatic and sure of himself otherwise, but his awkward pauses and slight coughing as his voice cracked told a different story. His speech took only five minutes or so and after he was finished, he sat down to a noiseless crowd. Perion felt rather bad for him and began the round of applause with Chloe. Soon the whole room was clapping quietly, though Perion felt certain that it wasn't because they thought he'd delivered a wonderful, heartfelt speech but because they were grateful that it was finally over.

"That was painful," Chloe commented as she downed her glass of champagne. Perion followed suit and almost regretted it. Thankfully, it didn't come back up on her immediately. She was quite drunk but still sober enough to know her limits. "I mean, I like the poor bloke, he's a good worker and all of that, but the lad just doesn't exude self confidence does he?"

"I guess it rather depends on his mood," Perion commented dryly, knowing full well how easy Severus was able to turn on her. There was so much she could relay to Chloe but found herself having a hard time trusting the girl. She seemed nice enough but she was a bit too friendly for Perion's taste. So instead of telling Chloe all about it, Perion quickly changed the subject. "I thought you were his date tonight. Why aren't you sitting with him?"

"Hmm?" Chloe asked dreamily as though she were just coming out of a trance. "Oh. Well, I didn't figure I would be much welcome at the wedding party table. Not only that, we just came as friends and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Well it's not as though he kept it a secret. He told me that you were coming on his invitation."

"I know, but I wasn't sure if he told you about me and my, you know, sexual preferences."

Perion was just about to reply that yes, she was well aware of the fact that Chloe liked women when Philippe approached the pair of them. Perion was immediately suspicious of him and narrowed her eyes. But she wasn't the one he was interested in speaking to. It was Chloe.

"Good evening, ladies," he said smoothly, not taking his eyes off of Chloe, who in returned smiled awkwardly, obviously trying to be friendly. "I trust that you're having a lovely time?"

"Of course," Chloe answered.

"And you, my dear," Philippe told Chloe. "I've had my eye on you all night. You've got such a unique sense of style, it was rather hard not to notice."

"Well, thank you!" Chloe beamed, obviously unaware as to what the man was actually getting at. She was a pretty girl, even Perion who didn't much care for women in the sexual sense, had to admit that much. Surely she was used to this sort of thing happening and Perion wondered why she didn't just tell the man to bugger off. "You know, I make all of my robes by hand, well wand technically, but they're all direct products of my creativity."

"Fascinating," he said, though he looked the opposite of just that. He actually looked rather bored. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been alone most of the day. I was wondered if you'd perhaps like to join me for a drink. Privately."

"Oh," Chloe said, looking troubled. "I'm flattered but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass."

"It's just one harmless drink. Completely innocent and I have nothing but the best intentions."

"I just can't. I'm sorry."

Philippe was starting to look quite flustered now, almost angry, which made the situation all that more tense. Perion could sense that this had the potential to become quite nasty and tried to figure out a way to put a stop to it.

"And is there any reason as to why you're declining?" Philippe asked, straightening up. He resembled a thoroughly harassed chicken with the way his fluffy blond hair seemed to ripple upwards like feathers.

"She said she didn't want to have a drink with you, so back off." Regulus had apparently finally come to and just in time. Philippe looked him over, sizing him up, with a nasty stare. Regulus' fierce, bloodshot glare didn't change.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't involve you so please keep your thoughts to yourself," Philippe shot back.

"Like I care if it's any of my business or not." Regulus exaggerated a heavy eye roll. "She said she doesn't want to have a drink with you so leave her alone. She doesn't even like men. She likes women and even if she did like men, I highly doubt she'd be desperate enough to have a drink with you."

Philippe looked like he was on the verge of explosion but Regulus didn't seem to care all that much. Perion was certain that Philippe was going to throw a punch at him. But he didn't. He turned back to Chloe with a nasty sneer.

"Have fun with your freak friends," he snarled at her. "And the only reason I came over here was because you look cheap and easy."

Before anyone could respond to that, Philippe had already spun around and stomped off angrily.

"That was just plain rude." Chloe stuck her tongue out at Philippe's back, her face causing Perion to giggle slightly.

"You're a saint, Regulus," Perion told the boy, even though he'd already turned back around to rest his head on the surface of the bar.

"Yes, thank you," Chloe added. "See, you're charming enough. If you keep that routine, you could find yourself a new woman with no problem."

Regulus didn't respond and Perion wondered if he would ever get over Paisley. It didn't seem likely, not any time soon. Perion just prayed that it would happen soon because she hated seeing him in distress, especially over Paisley. Life just seemed so cruel these days.

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update. Writing this is a slow process as I have another project I've been working on, which is a collaboration with my good friend Hades'Queen, which is now up for reading under her pen name. **

**So, as always, please review and let me know what you think. I don't normally write wedding scenes because I don't like weddings. I didn't even have one. I just went down to the county courthouse and had a small ceremony there. I chose the honeymoon over the wedding because weddings seem like a huge stressful waste of time and money considering more than half of all marriages end in divorce. I've been in enough to know how they work but I'm still a bit unsure about that scene. Let me know how I did and what your thoughts are on the chapter. I can't promise that I'll update in a timely fashion, but I'll do my best to get the next chapter up within a week or so. I'm actually excited about the next one and you'll all see why when I update. **

**ALSO: I've been playing with this new cover photo feature, which I was actually really excited about and I made a couple of them for my stories, including this one. I'm just disappointed that it's so small, but I did make that myself even if you can't see it. I'm so proud of myself. I just thought I should point it out to all of youse in case no one noticed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Severus entered the flat that night, he entered into complete darkness. Perion had disappeared about an hour or so before he left. He figured she would've come right on home but had apparently been wrong. He was rather hoping he'd have her to himself for the rest of the night being as how Paisley had intruded the night before. This left him feeling a bit bitter and annoyed, but really, he was just exhausted from the day.

If it wasn't being on his feet for a long period of time that wore him out, it was getting up and giving the speech that did. He'd struggled because he'd just thrown something together the night before. He hadn't had very much time to prepare a speech and while he knew the gist of what he wanted to say, turning it into a lengthy, semi-emotional speech was extremely trying. He'd spent the wee hours of the morning writing it and trying to memorize it. His brain had been so full and exhausted by the time it actually came to deliver, he'd completely forgotten most of it and had to improvise. Lucius didn't say one word to him other than "thank you" and Narcissa had the consideration to give him a "well, at least you tried" smile. He felt like such an idiot, up there rambling. Severus just felt that he owed Lucius so much for all he had done for him and Severus didn't feel as though he'd done enough to adequately portray the gratitude he felt.

The night before, at the rehearsal dinner, Lucius had pulled him aside and had whispered to him in an excited tone that the Dark Lord wanted to meet with him. The Dark Lord had apparently found out what had happened at the Ministry with Hardwicke and had been impressed with the way he'd handled the situation. Lucius hadn't said when or where this meeting was to take place but assured Severus that it would be soon so to be prepared for it. Lucius felt confident that Severus would be getting his Mark, something that excited him and terrified him all at the same time. The Mark meant that he belonged to something, a cause, a future and a reputation for being something other than just surly and poor. Severus wasn't sure that he rightly agreed with all that the Dark Lord stood for and preached but the philosophy didn't matter to him anymore. He felt as though it were his only path to success.

Severus had just about given up on Perion coming home and had decided to go to bed when he heard the distinct sound of someone trying to unlock the door. He stood completely still for a moment and watched, his heart racing for no reason other than the complete silence had been disturbed. He wasn't certain as to why he suddenly felt so paranoid but when Perion stumbled through the door, he felt relief wash over him.

"I could've sworn I'd locked the door before I left," she muttered to herself as she hung her coat up. Severus took it upon himself to switch the lights on with a quick flick of his wand. Perion jumped at the sudden brightness and when her eyes fell on him, she clutched at her chest. "Merlin, you scared me! I thought...well never mind what I thought. Say something next time!"

"You left the wedding ages ago. I thought you'd be home by now." Severus raised an eyebrow at her but suddenly felt as though he were a parent chastising their child and eased off a bit. "I was a bit worried, is all."

"Oh, well, I'm fine. I'm drunk but perfectly well," Perion said with a loopy, awkward smile. "I would've been back sooner but I left my house key at Regulus' house and..."

"And why exactly were you at his house?" Severus felt a jab of anger and jealousy. He knew he had nothing to fear by Regulus but at the same time, the pair of them had a history together and Severus didn't think much of the two spending time together alone.

"He got himself into a right state," Perion said with a sigh as she kicked off her shoes. "Poor bloke couldn't stand straight. Kept having to stop to lean against things and he even had a wee on a wall in the middle of some busy pub district. Thankfully he wasn't the only one, but still. Fortunately, people were more interested in looking at Chloe's robes rather than him."

"I take it that the two of you made friends?"

"I wouldn't know if you would call it that," Perion said as she sank into the couch. "She's different, that's for certain. She's really the only person Regulus would respond to after a certain point."

"He's barking up the wrong tree, I hope he realizes that," Severus said, feeling a bit relieved that she hadn't been alone with him. He felt as though he could trust Regulus, at least slightly. Perion was a different story however. He wanted to be able to trust her but he found it difficult to do so, especially after the whole fiasco with her boss. He felt as though he'd practically begged her to not sleep with the man and she'd done it anyway. He couldn't hold it against her, however. They weren't exactly a couple and she wasn't exactly obligated to stay loyal to him. Severus wanted to change that. Hopefully, he'd be able to convince her to be his and only his but that wasn't proving to be as simple as he wanted it to be.

"He knows she's a lesbian. But out of the two of us, Chloe was the one who could talk him out of a funk." Perion sighed heavily as though she were terribly burdened, though Severus couldn't exactly figure out why she had taken such an interest in Regulus' well being. Regulus could take care of himself. Who cares if he was in love with that twit that Perion called a sister?

Unintentionally, Severus started thinking about Paisley and how her sudden disappearance had caused quite a stir at the reception. Severus was hardly paying attention but before Regulus had gone off and joined Perion at the bar, he'd been asking after Paisley to every one he virtually came in contact with. People had noticed. Severus had faintly wondered if her vanishing had anything to do with her visit to Lotter's the day before. And then the truth started to piece together in Severus' mind.

"He found out about her, didn't he?" Severus asked. He wasn't sure why it suddenly mattered but it did. No wonder Perion had looked positively sullen and felt the need to lavish Regulus with attention. No wonder Regulus had went and gotten himself into such a sorry state. The lad was practically in an alcohol induced coma the last time Severus had laid eyes on him, before he, Perion and Chloe had left. "About her problem, I meant."

"You mean her being pregnant." Perion's voice was flat and she seemed to deflate slightly as she sat. "In case you were wondering why she vanished right after the wedding, she left to go get married to the man that got her into that state. I didn't have much of a choice but to tell Regulus."

"You could've let him figure it out on his own," Severus suggested as he sat down beside her, sensing her need to be comforted. He wasn't exactly sure how he should go about doing such a thing but sitting next to her seemed to be a step in the right direction.

"I figured it would be better just to tell him and get it over with. The sooner he finds out, the sooner he'll get over it. Or at least that was the logic I was using at the time." Perion turned her head and looked at him now. Her makeup was a bit smudged, certainly less than perfect, which seemed a bit out of the ordinary. Her lipstick was smeared down her chin. Severus almost couldn't resist wiping it off for her but found that he sort of liked her like that. Less than perfect. She seemed much more obtainable that way. "Speaking of which, I'm a bit peeved at you. You should've told me Paisley came into the shop looking for something to take care of the pregnancy. If you'd told me, I would've at least been able to brace myself for when she told me the big news."

"I just assumed that you already knew." Severus was slightly surprised. He didn't care that the stupid bitch had gone and got herself knocked up but he thought it was odd that Perion hadn't mentioned it to him. He figured Paisley would've told her sister ages ago about it. "I just didn't figure you'd want to really talk about it."

"You know what's ironic about it, though? I've been waiting ages for her to screw up like this. I thought it would serve her right for acting so much better than me over the years. She wouldn't be perfect anymore and god it would've been glorious!"

"And your parents would've been sorry for treating her like a princess and treating you like they were sorry that you weren't more like her," Severus added in as he slid an arm across her shoulders. He hadn't ever officially met Perion's parents, but he'd seen Sarah before the wedding, with Perion's father, a man of short stature with a pencil thin, seedy mustache. Regulus had pointed them out to him as they stood at the alter, waiting for all of the guests to arrive so that they could begin the ceremony. Sarah looked very strict. She sat stiffly and didn't seem to smile at all. Severus was certain that Sarah wouldn't approve of him anymore than she'd approved of Regulus. But he could imagine the look on Sarah's face when she found out that her precious daughter Paisley Graves had gone and got herself pregnant and had run off to get married without telling them first.

"But, you know what I actually feel? I feel empty inside. Despite her prissy, snotty little attitude, she's still my baby sister. And I think she's setting herself up for a life of misery. It kills me to think about it. I want her to be happy and she thinks this will make her happy. But it won't."

"So maybe you should just let her make her own mistakes and let her live with it. It's not your fault if you tried to talk her out of it and she didn't listen."

Even though he was well aware of the fact that Perion was miserable and intoxicated, Severus couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by the state of her. Her sloppy make up and the way the straps of her dress were slipping down off her shoulders. The snogging session from the previous evening was still fresh in his mind. There was some unrelieved sexual tension that was going to drive him completely mad if he didn't take care of it and he preferred to do it with her and not to just the fantasy of her.

"I just don't get it," Perion sighed.

"I don't either," Severus said as he started to rub her shoulder under the ruse of comforting her. He felt the muscles under her skin relax at his touch. This might be easier than he thought. "But perhaps you shouldn't think about it. Distract yourself."

"You mean distract myself with you." Perion turned to look at him again, with a devilish little smile on her face. "Don't think for one minute that just because I'm drunk, I don't know what you're up to. You're not nearly as suave as you think you are, you know."

"I have no idea what you're going on about," Severus said, acting innocent but also feeling slightly embarrassed that he was caught. No matter, as Perion didn't seem to mind. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him in closer so that she could kiss him full on the lips. He could feel her smile and giggle slightly, though he wasn't sure why. She reeked of the bitter scent of alcohol and he could taste it in his mouth, so much infact that Severus almost felt drunk himself.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered as though she were sharing some sort of delicious secret with him. Severus was almost willing to go along with her but he felt something holding him back. As much as he wanted it, he'd never been with a woman before and she admittedly wasn't a virgin. What if he was bad at it? What if they did this and she changed her mind completely about him because of his inexperience?

"You aren't expecting anyone, are you?" Severus asked cautiously, thinking about how they always seemed to get interrupted. Perion let out a bark of amused laughter as she stood up and took him by the hand, pulling him up with her.

"I'll lock the door," she assured him, tugging ceaselessly at his arm, trying to prod him into following her into her bedroom. He resisted at first but then gave in, realizing that this was going to happen no matter how insecure he felt.

As she promised, Perion locked the front door and had even taken a step further and locked her bedroom doors, including the one on the bathroom. She immediately began to strip, until she was down to just her slip she wore underneath her dress. She unpinned her hair, which was falling down anyway, and let it fall down her back and messily in her face. Severus just stood there, watching her, completely entranced by her and unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Well?" Perion asked him, an eyebrow raised as she eyed him up and down, obviously insinuating that it was his turn to undress. Only, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was suddenly paralyzed with fear. Perion seemed to realize this. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he muttered, feeling trapped.

"No, something is up with you. Is this too much for you?"

"I've just...I've never.." Severus stuttered, feeling completely stupid. Perion smiled kindly at him as she took him by the hand and led him to her bed, where the two of them sat, side by side, their thighs touching. Perion didn't let go of his hand. Her touch was warm and somewhat sweaty but comforting none the less.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," she told him.

"It's not that I don't want to. Because believe me when I say that I want absolutely nothing more. I'm just concerned that perhaps I won't be good enough for you or that you'll think I'm somehow inadequate. It's a bit unnerving and more than a little intimidating considering you've done all of this before when I haven't."

"Well, for one, I've only really ever had sex maybe three times, that if you count..." Severus winced, hoping she wouldn't bring up Hardwicke. It would just completely put him off if he had to think about all that she had done with the prick. "And all those times I mostly just laid there. I didn't do much. So I'm not really any more experienced than you are. But the mechanics aren't hard to figure out. Just do what feels natural to you."

"Right," Severus muttered, not really buying into her little speech. It didn't make him feel much better.

"And as for feeling inadequate..." Perion bit her lip and smiled coyly at him as her hand began to snake downward, toward his crotch. "I'm sure you're just fine."

Severus grabbed her hand just as it was about to grab him. He feared that if she touched him there, it would send him completely over the edge.

"Yes but what if-" Perion stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth, and gently pushed him on his back. She unzipped his trousers for him and roughly tugged them off. His heart started to race but all the blood in his body seemed to be pooling into his groin.

"Just relax, alright?" She said as she unbuttoned his shirt, as though she were unwrapping a gift. Severus held his breath and tried not to gasp out loud as she stripped him of the last piece of clothing that restrained him completely. As Perion viewed his body in the nude, her eyebrows rose slightly and she smiled as they rested on his exposed member. He wasn't sure if she was impressed or so disappointed in his size that she found it humorous.

"What?" Severus asked sharply, feeling a bit offended by her reaction.

"I don't think you should worry about being inadequate. You're definitely doing alright in that department."

Now that issue was out of the way, Severus now had to wonder if she was making fun of his fears now, which was almost as bad. But that didn't stop him from stopping her as she straddled him.

"Just relax," she repeated in a calm, reassured tone. "I'll do it all. All you have to do is stay put and focus on something else besides what we're actually doing."

"Why on earth would I..."

"You want to last don't you?" Perion said. He felt her groping around underneath herself and then he felt her fingers on his flesh, leading him into her. He suddenly understood what she meant by him wanting to last. The moment he entered her, he felt as though he were going to completely lose his mind if he didn't release and release soon. He closed his eyes and kept them firmly shut, trying to think of potions or something, to keep his mind occupied on something other than sex.

Perion slid down slowly, clenching her muscles as though she were trying to feel every inch of him. He heard her moan a bit but she didn't really make any other noises as she just sat there for a moment, savoring him. His brain told him to thrust until he was completely expended and while he did move his hips around a bit, enjoying this brand new sensation, he was able to control himself. She was so slick and moist inside that it was hard to keep his animal instincts at bay and was grateful when she finally decided to move a bit.

Her motions were slow at first but she gradually began to pick up speed, grinding herself into his pubic bone on every downthrust. Severus grasped at her bum, but found it difficult to keep a hold on her because with every movement, she grew more and more frantic and wild, as though he was some sort of horse she had taken out for a joy ride.

Time passed, but Severus was completely unaware of it. Perion's breathing grew more ragged and her fingers were digging into his chest as though she were hanging on to him for dear life, practically screaming his name. He couldn't control it anymore. He had to let go. He had to release. He felt as though he might explode into a million little pieces if he couldn't do it soon. His last thought before orgasming finally was hoping Perion would be finished soon.

After two more violent thrust, Severus felt Perion completely tense up around him as she let out a cry. The walls around his dick seemed to be throbbing as they held him completely in place. Severus winced. It wasn't exactly painful but it was almost as if something was trying ingest him, starting with his groin. It took her a few moments but she finally relaxed her muscles and slid lazily off of him. The both of them laid there for a moment, both panting slightly as they were out of breath.

"That was brilliant," Severus said once he was able to breathe normally again. Perion stood up, her legs wobbling a bit. She found an old shirt in the dirty clothes hamper and quickly wiped the insides of her legs off. She then tossed it to Severus who copied her and cleaned himself off.

"Not bad for a first timer," Perion said as she climbed into the bed proper. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

Severus didn't bother getting his clothes back on. Instead, he slid under the sheets next to her, suddenly feeling very drowsy and somewhat goofy.

"If I'd known how amazing that was, I would've done that a lot sooner," he told her. "Is it alright if I sleep in here? I don't think I can make it to my bed."

"You might as well," Perion said as she yawned. "I don't mind."

Severus couldn't find the strength to reply. He fell asleep before he could stop himself, feeling completely content as though all was well in the world.

**xxx**

Perion woke up suddenly the next morning, a bit frightened, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it had been the lingering emotion from a dream. It took her a second to realize that she was in her bed and that she was next to Severus, who was snoring away. Everything was just as it was when she'd fallen asleep.

Even after getting over the shock of waking up, Perion's mind was swimming in a fog. She was vaguely aware of a dull throb that started in the back of her head and seemed to reach her stomach, leaving it almost feeling sour. Her mouth was intensely dry and the need for a drink of something overwhelmed her. As much as it pained her, she had to get out of bed and get something to drink, though her legs were unsteady and she felt dizzy, as though she were still drunk, once she got out of bed and on her feet.

After throwing her bathrobe on, Perion exited the bedroom as quietly as she could. As warm as it had been in the bedroom, entering the rest of the flat was excruciatingly cold. A quick look out of the window gave her a glimpse into the outside world which was swirling with whiteness. She went ahead and lit a fire with her wand, feeling grateful that she'd taken an extra day off. She didn't much fancy getting out in the snow and especially with a hangover.

The flat warmed up considerably with the fire going, though a distinct chill still hung in the air. After having a cup of coffee, Perion felt more awake and more energized. The hangover had mostly dissipated and she no longer felt as though she was half drunk which gave her the want to to go ahead and cook a real breakfast. Normally she didn't bother. She'd have a piece of toast and then head off to the Ministry. Normally, that was enough but after expending all of her energy at the wedding and then exhausting it last night with Severus, her stomach growled at her, asking for something more. So she decided on a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Perion was just about finished up when Severus finally came out. He was already dressed, showered and shaved, though he had bags under his eyes. He eyed the coffee and immediately went straight for it, as though having a cup were a lifeline.

"Morning," Perion said brightly as she sat down at the table with a full plate. "There's more if you'd like some."

Severus shook his head as he gulped down his coffee. "Can't. I've got to get to work shortly."

While Perion was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend the day with him like she'd hoped, she shrugged it off and ate her breakfast. Things were a bit awkward, she'd admit. He didn't seem to want to look at her and she wondered if he was embarrassed by what had happened last night. She cringed mentally as she remembered dragging him into the bedroom and practically forcing herself on him but at the same time, it's something they'd clearly both wanted for some time. But the morning after wasn't the time to discuss it, not until the both of them had a few hours to sit and ponder on it. Perion wasn't sure how she felt. She felt a bit disgusted because she'd been so drunk and while she'd remembered all of it, there was just a bit of shame in the way she hadn't really been in control of herself. She'd wanted their first time together to be something more than just a frantic, drunken fuck.

"Well, you have fun with that," she told him. "It's snowing and I'm not exactly sure when it started or when it's supposed to let up."

Severus' eyes drifted toward the window and he gave the window a dirty look, as though it had somehow personally offended him. Perion knew that he usually opted to walk to work, as they weren't all that far away from Knockturn Alley. She wasn't sure why and he'd never explained why really, except that he liked taking the extra time to think and to prepare himself for the day.

"Fucking snow. Proof that the world really is against me," he growled which made Perion snort with laughter into her eggs. "I suppose I'll just use the fireplace."

"Ran out of Floo powder the other day," Perion told him with an amused grin. "I forgot to pick some up when we ran out."

"Of course you did," Severus said with a sigh. "I can already foresee how this day is going to go."

"Hm, yes," Perion said with a sympathetic pout. "Life is so terrible when you don't get your full eight hours of beauty rest."

"Now you're just mocking me," Severus said, sounding quite sullen, though his dark eyes shone through with affection.

"I thought sex was supposed to put you in a good mood. Here you are, just as grumpy as ever. It's quite amazing, really."

Severus didn't look nearly as amused as she thought he ought to. Instead he glanced at the clock, surveying it completely as though he were really interested in the time. Perion knew better. She knew he was trying to avoid eye contact with her. Was he feeling ashamed about the previous night? He seemed like he enjoyed himself at the time and even afterward. Even so, it was still possible for him to feel ashamed the morning after.

"I should probably head out if I want to get there on time," he told her, still avoiding meeting her eyes. Perion just shrugged at him and watched him leave without saying much of anything except bidding her good day.

All alone in her drafty little flat, Perion began to feel a bit sulky. The post was running late and she was rather interested in receiving that day's mail. She expected that Paisley would write to tell her the deed was done or that she'd chicken outed. Perion sincerely hoped that she'd back out of the mess and allow Perion to step in and take a bit of control over the situation. She wouldn't dream of forcing Paisley to just get rid of the baby but if it came to that, she'd do her best to talk her into adoption and if she wouldn't do that, Perion would just have to suck it up and deal with it and be as supportive as she possibly could be.

The mail arrived a little bit later. There was a newspaper she subscribed to and a letter for Severus but nothing from Paisley. Perion would just have to suffer the waiting. But Severus' letter looked really intriguing and Perion wondered if he'd get angry if she opened it. The word "URGENT" was printed in big bold letters on the envelope. Perion decided that if it wasn't something that was actually important, then she could just seal the envelope back up good as new.

_Severus,_it read.

_Hopefully this gets to you in time but I decided to not open the shop up today. I don't expect we'll have many customers in this mess and I don't have any potions that need special attention so I've decided to just give you all the day off. I'm sure you'll be just as hungover as Chloe is at the moment. _

_Cheers, _

_Lana_

Perion put the letter back in the envelope, extremely amused by now. Severus would make it all the way to the shop before he realized that he didn't have to be there. And true to Perion's prediction, Severus came back in a few minutes later, soaking wet with bits of white snowflakes stuck in his hair.

"Well that was a complete and utter waste of time," Severus said as he took his cloak off and shook the snow from it before hanging it up. "I get there and the place is locked up with a note in the window telling customers to come back tomorrow. So typical and not to mention completely inconsiderate."

"Well, to be fair, she did write you to tell you that she wasn't opening the shop today." Perion picked up the letter and handed it to him. He read over it with a dark, disgusted frown. "The weather slowed the owls up this morning or else you might have gotten this sooner."

"If the weather wasn't bad at all, I wouldn't even get a letter," Severus shot back waspishly as he crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the rubbish bin. "This is such shit."

Just as Perion was about to reply, the front door started shaking violently. Perion and Severus both glanced over. Perion was more than a little startled. After a few seconds she realized that the door was shaking violently because someone was beating it. Given a few minutes, the door would be completely obliterated.

"Perion Anita Graves if you don't open this door, THIS SECOND!" A shrill voice called from the other side of the door. "It's Mum! Open up right now, I say!"

Perion rushed to the door, her heart facing and feeling more terrified than she had just moments before. Her mother was a force of nature all on her own and if Perion didn't let her in, Perion wouldn't put it past her to just completely blast the whole thing open.

Sarah was usually pretty articulate when it came to what she was wearing. She had the art of perfection down to a tee. But today, she was still in her housecoat with a heavier fur-lined jacket covering it. Half of her hair was still in rollers from the previous night and her eyes were wild with fury.

"Is your sister here?" Sarah asked quickly. "She had better be here!"

"No," Perion answered calmly, though on the inside, she was positively quaking in fear "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Sarah howled with rage, screaming and yelling, though her voice was so laden with rage that it was hard to understand what she was saying. She finally pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and threw it at Perion.

"Explain this to me!"

Perion carefully opened it under her mother's intense glare. The handwriting was Paisley's though the letter seemed hurried and rushed and was nearly incomprehensible.

The letter explained what was going on and where Paisley was exactly and how the deed was done. There was no turning back now, Paisley explained, because what was done was done. There could be no doubts or second thoughts now. In her own frank little way, Paisley told her mother why she'd done it and that Sarah would just have to live with it.

"This is some sort of sick joke that the two of you have concocted, isn' it?" Sarah spat at her daughter, looking her over with disgust. She didn't really seem to notice Severus standing off to the side, looking on, his face blank and emotionless. "It isn't funny!"

"This isn't a joke and even if it were, what makes you so sure I'm even involved? Why would I do that to you?"

"Because this is so typical of you!" Sarah shouted. "First off, you go behind my back and apply for the internship program and then you sign on with a department that you know I can't stand, run by a man that I can't stand the sight of and then I come to find out that you've had an affair with the man! Why would you do any of that to me?"

Perion felt a shock, as though her mother had reached over and slapped her in the face. Once the initial shock of what Sarah had said wore off, Perion felt herself boiling over with anger. She never once raised her voice to her mother, not even when she disagreed with her. She kept her mouth shut and gave her mother the respect she demanded from her daughter. And to have Sarah come in and shout at her like that in her home sorely tempted Perion to commit homicide.

"First off, you know nothing," Perion told her mother. "You sit there and assume I did those things to spite you when that isn't true. It isn't always about you, Mum! Secondly, I didn't have an 'affair' with anyone and if you'd done your research and fucking listened to me when I talk, you'd know that the man forced himself on me! So don't come into my home and throw ridiculous accusations at me!

"And no, this isn't a joke!" Perion said as she threw Paisley's letter back at Sarah. "And I had nothing to do with it. Your precious, perfect Paisley went and did all of this by herself!"

"And did you know? Did you know about this?"

"I did know," Perion admitted, feeling a tid bit guilty for speaking to her mother that way. "I knew she was seeing the man and she told me the other day about the pregnancy."

"Why?" Sarah asked pathetically, apparently too exhausted to be angry anymore. She plopped down on the couch and looked at Perion, as though she thought Perion had all the answers.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want me to tell you," Perion said with a shrug. "And I wasn't going to betray her trust by telling you anything. She's of age now and she's perfectly capable of making her own choices, even if they aren't very good ones. And I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. What more could I have done?"

Tears were pouring from Sarah's eyes now, though her crying was quiet and dignified. But Perion had never seen her mother show any sort of weakness up until that very point. Normally she was tough as nails and so sure of herself. Seeing her like this made Perion feel awful, as though she really had done something to hurt Sarah, though it wasn't intentional.

"I'd heard rumors about her..." Sarah said as she dabbed at her eyes with a silk handkerchief she pulled out of her coat pocket. "People talked about how they thought Paisley was having affairs wit h older men. A colleague came right out and told me what he had seen and heard and of course I didn't believe a word of it. That's my daughter. I had to believe the best. But I thought that even if it was true, Paisley would be smart enough to take care of herself so something like this wouldn't happen."

"I thought so too," Perion said. "Maybe I should've told you. I just didn't know what good it would've done. It would just make her do this sooner."

"Do you think she's done it on purpose?"

"No," Perion said after a moment of thought. "I don't think so. I think it was a mistake. She'd talked about wanting to start a family but there's a difference between wanting and actually doing and I honestly don't think that she intended to get pregnant."

"How did it happen then?" Sarah asked, her tears now dry. Her face looked sharp once more and she was back to her usual cutthroat self, for the moment anyway.

"She'd been seeing the man for a while. She went back to school and broke things off with him and then she came home that one weekend, I don't know if you remember..."

"Yes, I do," Sarah said stiffly. "She told me she'd be staying the night with you. Am I to assume that she didn't?"

Perion shook her head. "He'd asked that she come see him and she went, which was stupid of her. She should've figured what was going to happen. But she says that's when she got pregnant."

Sarah's shoulders slumped once more though her eyes didn't leak anymore. Apparently she'd done enough crying over her daughter to last her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to be her life."

"Whose life was it supposed to be? Mine?" Perion challenged.

"Of course it wasn't," Sarah said. She looked appalled that Perion would suggest such a thing.

"You always insinuate that it should be me that has the family and that she should be the one with a career."

"That's not true at all," Sarah told her.

"Then why were you so upset when you found out I'd applied for the Internship?"

Sarah didn't answer right off the bat. She stared into space for a moment, evidently thinking long and hard about it. This was so strange to Perion. She'd always wanted to have this talk with her mother but didn't really have the courage to stand up to Sarah either. It was a relief but Perion wasn't sure she really wanted to know all of the answers.

"At the time it seemed to me that you were using my position of power to get your way. I felt manipulated by you. I just thought that you figured you'd get a free ride because of me. I work hard for what I have and I may have lied and manipulated my way to the top, but it was a very degrading process. I just didn't think you appreciated that." Sarah absently picked at her hair and undid one of the curlers. The strand of untouched curl fell in Sarah's face, but she merely brushed it aside.

"Yes and as you'll recall, I worked my arse off to get the grades to show you that I didn't want or need a free ride from you," Perion countered. "You taught me that it was okay to lie, cheat and to do whatever it took but you also taught me that I would benefit more from doing some things the honest way, too. But you've always seemed to disapprove of me no matter what I do. It's like I can't win and I have to listen to you prattle on and on about how wonderful Paisley is, how smart she is, how pretty she is, how talented she is and how she can do the same things I do but better. And you told me once, I remember, I was maybe fifteen, you said that I should start to look for a husband because I'd be best off sitting at home and just taking care of my family."

"I thought that's what you wanted," Sarah said. "And really, it's not anything against you. I know how sensitive you are and I know how calloused Paisley can be. I just thought you'd be happiest being a mother and a wife rather than wasting your years on some dead end job because you're too timid to go for what you want."

"That's ridiculous!" Perion cried indignantly. "I'm working on a very important law right now which is a damn sight more than what the other interns are doing right now. I wasn't too timid to go after what I wanted, despite what you thought, either!"

"I see that now," Sarah answered, looking utterly forlorn. "Perhaps I did spend too much time doting on Paisley."

"Well it does you no good to cry over it now," Perion told her coldly. "What's done is done. I'm working at the Ministry and Paisley's pregnant and has eloped. There's not anything you can do about it."

"This mess is all my fault," Sarah said. "I should've listened to you better. The both of you. I spent more time worrying about my job rather than what was going on in your lives..."

"And you only butted in when we were doing something you didn't approve of," Perion added in just incase Sarah forgot. Sarah nodded in agreement, though her eyes were misting over again.

"This is why I wanted you to focus on having a family rather than a career," Sarah said tearfully, looking seriously pained. "This...this is a nightmare...and it's all because I didn't sit down and talk to the two of you, to try and get to know you. And all this damage has been done and it's utterly miserable. I don't want you to have to go through this."

"I don't think I'll be having children for a while, if ever," Perion reassured. This didn't seem to make Sarah feel better, however. She broke down into another round of sobs. "Relax, Mum. You're still going to be a grandmother."

"Oh god, don't remind me," Sarah said as she blew her nose, though she smiled slightly through her tears. She stood once more. "I should probably get home."

"Probably," Perion agreed. She knew Sarah wanted to be invited to stay longer but Perion wasn't going to have that. This was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. But really, Perion was glad to have Paisley's situation out in the open with her mother. It would've tormented her and stressed her out completely if she had to keep worrying about how Sarah would react.

After she gave Perion a quick peck on the cheek, Sarah turned to Severus, as though it was the first time she was seeing him there. She glanced him over quickly, her tongue pressed into the side of her cheek as she assessed him. Perion prayed that Sarah wouldn't say anything too hateful.

"I'm assuming you must be Perion's friend, Severus," Sarah said finally. Severus stood completely still, as though he were trying to blend in with his surroundings, hoping that Sarah would give up and go find another kill.

"Yes," Perion cut in so that Severus wouldn't have to speak. "This is Severus. He was in the wedding yesterday."

"Ah yes, I thought you looked familiar," Sarah said. "I wasn't sure what to expect when Perion told me about her male friend who was moving in with her, the one who she insisted was a friend and just that. But somehow, I think that it's more than the two of you just being really good friends. Am I right?"

Severus looked at Perion, silently asking her what he should say.

"Yes, Mother," Perion said in a tight, clipped tone, hoping to convey the message that she just wanted Sarah to shut the fuck up. "You're right, it is more than that. But it wasn't to begin with, like I told you it was."

"Well you certainly couldn't be worse than that Regulus Black," Sarah said, though she still eyed Severus suspiciously. Perion rolled her eyes, frustrated at her mother's absolute snootiness. Perhaps Regulus had been right when he'd said no one would ever be good enough for Sarah Graves' daughters. "What is it that you do for a living? I don't think Perion has ever actually said."

"I work at Lotter's, in Knockturn Alley," Severus replied, looking a bit nonplussed, obviously thinking that telling her that was probably a mistake. Sarah's eyebrows rose.

"You mean that dingy little shop that sells shady if not completely illegal potions?"

"I've never brewed or sold anything that would violate any sort of law," Severus said. It sounded a bit coached but Perion wasn't about to point it out, not with Sarah around anyway. She didn't ask questions for a reason. The less she knew about what he actually did at the shop, the better off she was.

"If you insist," Sarah said, looking rather bored. Perion was already grinding her teeth in severe annoyance but she felt as though she were on the verge of exploding again. "Take care of my daughter."

And so, Sarah left, without saying anything else, which was a relief. Perion took a moment to process the whole visit, trying to wrap her mind around her mother actually admitting she'd been wrong to treat Perion the way she had. Perion certainly wasn't expecting that Sarah would just completely change her spots, but it was a good start. Sarah seemed to actually appreciate and acknowledge her daughter as an adult, completely independent without needing anything from her parents anymore. If only she could get her mother to tell her that she was proud of her and that she was impressed that she'd managed to get her life started, mostly on her own.

"That certainly was interesting," Severus said. Several moments had passed since Sarah's departure and things were starting to seem a little bit too quiet. Perion wasn't a noisy person by default and didn't personally care for a lot of excessive noise going on, but she hated complete silence most of the time. It made her feel lonely, even if there were people with her.

"I can't say that I was expecting that so soon," Perion said. "But it's probably best this way. At least I don't have to keep anticipating a big blowout. It's just easier to get it out of the way as soon as you possibly can."

"You mean her being upset with you over your sister being a complete dunderhead or did you mean her meeting me face to face?"

"Both, I suppose"

"Did you really mean what you said? About us?"

"What? Us being more than just friends? It's always sort of been that way, hasn't it?"

"I thought you were implying that we were a couple now," Severus said.

"Oh," Perion said with a half smile. "If that's what you want, I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a step, considering after what happened last night."

"Of course it's what I want," he told her. "I've waited months for it. Impatiently, but I managed."

Perion smiled, feeling a pang of guilt and sympathy as she gazed at him. She knew she'd kept him in agony and she wasn't sure what she could do to help him understand it had been just as hard on her as it had been on him. The only thing she could really do was make it up to him.

"I suppose yesterday was special in more way than one," Perion said. "Narcissa was married, my sister was married...and us. Well it's not quite marriage but it's a start, isn't it?"

"You could call it that," Severus said with a grin.

"At least it's something."

Unfortunately, their day off didn't last nearly as long as either of them wanted to. They spent the rest of the day generally being lazy and enjoying each other's company. Severus ended up sleeping in her bed once more and when she woke up the next morning, she felt utterly content, more so than she'd ever felt in years. She felt as though somehow, her life was completely how she wanted it to be for once. There wasn't a single thing missing anymore.

Of course, they didn't have much time to exchange many words as they both hurried to get ready for work but Severus kissed her before rushing out the door. Perion stood there for several moments after he'd gone, touching her mouth lightly as though she couldn't really believe that it was true, that she finally had someone who cared for her as much as she cared for them.

Before her break, things at her job had been alright. People stared at her, apparently amazed that she could stand and hold her head high despite what had happened. But that day when she returned, the atmosphere was different. People were avoiding looking at her and she became aware that as soon as she passed people, that they would watch after her. Everyone she spoke to kept it short and light as though every one of them were too busy to exchange the normal pleasantries. It shook Perion because it was obvious that something had transpired while she was gone and whatever it was, it wasn't anything good and that it most definitely involved her.

The only person who acted remotely normal was Selma but even she didn't seem one hundred percent. She greeted Perion with a tight lipped smile and informed her that they were about to have a meeting with the interns in the main library and that it was mandatory. So, after getting herself some coffee, Perion slipped into the library to join her colleagues, the same people she'd been working with from day one, only there was someone missing and none of the rest seemed interested in acknowledging her presence let alone greet her. She got the distinct feeling that she was in trouble and that she might be on the verge of losing her job, the job she worked so hard to obtain.

"Where's Stark?" Perion asked a boy she knew by the name Hensen, who was always the friendliest out of the lot but even he was acting different. He didn't respond at all. He just kept continuing to stare ahead, while the other two boys gave her disgusted looks.

Perion was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown by the time Selma finally made her entrance, with a mug of coffee, looking just as casual and collected as ever.

"Morning," she told them all as she took a sip of her coffee. "I suppose most of you already know why I've called this meeting. But I thought I'd clear up a few matters with you all so that there isn't any mistake as to what's happened."

"So why'd you do it?" One of the other boys called out snidely. "Why did you sack Stark?"

"Stark wasn't sacked," Selma answered back calmly. Perion was stunned. Stark was the most driven of the group and always seemed to take the leader role within their group. It was hard to imagine he'd do something so grievous that it ended up in him being sacked. "He was simply given an ultimatum which resulted in his resignation."

"That sounds like he was sacked," the same boy said, this time looking at Perion without bothering to disguise his hatred, as though it was her fault that this had happened. "Chad never would've allowed it to happen."

"Yes, well Chad also isn't here and he certainly isn't getting paid to be here anymore. I am and as long as I'm receiving wages, I'm in charge," Selma told him curtly. Her demeanor reminded Perion a lot of Professor McGonagall. She was a very frank person with a distinct no-nonsense personality, which Perion didn't mind. She gave the place order, something there hadn't been with Hardwicke on the scene. The other interns seemed contemptuous because they now all shared the responsibility of doing the things that Hardwicke had Perion doing.

"So what was this ultimatum he was given?" Hensen asked. "All he said to us was that he'd lost his job and that he wouldn't be back."

"Basically, what it boiled down to was he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that I'd disrupted all of your assignments and put on you all on different cases. He didn't feel that it was fair that I'd given Graves what he considered the most important assignment," Selma explained, almost sounding bored. "He thought that she had done nothing to earn it."

"Well she hasn't," the other one said. "She got caught sleeping with Chad and suddenly she's a victim and now you're throwing the best opportunities to her."

Before Perion had time to defend herself, Selma stepped in and answered him quicker than Perion could.

"And I'll tell you the same thing I told Stark," she said. "Before I started here, the rest of you were all working on cases for Chad while Graves was being a drink and lunch caddy, which wasn't what she signed up for."

"He gave her Youngblood!" One boy cried, the others nearly shouting in agreement. Perion felt tears begin to well up. She was hopelessly cornered and it didn't seem as though anyone was on her side. "She didn't deserve that either!"

"Willingly sleeping with your superiors is against Ministry employment regulations. And I can confirm without a doubt, as can more people than you could possibly count, that Graves was not a willing participant. I gave her a way to redeem herself and I'm going to tell you all the same thing that I told Stark. My position regarding this issue will not be swayed. Nothing is going to change. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue to work here."

The room was deathly silent as Selma's words sank in. While Perion was grateful that Selma was standing up for her, she didn't feel as though it were helping her case any. In fact, it seemed to make things worse.

"Any questions or comments?" Selma asked though she didn't seem too distraught that no one responded. "No? Well, then, I suggest you all get back to work. Christmas is coming and I'd prefer to have as many loose ends tied before the Holiday starts."

The other interns all left, though Perion remained seated until the last one filed out, muttering to himself. Once he was out of the room and Perion was sure he was a good distance away, she stood and approached Selma.

"Don't let it get to you," Selma told her. "They'll get over it eventually."

"I know," Perion answered. "I just feel awful that Stark quit all because of me."

"And that wasn't your fault. It was his choice, though I'm afraid to say that I certainly wasn't sad to see him go," Selma said with a bit of a sigh. "He had an attitude problem. Perhaps he got along with Chad but since I've started, we've butted heads constantly."

"Well then, I guess I'm sorry that I've caused all of this trouble on your part."

"Don't be," Selma said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I was perfectly aware of your situation before I agreed to take the job. I worked in the Auror department before this. I'd worked there for years and years with no hope of promotion because my boss was an arse who didn't recognize my abilities. So when I was offered this job and told about you, I swept it up, thinking I'd be able to help someone the way I wish I'd been helped. So this really is a leg up for the both of us."

"I'm not sure how I could ever show you how grateful I am," Perion said. "If you hadn't take over, I'm not sure where I would be right now. I probably would've ended up quitting myself."

"A job well done will suffice," Selma said curtly. "How is that proposal coming along?"

Perion was caught off guard. She'd been working on the proposal for a couple of weeks and for a while, it had all she'd thought about but the past couple of days, she'd forgotten all about it. It took her a couple of seconds to collect her thoughts.

"Wonderfully," Perion said, beaming, proud of herself. "I've done a lot of research and found past accounts that will really back it."

"And how soon do you think you'll have it ready to go before the Minister and his committee?"

"I'm not sure," Perion answered uneasily. "I could have it ready soon if need be but I'm not going to lie and say it will be easy."

"Well," Selma said as she carefully surveyed Perion, as though she were choosing her next words wisely as to not upset her. Perion felt her stomach sink in fear. "You're going to be hearing about this formally within the next few days so it's probably best you hear it from me first. Hardwicke's inquiry is at an end and they're wanting to take his case before the Wizengamot at the end of January. I'm certain that they'll require you to attend and testify. I'm wanting to get this law passed before that so they have reason and the means to really throw the book at him."

"Oh," Perion said, feeling a bit uneasy and more than a little bit queasy.

"What's wrong?" Selma asked, looking worried and suspicious. "Surely you want them to throw the harshest punishment allowed by wizarding law at him?"

"It's not that..." Perion said. "Because he'd deserve it. But he's got a wife and he's got children...he seems to be their livelihood."

"I thought his wife was a Healer," Selma said.

"She is..." Perion winced, feeling a horrid sharp pain in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was regret or sympathy. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. "But I've actually spoke to her. She asked me to not go public with it because Chad needed his job. He's not only a pervert but he's got a gambling problem and has worked up quite a bit of debt that she's been struggling to pay off. If he loses his job then his wife and his children are the ones who suffer."

"Listen to me, Perion," Selma said as she put her hands on Perion's shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm going to give you a piece of advice that you need to keep in mind for the rest of your career. You cannot worry about the suffering of other people. It's hard, but you can't afford to be soft-hearted. You have to assume that everything will work out. You can't go on feeling sorry for everyone because it will get you absolutely nowhere. His wife married him and she still continues to stay with him. That's her choice. She will do what she needs to do to take care of her children. She'd made her bed and she's going to have to sleep in it. If he gets off easy because you feel too guilty to testify against him, he's going to continue to victimize people and others will see that happen and think it's perfectly alright to do whatever to whomever when it clearly isn't alright."

"But..." Perion started but wasn't sure what she would say in rebuttal.

"This isn't about you, him or his wife and children. This is for girls, who are just like you, who are being victimized and feel that they don't have a voice. We're giving them one now."

Perion nodded, knowing that what Selma was saying was true. That still didn't help the nauseating guilt she was feeling. It might've been different had Mrs. Hardwicke not come to her and explained. Perion suddenly felt a surge of anger toward her for that, for trying to guilt Perion into not taking it to the public and in a roundabout way, into not pressing charges at all.

"I understand completely," Perion said, trying her best to hold her head up high. But something told her none of this would be easy and that this one proposal and the inquiry trial would throw her life into an uproar if she wasn't careful. She only hoped that she'd have Selma's support then.

* * *

**As always, review for me.**

**And again, I offer my apologies for the time gap between updates. I'm still writing on this story but I've had quite a bit going on since I previously updated. My son turned 2 earlier this week and between him and everything else, things have been hectic. Hopefully it will slow down. **

**On another note, did anyone else read The Casual Vacancy? I did and I absolutely adored it. I'd read a lot of reviews saying it was boring and a disappointment after the Harry Potter series, but I found it to be quite the opposite. I was crying by the end of it and I really hope that she continues to write more books because she's very talented. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Quick author's note before I let you read this. I've started adding Paisley into the mix. You'll see what I mean once you read the chapter._**

Severus' first day back at work was considerably calmer than Perion's and virtually uneventful, except that Sienna and Chloe seemed to be on the outs with each other. They were both quiet and the air between the two of them was cold. Luckily, there hadn't been many customers that came in. There was still a good six inches of snow on the ground, though Lana had salted the walkway in front of the shop, to where it was just a sludgy mess. Severus had finished up in the back by noon and made his way to the front to stock fresh potions on the shelves and to help with sales should the need arrive. But all was quiet up front and it made him more than a little uncomfortable. He asked Lana if it would be alright if he went to lunch, and she shrugged at him. Of course, Chloe volunteered to accompany him, apparently desperate to be out of the company of Sienna. Normally, this would annoy Severus but he was rather curious to figure out what exactly had gone on after Chole,

Perion and Regulus had left the reception. It wasn't that he didn't believe Perion, he just wanted to confirm that she'd been telling the truth.

There wasn't much food wise in Knockturn Alley so the two of them settled for a hot lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. The food wasn't the best but it was edible and Severus wasn't one to complain. Chloe ordered a firewhiskey which Severus didn't think was wise, considering she had to go back to work.

"What?" She asked after she'd taken a deep drink. He had been giving her a look, that told her he clearly disapproved. "Oh lighten up. I do it all the time. This isn't enough to get me drunk but enough to numb the bullshit. Just don't say anything to Lana. She'll slaughter me."

"If you can handle yourself, fine," Severus said, though he still thought drinking in the middle of the day wasn't the smartest idea and really spoke mountains about the sort of person Chloe really was, though it wasn't really anything he hadn't already guessed or really even cared about. "I take it things between you and Sienna aren't exactly the greatest at the moment."

Chloe made a face at him and took another large drink, draining the glass. Severus wasn't going to let her order another one though she didn't make any indication that she wanted another one.

"She's being completely unreasonable," Chloe said miserably. "She didn't want me to attend the wedding without her to begin with, which she could've told me before instead of acting like a complete bitch after the fact. And, I'm sure Perion told you about her friend Regulus and the sorry state he was in."

"She mentioned something about it, yes," Severus said, keeping his face neutral, so that she would continue to keep talking without being suspicious of his motives. "He carries something of a torch for her sister."

"I gathered that," Chloe said. "I take it you know him too."

"Yes, he was in the year below us at Hogwarts. He and Perion even dated for a short while."

"Really?" Chloe said, looking surprised. "Neither of them said anything like that."

"I don't think the relationship lasted very long." Severus shrugged as though it didn't really bother him, though it sort of did. "And it's been a while ago since it ended."

"Did it end because of her sister?" Chloe, who had suddenly perked up.

"Neither of them really said..." Severus said, growing bored of the current conversation. "How was he? After the two of you took him home?"

"Very belligerent," Chloe said with a heavy sigh. "We had a hard time keeping a handle on him. We had to cast a silencing charm on him to keep him from waking his mother up. Perion didn't want to leave him alone for the night so I volunteered to stay with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, hence the reason Sienna is pissed off with me. I came home the next morning and she was awake, demanding to know where I was and it just turned into this huge row..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Severus said, feeling slightly sympathetic toward her. He'd gotten all the information he'd really needed out of her so he supposed it was only fair that he allow her to vent a bit.

"She'll get over it," Chloe said. "So what about you and Perion? What's going on there? Anything?"

Severus couldn't help but smile a bit as he relived the night of the wedding. Things had been slightly awkward after but after spending the day together, he felt comfortable with her once more.

"Perhaps," Severus said after he caught himself and stopped the smile. "But it's hardly any of your business."

"Oh I know that look," Chloe said with a sly smile. "You rode that train, didn't you?"

"Don't be so crude," Severus told her, but despite himself, he added, "She did most of the riding."

Chloe laughed and gave him a hearty slap on the back, as though she were congratulating him.

"I like her. She's very nice. Spirited. Very attractive," Chloe told him with a raised eyebrow and a wink. "If Sienna doesn't quit being a bitch, you may have competition."

"I highly doubt that," Severus said dryly. "But I'm glad you approve of her."

"Would it matter if I did?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Not especially."

"That's what I figured. Are you going to pay for this mess or am I?" Chloe said as she stood. Severus merely shrugged at her, having long since gotten over his aversion to having people pay for him. He'd been on his own for a while now and realized that he had to save his money and that every bit counted. Now that he and Perion were together, he contemplated getting a bigger place with her, something that was the both of theirs, somewhere that maybe in the future they could raise a family. A week ago, the mere idea of having a family with someone was beyond him but now it seemed more possible than ever, though he wasn't quite sure if that's what he actually wanted. The idea of having children terrified him. It frightened him to think that he might turn out to be the sort of father his own was. But with Perion in the picture, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But were children to come into the picture, it would be at least a decade in the future, when he was the age that responsible people had children at.

The rest of the day at the shop seemed to drag on by. Severus just wanted to get home and it was unbearably slow day. He kept praying that Lana would pop in from the back office and tell them to just to go home but she never did. At least Sienna started semi-talking to Chloe again, though her words were short fused and she only sounded angry. Chloe looked uneasy and Severus watched her as she tried to brush it off but failed. She only looked hurt.

Finally, at seven o'clock, Lana dismissed him and Sienna, while she and Chloe stayed behind to close up the shop and more than likely a frank discussion with her niece about her girlfriend. Severus had learned that Chloe's mother had died when Chloe was barely twelve and that Lana had taken over as the maternal figure in her life. Severus was also a bit shocked to discover that Chloe was younger than he was by a few months and that she'd been schooled by her father, at home. Sienna was older than the both of them by at least four years and stated quite snootily that she'd been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and she made it abundantly clear that she thought working at the shop was a bit of a waste of her intelligence and talent. Normally, people like that bothered Severus but Sienna was decent enough to him. She treated him like an older sister might treat a younger brother she barely spent any time with. He just wasn't quite sure he approved of the way she treated Chloe. She seemed to lord over her and patronize her as though her age was an advantage and made her much more wiser than Chloe.

Perion was already home when he arrived at the flat. She was reading the paper and the table, and apparently hadn't been there long enough to change out of her work clothes. She looked disheveled and tired but when she looked up at him, her face lit up.

"Hello," she told him with a smile. She was wearing her glasses, the ones she'd told him she really only used to read because she was farsighted. She hated wearing them otherwise but Severus thought they looked suited her. They made her seem smart, which she was anyway but the glasses really seem to sell that attribute. But of course, as soon as she spoke, she took them off and laid them on the table, on top of the newspaper. "How was your day?"

"Slow," he told her. "Incredibly slow, actually. Chloe and Sienna are apparently fighting because she stayed over with Regulus the other night. It made things rather awkward."

"Oh," Perion said, frowning. "If I had known it was going to cause trouble, I would've stayed in her place."

"I'm glad you didn't." She smiled at him as he said this, which made his heart rate increase slightly. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she said, though she didn't meet his eyes as she said it which made him believe she wasn't telling the truth, not all the way anyway. "Just very tedious, is all. One of those days where I really wish I kept more alcohol than just cooking sherry in the cupboards."

"What happened?" Severus thought well enough to get tea started for the two of them, an art he was becoming better and better at. His mother was the tea maker in his house growing up and it wasn't until recently that he managed to be able to make a decent cup.

"Nothing that any rational person would find too upsetting." Perion massaged her temples with her fingers with her eyes shut tightly, as though she were trying to ward off a particularly nasty headache.

"You're one of the most rational people I know," Severus said. "If it's nearly as exhausting as you look, then I'm assuming it was bad. So tell me what happened."

"Well to start off with, when I got there, Selma called a meeting with all the interns. Apparently one of them quit while I was gone because he didn't like that Selma had given me such an important assignment, far more important than the rest of them had ever had to deal with."

"But didn't they get the best assignments while you sat around twiddling your thumbs when that prick was in charge?"

Perion nodded. "That's what Selma told him. All of them. And she told us all the same thing she told him; if we didn't like the way she was doing things than we had the freedom to not work there anymore. Apparently, he'd rather throw away his future than have to face me and put up with me actually being on their level."

"That's his fault, then, He made the choice, not you. And personally, I'd rather put up with the smaller tasks than being handed a huge one like she gave you. It's not nearly as stressful."

"Trust me, at this point, I'd trade places with any of them. But it has to be me that goes before the Minister with this proposal. Selma says being that I'm a female, it will be more effective if I present it. And I'm proud to be doing it, but I'd give anything to not have to put up with the stress."

The water started boiling so Severus made quick work of preparing them both a cup of tea. Perion seemed grateful as he handed hers over and sat back down, though he wasn't really all that interested in drinking it. He wasn't a huge fan of it but there was something comforting about sitting there with a cup of tea and feeling the steam waft up from it and moisten his chin. Having tea was such a force of habit, it just seemed to be the appropriate thing to make and offer. No matter the situation, wonderful, good or terrible, tea seemed to always be the solution to calming the nerves.

"Anything else happen?" Severus asked.

"I'm not all that sure what the hell is going on anymore," Perion said after she'd taken a sip out of her cup. She placed it carefully before her and then pushed it slightly away from her body, as though she had already finished it. Apparently she wasn't big on drinking it either. "They apparently set a date for the inquiry hearing for Hardwicke. Of course, I'm going to have to testify in front of God and everybody about how I took up with my boss and all of that. I'm not really sure I can handle any more humiliation over that."

"I'll go if you want," Severus offered. But Perion shook her head.

"I'll be alright," she reassured him. "I don't think it'd be such a wonderful idea if you did, incase him seeing your face brings back the memory and he can name you as the one who injured him. But they've set it for the end of January some time which means Selma wants me to have the proposal ready and passed by the time it comes around so that Hardwicke will be eligible for harsher punishment should the law be passed."

"She's a smart woman," Severus said in mild surprise. He'd never met Perion's new boss and just from what Perion had told him about her, he wasn't sure if he really cared for her or not. But she was undeniably good at her new job and at least she wasn't a complete hindrance on Perion's part. He'd hated that she seemed to have pitied Perion and given her an assignment out of sympathy rather than based on Perion's skill but Selma was right. Perion being the one to propose the bill made the most sense.

"She is," Perion agreed though she didn't seem all that enthusiastic. "I've been working so hard on this because I knew she'd want it presented and passed fairly quickly but I was thinking it would be more like March or April, not January. I can pull it off but it's not going to be very easy."

"I don't imagine it would be but I'm here if you need any sort of help."

"Thanks," Perion told him. "But this isn't exactly a school paper that I need read by a third party. I've got a dozen or so pages of notes that I'm going to have to somehow cram into a fifteen minute speech. Any longer and the committee will get restless. Selma says if I keep it short and sweet and hammer home the point, I shouldn't have any issues but if I drone on and on they'll all get bored and annoyed with me."

"I wouldn't mind listening if you needed me to. A practice audience, if you will."

"You'd have to be really harsh and willing to criticize everything I do wrong. You sure you've got that in you?"

"It'll be hard because I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings but I'm sure if I needed to, I could be as critical as you needed me to be."

"Thank you." She reached across the table and patted his hand gently. He grabbed it and held onto it for a moment, savoring the sensation of her skin on his, something he'd been craving since the other night. He realized Perion wasn't the touchy feely type and neither was he really, but he still needed some sort of physical contact with her every once in awhile, just to give himself some reassurance that she was real and that she actually felt something toward him. "But that's not even the worst of it. I ran into Elizabeth Wilde today."

Severus struggled for a moment to put a name to the face but it came to him shortly. Elizabeth had been a girl in their year, in Slytherin, and was somewhat of a snob. Her parents were wealthy beyond reason and she made the fact that she didn't think much of people who didn't have as much money as she had, known. She was something of a gossip as well, if Severus' memory served him correctly. She always had something to say about someone and it rarely was ever anything pleasant or nice.

"I'm sorry," he told her, making a face as he remembered the girl's annoying, overly drawn out voice, as though she thought speaking quickly was beneath her.

"Apparently she's dating one of the Minister's assistants and was meeting him for lunch when I ran into her. We chatted for a moment and it seems that Paisley's little mistake is very well known now and everyone is talking about it."

Severus had to wonder how the word spread so quickly when not many people knew to begin with. He certainly hadn't told anyone but perhaps Chloe had let it slip to the wrong person. However, Severus wasn't quite sure why it seemed to upset Perion. It wasn't like she'd gone and gotten pregnant and then married.

"Our family's reputation is going to be ruined," Perion groaned which answered Severus' question. He supposed that if he'd grown up wealthy, he'd probably feel the same way. But in this reality, Severus' mother was Paisley and he was that baby growing inside of her. He suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the unborn child. At least it would have money.

"So what were your plans for Christmas?" Severus asked, desperately seeking out a change of subject. This was turning depressing.

"Hadn't really had much of a chance to think about it," Perion said thoughtfully. The tone of her voice went up slightly in pitch which replaced the heaviness in it before, much to his relief. Although, he wasn't altogether sure how genuine it was or if it would even last that long. "It's next week, isn't it?"

"Next Friday," Severus said with a nod. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Like Perion, he didn't really think about it hard enough to make plans. Last year, on a whim, he'd decided to go home for the Holiday and had regretted it. Tobias and Eileen had fought constantly and he hadn't been given any gifts at all. He'd holed himself up in his room, verbally abusing himself in his mind for coming home in the first place.

"I suppose Mum will be expecting me."

"Mine as well," Severus said as a knot of dread formed in the pit of his stomach. "Christmas morning is never a happy affair at my house."

"So maybe we don't have to go in the morning," Perion suggested. "Maybe we could just stay here during the morning and save all the unpleasantness for Christmas dinner. There's no reason it has to be completely dreadful. We should spend the day together."

Severus frowned, having found a flaw in her logic. What she was suggesting wasn't a terrible idea but they still had to face their families.

"You really want to go to your parents' house and then to mine? I'm not sure that's wise. You might lose your wits completely. I know I would."

"We don't have to go to see my family. I'm not sure they'd be in the best of spirits anyway, considering what just happened with Paisley."

"They can't possibly be any worse than my parents," Severus said.

"I like your parents," Perion said, smiling a bit. "So they're a bit grouchy. They still have their charm."

Severus wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. Not that he'd really ever brought anyone home to meet his parents, but the fair few that had the displeasure of meeting them never really had any kind words for them. He was starting to wonder how Perion had managed to get into Slytherin in the first place. She seemed to be genuine with her compliments which wasn't exactly a common Slytherin trait.

"They're a part of you, Severus," Perion continued. "I want to know them. I want to know you."

In the end, Severus knew he really wouldn't be able to tell her no.

The next few days went by with little incident, at least on Perion's part. Severus really never discussed what went on at the shop so Perion could only assume that it was going well. She really hoped she could meet up with Chloe again though Perion wasn't sure if Severus would approve or not. She rather got the feeling that he found his co-worker to be something of a nuisance. But she didn't really have any friends outside of Severus and now that they were a couple, Perion thought it would be a wise idea to find a new friend so that she and Severus wouldn't get on each others nerves from constantly spending time with each other and only each other.

But Perion had other things to worry about other than making new friends. Christmas had snuck up on her faster than she would've liked. She wanted to introduce Severus to her family as her boyfriend and make things official but she wasn't exactly sure what they would all make of it. She knew her father probably wouldn't care but Paisley had written to Perion, saying that she and her new husband were going to be staying with her parents as Terrance only rented a small flat that wasn't exactly the ideal habitat for someone who was pregnant.. She knew that if any one disapproved of her new relationship, it would be Paisley. Perion hadn't told Paisley about Severus just yet.

Though the new couple agreed that they wouldn't give each other gifts for Christmas, the both of them had broken their promise. Perion had been busy and hadn't put much thought into what to get him but had managed to squeeze in a quick shopping trip. She'd found an ancient and rare book on potion making in some obscure bookshop. Severus looked stunned when he opened it and grazed through the pages, apparently amazed by the gift. Perion worried she'd been a bit too extravagant but she'd been taught that when she gave gifts the more expensive the better.

Severus had given her gift to her self consciously, as though he had second thoughts on giving her whatever it was. It was a flat oblong box wrapped in dark red paper with a dark green bow. Perion opened it carefully, very aware of the fact that it was probably jewelry. When she opened the box she found a silver chain and on it was a small silver medallion with a four leaf clover engraved in it. She lifted it from the box with her fingers and let it dangle in front of her face as she studied it.

"It's supposed to be a good luck charm," Severus explained. "The woman who sold it to me said it had been soaked in Felix Felicis for a year.I'm not sure that's true but I thought it was nice anyway.."

"It is," Perion assured him with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude and he flushed red for a moment, still not used to her being so affectionate with him. She found it rather adorable but didn't take the time to tell him that. Instead, she busied herself with putting the necklace on. It hung to her breasts and nestled at the top of her cleavage like an infant resting its head on its mother's chest. She felt a rush of warmth though she wasn't sure if it was because the chain was good luck or if it was because of the surge of emotion she felt toward Severus at the moment.

Despite what she'd told Severus the week before, going home was an inevitability. She knew she couldn't miss an opportunity to see Paisley. The days of Paisley visiting on frequent whims were numbered. She'd told Severus this when Paisley had wrote and while he didn't seem to care for the idea of going to her parents', he didn't really make much of a fuss and said he'd do whatever she wanted to do. Of course, she planned on using Severus and his family as an excuse to leave after an hour or so.

Before they set off on their short journey to Perion's childhood home, she had to give him a quick warning. While he'd met Sarah, he'd seen a side of her that was rarely seen, the emotional wreck and sentimental side. Under normal circumstances, Sarah was very controlled and never really let any other emotion but disappointment and disapproval show. She often came off as cold and unfeeling, which Perion had deduced she actually was a good portion of the time. She just didn't want Severus to get the idea that Sarah approved of him yet and he didn't need to act too relaxed and comfortable around her because Sarah was liable to rip him to shreds at any misspoken word. Severus seemed to absorb this information gratefully and he even started to look a bit fretful by the time she was done with her speech.

"And your father. What about him?" Severus asked. Perion felt as though she were his teacher and that she was giving him some sort of lecture on an upcoming important exam. Perion wouldn't have been surprised if Severus had suddenly produced a notepad and a quill so that he could take notes.

"My dad's quiet," Perion said with a wistful smile. "He never contradicts my mother and pretty much does what she wants him to. I think you'll get along fine with him, provided my mother isn't there to interre. They have an interesting marriage. She has a lover on the side and everyone knows it."

"And your father is okay with that?" Severus asked with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Dad doesn't really talk about it or bring it up. It would cause a lot of trouble for him if outed her secret to the world considering her lover is apparently someone who has a rather high position in the Ministry and not to mention he's filthy rich and would ruin Dad's life if Dad ever got the idea to do something about it."

"Anyone we know?" Severus asked, apparently intrigued by the mess that was Perion's parents' marriage. The wealthy really did lead interesting lives. It was rather embarrassing to have to say all of that to Severus, but it wouldn't have been fair to drag him along on a roller coaster ride when he was unsuspecting.

"She doesn't talk about him to us. Not sure I really want to know either. I just know that it's still happening and that for a while it put a bit of a strain on all of us. Just do me a favor and mention this to no one. It would be just reopening a wound and poking at it."

When they arrived, Sarah was there to greet her eldest daughter with a warm embrace. She didn't greet Severus the same way, however. She just sort of stood there, looked him over and held out a stiff hand for him to shake. Severus seemed a bit intimidated by it but Perion was behind him, rubbing his back gently, trying to soothe him until Sarah took a step back to talk with them.

"Terrance and Paisley are still asleep, I'm afraid," Sarah rolled her eyes, apparently put off by her daughter's laziness. It was almost noon so Perion could sort of see why it would annoy Sarah. Sarah Graves didn't believe in sleeping in past seven o clock. "William has locked himself in his study and refuses to come out until the food is ready."

Perion wanted to tell her mother that they weren't planning on staying long but couldn't seem to get the words out and by the time she mustered up the courage, Sarah had already taken off toward the kitchens, probably to go lord over the elves. Perion sighed, a bit irritated but tried to move past it. The less time she was around Sarah, the better.

"Want to have a look around?" Perion offered to Severus, unsure of what else to do or say. But then she happened to notice Severus' eyes were wandering the place already and he was frowning, though he was apparently trying his best to keep it hidden. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said.

"I'm not stupid," Perion said. "You're frowning. Tell me the truth."

"It's just not what I expected, is all."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought your home would be...bigger, is all," Severus told her, looking quite pained. He avoided her eyes for a few moments, as though he was certain he was offending her. "It's not that I'm disappointed..."

"Right, I forget you've spent a decent amount of time at Malfoy Manor," Perion said, teasing him slightly. "Well, it's not exactly a manor but it's not exactly a hovel either."

"Of course it's not. It's much nicer than the hovel I grew up in," Severus said, though Perion couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She instantly regretting her last comment.

"Perhaps a house tour isn't the best idea. I'm not sure where Paisley is sleeping while she's here and I don't want to walk in on her and Terrance...you know. Newly-weds." Severus nodded in agreement with a slightly disgusted frown.

Perion decided to take him upstairs to meet her father. He was in his study, just as Sarah had said and was apparently working hard on something because he didn't seem to notice Perion and Severus coming in. This part also made Perion nervous because her father was a rather peculiar fellow. He was short, very short and Perion had forgotten to warn Severus about it. William Graves wasn't exactly a dwarf, but the height impairment ran in his family. Luckily neither Perion or Paisley had inherited this from him. He was also almost impossibly cheery at times, which was something a stranger like Severus wouldn't expect having met Sarah first. She wasn't entirely sure that Severus had gotten a good look at Mr. Graves at the wedding. Chances are, he hadn't because Sarah and William had left shortly after it was over with. Everything was so disoriented, it was hard to remember who she all saw or spoke to, let alone sure if she saw Severus looking at her parents during the wedding.

William looked up from his book and gave a frightened start.

"Goodness!" He squeaked. "You gave me a fright! I wasn't expecting you for a while..."

"Well, we're here," Perion said with a smile. She was too busy to miss her father but now that she was at home and in the same room with him, it hit her. She did her best to not cry because it would just seem silly. William got up and embraced his daughter, though he really only reached her breasts.

"It's been too long," William said as he released the embrace. He took a step back and gave her a once over, looking strangely proud and just as emotional as Perion felt. "You looked beautiful in the wedding, darling. The most beautiful witch there, I'd say."

"You've also have a father's bias too," Perion reminded him gently but with a flattered smile.

"Your mum has told me you've kept yourself pretty busy or else I'd lecture you on not coming to visit often."

"Sorry, Dad," Perion said, feeling guilty. She knew it wasn't her father's intention to make her feel that way but she still did and she resented him for it. "This is Severus, Dad. My roommate. My boyfriend."

William gave Severus a once over but just as soon, he had his hand out, ready to shake Severus' hand jovially. Severus still looked nervous but he shook William's hand anyway.

"My wife has told me about you. You were in the wedding as well," William told him. "I have to admit, when you first came in the door, I thought you were pulling another Paisley on us but actually had the common courtesy to tell us face to face rather than doing it and writing home afterwards."

"You know I wouldn't do that, Dad."

"I know. I also know that you've got more common sense than that sister of yours does." The little man sighed wearily. "This is a mess, Perion. I don't like the man. I don't like that he's also gotten my daughter pregnant. She deserves better. I hate that they've ran off and gotten married without our blessing first and then expecting us to be happy about the situation. They had nowhere else to go so they stay here. I couldn't let my baby daughter live a miserable life in some slum."

Perion could've pointed out that they could've just sent Paisley to her home but didn't as she didn't want to give her parents the idea. Perion didn't fancy having to live with Paisley for an indefinite period nor did she really want to have to face Terrance either. She felt the same way her father did. She'd only met him maybe a couple of times but there was something off about the man and something sinister behind his usual stoney expression.

"It won't be forever, Dad," Perion said, being the optimist. She really did hope Paisley's living arrangements wouldn't change for a long while. Paisley would drive Sarah completely nutty and Perion felt that it was a just punishment for all the years of emotional neglect. On the other hand, Perion felt bad for her father. While he kept busy, William was home more often than Sarah was and he doted on his daughters but was especially fond of Perion. Paisley distanced herself from him though Perion wasn't exactly sure why. Perion soaked up what little time he could make for her and relished it. In the end, she and her father had a tight bond that wouldn't break unless there was a thousand tons of pressure on it.

"I know it won't be. I'm fixing up a house in Cornwall for her. I intended to give it to her after she finished her N.E. , just like I did for you but it looks like it's going to be pushed up a few months. She can't stay here for very much longer."

"Well that's good," Perion said, unsure of what else to say. William just shook his head slowly. Perion could see that he was worried. He looked strained and stress. There were bags under his eyes that gave away the fact that he wasn't getting much sleep.

"In a way, yes, it is good. I won't have to listen to your mother complain relentlessly about her. But I don't really want Paisley living alone with him. If they're here, I can keep an eye on him. Who knows what will happen once they move out on their own?"

"There really is no telling," Perion reasoned. "I mean, it might not be nearly as bad as you think it's going to be. We may have him pegged all wrong."

"Perhaps so," William said though he didn't seem all that sure. "For whatever reason, she trusts you more than she does your mum and me. She tells you things she's not comfortable telling us. In fact, I'm rather put off that you knew about this and failed to say anything."

Perion started to protest so that she could plead her case but her father merely held up a finger, silently telling her that it was his turn to do the talking and that whatever she had to say could wait until he was finished.

"I know you have your reasons so I'm willing to let it go but you have to swear to me that if she says anything that might indicate that something might be wrong or that Terrance Nott is hurting her in any form or fashion, that you'll tell me in the very least.

"Of course I will," Perion said. "I want her to be safe too, you know."

"You have a funny way of showing it," William said, his face morphing from worried to sharp and what he'd said previously, it didn't seem that he'd be nearly as easy to forgive Perion for her first grave mistake. But just as quickly as his conviction came, it had passed and suddenly William was smiling once more at his daughter, asking after her and about her new job. Perion had to wonder if Sarah had told her husband anything about what had happened with her former boss but didn't exactly have the nerve to bring it up. She was sure if he did know, he wasn't bringing it up for a reason and if he didn't, she shouldn't mention it because she didn't want to see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes. For whatever reason, her parents' opinion of her mattered and she knew that as much as her parents loved her, they'd always think she could be doing better. Besides that, they both had enough on their plate with Paisley at the moment. Perion was moving forward with her life and wanted to keep progressing.

Both Severus and Perion went back downstairs and sat in the sitting room, wondering what they were supposed to do next. It was Christmas and Perion didn't think anyone would appreciate her leaving too soon. She would've shown Severus her old bedroom but her parents had converted it into a library because it sat between both William's and Sarah's separate studies and the both of them thought it would be more practical to store their books together so that the both of them could have more space for important things. Perion didn't exactly like it but she didn't ever plan on living there again so it didn't do any good to be upset over it.

Paisley came downstairs an hour after her sister and guest had arrived, though her new husband was nowhere in sight. She was fully dressed but wasn't wearing much makeup and her clothing was casual. Paisley had definitely looked better. She was pale and frowning as she made her way down. The smell of the pending meal cooking must've wafted upstairs and intruded in on her.

"Oh," Paisley said when she saw Perion and Severus. She smiled apprehensively but Perion could see delight dancing in her little sister's eyes. Perion knew Paisley must've been lonely being stuck at home and away from her peers at school. "Were we expecting you? I mean Mum might've said something and I've forgotten or else she's just still giving me the cold shoulder."

"I didn't say anything to her but I figured it was pretty much a given that I'd spend a few hours with all of you today."

"Right," Paisley said. Though she tried to hide it, the relief was pretty apparent. The truth was that Perion had sent a letter to Sarah, informing her she'd be there today but never got a reply back so there really was no telling. "So I take it that the two of you are making it official now? I can't imagine any other reason you'd bring him home to meet our parents."

"Yes, Paisley, we're making it official," Perion said, feeling the seeds of irritation and anger beginning to sprout. She didn't like her sister's tone. "Not that I'm sure what that has to do with anything. You can't talk. You got married and pregnant before you brought Terrance home."

"Well alright," Paisley whined back at Perion. "It was just an observation. I didn't mean anything by it so there's no need to get defensive."

"Stop looking down your nose at me, then. You're not better than me and you're not better than he is."

"Never said I was, did I?" Paisley snapped, her face screwing up with anger. Perion took a long slow breath, trying to reason with herself. Someone had to be an adult here and there was absolutely no point in getting Paisley worked up. Though it was hard to be sympathetic to Paisley's plight, Perion did her best to try and at least empathize with her.

"I'm sorry," Perion said quietly. Paisley seemed to relax a bit but her guard was still up. She sat down in an armchair daintily, having decided to sit and chat for a bit. Perion couldn't imagine there was much else to do. She was bored stiff before Paisley had come down. "Where's Terrance?"

"Still asleep," Paisley said and gave a shuddering yawn as though thinking about her husband fast asleep made her drowsy. "He stays up all hours. Keeps me awake too. I'm exhausted."

"What does he do all night?"

"Reads," Paisley answered with a shrug. "Drinks too though Mum's gotten on to him about that. She says if I can't drink, he shouldn't either. So he's been going to pubs here recently."

"And that doesn't worry you?" Perion asked with a concerned frown. "Mum's right. If you can't drink, he shouldn't be allowed to either and he certainly doesn't need to be out all hours at pubs without you. Who knows what sort of trouble he gets into."

"To be honest, it doesn't bother me when he goes out like that. At least he's not keeping me awake. I can actually rest a bit before he gets back. Of course, when he comes home piss faced, he always wants a go in bed. I'm lucky if I can get six hours of sleep."

This left Perion feeling disturbed and startled. Something about that whole situation seemed a bit off, no matter how casual Paisley tried to act. Perion wanted to dash up stairs and go wake up her newly acquired brother-in-law and throttle some sense into the man. That wasn't how a wife was supposed to be treated. But Perion kept this impulse buried and tried to convince herself that no marriage was perfect and that this one was no different. Besides that, if things ever got too out of hand, Sarah would be able to set Terrance straight and in a heartbeat. But after they got their own house, how would things work then? Perion didn't like the drinking thing and she didn't want Paisley or her baby in danger because Terrance couldn't or wouldn't put a cap on his drinking. But it really wasn't any of her business either. If Paisley was unhappy, she could rectify things, Perion was almost certain of that. She just made a mental note to tell William about this later on when Paisley was out of earshot. For now, it was best to let it rest so that she wouldn't upset her already hormonal sister.

"How's the pregnancy coming along?" Perion asked, though she felt a bit awkward and stupid. It was still early on and Paisley wasn't visibly showing yet. Still, Perion was curious. She'd never been pregnant and found the idea intriguing. It was a special time in Paisley's life and Perion longed to be part of it because it would be a very long time before she went and got herself knocked up.

"I wish I could tell you that it's the most wonderful feeling in the world but it's not," Paisley said with a slight groan. "It's rotten so far. I'm puking all the time. I can't hardly keep food down. I'm hungry all the time but nothing tastes the same and nothing ever sounds good. It's just generally uncomfortable in a way I couldn't possibly describe."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Perion answered, though she wasn't really all that sorry. Paisley had wanted a child and now that she was having one, she was learning that it wasn't nearly as glamorous as she thought it would be.

"Mum's a right pain in the arse too." Paisley rolled her eyes dramatically. "Any time I feel like I'm going to be sick, she just gives me this look and says, 'it's your own fault.' She's had two children, you'd think she'd be a little bit more sympathetic."

"I don't think Mum knows how to be sympathetic," Perion said as she tried not to smile ruefully. "How did she react when you came home? The day after the wedding, she came barging into my house practically foaming at the mouth and blamed me for what you'd done."

"She yelled at me for a while, then she cried a bit and then she yelled some more," Paisley answered in a bored voice. "Then she stomped off to bed, got up the next morning and was fine though we have rowed quite a bit. She insisted on getting me a home course kit so I can take the N.E.W.T's. I told her it was ridiculous and she screamed at me for two hours about how I was just flushing my life down the toilet. It's too tedious. I can't handle it."

"You really ought to," Perion said sternly.

"Don't you start on me too, Perion," Paisley warned.

"I'm concerned about your future, Paisley and you should be too. I know you would prefer to be a stay at home mother but what happens after your children grow up? You'd be bored stiff. It's good to make plans and have options, if not for you for your child's sake anyway." Perion gestured towards Paisley's abdomen. "And it's not all that hard, is it Severus?"

"If you study sufficiently it's not," Severus replied quietly. He looked as though he'd rather be elsewhere rather than sitting in on this conversation.

"See? Besides, what else do you have to do anyway? After that baby is born, you're not going to have much time at all so you should use your time wisely and do something productive with it if you aren't going to go back to Hogwarts, which might still be an option, by the way."

"It isn't and I think you both know why."

For a moment, the Paisley's regret shone through. And Perion knew she was right. There was no way Paisley would be able to go back to school in her condition. Life would be absolutely miserable. People would stare and whisper about her. While Perion wished that her little sister could hold her head up high and not care, it just wasn't true. Paisley cared too much about her reputation and would undoubtedly suffocate under the judgement her classmates passed upon her. But there had to be a way to make Paisley realize her education was important and find the idea appealing.

"What if I helped you?" Perion asked as an idea struck her. "I could tutor you and help you get ready to take the exams."

"I couldn't possibly expect you to do that for me. You're already so busy with work and well..." Paisley chanced a nervous glance at Severus as though she'd only just taken him into consideration. "I wouldn't want to take up time that you could be spending with Severus."

"I have to admit that it would be a little bit hard to handle but I'm sure I could manage. We could start after I present my bill at the end of January. I won't be nearly as busy at work after and it would give me time to plan ahead and get a few books to help you out."

"I'm still not sure..." Paisley said, trailing off, apparently giving Perion's suggestion serious consideration. For the first time in a while, Perion felt hopeful that she was finally reaching Paisley. There had to be a way to seal the deal, something that would make it impossible to refuse.

"You're smart, I know that. I doubt it would take more than a couple of months and it would only have to be a couple of times a week. Besides that, you could come over to my place and study, away from Mum." Perion gave it a moment to let that sink into Paisley's mind. Paisley's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose slightly, apparently surprised but after a few seconds, she smiled to herself. It was then that Perion knew that she had Paisley hooked. "What do you say, sis?"

"Well I suppose I don't see the harm..." Paisley said. "But I'm not sure Terrance would approve of me going anywhere without him."

Paisley was obviously hinting that she thought Perion ought to invite Terrance along or she was just making an excuse but either way, Perion wasn't having it. Getting Paisley out of the house not only meant getting her away from Sarah but her husband as well. It would be more productive if they didn't have any interruptions or distractions and Terrance would most likely be one. Not only that but Perion also wanted to use the time to spend quality time with her sister because both of their childhoods were coming to an abrupt halt and Perion wanted to cling on for just a little bit longer.

"He goes out to the pub doesn't he?" Perion countered fiercely. "I'm sure he does plenty without you there and manages just fine. Besides you'd be with me and it's not as though either of us are going to go out prostituting ourselves. Don't let him trick you into thinking that you're doing something you should be ashamed of because you're not."

"I know I'm not," Paisley said with a weary sigh. "The idea of being able to get out sounds heavenly but I should at least talk to him first and let him know what's going on."

"Excellent!" Perion was unable to contain her enthusiasm. She felt like a puppy who needed to have a wee when he was let out side finally. This was the perfect opportunity to atone for her more grievous sins against her sister, like not putting a stop to her relationships by informing her parents and enabling Paisley by letting her bring men to her home. Tutoring Paisley didn't seem like a very harsh punishment and Perion certainly didn't expect it to make up for it all but it was a start.

"What's going on?" Sarah had entered the sitting room, having been drawn in by Perion's delighted squeal. Perion deflated almost instantly. She hadn't stopped to think about what Sarah would think of this arrangement. Sarah hadn't been the most supportive and had very little faith in Perion even though she'd spent most of her academic career trying to prove that she was much more than Sarah thought she was. Perion doubted that Sarah would find her adequate enough to tutor anyone. Paisley gave Perion a look, letting her know that she too was thinking the same thoughts.

"We're just chatting, catching up," Paisley replied lazily.

"That's not how it sounded." Sarah frowned disapprovingly. "What are you up to?"

The notion that they were conspiring and hiding something from Sarah suddenly made Perion feel very silly and childish. There wasn't anything to hide. Hadn't she just told Paisley that what they were doing wasn't anything to be ashamed of?

"Nothing really," Perion reassured her mother. "Nothing horrible at any rate. Paisley was just telling me about how the two of you have had a disagreement about her finishing out her last year at Hogwarts through a home study course."

"Yes, which she is strongly opposed to," Sarah said briskly and looking quite a bit irritated though Perion could see that most of that was channeled toward Paisley for once. "Her husband is worthless. He doesn't have a job. How does she expect to live, exactly?"

"He has money, Mother," Paisley said. "Just because he doesn't have a conventional job doesn't mean he can't take care of me. Do you honestly expect that I would agree to marry someone unless they could?"

"And didn't I tell you that you needed to have some sort of plan to fall back on? One that doesn't involve another sham of a marriage?"

"Right, well," Perion plowed on, trying to defuse the situation that threatened to turn ugly and quite possibly violent. "I think I've come up with a solution that will please all of us." Perion paused, surveying her audience to make sure she had their full attention. Sarah still looked annoyed and Paisley looked completely disgruntled but neither of them seemed interested in continuing to rip each other to shreds. "I was just thinking that perhaps Paisley should come to see me a couple of times a week and that I would help her study and get ready for the exams."

Sarah glared for a moment or two longer but her expression softened. Perion had never wanted her mother's approval more in her life than she did at that moment. She willed Sarah to have faith in her for once.

"Well it couldn't hurt anything,I suppose," Sarah said, though she looked rather pained from saying it. It took all Perion had to not jump up and squeeze her mom to smithereens. "You did alright on yours. Mind you, I was expecting you to do much better. I got close to getting perfect marks on mine."

"I got mostly O's," Perion reminded her mother. "And the rest were E's."

"And one A," Sarah countered, drawing herself up as though she were superior. Perion had trouble letting it pass and wanted to bite back but she managed to suppress the urge to keep arguing.

"Right, well, no one is perfect," Perion said firmly so that Sarah knew it was time to put all of it aside. Perion was sure Sarah was asking herself how she'd given birth to such a bullheaded daughter, as she had wondered out loud plenty of times when Perion was a child. "Besides, she's taking all the courses I did the best in and she isn't taking Muggle Studies, which is the one subject I got an A on. You're too busy to tutor her and I'm sure the two of you could use with some time apart anyway."

"You already have my approval, what more do you want from me?" Sarah said, her eyes going suddenly going cold and sharp.

" I was going to do it whether or not you approved. I just want you to have a little faith in me and in Paisley. Most of this stuff she already knows."

Sarah didn't reply but continued to regard her daughter with an icy silence. So maybe Sarah wasn't crazy about the idea but Perion was satisfied with the fact that she wouldn't forbid it or use it to control her with. Perion wouldn't allow that. This was Paisley's education they were talking about and Sarah was smart enough to realize that this was probably as good as it was going to get.

It wasn't too long before Sarah swept out of the room and left them alone once more. Perion and Paisley spent a good hour discussing family friends and other such things that Perion knew Severus would have no interest in. She wanted to leave but couldn't find a good way to say good-bye without seeming like she was trying to avoid spending time with her family. She caught Severus trying to discretely look at his pocket watch to look at the time.

William ambled downstairs which told Perion the food was almost finished cooking. Her father had a rather unique ability when it came to telling when it was nearly time to eat. These days it seemed that he rarely ever came out of his office for any other occasion. Perion realized that her time was up and politely explained to her father and sister that Severus' parent's were expecting the two of them and that they really couldn't stay. Neither William nor Paisley protested. Perion wouldn't even bother with telling Sarah because she knew it would only result in an argument about how she was pushing her family aside for some boy. Things were so uncomfortable and heavy with tension, Perion couldn't really stand to be there any longer.

"Your mum is something else," Severus said as they exited through the front door. "She really can't accept the fact that she was wrong about your sister being perfect, can she?"

"No, she can't," Perion agreed as she shook her head sadly.

Paisley sighed to herself as she climbed the staircase slowly. Her stomach was rumbling and she felt as though her stomach were about to cave in on her but for some reason, the smells wafting from the kitchen weren't doing it for her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to eat but whatever it was, it wasn't that. But Sarah insisted that her daughter be present for every single meal which was just bloody torture. She was rather disappointed that Perion wasn't staying to eat because it meant that she'd have to face her mother without any sort of moral support once more. Perion could do whatever she pleased, Paisley told herself. Only the wished that Perion would've chosen to stay with her because Paisley had never felt so lonely or isolated in her life.  
For one brief moment, Paisley considered throwing herself down the stairs in hopes that the baby growing within her would dispel itself from her body. The idea made her feel terrible but she prayed almost every day for a miscarriage. She thought this had been what she wanted for herself but none of this was turning out like she'd planned it to. Terrance had led her to believe that he'd take care of her and seemed to be doing everything else but that. He wasn't anything like she thought he was and she'd only learned this after the fact. Now here she was, up the duff and married well before she was ready.

There was something else bothering her as well. She thought she loved Terrance but now she wasn't sure why or if it was even true to begin with. She'd stopped seeing him, thinking it wouldn't be wise to try and carry on a long distance relationship with someone while she was away at school. She'd told Terrance he could see other women and that she wouldn't mind but he didn't take it nearly as well as she'd expected him to. Every other wizard she'd had an affair with had been okay with her breaking it off. Terrance had moped and explained that he didn't want another woman but her. While that was flattering, it wasn't practical so Paisley, despite how bad she felt for him, still broke things off. And then the weekend of the dress rehearsal, he'd found out she'd be out of school and had begged her to at least come see him so they could talk. She'd felt terrible and guilty when she finally worked up the nerve to go see him. He'd told her about how miserable he'd been since she'd gone and how he wished he could have one more night with her. And she'd granted him that wish because he genuinely seemed hurt and heartbroken. He'd cried. And now Paisley realized he'd only manipulated her. She hadn't meant to get pregnant that time. The one time where she wasn't concerned about trying for a baby, it had happened. The irony had almost crippled her. She had to wonder and was almost convinced that Terrance had done it on purpose.

What complicated things further was that she'd struck up a friendship with her sister's ex-boyfriend and had come to really enjoy his company while she was at school. He made her laugh and he always seemed to be interested in what was going on in her life. He acted as though everything she said was important and never ridiculed her the way Terrance sometimes did because she tended to speak rather properly. And even though Regulus knew about her situation, he continued to write her letters anyway, trying to convince her to come back to Hogwarts for her final term. Never before had she ached to go off to school as much as she did now. Not because she liked school but because she had a friend there. When she thought of him, she had to smile to herself and when his letters came in the post for her, her stomach did excited flip flops and she read and reread his letters until she could almost recite them completely from memory. She'd never felt that way about a boy before. But he was just that. A boy.

Terrance was still in bed, reading the newspaper, with his chest exposed. Paisley almost couldn't stand to look at him in this state of undress. He was old and going grey. His skin was starting to wrinkle and he had hair covered breasts flopping about unattractively. As the days went by, Paisley was starting to forget exactly why she'd started seeing him to begin with.

"Lunch is ready," Paisley told her new husband. He glanced up from the paper and gave her a dull look. "If you're hungry."

"Is your mother going to be eating with us?" Terrance inquired.

"It's Christmas. Of course she is. She wants to be with her family."

Terrance shifted slightly in bed, his face suddenly gone sour. "You can bring me a plate."

"I'm not going to do that," Paisley said, her frown falling deeper and deeper. She hated being spoken to as though she were a slave. She was to be cherished and adored, not to be worked. He'd been so attentive and lavished her with gifts before. But they were married now and somehow everything had shifted. Terrance had money; he wasn't poor in the least but he was strange with what he would spend it on. He refused to buy them a house just because she refused to live in his. But that place was deplorable. The wood on the outside of the house was rotting and the stench permeated the air unpleasantly. Paisley had found it difficult to stomach going over there and vomited profusely because of the smell alone. He'd had an owl at one point. There was a cage and several rotting carcasses of rodents littering the floor below it. Where the owl was now was beyond Paisley but for whatever reason, Terrance wouldn't clean the dung that was caked on to the metal wires and in the bottom. After they'd finished their honeymoon, Paisley had stayed there for two days before she couldn't take it anymore. There was grime coating every hard surface, there were dishes in the kitchen sink that looked as though they'd been sitting in vile water for decades. Paisley couldn't look at it let alone clean it. So she informed Terrance that she would come back when he cleaned the place up but that she was going to go stay with her parents. She didn't expect him to follow her. She had expected him to do as she had wished but apparently it was just too much work for him. Terrance made it abundantly clear that he wasn't happy about the situation and that he loathed her mother. Paisley sometimes wished she could just scream at him until her lungs collapsed. "THERE'S NO ONE THAT'S MAKING YOU STAY, YOU PRICK!"

"You'll do as you're told," Terrance said, his beady eyes narrowed beneath overgrown and out of control eyebrows.

Paisley started to open her mouth, to argue further with him but there was something in his eyes that told her he'd think nothing of knocking some sense into her if she didn't follow his orders. He'd almost done it on more than one occasion but had been able to control himself. Somehow, Paisley knew that it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to control his temper. She really didn't want to find out either, so she trudged downstairs and shared a meal with her family, wringing her napkin in her hands under the table until it was in shreds and her fingernails had started to cut into her own flesh.

This marriage business was nothing like she'd expected it would be.

* * *

**Hey. I just met you. This seems crazy. Here's my fanfiction, review me maybe! **

**Seriously guys, come on. One review for the last chapter...While I thank that person, you are so super duper awesome and you're my writer's pet now. The rest of you. Shame. SHHHHHHHHHHHHAME. Thoughts, comments, even telling me what you did today works. Don't make me beg...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was something extremely off about the house on Spinner's End. Severus could sense it almost as soon as they'd arrived. He'd stopped short and Perion had bumped into his back, not realizing that he'd ceased to keep going. Severus stared strangely for a moment, unable to put his finger on what was wrong though he wasn't exactly brave enough to go barging in. This wasn't his home anymore but that didn't stop the sinking sensation in his stomach when he realized that the place was eerily still. Tobias' television set wasn't flickering and reflecting against the glass in the windows. Normally the curtains were drawn back everyday, right at noon, because Eileen had once believed that just a little bit of sunshine could cure her overly grumpy husband. Not that she made that speech for a while. It had just sort of became a habit for her. But right now, they weren't drawn and the house was suspiciously dark. There was no smoke puffing out of the chimney despite the chill in the air and the slight layer of ice on the ground. Severus sniffed the air, expecting to find even the faint hint that something was cooking inside but his nose could not sense it.

"Are they home?" Perion inquired, confused. "It looks quiet."

"I don't know why they wouldn't be," Severus answered, his mind whirling with possibilities. The car was still in the driveway but that didn't necessarily mean that his parents hadn't left. The junk heap was constantly breaking down and Severus had heard his father bitch more than once about having to walk to work and to the pubs. But where else would they be? They didn't have any relatives close by that they kept in touch with. Eileen's family had disowned her when she'd married Tobias, so unless they'd suddenly gained the Christmas spirit and had a change of heart, there was something horribly wrong inside that house.

Severus hurried up the walk with a sense of foreboding he couldn't shake off. He was almost certain that he was going to find his parents' dead bodies in a heap on the floor. He jiggled the door handle. It wasn't locked. Just as he was about to turn it and open the door, Perion spoke.

"Hey-isn't that your mum?"

Severus whipped around. There was a woman coming down the street with a heavy jacket on and a pair of house shoes. Her hands were shoved into her pockets and was looking down at the ground so all Severus could see of her head was a shock of dark hair. That was his mother.

When Eileen finally approached, she looked rather surprised to find her son. The dazed look on her face didn't change as she glanced from him to Perion. Severus was a bit annoyed. He'd written his mother days before to tell her that he'd be stopping by and she didn't seem to remember it at all.

"Mum?" Severus questioned.

"I...I forgot that you'd be coming," Eileen answered in a shaken voice. She was looking at him but her eyes were oddly unfocused as though she barely recognized him. She wasn't really seeing him. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Perion caught on fairly quickly.

"What's happened, Mrs. Snape?" Perion's voice worried and conveyed exactly how Severus was feeling.

"Tobias has had a heart attack," Eileen answered. "He was sitting in his chair this morning and I asked him what he wanted for breakfast and he told me he only wanted toast and tea. So I went to the kitchen and was making it up and I heard a thump coming from the sitting room. When I went in to see what it was, I found him on the ground, unconscious. He wasn't breathing so I called for an ambulance. They took us to the hospital..."

"That's horrible," Perion gasped. Severus' own mouth had seemed to forget how to work entirely. "Is he alright?"

"They told me they didn't think he'd make it through the night," Eileen said as tears began to spill from her eyes. Her voice cracked as she tried to attempt to disguise the fact that she was upset. "They got him to breathe again but he hadn't been for a while and he's in a coma. They're not sure how much brain damage he's suffered from not breathing for so long and they doubt he'll wake up ever again.. The-they said that if he makes it through the night, they'll perform a surgery on him tomorrow to fix all the damage but they said it was extensive and that they weren't sure how much good it would do."

Severus was reeling, though not for his father but for his mother, whom he was imagining living all alone by herself if Tobias didn't pull out of it. As much as Eileen and Tobias fought, it was evident that Eileen cared very much for her husband and seemed to live her whole life just for him. Without Tobias around, Eileen would just deteriorate and eventually waste away. The thought scared Severus so badly he was almost tempted to march up to the hospital and put things right in Tobias' body himself. But he knew the idea was ridiculous and that the only way he would be able to save his father's life was with magic, something that Tobias resented. Severus would never be forgiven for it.

"Why don't you come in and let me make you a cup of tea," Perion offered as she placed an arm around Eileen's shoulder. Severus was certain that Eileen would throw her off but she didn't. She remained still though her tearful eyes were now on Severus.

"Actually, I've only just come to pick up an extra set of clothes and to lock everything up," Eileen said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Perion asked. Her concern seemed genuine though Severus wasn't exactly certain as to why. His family hadn't done anything for Perion as far as he knew so why did she feel the need to console his mother at such a time? Not that he was complaining. He certainly didn't have what it took to be sympathetic toward either of his parents.

"What else can be done?" Eileen produced a wadded up tissue from her coat pocket and blew her dripping nose. "I think your best bet would be to go the hospital and say your goodbyes."

The temptation to go up to the hospital he'd had only seconds ago suddenly vanished. He didn't have anything to say to Tobias and the idea of him dying didn't really sadden him as much as it should've. Tobias had treated him like utter shit as long back as Severus could remember. What good could come out of saying a final goodbye? As grim as Eileen had portrayed the doctors to be about the whole situation, the future was still uncertain. Tobias very well could pull through.

"Take us," Perion demanded quietly of Eileen. Severus wanted to protest but couldn't find the words to do so. It was easier to let some one else take charge, to tell him how to act and how to feel.

"Severus knows where the hospital is," Eileen replied as she finally shook Perion off of her. "He's in room 224. If you'll pardon me, I'm going to grab my things. I'll meet you up there."

With that, Eileen disappeared into the house while Severus stood there dumbly for a moment. Perion grabbed his hand and squeezed. What choice did he have but to lead her to the hospital?

The hospital wasn't too terribly busy and there were only a scant amount of people there; most of them doctors and other medical personnel and no one paid them any mind as the rushed past the couple. Severus let Perion ask the woman at the front desk where Tobias was located. He didn't pay any attention as she gave Perion directions. Perion took over the navigation and pulled him through the hospital, zig-zagging with purpose as though Perion knew exactly where she was going.

The room was cramped and dark. The only sounds that could be heard came from the corridor or from the various machines hooked up to Tobias. He had on an oxygen mask and his eyes were clothes. Not much could be said about Tobias' complexion before but as Perion clicked the lamp on the bedstand, Severus could see that his father's skin now had a grey tint to it. His breathing was shallow and somewhat labored as though he were being forced to breathe manually.

"Christ look at the state of him," Perion muttered. Severus remained motionless as he stood over his now frail father, thinking of all the times Tobias had intimidated him. Seeing his father like this gave Severus a sense of satisfaction he'd been craving for a while. He craved to one day be more powerful than his father and it seemed that the day had come at last. But all the same, Severus didn't like seeing Tobias so helpless. It made him feel vulnerable, as though he'd lost something akin to protection. As shitty as Tobias had been, he'd taken care of his family, even though it had turned him bitter and mean.

There was a sharp, light knock on the door and before Severus could answer it, a nurse bustled into the room. She looked quite cheery as she greeted them and went on about her business which seemed to be checking the equipment and fluffing the pillows underneath Tobias' head, as though it mattered if he was comfortable or not.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The nurse asked. Severus didn't answer right off the bat; he wasn't aware that the nurse was talking to him and had assumed she was talking to Tobias which seemed strange. When it clicked, Severus was about to answer that no, he didn't need anything, when he looked down at his father once more and noticed movement behind Tobias' eyelids. Severus was suddenly alert. He felt a surge of unexplained relief whenever Tobias' dark eyes opened. There was no other movement however, so Severus turned to the nurse for an explanation. If the nurse was surprised, she didn't let it show. She merely gazed down at her ward with interest. "Awake finally, sleepy?" The nurse asked in a sweet voice, as though she were talking to a child.

Tobias' eyes flitted around until he found Severus. He seemed confused and unaware of where he was. His hands twitched at his side.

"Is he lucid?" Severus asked the nurse.

"I'm not sure," the nurse said without looking up. "How are you feeling, Tobias?"

"What's going on?" Severus turned and found his mother standing behind him, fully dressed and clutching a handbag. He'd been so caught up with Tobias waking up that he hadn't heard her come in.

"He's awake," Perion answered for him.

"Where am I?" Tobias' voice was muffled by the oxygen mask and he attempted to sit up but didn't seem to have the strength. He grimaced behind the mask. The fact that his skin still looked deathly worried Severus slightly.

"You're at the hospital," the nurse said, her tone kind yet authoritative. "You've had a massive heart attack. But if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go call your doctor and let him know that you've come to."

In the fifteen minutes that they were all left alone, Tobias didn't speak much at all. He would answer questions asked of him but he mainly just grunted in annoyance as Eileen flitted about the room nervously, hovering and looking concerned. But a spark had been relit within her, it seemed. She'd seem so deflated and lost earlier but now it seemed as though she had a purpose in life again.

When the doctor finally arrived, Severus, Perion and a reluctant Eileen were asked to leave the room momentarily so the doctor could perform a few tests. He was an older man, balding with greying dark hair and matching mustache. He wasn't unkind or unfriendly, he just seemed to be very tired and not in the mood to put up with a bunch of fuss from his patient's family which was understandable. Eileen had been bombarding him with questions the moment he'd walked in and greeted all of them.

Ten minutes later, the doctor emerged and closed the door gently behind him, indicative that he wished to speak with them before they re-entered the room. He looked rather grim as he addressed all of them but he'd arrived looking that way as well.

"Is he going to be alright?" Eileen instantly demanded of the doctor. His name badge that Severus hadn't gotten a good look at earlier pronounced him Dr. Eli Driver. "Him waking up is a good sign, isn't it?"

Dr. Driver took the time to survey the rest of them before addressing Eileen's questions. He seemed rather exasperated.

"It's not a bad sign," Dr. Driver finally told her. Eileen's fierce hope still shined through though Severus' was starting to decline slightly. "But not much has changed. I don't want to say he's going to be alright because I can't predict the future. He's still in critical condition and his chances of making it through the night are still the same. If he does make it through tonight, we'll still push forward with the bypass tomorrow morning. We'll have him prepped and ready to go by seven A.M."

"But he's awake," Eileen insisted. Her denial amazed Severus. "He's going to be alright."

Dr. Driver sighed and shifted his clipboard to under his arm, as though it were a burden that was keeping him from getting through to the fretful and stubborn wife. He'd clearly dealt with Eileen's type before and seemed to have little patience with them. But he was tactful nonetheless.

"As much as I wish I could tell you that were the case, I can't, Mrs. Snape. I don't want to get your hopes up. We're doing everything we can at the present moment but I've seen this happen over and over."

"Seen what happen, exactly?" Eileen's lips were pursed and she was shaking slightly with what Severus assumed was anger. As much as he wanted to put a hand on her shoulder and reassure her that everything would be alright, he couldn't. He was rather disgusted by her behavior. Severus was certain that if the roles had been reversed and it was Eileen in that hospital bed, Tobias wouldn't be nearly as concerned for his wife as she was for him. Tobias didn't deserve his wife's love or determination.

"Loved ones being on the brink of death and suddenly being seemingly fine," Dr. Driver answered curtly. "The family rejoices and celebrates and then hours, sometimes even minutes later, the patient going and dying anyway. It's not a miracle. It's a gift. A chance to be able to say good-bye. It's not a miracle until your husband is leaving this hospital healthy."

"But-you've been wrong before," Eileen said. She'd deflated quite a bit and her lip was quivering with the threat of more tears.

"I have been," Dr. Driver said, though he didn't really seem to relish the idea of having to admit it. "But not very often."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Wait," the doctor said simply. "You're permitted to stay here with him and the staff will make sure that you're comfortable."

"That's not good enough!" Eileen's shrill voice echoed loudly through the corridor. If the doctor found her behavior shocking or rude, he wasn't letting it show. "Why can't you move the surgery up to today? Right now!"

"He wouldn't make it through the surgery right now. He's too weak. If I thought for a moment that it would help and not make matters worse, he'd be in the operating room right now but I cannot ethically make that call until his chances of survival go up. If he makes it through the night, those chances increase tenfold." Dr. Driver didn't miss a beat and Severus was rather impressed by his ability to make such a speech without getting flustered or upset. Behind his professional exterior, Severus could see a shimmer of sympathy. "If anything changes, you'll be the first to know. I can promise you that much. But right now, I've got other patients I have to attend to. If you need anything, just buzz the staff."

With that, the doctor set off down the hallway, leaving Eileen in a stunned silence. Her mouth gaped and she sputtered slightly, as though she had more she wanted to say but couldn't get it out. Severus ignored her and went back into the room, feeling a bit upset. Not that he could find fault in the doctor; he was only doing his job. He was upset that his father hadn't taken better care of himself. He could've done that much for his wife.

"What did he say?" Tobias asked weakly when the other two filed in behind Severus.

"Nothing, darling," Eileen said with a false smile as she took her position in the chair beside the bed. She took Tobias' hand in her own and began to stroke it soothingly. "Nothing he didn't tell you, I'm sure."

"Said something about putting me under tomorrow," Tobias said. "Surgery."

"That was the gist of what he told us," Eileen said. Her voice sounded strained and the optimism she was trying to portray wasn't quite convincing enough.

"Not sure I want to go through with it. Didn't really sound like it would do much good."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's not as though you're needing a transplant or anything."

"It's ironic, isn't it?" A wry smile had formed on Tobias' face. "I always figured you'd be here before I was. The way you worry. You were due for a stroke. It's funny how it's my ticker that went bad."

"I'm not that bad," Eileen said, though she was only slightly defensive. "Besides...witches and wizards don't..." Eileen went quiet and her eyes glazed over. Severus knew what she was thinking. She was feeling guilty because she was healthier than her husband was. The fact was that Eileen could've improved her husband's health and life with little effort with a bit of magic. But Tobias was always so stubborn and adamant that he do things the "normal" way and wouldn't hear of one of Eileen's "crackpot" cures, as he thought they were. What a foolish man, Severus thought. Tobias had the option to prolong his life and the overall quality but refused on principle. What were principles really worth if they did nothing to help you?

"Wizards and witches don't what? They don't get sick? They don't suddenly die?"

"Of course they do," Eileen said. It infuriated Severus like nothing else to hear his mother refer to her own kind as "they" when she was one of them. It would've been _we._Why was she so willing to sacrifice her identity for the likes of Tobias? Severus sure as hell wouldn't.

"_We _live longer lives and don't age nearly as quickly," Severus interrupted, unable to mask his disgust. "You'd be able to live a longer life if you allowed Mum to use her abilities to help you, instead of treating them like a burden, like it's something we're supposed to be ashamed of!"

Tobias' eyes rolled over in their sockets and took in his angry son. If what Severus was saying upset him, he wasn't letting it show. Perhaps he was just too weak to be angry. When Severus was younger, Tobias thought nothing of getting into his son's face and screaming at him for being disrespectful.

"Never said you should be ashamed of it," Tobias said.

"You act like we should be."

"I only acted that way because I was trying to teach you that you can't just somehow magically make your life easier. I didn't want you turning into some pompous big-headed little shit because you have a _talent. _You needed to learn that sometimes life isn't fair and that you can't magic all of your problems away."

"You think I don't know that?" Severus sneered. "It's not fair that I got stuck with a father who made living life unbearable, who suppressed what I am and didn't like me to use my _talent. _We can't even say muggle around you without you having a fit over it!"

"It's a stupid word," Tobias said, frowning deeply. Severus wanted to reach down and strangle the man himself. There was no getting through to him.

"It's not a stupid word!" Severus insisted. "It's what you _are. _Mum is a witch, I'm a wizard and you're a _muggle_!"

"We're all people," Tobias said, his voice growing weaker. His eyelids drooped slightly as though he were on the brink of dozing off. "Doesn't matter what you call me or yourself, son. We're the same."

"I suppose that's something we're going to have to disagree on," Severus replied coldly, though it fell on deaf ears. Tobias had drifted off now, his eyes were shut and his mouth was slack. However, Severus felt as though he'd gotten the last word and there was nothing more satisfying than that.

"Toby?" Eileen whispered as she suddenly hopped up from her chair. One of the machines Tobias was hooked up to was now beeping loudly and abnormally. Eileen pressed a hand to her husband's chest and attempted to rouse him but to no avail. "Something is wrong...Toby!"

With numb horror, Severus realized that his father hadn't just nodded off to sleep, as he'd done many times in his chair, in front of the television after a few beers. Eileen pressed her ear to Tobias' chest, apparently trying to hear his heart.

"Someone call a nurse!" Eileen shrieked. Just as soon as the words had left her mouth, a team of nurses and the doctor had crashed into the room, shoving Perion and Severus wordlessly behind. Perion was crying silently as she watched the team try to revive Tobias frantically. Though he couldn't see his mother anymore, he could hear her moaning and sobbing as she repeated the word "Toby" over and over. Severus decided it was best to leave the room, not wanting to witness this any further. Deep down in his gut, he knew his father wouldn't be revived. He knew that this was it. He let the idea blossom and envelop him.

**XXX**

Perion was utterly shaken. She decided she should go home and get a few of Severus' things to take to him so that he might stay a few days with his mum. But she was having a hard time finding things and locating a bag to tote it all in. Normally, it would've been a simple task as Severus didn't have very much but she found herself scrambling from room to room and constantly forgetting what she was in the middle of doing. After five failed attempts at trying to collect things, she stopped in the living area and tried to calm herself down. But when she did, she found that the tears came easily.

Perion had never lost anyone close to her. She'd been to her fair share of funerals, her first being her only living grandmother and even then she only saw that grandmother on occasion and knew virtually nothing of her. But she'd watched a man die today. She'd been right there and saw him close his eyes for the very last time. To make matters worse, she'd been surrounded by his loved ones as he'd died.

The worst, however, was hearing the last words Severus would say to his father. She wasn't sure how he'd meant it exactly but the words had been so harsh and so mean.._."I suppose that's something we're just going to have to disagree on."_

Did Severus really think he was superior to his father because of his powers or had he just merely meant that he wasn't the same as his father? Seeing Severus' raw anger toward Tobias troubled her.

They'd only barely managed to get Eileen home after Tobias was gone. The doctors insisted that they would make sure that his remains were properly handled but Eileen had kept beside her husband, moaning and crying, refusing to leave which made it nearly impossible for the hospital staff to move Tobias to the morgue so that they could freshen and sterilize the room so that they could move someone else in there. After two hours of nonsense, the doctor ordered a sedative for the hysterical widow. A nurse had offered a pill to Eileen but Eileen slapped her hand away and glared. It was then that Severus forcibly took his mum by the arm and took her home.

"I can't leave her alone," Severus said once they'd gotten inside the house. Eileen had wailed and carried on all the way into the house. She'd been so loud that neighbors had peeked out their front doors to watch on with something close to amusement. Perion had wanted to shout at them to mind their business, that the woman had just lost her husband but she kept her mouth shut, know that it wouldn't change anything. The neighbors would keep gawking and if she said anything it would only give them another excuse to keep spying.

After fifteen grueling minutes, Perion managed to gather everything she thought Severus might need and headed back. She chanced just walking in the front door. She didn't want to disturb Eileen or Severus by ringing the doorbell or knocking. The house was considerably quieter than it had been when she left. She could hear Eileen's whimpering yet but it was muffled as though someone had gagged her. She found Severus in the kitchen, sitting at the table and staring blankly ahead. Perion dropped the bag on his foot and he immediately snapped to attention.

"Is she alright?" Perion asked in a low voice as though if she spoke any louder, she'd wake the dead.

"I gave her a calming draught and a sleep potion which has yet to kick in fully," Severus answered dully. "She'll be fine. Maybe not tomorrow or even next year but she'll be alright eventually."

Severus didn't seem too sure of himself as he spoke, as though he were merely trying to convince himself that it was true. Perion had her doubts; Eileen seemed to be very attached to her husband. Perhaps she'd get over it eventually but Perion doubted that the woman would ever be the same.

"All of this stuff is mine," Severus said as he peeked through the bag. He looked back up at Perion, his eyes questioning.

"Well yes," Perion said. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"What about you? Where are all of your things?"

Perion's mouth went dry. She'd considered for a fleeting moment that perhaps she should pack a few of her own belongings but had dismissed the idea as soon as it came. She didn't think she'd be welcome to stay and thought that Severus and Eileen should mourn in private. After all, who was she to just assume that she stay at her boyfriend's house? She was certain Eileen wouldn't approve.

"I didn't think that I'd be staying here," Perion said. "I thought that perhaps you would like your privacy during this time."

"I can't do it without you."

Perion was truly torn. After hearing Severus say that to his father, she wasn't sure exactly who Severus was anymore. If he thought that he was better than Tobias because he was a wizard and Tobias wasn't, he wasn't the person she thought he was. She'd assumed he'd known better and hadn't bought into the whole "Magic is Might" thing. Perion hadn't bought into it. That was part of the reason she liked Severus so much. She thought he was different. Now it was a fire burning in her mind and she needed to smother the flames.

"What you said to your father...right before he died...How did you mean that?"

"What do you mean, how do I mean that?" Severus asked, staring at her strangely, almost as though she weren't speaking English at all but some dead language no one could translate.

"He told you that just because you're a wizard that doesn't make you better than him because we're all human beings. And you said you disagreed with that. How did you mean that?"

"I meant it exactly as I said. I don't agree."

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She'd wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and it hurt her deeply that she couldn't. It wasn't that she was an activist but she felt lied to. She knew it was silly to think that because she'd never really asked him how he felt on the subject. It had been stupid of her to assume.

"I don't believe this," Perion replied, feeling as though she were on the brink of losing it. "What he said was true. How can you possibly think that you're better than him or any other muggle?"

"Because I _am, _Perion," Severus said with a slight edge in his voice. "So are you. He was a bitter man and he was jealous of me and of Mum because of what we could do. He may have spouted off all that rubbish to justify it but that's all it was. Rubbish."

"I don't think so," Perion said. "I'm not better than he was."

"Look at this place and then look at the home you grew up in. You tell me you aren't better than all of this."

"I'm not," Perion firmly stated. "Just because I have money doesn't make me the better person."

"It does," Severus insisted, his face starting to flush with frustration. Perion had worked herself up and was seething to the point that she had absolutely no filter on how she felt or what she wanted to say. All she could do was let it come out.

"If that's the logic you want to use than perhaps you should consider the fact that I'm better than _you!_"

Her chest was heaving and rage induced tears splashed down her cheeks. Severus just stared at her as though a heavy weight had flew at him on an invisible string and struck him in the head. As Eileen's sobbing started to subside, Perion felt herself becoming hysterical. All she wanted was to escape. So she did. She turned on one heel and headed for the front door. Severus was quick to go to action; he placed his body in front of the door. Although he was blocking her, she still made a futile attempt to grab for the handle.

"Where are you going?" Severus demanded of her as he shifted himself so that he was blocking the knob. "You can't leave."

"I can and I will," Perion choked out, refusing to meet his eyes. He had his belongings, what more did he want from her? She was too upset to be much of a comfort.

"This is something you need to put out of your mind for right now. We can talk about it later but please, stay!"

"I can't do that. I can't just pretend you didn't say those things just now." Just as soon as she'd managed to stop crying, she started once more. She took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to gain control of herself and of her emotions. "I need some space to think so please, I'm begging you, move!"

For a moment it seemed that Severus wouldn't grant the favor but after a few moments, he slowly slid away from the door. Perion bolted outside before he had a chance to try and change her mind.

Perhaps, if her life had been some dramatic romance novel, she would've doubled back and admitted that perhaps she was being a bit narrow minded in her views and would apologize for not giving him the chance to explain. In another scenario of that same novel, she might've gone straight home and flung herself into her bed and wait for him to come and apologize to her and to make things better. But in reality, Perion wasn't nearly that pliable and felt that both of those things were degrading. She was better than that. She'd meant exactly what she said. She needed to think and clear her head before she tried to talk it out. But she couldn't go home; he had a key. It was just as much his home as it was hers. She needed a place where he'd never find her or at least a place that he wouldn't dare try to intrude on. The only solution she could come up with was to go back to her parent's house and hole herself up in her old bedroom for the night at least.

It was when she got to her parent's house that she felt safe enough to cry. She'd hauled through the front door, blinded with tears. She caught a glimpse of her father strolling his way through the sitting room, more than likely on his way upstairs to his study. Perion didn't care. She mounted the stairs herself and flew through the hallway and into her old bedroom, only to find that her old personal effects were gone. The room had been painted and a different bed had been moved into it. Her old desk was now free of the clutter that Sarah despised and had been sanded down and re-varnished into an elegant piece of furniture. All of her posters of her favorite bands had been torn down and the walls were decorated with landscape paintings, simple yet majestic, something Perion would've never in a million years would've chosen. This had Sarah's name written all over it. Instead of being confused and upset as she'd been before, Perion was now utterly heartbroken. Her last refuge had been stolen away from her.

Perion sat down on the end of the bed, facing away from the wardrobe with it's mirrored doors and cried the hardest she'd ever cried in her life. All the pent up frustration, anger and sorrow she'd been bottling up for so long came rushing out. It was almost satisfying but she felt like a child, something she hadn't been for a very long while.

"What's the matter?"

Perion stiffened and clawed desperately at her pockets for a tissue but came up empty. Instead she wiped her eyes and nose on the back of her arm and turned to face her father, standing in the doorway with a concerned expression. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but couldn't quite pull it off. William stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him, probably to keep from being overheard by Sarah or even Paisley. She was grateful that her father was considerate of her privacy but it wouldn't stop him from questioning her.

"It's been a rough day, Daddy," Perion said with a sniffle. "Very rough."

"Sarah told me about the argument the two of you had earlier."

"It wasn't that," Perion said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It wasn't an argument really. It was me telling her what was going to happen and her protesting slightly. Hardly enough to warrant tears, don't you think?"

"I can't ever tell. Women get upset at the silliest things," William said. Perion couldn't help but smile at him. God only knew how long he'd tried to fully understand his wife before he got frustrated and just gave up on ever figuring it out. Perion felt a pang of sympathy and a surge of affection for her father. She told him everything that had happened once she'd left, only she left out Severus' last disagreement with his father, as she was unsure exactly how William would feel about it. He might've thought it was silly. So she only told him that she'd had a row with Severus and he didn't press her for an explanation. By the time she was finished telling him the whole story, she felt rather stupid. William had much more on his plate and Paisley's problems seemed more important than Perion having a row with her boyfriend.

"I told him I needed space so that I could think and I couldn't exactly go back to my flat, so I came here," Perion concluded lamely. She still felt like a babbling idiot but it felt wonderful to get it off her chest.

"Perhaps you should go back," William said which utterly stunned Perion.

"No," Perion said. "If I go back, it means he's won. Plus, I'm not exactly part of the family, am I? It's not my business to go waltzing in like I own the place. They'll be having plenty visitors soon enough. I'd be useless."

"The boy just lost his father, Perion. He needs comfort and by the sound of it, you're his only source. Set your differences aside for the moment and let him have his grieving period. I'm sure whatever it is that's upset you won't be going away and that there will be time to discuss it later on."

"You sound just like him," Perion said, feeling slightly irritated but mostly she just felt guilty. Not only because she'd took off on Severus in a great time of need but also because she assumed that she'd be welcome back at home with no questions asked. Sarah had made it apparent by transforming her room that this was no longer Perion's home. But she couldn't go back to Severus, not after that scene she'd just pulled. That would be too much like admitting defeat and this wasn't something she was willing to back down on. William could read her like a book and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He looked at her sympathetically.

"You know," William started as he sat down by Perion. "Through the course of my marriage, I've realized that being in a relationship means making compromises even if you don't want to. Your mother and I don't agree one hundred percent all the time on everything. She's done things and said things that I haven't liked and I'm sure the same goes for myself. But even when we can't reach an agreement, we both keep moving forward and putting one foot in front of the other or else you'll get nowhere. In this case, I'd say that it was best to just swallow your pride and compromise because it would be in the best interest of the both of you. You don't have to solve every problem immediately."

His words struck Perion profoundly. Much like Sarah, Perion had been a problem solver, whether that meant getting things sorted quickly or just ignoring it until it solved itself, which she learned almost never worked out properly, not for her anyway. But her relationship with Severus and the feelings she felt for him wasn't exactly a puzzle. She didn't like the idea of crawling back to Severus. She had too much pride. But if she was worth anything to Severus, he wouldn't rub it in her face.

Perion's retreat from her house was just as abrupt as it had been coming in. William didn't make a fuss out of saying good-bye. He assured her he wouldn't mention her short visit to Sarah as he didn't want to listen to her complain anymore about Perion being inconsiderate and unreliable now that she had a new boyfriend, a word that she'd said disdainfully, as though she was finally coming around into believing that her eldest daughter had better things to do than settle down with some boy. Perion was confident that Severus had at least met Sarah's expectations and standards though only just barely. Perion knew her mother disapproved of him but at least she was cordial and not downright hateful as she'd been with Regulus.

Severus didn't seem surprised when Perion showed back up. He let her back into the house wordlessly and guided her to his bedroom where he'd already put his things away. The house was quiet and the air was heavy with grief. The sleeping potion Severus had given Eileen was apparently working but her pain still hung despite it all.

"I still don't know if I should stay or not," Perion said after a few moments of silence.

"When do you go back to work?"

"The day after tomorrow," Perion replied, relieved that he wasn't acting smug or as though she owed it to him to stay. His expression was blank. He was apparently numb to everything that was going on. She wondered how long it would be before he cracked. "But this doesn't seem appropriate. I don't want to upset your mother more than she already is."

"I doubt she'd even care," Severus said as he tossed a blanket on the bed carelessly. His bedroom was stripped of any personal effects just as hers had been, but she wasn't altogether sure there had been any to begin with. He obviously wasn't well off and couldn't afford nearly as many luxuries as Perion had had. Surprisingly, though, the bed was a queen sized. She'd expected a bare, thin twin bed. "She's out of it."

"For how long?" Perion was doubtful that his potions would keep Eileen calm for more than a night.

"For as long as she needs to be."

"You're not planning on drugging her are you?" Perion asked with an edge in her voice to show that she didn't approve of that idea for long.

"If she remains hysterical, I will." Severus smoothed the bedspread out a bit and then stripped himself, leaving only his trousers on. In this light, he looked scrawny. He had no body hair to speak of on his chest or back, though there was a small spatter of red spots on his shoulders and his skin was so pale it was almost hard to look at him. She'd never cared what he looked like before but with his hatred running miles in her mind, she could see the psychical traits that were most unattractive. "I can't look after her all the time and she threatened to kill herself so that she wouldn't have to live without him while you were getting my things. As long as she's sedated, she can't hurt herself. That's why I'm doing it."

Perion couldn't exactly argue with that without seeming petty and uncooperative. She remembered her father's words. But still, she had to fight the urge to run off again so she wouldn't have to submit herself to a defeat all the while trying to convince herself that it wasn't. Severus climbed into bed and glanced up at her through half closed lids. He looked half asleep already, so what did it matter if she just left? He probably wouldn't notice. She didn't fancy the idea of sleeping somewhere strange without any bedclothes. She'd never slept comfortably elsewhere as long as she could remember. She never went to any sleepovers and her first few nights at Hogwarts every year were always rough as she adjusted to the change. All of that aside, he'd still lost his father and he deserved a bit of comfort. She let down the twist she'd had her hair in and climbed into the bed next to him.

Severus had spent the majority of the night nearly attached to her side, hugging her close as though she were an old childhood stuffed toy, snoring away contently as though he didn't have a care in the world. Perion was slightly jealous of his ability to sleep. She was stiff and uncomfortable and anytime she tried to move away from her, he only pulled her closer. Having him pressed so firmly into her made her more warm than what was comfortable. After what seemed to be hours, she wanted to scream with frustration. But eventually she dozed off only to be woken up a mere two hours later which only felt like two minutes. The sun was up and shining when she woke up and Severus wasn't next to her.

It took a few minutes for Perion to wake up fully, though she was sorely tempted to just go back to sleep and wake up when she was well rested. But she knew she couldn't and the mounting pressure in her bladder forced her to get out of bed and find her way to a toilet. She found Severus in the kitchen with coffee already made, thankfully. He had his nose pressed into a newspaper and nearly resembled Regulus.

"Morning," Perion said after a rather large yawn. She absentmindedly went about preparing a cup of coffee for herself, though halfway through she stopped and realized she was making herself too much at home. But what was done was done and she really needed the coffee. She feared she wouldn't make it through the day without a few pots to herself.

"Sleep alright?" Severus asked politely. Perion almost snorted. She was just glad the night was over and there was no doubt in her mind; she would be sleeping in her own bed tonight whether or not Severus came home with her. Perion sat down at the table and stirred sugar into her coffee, hoping to double the energy boost. "I take that you didn't."

"Not as well as you," Perion replied after she took a drink.

"Thank you for staying with me anyway," Severus said though he didn't sound very grateful at all. In fact, he sounded rather irritated. Perion felt her temples begin to throb in what would most likely turn into a major headache after it was all said and done.

"I can't stay another night," she told him. "I have to go back to work tomorrow. I've got to really start getting busy with this proposal so that I'm ready when it comes time to present it."

"I've already written Lana and told her I won't be in for a few says," he commented back as though they were having a regular breakfast conversation and that what he was saying was relevant to what she was getting at. The tension was very apparent. She could sense it and so could he. He wasn't looking her in the eye and was doing everything he could to avoid it. Perion feared the worst and wasn't exactly sure how to ask him if what she felt was true would come to fruition.

"How long do you reckon you'll have to stay here with your mum?" Perion probed, keeping her voice low and aggression free, though her heart was pounding wildly. She didn't want one fight killing her relationship with Severus before it had really even started. As strongly as she felt about his views over his father, she wasn't ready to be willing to lose him over it.

"Not sure," Severus said.

"Do you think you're going to have to move back in?" Perion felt weak and timid, which was an awful feeling. It was how Hardwicke had made her feel and she hated to associate such a thing with Severus.

"Are you mad?" Severus asked with what seemed to be disgusted astonishment. Perion's lungs suddenly unclenched and she could finally breathe normally again though she felt like a dolt. "You couldn't pay me to live here again."

"What about your mum, though?"

"This isn't something I haven't already thought about," Severus said methodically. "I've notified her family and his. Don't think I'll get a response out of her family but I got a telephone call from my dad's brother. He's coming in the next day or so to help with the funeral arrangements and to look after Mum. He said he has an extra bedroom and is willing to take her in for a while until she gets on her feet."

"You think she'll go for that?"

"Hard to say," he said with a shrug. "She might put up a fight but if she remains as catatonic as she is now, she won't really have a choice. I can't exactly take her in and his brother agrees that I shouldn't have to put my life and job on hold to keep a constant eye on her.."

"He sounds like a nice fellow," Perion commenting, though inside she was jumping with joy. Though she'd never met Tobias' brother, she instantly loved him and was grateful for his kindness. However, she found it hard to believe that anyone related to Tobias could be so caring without some sort of hidden agenda.

"I've only met him a couple of times and I was small then, so I couldn't really tell you," Severus said, though his tone had gone icy. "Dad was never much on keeping in touch. His brother is a solicitor or something and makes more money in a month than Dad did in a always said his brother put on airs, though that didn't stop the bastard from turning my bedroom into a guest room for his  
'rich prick' brother whenever he came through town."

"Your room did look suspiciously remodeled," Perion said, unable to keep from teasing him. "I went back to my parent's house yesterday and found that my mum had done the same thing to my old bedroom."

Severus either wasn't in the mood for her playfulness or else he didn't appreciate the irony and humor. Perion felt herself deflate slightly at having failed to keep things somewhat light and cheery. She drained her cup of coffee before she felt brave enough to keep speaking.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" Perion fiddled with the mug in her hands, now feeling jittery and alert, fearing that she'd say the wrong thing and sent him into a black mood.

"Should get a head start on making arrangements though a lot of that will depend on Mum," he said. Though she hadn't seen it before, she spied a great yellow envelope underneath his fingers. The corners were frayed and it seemed grimy with dust. It had apparently been hidden away for a while. Severus tapped it with one finger when he noticed that she'd seen it. "This is his will. He told me where I could find it when I was about twelve years old."

"He wasn't expecting to die, was he?" Perion asked with a concerned frown. It was apparent to her that Tobias wasn't exactly in tip top shape for a while, from what the doctor had said. He'd also said that he thought it was astounding to him that Tobias' heart had lasted as long as it had. Though his ailments confused Perion, she was wise to the fact that his death shouldn't have been nearly as much as a shock as it had been. Tobias had what the doctor called congestive heart failure and heart disease. Had Tobias known all of this and kept it from his family? If so, it was a rather shitty thing to do on his part, Perion felt.

"He was piss drunk," Severus informed her. "He told me it was my responsibility to make sure his final wishes were carried out because he didn't trust Mum to do it."

"Strange."

"They fought over everything and rarely ever agreed on anything so it's not nearly as strange as you think it is."

"So are you going to handle it?" Perion asked. "Or are you just going to pass it on to someone else to do and hope that they do as he wished?" Her words came out sharp and armed but she hadn't meant it as an attack on Severus. "Not that I would blame you. It would be perfectly understandable."

"There's not much here," Severus said in a flat tone. "I suppose I could handle it myself."

"Have you read it over?" Perion asked. Severus shook his head. He looked almost frightened at the notion. "Do you want me to look over it? I think I've studied enough law by now to know how to properly execute it."

Perion reckoned it was a pointless offer. It really wasn't any of her business but she figured if she looked it over first and told Severus what was in it, it might alleviate his fears. Of course, if there was something in there that was going to make him angry, Perion felt she needed to know so she could break it to him gently. And much to her surprise, Severus slid it over to her without a word. She took the envelope and carefully opened it as though it were a priceless and fragile artifact. The papers within it were only in slightly better condition than it's host. The paper was starting to go yellow and the ink was smudged. It was typed up but at the bottom of all three pages Tobias' signature marked it as uniquely his own.

The first part was instructions for what do with his remains and his funeral. Tobias expressed his wishes to be cremated and to have his funeral on the farm that he grew up on which wasn't too far out of town. He also wanted his ashes to be scattered there the same day on the farm. Coincidentally enough, when Perion read through that and on how Tobias wanted his assets split, _his _father had left him the deed to that farm when he'd died.

Tobias didn't have a lot of assets and money to be dealt with. As Eileen was still alive, she inherited the house though Tobias had left the farm expressly to Severus, to do with it as he wished. Perion got the feeling that he'd held on to it for so long because he wanted his funeral there. She couldn't think of another reason as to why Tobias hadn't sold it. Perhaps if he had, the Snapes would've been better off than they were. However, Perion was certain Severus wouldn't sell it as he had no sentimental attachment to the place.

There was also a small life insurance policy Tobias had taken on himself only five years before which only added to Perion's suspicions that he'd known he was ill. It was only worth five thousand pounds which would at least cover the cost of the remains disposal, perhaps more if Eileen and Severus were smart enough.

While the amendment with the life insurance policy was quite recent, the rest of it seemed to be dated. Tobias had put in that should he and Eileen die around the same time that his brother Richard was to take custody of Severus. While Severus was of age and that didn't apply, Perion found it touching. From the way Severus spoke of his father, Tobias didn't really care much for his son and spent a good majority of his time going out of his way to make Severus miserable. The will clearly indicated otherwise.

"So what's the damage?" Severus asked after a long while. Perion tucked the papers securely into the crease of the envelope and handed it all back to Severus. He didn't read over it like she'd expected him to. Instead, he was looking at her, seeming nervous and a bit agitated. "He's left it all to Mum, right?"

"Most of it," Perion confirmed. "He left her his pension and she's the beneficiary of his life insurance so she doesn't starve now that he's gone."

"If he had let her get a job ages ago like she wanted, she wouldn't need that money," Severus said. Perion ignored him and continued on, not really caring to hear all the bitterness until after she was done explaining it all to him.

"He's left you the deed to the farm he grew up on and he wants at least two thousand quid from the life insurance to be given to you, though legally your mother doesn't have to since you aren't listed as a beneficiary."

"I don't want his money," Severus said, though he looked surprised."Why would he give me the farm? That place hasn't produced anything in decades. There's nothing on it except a house that's falling down and an old barn."

"I reckon he wants you to sell it. His father left it to him when he died and he figured he should hand it down to his son."

"His father left it to him because he wanted him to keep it running and my father didn't do it. I figured he'd sold off the land and gambled all of the money from it." He buried his face in his hands and let out a long, pained groan. "This is a mess. I don't even know where to begin. This is so typical of him."

"Typical how?" Perion inquired of him. "I don't think anyone plans their death. It's not as though he got to looking through his calendar and pointed at the date and penciled himself in to die then."

"On bloody Christmas of all days," Severus continued, ignoring her barbed comments. "He's always ruined Christmas for me. But he's made damn sure that he's ruined the rest of them as well."

Perion kept her comments to herself though she felt he was being incredibly selfish. She told herself that he was allowed to be angry at his father and that it was part of the grieving process. But it still irritated her and she was going to have to work hard to cover it up. Instead, she decided to make them a bit of breakfast and wait for the visitors to come knocking. They would keep him occupied and perhaps put a damper on the seed of mistrust that had been planted deep within her.

* * *

**Right, so, I meant to have this up a few days ago, akshully. But due to unforeseeable problems with my browser, I got pissed off and decided to come back to it at a later date, which is six days later. I dunno what in the flying fucking fuck happened but Chrome is being a douche bag. I write on Google Drive and just straight up copy and paste and for what ever reason, it stopped letting me select text to copy. Talk about wanting to put a brick through my computer screen. So I guess I'll just use a different browser when I want to update but none of them are nearly as fast as Chrome. First world problems. **

**But as always, please review and thank you to those who have reviewed so far and a special thank you to NanamiYatsumaki, who has reviewed the last two chapters. You guys have no idea how badly I suffer from a case of the warm fuzzies when my phone dings and I look at my email and see that it is not another spam email offering me really cheap Viagra and that I have a review instead. So keep them coming. I crave human interaction. I spend all my time with my two year old who is of the toddler species and not so much human as he is a fucking rocket launcher of tantrums, poop and meddling in shit he doesn't need to be. Questions and comments are welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick note before we get started, there is a mature sex scene in this chapter. Enjoy it, you perverts :P**

**Chapter 12**

Two days had passed since Tobias had died and Severus was still at a complete loss as to what to do with his mother. Eileen was barely functional and was given to having fits of crying if she found something of Tobias' around. Severus had done his best to try and clear his father out of the small house on Spinner's End, all except for what was intimate and was housed in the bedroom he shared with Eileen, a realm that Severus didn't dare enter. He'd been expressly forbidden to ever set foot inside that bedroom unless it was an emergency. Not that Severus really wanted to know what his mother and father seemed to be hiding. As curious and nosey as he was by nature, that was something he didn't care to dwell on. He took it at face value and even in death, Tobias' threats about the bedroom still lingered and kept Severus completely at bay.

His uncle Richard had arrived that morning, looking uprooted and upset by the sudden death of his younger brother. Richard had always seemed to carry a certain fondness for the youngest of the Snape clan. Tobias had two sisters running around somewhere and the eldest brother was currently serving a long stretch in prison for burglarizing a couple of houses and raping two women in the process. The only blood relative Severus had ever met besides his parents was Richard. Of course, Tobias didn't reciprocate his brother's concern. Tobias made it apparent that he didn't need looking after. Richard was always disapproving of Tobias' actions and second-guessing the choices he made and he was inevitably almost always correct. Tobias put up with him but only barely tolerated him.

Severus didn't mind Richard too much. He was never unkind to Severus but regarded him as someone might regard someone with an obvious disfigurement. He was polite but he never really put in much effort to get to know his nephew. There were birthday cards and Christmas presents from him but Severus rarely ever saw him.

"Very funny he's not married, isn't it?" Severus had heard Tobias ask Eileen following a conversation about Richard. "Maybe he's a faggot."

"Tobias!" Eileen had said sharply, looking a little bit angry. "Perhaps he's just not found the right woman to settle down with! You don't know!"

"And I don't want to know either," Tobias growled. "He can do what he likes behind closed doors but I don't want to hear about it. All I'm saying is that maybe if he had a family of his own, he wouldn't stick his nose into my personal affairs. You know he had the fucking gall to call me the other day and tell me that I should stop drinking?"

"He's concerned about you. He doesn't want you going the way your brother did."

"Louis smoked crack. He didn't drink. And that doesn't stop Richard from having a nightcap with his firm partners. He has no right."

And of course, Eileen cowed and submitted to agreeing with her husband, though Severus was very much well aware of the fact that Eileen put Richard on a pedestal. She adored him. Richard was handsome, clean cut and had a good job. He often had to question whether or not his mother regretted marrying one of the wrong Snape brothers and then thanked his own lucky stars that he was an only child.

There had been a time when Severus had almost been someone's brother. He had been around eight years old when his mother announced that she would be having a baby again. The idea intrigued him and it didn't take him long to come to terms with having a new sibling. He remembered mostly wanting a little brother, someone who would look up to him and admire him. A little brother meant having an ally when Tobias went on one of his tirades and Eileen was of no use. The more round Eileen grew, the more excited Severus had become. His parents were getting along better than Severus had known them to though he was aware of the worries that Eileen and Tobias had, mostly about money. But Tobias lorded around the house during that time frame, almost glowing with pride. Even though Severus was young, he knew Tobias never looked like that when Eileen had been pregnant with him, their first born. But a second pregnancy was a little bit easier to adjust to, they already knew about the sleepless nights, the dirty nappies and teething babies, all the troubles that were expected out of a new baby. But not any of them ever could've guessed that there were even bigger troubles, dire troubles that also came with having a new baby. But those became all too real when one day Eileen started to bleed.

Severus remembered his mother sitting down on the sofa, reading a book when she suddenly gasped and clutched her stomach. He heard her moaning about how it was too soon, though he didn't exactly understand what that meant. He'd helped his mother into bed and was horrified to see the blooming red stain on her bottom and found a nauseatingly huge puddle on the sofa, where Eileen had been sitting. He'd then ran to a neighbor's house and asked them to contact Tobias, who had been at work. Tobias came flying home within ten minutes and Severus dutifully stood watch by the front door and waited for the doctor to come. He let the doctor in and had even followed him to the bedroom, though it had been closed firmly, to guard his eyes from seeing the gruesome scene. He'd pressed his ear to the door and tried to hear what was going on, but all he could hear was his mother panting, moaning and crying out in pain. Tobias had came out shortly, with his face white and instructed Severus to go next door and stay put until he was fetched. He'd spent the night there and the next day, Richard came over and brought him back home.

Severus later learned that Eileen had given birth three months prematurely to a baby girl who had lived for eleven minutes. Severus had been someone's brother for eleven minutes and he'd had a sister for eleven minutes. They hadn't given the infant girl a name nor had they given her a funeral. Eileen was shattered and Tobias was angrier than ever but life had gone on. The amount of arguments between his parents grew more intense afterwards and sometimes they even got physical a few times. That was when Severus unhappy but stable life went to shit. He knew Tobias wished that Severus had died instead of the baby. During the pregnancy, Tobias made it no secret that he preferred to have a girl this time because "the boy" was nothing but trouble. He carried his wish of having the perfect daughter to his grave. Severus never put much thought into it, though he did now because of the situation with Perion's little sister. What if his sister had been like Paisley? No, Severus thought, it's better that she never existed.

"How are you holding up, Severus," Richard asked through his own tears. "I can't begin to fathom how you must be feeling right now. Our dad was old and sick. We expected it. But this...this is a tragedy." Richard sniffled a bit and gave the house a once over before turning back to Severus. "How's your mum?"

"Not well," Severus asked, irritated because Richard should've known that Eileen was in pieces. What wife wouldn't be? Richard seemed a bit surprised by this but didn't comment on it. He took his coat off and hung it up as though he'd lived there for years. All the wonder that had Severus had shrouded Richard in suddenly disappeared. He hadn't been there for five minutes and he was already lording around the place. Perhaps Tobias had been right about his older brother. Severus shuddered to think Tobias was actually right about someone.

Richard paraded into the kitchen, lighting up a cigarette as he searched through the cabinets, though Severus was unsure of what he was looking for exactly. While Severus had been anxiously awaiting his uncle's arrival so that he could have some sort of relief, he now wanted him to just go far away.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Richard asked as he opened the refrigerator. It was a new one, Tobias had bought it only a couple of weeks previously in celebration of Severus moving out and being out of his hair. Now it just seemed like a huge waste of money.

"No, I'm not really all that hungry," Severus said blandly as Richard extracted a carton of eggs and a half empty package of dried out bacon.

"You need to eat, son," Richard stated as he grabbed a skillet off the hook that was hanging above the stove. Severus wanted to grab the eggs, the bacon and the skillet and hurl them out of the window and into the drab back yard where they would be no use to anyone. More than anything he wanted Perion there because when she was with him, he felt considerably calmer and she usually provided sound advice and comfort. But she was at work and he was stuck here, loathing himself, his mother, his father and his stupid uncle.

"I said I'm not hungry," Severus said forcibly. Richard stared at him for a moment, confused and for a moment Severus was certain that Richard would give him a tongue lashing for speaking to him that way, like Tobias used to do. For the first time since Tobias had died, Severus felt a pang of grief and for the first time in his life, he actually missed his father. Richard said nothing and seemed to shrug him off, looking sad and hurt but Severus didn't care. Instead of hanging around and trying to make small talk with Richard, he sulked off to his bedroom, to go through his mail Perion had forwarded him that morning and to perhaps take a short nap.

The only mail he'd received had been his paycheck from the shop along with a sympathy card, signed by Lana and Chloe. Without reading it, he tossed it into the wicker rubbish bin beside his bed and tucked his pay safely into a desk drawer, not at all eager to cash it right away.

Perion had also included a letter from herself to let him know that she was doing alright and missed him. She said Lucius had dropped by the previous night, asking after him and that she'd told him what had happened. She said that Lucius offered his sympathy and asked that Severus get in touch with him when he felt ready to. Now Severus wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to. He'd seen the way Perion had reacted when he'd said he thought that magical people were superior to the muggle population. While he still thought that rang true, he didn't want to upset her even more and if Perion ever got wind that he was planning on joining the Dark Lord in his odyssey to rid the world of filth, she'd never speak to him again. And he wasn't sure if all of that was worth losing her over. Luckily, he'd been able to smooth things over but he wouldn't always be able to.

Severus had dozed off, dreaming of Perion's soft skin and her ample breasts, dreaming of when he'd be able to touch them again when he was woken up by a knock on his bedroom door. He instantly sat up and looked at the clock. Four hours had gone by. He'd been napping for four hours, a luxury he rarely ever afforded himself. He felt a dull throbbing in his temples from too much sleep.

Richard entered the bedroom, his hands in his pockets, his dark hair mussed. He looked slightly sheepish which immediately made Severus suspicious.

"This place looks different," Richard commented as he stared around the room awkwardly. "Tobias do all of this?"

"Yeah," Severus commented. His mouth was dry and his tongue sticky. "He did it for your benefit. He wanted to give you a comfortable place to stay when you came to visit."

"Should've done that more often," Richard said remorsefully. "I've managed to have a talk with your mum and get the funeral arrangements straightened out."

"He had a will."

"Yes, I know, I drew the papers up for him," Richard said. "But I've contacted the morgue and the funeral home. They'll be incinerating the body today and we'll be having the funeral the day after next. I'll be paying for all of it."

"You didn't have to do that," Severus said, feeling angry that he hadn't been included or consulted. It was as though Richard had purposely chased him away just so he could do all of that. "He took out a life insurance policy so that we could cover that without any help."

"But we don't know that it's going to pay out and even if it does, it could take weeks, even months. I know Tobias had a problem with taking money from me but this is the least I could do. Your poor mother is in shambles and is worried about how she's supposed to live. I did what I had to do to give her some peace of mind."

"I can take care of her," Severus insisted. "We don't need him and we don't need you!"

"You're still young, Severus. You have your own life to live and you should live it," Richard said. Days previously, he'd told Severus the same thing over the phone and it had been a tremendous relief. Now it meant nothing. Richard was up to something. Severus wasn't sure what but there had to be an ulterior motive. No one was that nice without wanting something in return. Severus wasn't interested. "Your mother tells me you have a girlfriend. You don't want to throw all that you've worked for so far on your own to take care of your mother. She doesn't want that. I owe it to Tobias to handle his affairs and that's precisely what I intend to do. I cared very much for him and I still care very much for you as well..." Richard trailed off and hesitated, looking uneasy. "And your mother too."

The truth, though not said out loud, became very clear. Severus felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him and his vision blurred for a moment as every negative emotion surged within him all at once. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on Richard and pummel him until he moved no more. But he was frozen in place with shock. Richard didn't seem to notice what was going on and continued to stare at the floor, his hands still in his pockets.

"How long?" Severus finally managed to choke out. Richard looked up, giving his nephew a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry?"

"How long have you been fucking my mother!" Severus shouted, jumping up from the bed and to his feet. Richard took a step back, placing his hands out in front of him defensively. He would try to smooth talk his way out of it but Severus had already decided he wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't be ridiculous, son," Richard told him with a nervous laugh.

"Don't call me son," Severus growled at him, unable to control his anger. His teeth were bared, his fists were clenched. Richard's stupid smile slipped off his face. He knew that he'd been caught.

"Look, I know this seems bad but perhaps if you heard the whole story, you might be more understanding..." Richard said, still holding his hands out defensively. "I'm not out to steal your mum from you and I never stole her from Tobias either."

"So he knew," Severus accused, his hatred glowing white hot. Not just for Richard or his mum but for his dad for being so unbelievably stupid.

"Not exactly," Richard said with a wince. "Look, your mum and I...we go way back. We dated for a few months while I was in uni and it didn't work out because she was going to some boarding school. I thought she was too young for me...and completely by coincidence, she met up with Tobias. He knew about our past but he seemed alright with it. And then she got pregnant with you and they got married. They never really got along and she wasn't really ever happy and whenever she fought, I comforted her and it never went beyond that. And then she lost your sister. She wanted to be strong for you but no one is perfect. She and Tobias were fighting constantly and one night she left him and came to me. Things went further than they should've."

"Despicable," Severus spat. "The both of you!"

"That was the only time it happened, you have to believe me!" Richard pleaded. "She wanted to leave him and I wouldn't let her. I told her that you needed your father and I just couldn't do that to my brother! So I made her a promise. I told her that I'd take care of her if something ever happened to Tobias. I didn't expect it actually would, not this soon!"

Severus had never felt so weak in his life. As much as he wanted to lash out and unleash his fury, he had no energy to do so. He was disgusted with his mother and his uncle but somehow, it made complete sense. The mistrust Tobias carried for Richard, the horrible fights his parents had after his sister had died and Eileen's anger when Tobias had questioned Richard's sexuality. It wasn't the understanding that had weakened him, however. It was the sheer hatred that he felt for all three of them. That his mother could cheat on his father, that Richard could fuck his brother's wife and that Tobias had made Eileen so miserable that he'd driven her to it. He made a decision then. He would be leaving and he would never set foot inside this house again as long as it lived. He wanted nothing to do with his mother. Let her carry on with Richard. She obviously had no self respect. Severus had defended her and protected her for far too long. She hadn't deserved it. He quickly threw his belongings in the bag Perion had brought him, pushed past Richard and stormed out.

"Severus, stop!" Richard called after him from the front yard. "You'll break your mother's heart!"Severus didn't stop; he didn't care. Richard seemed to have given up. He didn't chase after him. "We'll talk after the funeral, then!"

Fat chance, Severus thought. He had absolutely no intention of being at the funeral.

Severus was only vaguely aware of how he got back to Perion's flat. He let himself in, knowing Perion would still be at work. His rage had not quelled. As soon as the door shut, he kicked it as hard as he could. He felt his toe crack and agony shot up his leg which only made him all the more angry. Before he could stop himself, he was flipping everything in sight over that wasn't anchored down; the coat rack, the coffee table and an end table. He only barely managed to stop himself before he cleared the bookshelf, remembering Perion kept important documents in a book. When he stepped back and looked at all he had done, he felt satisfied, even though he was out of breath.

"Severus?" A timid voice rose above the sound of his own heaving breaths. He turned. Perion was standing in the door in her work uniform. She looked confused and alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"I'll clean it up," he informed her. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve, flicked it and things put themselves right again. All evidence of his tantrum had been erased. Perion approached him carefully, as she might a vicious, large feral cat. She placed a hand on his cheek. She looked worried but he wasn't in the mood for her concern. He grabbed her hand and threw it off of him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, her voice shaking as though she might start crying.

"It's nothing," Severus told her firmly, not wanting to worry her any further. "You're supposed to be working anyway."

"They gave me the afternoon off. I was going to come see you."

She placed the back side of her hand on his cheek once more as though she were feeling for a temperature but he didn't fling it away. Instead, he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him, shoving his face in hers, his lips crashing into hers. She was resistant at first, trying to throw him off but he kept his grip firm and pushed her into a wall as he let his hands wander over her body, tugging at her clothing. She relaxed and gave in completely, letting him kiss her and touch her without a struggle and even went as far as to kiss him back. Before he knew it, he had her stripped of her robes and down to an undershirt and a slip. Much to his surprise and delight, she wasn't wearing anything underneath the slip. He expertly undid his fly as she hiked a leg up, granting him access to something he'd been dreaming of for days now.

The sex was furious and rough. Her fingernails dug into his back and his fingers grasped at the flesh on her thighs, struggling to keep hold of her, to keep her from slipping off of him in the midst of violent thrusting. Severus wasn't entirely sure how he managed to keep it up but it didn't last long. He came within three minutes. He felt ashamed of himself but a good portion of his tension was gone, though he wasn't exactly sure he'd been able to satisfy Perion. She didn't protest when he broke away from her. She merely tugged down her undershirt and slip calmly, as though she did that sort of thing every day. The thought of her being with anyone else infuriated him and frightened him all the same.

"Promise you won't ever go behind my back and fuck someone else," he demanded of her once he'd cleaned himself off and done up his fly.

"You know I'd never-" Perion started but he cut her off mid sentence.

"I've just found out that my fucking mother has been having an affair with my uncle," Severus said, feeling the postcoital calm wearing off. He felt his face start to crumple up and the pressure was building behind his eyes. It had been years since he'd shedded a tear. Crying wasn't something a man did. Only sissies cried and Severus didn't want to be a sissy. But he couldn't quite stop himself either. "Dad wasn't good to her but he didn't deserve that...not from his brother...I can't believe I've been such a fool. He didn't want to help me, he wanted to get me out of the way so he could have her to himself!"

The tears streaming helplessly down his face only made him angrier. He'd give anything to not cry. He'd gone this long after his father dying without crying. His tears weren't for his father. His tears were for himself. His mother was not the woman she thought he was and his father had been right about more things than Severus could've ever imagined. If he'd ever gotten an inkling that his wife was having an affair with someone else, his own brother, Severus wouldn't have been a ball of sunshine either.

Perion nudged him to the sofa and forced him to sit down. She placed her arms around him and allowed him to cry into her breasts, smoothing his hair with her fingers, rocking him slightly as though he were an infant. This sort of treatment might've bothered him a few days ago but right now, it was exactly what he needed. Perion didn't need to say a word because he knew she understood everything.

"I'd never do that to you," she whispered into his hair after he'd calmed down a bit and was able to stop the tears."I'd never in a million years do that to you."

Her soothing voice, saying the words he wanted to hear, left him feeling peaceful. He dozed off right there, in her arms, exhausted beyond all measure. But things would be okay now, he was sure of it.

**XII**

Paisley glanced about the Leaky Cauldron, clutching her cloak to her face, hoping to obscure it in case a friend of Terrance's happened to be there and spotted her. He'd never let her leave his sight again if she was caught. Luckily he'd bought her story about meeting up for lunch with a friend from school. Not that she'd been lying entirely. She was meeting a friend, just not a friend who was female, like she'd implied to Terrance. Instead, she was meeting Regulus, who had written her the day previously and asked if she wanted to get together with him before he had to go back to school. She figured it was a last ditch effort to convince her to go back with him though she didn't really mind. She wanted to see him.

Regulus already had a table reserved for the two of them in the back corner. She hadn't seen him at first because the table he'd chosen was hidden behind a crowd of rowdy Quidditch fans celebrating their team's recent victory on the pitch. Regulus was smart, smarter than she'd given him credit for. Nevertheless, she was grateful for this and approached the table quietly and took a seat across from Regulus, who was sipping a butterbeer. She longed to yank the bottle from him and chug it down. For the past day or so she'd been craving the taste of the warm, syrupy drink which was odd considering she'd never really cared for it before. She figured it either the pregnancy doing it to her or the fact that it would be a long while before she'd be able to taste it again. There was little alcohol in it but she wasn't going to chance hurting the baby. When the barman came and took her drink order, she merely asked for a glass of ice water, which the barman promptly brought back to her. The glass was a bit grimy but her journey had left her thirsty so she made quick work of drinking half of the glass down.

"How was your Christmas?" She asked Regulus, trying to initiate conversation. She started to tell him about her own but stopped herself from doing so. Terrance told her she talked too much.

"Same old," Regulus replied, his eyes searching hers as though he were trying to read her mind. She blushed and shied away from his gaze, unsure of why his attention flustered her. "And yours?"

"Boring, if you can imagine. I haven't been able to leave the house since we got back from Spain. Perion came by, though. She brought Severus with her."

"They're making it official," Regulus said with a delighted little nod. "Good. Though Lucius told me the other day that Severus' father recently died."

"Sad," Paisley commented, though she didn't much care. William had told Paisley about Perion's brief return to the Graves' house. While she understood that Perion had been upset at the time, Paisley found it insulting that Perion hadn't even bothered to tell anyone else she'd come back, even if it had just been for a short visit. Paisley wished William hadn't talked Perion into returning to Severus. Paisley felt that she needed Perion more than he did.

"I take it that you haven't changed your mind about returning to school," Regulus asked after a long pause.

"I take it that's the only reason you've asked to meet up?" Paisley mocked. Regulus remained unmoved by her sarcasm. He took another swill off of his butterbeer and wiped the froth from his lip before he responded.

"Not entirely," he said. "I also wanted to talk to you about your husband."

"What about him?" Paisley asked, though she still refused eye contact with him. She knew what this was about. She knew Regulus had feelings for her and would more than likely to go any length to convince her that she needed to leave Terrance. She wasn't going to have that either. If he'd had feelings for her as long as he said he had, he had made his move far too late. Not that it would've mattered. A year ago she wouldn't have given him the time of day. She realized she'd rather misled Regulus by flirting with him all those months ago, but she'd done it mostly to get a rise out of Perion. She flirted with everyone, that was how she got the things she wanted in life. But as he sat before her now, she couldn't deny that she didn't feel something for him. She just wasn't sure what exactly that was.

"I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to like it," Regulus said, lowering his voice and looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard. The closest to them was the pack of Quidditch fans and all of them were far too drunk and far too loud to overhear anything. "But I think you have a right to know."

"I'm not sure I understand," Paisley told him with a polite smile, though she blinked in confusion.

"He disappears for hours at a time and doesn't tell you where he's going, doesn't he?" Regulus asked. Paisley frowned and frantically tried to remember if she'd mentioned anything like that in one of her letters to him but couldn't think of a single instance in which she'd written that. She'd tried to keep her letters upbeat and didn't tell him how unhappy she was. How could he have possibly known that about Terrance? She doubted her mother was telling him and her father, while concerned, didn't voice his protests as ferociously as Sarah. In fact, William remained curiously detached from their situation.

"He likes to go to the pub," Paisley said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "He goes more often than I'd like but I don't figure it's anything abnormal, not for him. He loves to drink."

Regulus shook his head in disbelief. "That's what he's telling you to keep you from asking too many questions. Maybe he does go to the pub but he's not going when he's telling you he is and he's hiding it from you."

"Are you suggesting he's having an affair?" Paisley asked with an eyebrow cocked. This was so predictable of Regulus, she thought. Of course Terrance wasn't having an affair. Paisley was young, pretty and willing enough. Terrance didn't need a mistress, not yet anyway. She knew why men like Terrance participated in extra marital affairs and so far she was filling every need of his.

"No, at least I don't think he is. What I'm getting at..." Regulus trailed off and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as though he were bracing himself. It was off putting and Paisley really wanted him to get to the point and was close to telling him just that. "He's a Death Eater."

Paisley snorted at the notion. It was utterly ridiculous to her not to mention completely laughable.

"No he's not," she said with an amused smile. She was flattered that he'd go that far to get her attention but she was a bit peeved that he'd throw such an allegation like that at her. "Don't you think I would've noticed by now if he was? I see him all the time and I have never once seen a Dark Mark on him."

"He's using some sort of glamour charm to cover it up," Regulus said, his voice growing tighter as he grew more desperate for her to believe him. "A lot of them who do spy work for him do it, so their cover won't be blown. I don't think he's a spy but he's figured out how to disguise it to keep it from you. He's not a nice man, Paisley."

"And how do you know?" Paisley asked, glaring now because she was growing weary of the conversation. She was starting to regret meeting him. Being stuck at home once more was a little bit more favorable than to being attacked and confronted like this. "I know he's no angel but I'm sure that someone wants revenge on him for something or another and is spreading a malicious rumor about him. Everyone has an enemy and he's no exception."

"No, dammit, it's true!" Regulus said loudly, his cheeks flushing in anger. He pulled back his sleeve and revealed to her a dark colored scar on his left arm in the shape of a human skull with a snake slithering out of it's mouth. Paisley clapped her hand to her mouth in shock. She wanted to shout out in surprise but controlled that impulse. It was so grotesque it made her want to vomit. Regulus pulled down his sleeve quickly. "I know it's true because I am one too. I've been one for over a year now."

"Bu-but Regulus...why?" Paisley asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I've seen what Nott's capable of doing. I've watched him torture and murder. Any person with any sort of compassion or soul left in them wouldn't enjoy doing it as much as he seems to."

"And you have a soul?" Paisley half gasped at him, still shocked but anger began to settle over her in a torrential downpour.

"I'm not like that," Regulus pleaded. "I can't tell you more than I have already but you've got to believe me when I tell you that Terrance is dangerous! I'm afraid of what he'd do to you!"

"Why are you telling me this? Why now? Couldn't you have written me?" Paisley asked, feeling betrayed and hurt. It wasn't that she didn't believe him now, because she sort of did. It explained quite a few things about Terrance but still she couldn't shake the feeling that Regulus had some sort of motive as to why he was going out of his way to defame her husband in person like this.

"Because I needed you to see how serious I am about this," Regulus asked. His breath was ragged with anger and frustration. Slowly but surely, it was starting to dissipate. "I love you, Paisley. And if anything happened to you and I didn't try to stop it, I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself and I don't think I'd want to live, either. You're beautiful and you're too good for the likes of him. Hell, you're too good for the likes of me."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Paisley said stiffly as she stood up. "But I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. Goodbye, Regulus!"

"Paisley wait!" Regulus begged of her. She stopped and let him speak but she wasn't going to do more than that. This conversation was over as far as she was concerned. She had better things to do. "You have to promise me that if he hurts you in any way, fashion or form that you'll leave him. I'm not asking you to come to me. I'm asking that you go far far away so that he can't find you or harm you again."

Paisley didn't answer. She started walking and didn't look back, her heart heavy. Even if Regulus was lying to her about it, even he could see that there was something wrong with the picture and that could only mean that her mother was right about Terrance. But what none of them could understand was that she couldn't do anything about it. It was far too late for that. As long as she bore him a child, a son, he said he wanted, she was stuck with him. The fetus that grew inside of her was what was going to keep Terrance in her life forever, whether she or any of them liked it or not.

Still, Paisley was fuming by the time she got home. She was angry at the notion that her husband could've kept something so big, so crucial from her. She would've never knowingly married a Death Eater. They were brutes who ran around raping, pillaging and killing just for the fun of it, Regulus included in that. Except Regulus had the courtesy to tell her the truth. Paisley didn't want to be married to someone who was going to lie about something so huge.

Not surprisingly, Terrance was asleep when she got back. She stood quietly over him and examined his left arm without touching it. There was something off about the coloring of his skin on that arm, something she hadn't noticed before. For a long stretch going from his inner wrist to his forearm, the skin tone was slightly lighter than the rest. She pulled out her wand and whispered a few revealing charms, hoping not to wake him up, just in case her suspicions were unfounded. Much to her horror, the lighter patch began to bubble away and then disappear altogether. Underneath was the same mark that Regulus had. Terrance's eyes fluttered open and looked surprised to find Paisley standing there, looking infuriated. He seemed confused at first but then he noticed his arm was revealed and so was his mark. He quickly placed that arm behind his head, stretching and smiling at her, as though he hoped she hadn't noticed the Mark, but she had.

"How was your lunch with your friend?" Terrance asked casually.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Paisley asked as she nodded toward her arm. Her voice was quick, sharp and venomous like a viper striking. Terrance didn't even glance toward his arm. He continued to stare at her through a set of cold, unreadable eyes. "Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"It's not nearly as big of an issue as you're making it," he told her calmly, seemingly collected and ready with a quick response for anything she threw his way. This only infuriated her further.

"I could put up with a lot from you, Terrance," Paisley said, her chest heaving in anger. "But this is unacceptable. You could've told me this before we were married!"

"You didn't ask and that's not my fault," he told her with a shrug. Paisley wanted to launch herself at him and tear him limb from limb. His cheek on a good day as irritating but right now it was beyond any of that. If she thought she could get away with it, she would've murdered him right then and there without any remorse. "What gave you the notion to start snooping around anyway?"

"I can't believe you didn't think I wouldn't find out anyway," Paisley snarled. "All the nights you're away, no hint of another woman and your skin is discolored around the area of the Mark! You must think me incredibly stupid if you didn't think I wouldn't put the pieces together eventually!"

"No," he said, sitting up further and examining her closely. "There's something else going on here. You never once suspected it until just now, after you've come back from lunch with your friend."

Paisley stood perfectly still, trying to figure out his motive and unsure of what to tell him without incriminating herself.

"My friend might've mentioned something," she told him finally. His eyes were unwavering but she knew instantly that she'd backed herself into a corner. Fear began to replace the anger.

"And how would your friend know anything about me or what I do?" Paisley didn't answer. She averted her gaze, very well aware of the fact that this would just make her look guilty. "There's something you're not telling me here. You aren't fooling me."

"-not hiding anything," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Who is this friend of yours that you've gone to see today?" Terrance continued his interrogation ruthlessly. We was like a vulture, circling, just waiting for her to mess up and metaphorically die by her own hand so that he could swoop down and feast on the remainder of her mangled half truths. She mumbled an answer but he didn't quite hear or if he had, he wanted her to say it again out loud so that he could draw out the pain as much as he possibly could. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Who?"

"Regulus Black," said Paisley. Her voice rang loudly and seemed to echo in her ears. Her cheeks were glowing red.

"So, in short, you deceived me and had lunch with another male?" Terrance's mouth formed into a sadistic, malicious smile, having finally had her exactly where he wanted her. Like a lamb being led to slaughter, Paisley thought even though she knew she wasn't exactly a lamb in the sense that she was pure and innocent. But what she done was innocent. It was nothing more than going out and seeing a friend of hers. But it's more than that, isn't it? I can fool others and I can fool Regulus but I can't fool myself.

"I didn't deceive you. You asked where I was going and I told you that I was going to go see a friend."

"Which you led me to believe was another witch, not Regulus fucking Black." Terrance remained impassive and didn't seem angry but behind all of that, she could see the fiery anger flaring up. But oddly enough, she wasn't frightened of him. He wouldn't hurt her, not with her parents around. She was safe for now and being safe meant she could toy with him even if she had to suffer later.

"You didn't ask after the gender of my friend and how you interpret things isn't my fault," she told him smugly. She was giving him a taste of his own medicine and he seemed to be having a difficult time choking it down. He suddenly tensed up, his nostrils flaring and a vein in his forehead began to throb. She'd gotten exactly the reaction she'd wanted to out of him.

"It's not the same thing," he told her, his clenched jaw barely moving as he spoke. "If you think that for one second I'm going to allow you to go behind my back and see other people-"

"I'll do as I please!"

Terrance twitched violently and his hand suddenly whipped up. He held it there near his face, biting his lip furiously, his eyeballs bulging. He was about to hit her and Paisley stayed exactly where she was, silently daring him to bring down his hand and strike her. She almost wanted him to so that she'd have something against him, an excuse to get out of this marriage. But it wouldn't have been that easy, not with a baby involved. She was glad when he finally lowered his hand, just grateful that he hadn't hit her so that she would have an excuse. She'd rather die than live in shame over a failed marriage, no matter how badly he treated her or what he did behind her back. But in return, if she put up with his behavior than he was going to have to put up with hers. Though the scene that played out might have been a warning sign that something more ominous was coming, to Paisley and Terrance both, it was a mutual agreement.

* * *

**Authors note real quick. I don't condone domestic violence in anyway shape or form, nor am I trying to romanticize it. It's a serious issue and if you or someone you know are a victim of abuse, I strongly suggest that you get away from the situation and get help.**

**Sorry, I'm just really tired. I woke up extra early and played world of Warcraft all day and I can't seem to be able to go to sleep right now. As always, please review and thank you to those who have, the past few chapters: adellameeka and NanamiYatsumaki! You rock! **


End file.
